SAGA CASAMENTO - UNIFICADA
by SeteEntediados
Summary: História 2 da trilogia "Saga". Acompanhe a vida de jovens adultas de Quinn, Rachel e Santana em NYC.
1. 7 de janeiro de 2016 – Estreia

**7 de janeiro de 2016 – Estreia**

(Quinn)

Aqui estávamos nós outra vez para mais uma estreia de Rachel na Broadway. Desta vez a minha garota estava no teatro St. Luke's no distrito teatral onde aconteciam todas as coisas importantes do meio dela. Mais do que isso: era o primeiro papel de Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez, ou simplesmente Rachel Berry para a mídia e para o público, como protagonista. Ela que fazia parte de uma série elogiada da HBO e que agora partia para uma temporada de três meses como a heroína concebida por David Bowie. Era um grande momento para a minha garota. Tão importante que a família em peso estava presente para apoiá-la, além dos amigos mais próximos.

Juan Lopez e Shelby Corcoran-Lopez chegaram no início da manhã para prestigiar a filha. Ficaram hospedados (como sempre) num hotelzinho em Soho. Infelizmente a minha filha não veio: Beth Corcoran-Lopez ficou em Lima aos cuidados de Maria, irmã de Juan. Shelby, como boa mãe adotiva que era (às vezes eu odiava admitir), não queria que ela se desgastasse numa viagem rápida a Nova York para um evento que ela sequer poderia entrar. Era melhor deixar a minha pequena aos cuidados dos parentes zelosos. Mas a minha saudade era grande. Não via a minha filha desde o casamento de Shelby e Juan no meio do ano passado. Por tudo que aconteceu comigo e com Rachel e da forma em que vivíamos agora em casas separadas, com vidas independentes, não tive mais condições de voltar a Ohio nos feriados. Mesmo assim, sempre procurei mandar lembranças e pequenos presentes para a minha filha por meio de Rachel ou da gêmea complicada: Santana Berry-Lopez.

A estreia de What Would Bowie Do era só para convidados e a imprensa. Cada ator tinha um lote de convites e Rachel, sendo a atriz principal, teve direito a dez poltronas dos 300 lugares disponíveis. Além dos pais, da irmã e da minha, ela convidou Mike Chang, meu melhor amigo que estava às vésperas de se mudar para Los Angeles. Esse seria o último evento que ele participaria junto a gangue original de Lima que permaneceu em Nova York há quase quatro anos e aqui fez uma nova vida. Parece tão pouco, mas tudo aconteceu de forma tão intensa em nossas vidas após a mudança que a impressão que tenho é que parece ter sido muito mais tempo que isso. A sexta cadeira era de John Edward Hall Jr, ou simplesmente Johnny, o primeiro amigo verdadeiro que fizemos nesta cidade. Ele e Santana viviam um período estranho. Um estava afim do outro, mas os dois não se aproximavam porque a minha cunhada soltou algumas grosserias típicas. O clima ficou diferente entre os dois, que costumavam ser os melhores amigos.

As três últimas cadeiras de convidados de Rachel seriam ocupadas por colegas de trabalho dela: Luis Segal, Rom Tyler e Nina Morris. Luis morava em Nova York. Era um bom ator que fazia o par romântico de Rachel na série Slings and Arrows, que ia ao ar pela HBO. Eles tinham boa química na tela e formavam um casal popular a ponto de atraírem fãs mais jovens para o público da série, que é mais adulta. No fórum dedicado, existe até tópicos de pessoas que defendem o casal e até desejam que eles tivessem um relacionamento na vida real. Luis Segal era um cineasta independente e treinava para ser diretor, além disso, ele era o tipo do sujeito que tinha amantes em vez de namoradas. Também não podia afirmar nada sobre ele. Era Rachel quem estava sempre em contato.

Rom Tyler era o sujeito que precisava engolir a seco. Ele foi o cretino que beijou Rachel e alguém da imprensa tirou foto disso. Agora há uma avenida de pessoas que acham que os dois namoram. A considerar que ele está presente na estreia dela no teatro e que ele veio de Los Angeles especialmente para prestigiá-la, sim, aí está uma bela forma de alimentar os rumores. Rachel garante juramentada com as mãos sob a bíblia, que também inclui o Pentateuco sagrado para os judeus, que os dois são apenas amigos. Mas eu tenho que agradecer à imprensa. Se o flagra não tivesse sido feito, deus sabe quantos beijos "espontâneos e inocentes" teriam acontecido além daquele. Rachel me deu várias condições quando reatamos nosso relacionamento. Graças a imprensa, eu também tive condições de enumerar várias outras para o meu lado.

Nina Morris é a assessora de imprensa de Rachel. Ela estava no teatro como convidada, pois a peça tinha a própria equipe. Toda a parte de divulgação já havia sido feita. Minha namorada passou a semana inteira atendendo jornalistas e posando para fotos de jornais e revistas junto com David Bowie para a divulgação da peça. Houve um ensaio geral na terça-feira só para que essa divulgação pudesse ser feita, mas os jornalistas trabalham juramentados de não poder fazer qualquer tipo de análise crítica nessa ocasião, até porque se pode parar a peça durante os ensaios gerais para fazer ajustes. A estreia era outra história.

Diferente das outras experiências no teatro de Rachel, eu não participei de nada que envolvesse "What Would Bowie Do". A única coisa que sabia a respeito era o que Rachel me contava. Não vi ensaios, conheci um ou outro colega de elenco dela por alto e a produtora que montou a peça era exclusiva do mundo da Broadway e eu não conhecia praticamente ninguém lá dentro. Então era uma experiência nova para mim. Antes, como parte da equipe de produção, simplesmente circulava no teatro como bem entendesse, namorava Rachel e fizemos sexo no camarim uma vez ou outra. Conhecia as peças de cor e salteado, sabia quando havia engasgos, improvisos e falhas grosseiras que a platéia mal percebia.

Desta vez era diferente. Tudo era diferente. Ali estava eu, Quinn Fabray, sentada na poltrona da terceira fileira entre o meu melhor amigo e a minha sogra, aguardando ansiosamente a peça começar. Uma que eu não tinha idéia do que esperar.

"Estou nervosa" – confessei – "Tudo é novo aqui."

Shelby olhou para mim com certa desconfiança. Ela nunca foi a pessoa mais amistosa comigo, talvez por causa de Beth. Era sim, muito educada e honesta. Aquela era a ocasião que cruzava com meus sogros pela primeira vez desde o meu breve rompimento com Rachel no ano passado após o anúncio embriagado de nosso noivado na festa de casamento dela.

"Achei que tivesse acompanhado os ensaios" – ela disse em tom meio arrogante – "Pelo menos era o que você costumava fazer."

"As coisas mudaram um pouco, Shelby. Além de eu trabalhar e estudar, a sua filha não queria ver a minha cara no teatro" – era uma resposta verdadeira e à altura.

"Por certo a minha filha queria preservar a individualidade dela."

"Algum problema?" – Juan esticou o pescoço e isso foi no mesmo momento em que Santana apareceu correndo para se sentar, pedindo licença para que as pessoas encolhessem as pernas para que ela chegasse até a poltrona entre Juan e Rom Tyler.

"Tá uma merda de estacionar lá fora" – ela disse sem a menor sutileza enquanto esbarrava em nossos joelhos – "Queriam 20 dólares para estacionar ali em frente. Vejam só: 20 dólares! Daí eu coloquei o carro na 47th com a 10th e vim andando."

"Percorreu uma maratona, San" – Johnny, que estava ao lado de Mike, praticamente precisou gritar enquanto ela se ajeitava na poltrona devido a quantidade de pessoas entre eles. Mesmo com o estranhamento, esses dois ainda conseguiam brincar um com o outro.

"Está nevando. Tire por isso daí" – ela respondeu e depois vi que Rom comentou alguma coisa com ela.

Toda a situação serviu ao menos para que eu evitasse confrontar Juan. Eu poderia discutir com Shelby por dez rounds se fosse preciso. Brigaria com ela, perderia, levaria nocautes e levantaria pronta para outra. Mas não com Juan. Eu não sei se era o porte físico dele, ou o fato de ser um sujeito austero que sempre me tratou com certo distanciamento. Só sei que ele seria capaz de me deixar de cabeça baixa só com o olhar. As luzes piscaram e as pessoas correram para se acomodar. Segurei e apertei a mão de Mike. Meu melhor amigo olhou para mim e sorriu.

O teatro ficou um breu e, de repente, a voz mais bonita do mundo (na minha opinião) começou a cantar à capela.

"_It's a God awful small affair/ To the girl with the mousey hair/ but her mummy is yelling 'no'!/ and her daddy has told her to go/ but her friend is no where to be seen..._"

Sabia que o primeiro solo da peça era "Life On Mars" interpretado num solo de Rachel. Mas nunca pensei no impacto que seria ver isso ao vivo. Simplesmente perfeito. A peça começa com um breve monólogo de Rachel. O personagem dela aparentemente está doente e ela precisa sair de casa para encontrar a cura. Para isso há de enfrentar uma cidade meio psicodélica.

A peça era boa. O ritmo era bom para o teatro musical, sem ser performance de videoclipes, como chegou a ser moda durante algum tempo. Havia momentos apropriados para diálogos, interpretações dramáticas e os momentos musicais muito bem armados para uma produção feita sob medida para ser off-Broadway. Achei interessante como eles conseguiram colocar o ponto de vista os outros personagens dentro de uma saga que acompanhava o personagem de Rachel. Dessa forma, ela não precisava estar no palco o tempo todo.

E teve a parte em que ela seduzia o companheiro de jornada e primeiro amor. A cena seria considerada linda se você não fosse namorada da atriz, ou o pai dela. Olhei par o lado e vi Juan abaixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos levando o polegar e o indicador para apertar o canto junto com a base do nariz. Sim, eu entendia a dor dele. Se Shelby não estivesse entre nós, me arriscaria até em dar tapinhas nas costas dele em solidariedade. Mas o fato era que Rachel estava ali no palco seduzindo um colega de elenco, tirando a blusa, revelando os seios para quem quisesse ver e a cena terminou com os dois insinuando uma relação sexual. O ato da peça terminou sob aplausos intensos do público.

Ainda bem que essa era a única cena de nudez e de sexo que Rachel tinha de fazer. A ironia era que os dois atores que faziam o par romântico eram gays. Pelo menos foi isso que Rachel me garantiu: Will Potter, apesar de ser um tipo másculo que ninguém desconfiaria, era gay e tinha um namorado que deveria estar presente na estreia. Ele era um bom ator, assim como os demais. Já conhecia Sean Lewis, mas me surpreendeu a performance de Britney Saar. Rachel dizia que ela era uma bitch competitiva, mas no palco ela mostrou que sabia como fazer o papel dela.

A peça terminou sob aplausos intensos da platéia. Foi uma boa estreia de uma peça dinâmica, não muito longa e boa de entretenimento, apesar de eu ter achado a história confusa em uma passagem ou duas. Rachel recebeu as flores e nós a aplaudimos de pé. Haveria um coquetel volante no hall de entrada do teatro em ocasião da estreia para atender a imprensa, patrocinadores e convidados presentes. Antes eu já saberia qual seria a minha atitude: ir direto aos camarins cumprimentar a minha lady. Já não tinha tanta certeza se deveria. Ninguém me conhecia por ali e eu não queria passar pelo constrangimento de ter que gritar por Rachel mesmo sabendo que eventualmente eu teria passe livre.

"Com licença" – uma moça com um rádio e caneta em mãos chegou a nossa fileira – "Vocês são a família de Rachel Berry?" – acenamos – "Ela gostaria de vê-los no camarim antes de ir à recepção. Vocês poderiam me acompanhar?"

"Todos os convidados dela?" – Rom Tyler perguntou.

"Acredito que sim."

Os dez convidados acompanharam a moça da organização. Entramos nos bastidores do teatro e estava uma confusão por lá entre dançarinos atores e produtores de cumprimentando. Estavam fazendo uma festa justa pela boa estreia. A moça indicou o camarim. Juan e Shelby foram os primeiros a entrar seguidos por praticamente todos. Rachel estava lá dentro sendo cumprimentada pelo diretor Paul Diano e por Will Potter. Eles foram apresentados aos meus sogros rapidamente e logo saíram do camarim para dar espaço para o resto de nós. Eu esperei Rachel abraçar os pais e Santana. Fui a quarta pessoa na escala preferencial. Não que estivesse reclamando.

"Estava divina" – disse quando ela me abraçou.

"Obrigada" – ela se afastou para me beijar rapidamente na boca.

Então partiu para falar com os demais. Com Nina, Mike, Rom, Luis, Johnny. Nessa sequência. Sei que havia muitas pessoas para minha garota dar atenção, mas não podia deixar de me sentir deixada um pouco de lado. Não queria criar confusão também. Era melhor procurar não levar isso para o lado pessoal. Não demoramos no camarim. Logo Rachel foi chamada para se apresentar ao coquetel volante. Era parte do trabalho dela e a gente tinha de entender isso, por mais que a vontade da família dela era levá-la para um jantar comemorativo. Ou para a minha cama, no meu caso.

Observei de longe o comportamento da minha namorada durante o coquetel. Sempre sorridente, fingindo se divertir com a piada dos outros. Procurava manter amigos como Luis e Rom por perto, sobretudo com a imprensa de olho, fotografando tudo. Fiquei a imaginar se essa seria a nossa vida dali adiante com Rachel sob os holofotes e eu ali às sobras porque jamais poderia ficar ao lado dela como namorada. Não seria mais possível. Não com jornalistas por perto, com câmeras fotográficas e pessoas da mídia fofoqueira presentes na mesma sala.

"A gente deveria estar comendo um belo cordeiro no Isle, isso sim" – Santana se queixou para mim e Juan, que estava próximo – "Aliás, a gente deveria ir na frente e se Rachel quiser se encontrar conosco por lá... A única coisa que dá pra fazer aqui é ficar bêbado. Isso com muito empenho, e eu estou com fome."

"Sabes qué, hija? Estoy contigo."

"Bueno! Voy a por el coche y te atrapó aqui frente."

"No señora. Yo voy contigo. Quinn, será que você poderia avisar Shelby e os seus amigos, caso eles queiram ir, que nós vamos jantar? Rachel está aqui trabalhando ainda e pode nos encontrar depois."

Acenei. Não era que eles fossem relaxados. Na verdade, tinham razão. Seria duro esperar Rachel naquela chatice quando era claro que os únicos que estavam se divertindo eram as pessoas do meio teatral. Aproximei-me de Rachel, que àquela altura conversava com um jornalista com um copo de espumante em mãos. Pedi licença.

"Seus pais e sua irmã vão jantar lá no Isle e disseram para você encontrar com eles por lá."

"Você vai com eles?"

"Pensei em te esperar."

"Não se incomode. Deveria ir com eles. Ainda vou dar um tempo aqui e depois pego um táxi para lá."

"Vai sozinha?"

"Não, Rom vai comigo" – meu sangue ferveu e eu respirei fundo – "Não comece, Quinn. Não aqui. Rom veio de Los Angeles para me prestigiar e eu não vou destratar o meu amigo por sua causa."

"Você é quem sabe, Rachel."

Minha vontade era de fazer uma cena. Mas não. Engoli mais uma vez. Engoli a raiva e a vontade de chorar. Simplesmente virei as minhas costas para ela e procurei algum amigo. Vi que Shelby acenou ao longe. O carro estava em frente ao teatro. Falei rapidamente com Mike e Johnny e os dois concordaram em nos acompanhar. Estava nevando lá fora, por isso entramos rapidamente do carro com o aquecedor ligado. Santana estava na direção, com Juan ao lado. No banco de trás fomos Shelby, Johnny, Mike e eu praticamente no colo do meu melhor amigo torcendo para que a polícia não nos parasse. O restaurante não era distante. Ficava logo no início de Upper East Side. O Isle era espaçoso e um charme de lugar. A comida era ótima e eu aprendi na minha nova vida de pobre que não se podia desperdiçar a chance de ter uma boca livre como aquela. Mas eu não estava feliz com a boca livre apesar da companhia ser das pessoas que considerava ser também da minha família, mesmo que elas tenho reconsiderado esse papel ao meu respeito.

"Temos uma reserva em nome de Rachel Berry-Lopez" – Santana anunciou à recepcionista – "Mas creio que haverá mais pessoas que o previsto."

"Rachel Berry-Lopez fez uma reserva para seis. Quantas pessoas são ao todo?"

"Estaremos em oito."

"Não será problema. Só aguarde um minuto, por favor?"

Esperamos pouco tempo no hall do restaurante até a recepcionista nos chamar e nos conduzir até uma mesa apropriada ao número de pessoas. Acredito que quando minha namorada reservou o restaurante, não pensou que Mike e Johnny viriam. Não consigo imaginar porque ela excluiria Mike, mas Johnny dava para entender por causa de Santana. Mesmo assim, a julgar pela interação dos dois naquela noite, pareciam estar muito confortáveis um com o outro. O sexto e indesejável elemento só poderia ser Rom Tyler.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e Shelby começou a comentar coisas pontuais da peça. Ela era uma atriz amadora aposentada e sabia do que falava.

"Rachel amadureceu muito como atriz" – ela concluiu – "O mundo do teatro sempre falou de Paul Diano, que ele era um diretor duro, mas o resultado está aí."

"Achei a peça meio exagerada" – Juan resmungou – "Precisava ter nudez?"

"Foi uma cena linda" – Shelby comentou – "E de muito bom gosto."

"Foi por isso que Rachel se preocupou tanto em malhar os peitos" – Santana disparou junto na hora que eu tomava um gole do meu vinho. Quase saiu pelo nariz – "E em fazer abdominais também, mas ela se concentrou mais nos peitos."

"Santana!" – Juan advertiu.

De repente, Johnny deu uma gargalhada alta e gostosa, dessas com direito a tapinha na mesa. Foi contagiante. Então a conversa à mesa do restaurante começou a fluir entre os presentes. Johnny contou algumas histórias do trabalho. Eu falei de como foi gravar o clipe da Cat Power e Mike contou detalhes da mudança dele para West Hollywood. Enrolamos com os pedidos para que Rachel pudesse chegar. Mesmo assim ela e Rom só deram o ar da graça quando colocaram nossos pratos à mesa. Ironicamente a presença dos dois quebrou um pouco do clima gostoso que estava entre nós seis. Talvez porque Rom fosse um desconhecido. Talvez porque Rachel chegou de pilequinho, o que deixou Juan claramente desconfortável, mais do que ao resto de nós.

"A recepção foi incrível!" – Rachel estava deslumbrada – "Os críticos disseram que adoraram. Um deles disse que ficou surpreso com o um desempenho. Pensava que o papel precisava de atriz mais experiente, mas que mudou de idéia quando viu meu desempenho."

Sim, ela estava cheia de si em demasia, sinal de que a bebida fazia efeito. A mão que não parava em minha perna era outro sinal. Eu não reclamava não mão dela em minha perna, mas era frustrante saber que aquilo não daria em nada. Para falar a verdade, Rachel bêbada e cheia de si com a presença de Rom à mesa era até um anti-clímax. Além disso, se me lembro bem, ela estava no final do período dela e Rachel precisaria estar muito bêbada ou muito carente para aceitar transar ainda menstruada.

"Acho melhor você levar sua irmã para casa, Santana" – chegou um ponto que Juan não agüentou mais – "Acho que podemos encerrar por hoje."

"Ah não, pai. Fica mais um pouco" – Rachel não entendeu a colocação – "O senhor e a mamãe precisam conhecer melhor a noite em Nova York. É magnífica."

"Considerando que eu já morei aqui por alguns anos..." – Shelby terminou o vinho dela – "Mas seu pai tem razão, Rachel. Amanhã você precisa trabalhar, tem que estar inteira, e a gente pode passar no seu apartamento amanhã para comermos um brunch antes de pegarmos o voo de volta para Columbus. O que acha?"

"Talvez estejam certos" – Santana respondeu pela irmã – "Brunch seria perfeito porque eu estou de férias de Columbia e estou aproveitando cada dia para acordar depois das nove da manhã."

Juan pediu a conta e aceitou sem nenhuma modéstia que Rom, Mike e Johnny dividissem os custos. Foi uma espécie de acordo entre cavalheiros. Os meninos pegaram um táxi de volta para casa, assim como os pais de Rachel e Santana pegaram outro para voltar ao hotel. Eu fiquei num impasse. Poderia dormir uma noite no apartamento da minha namorada, permanecer frustrada, mas ao lado dela. Ou ir para minha casa e permanecer frustrada, mas no meu quarto e na minha cama. Era melhor a segunda opção.

"Eu te deixo em casa, Quinn. É muito perigoso você voltar sozinha de transporte público a essa hora e com esse tempo" – Santana me fez entrar no carro, apesar de que a estação do metrô era logo ali.

O desvio de caminho era considerável, mas Santana não reclamou em dirigir até Washington Heights debaixo de neve. Ligou o rádio e escutamos pelo caminho a estação de jazz que passava um especial com as novas estrelas do gênero.

"Liga não" – ela apontou para o banco de trás assim que chegamos em frente ao meu prédio. Rachel estava roncando no banco de trás. Ela nunca roncava, mas a bebida e a posição não perdoaram – "Você sabe que ela vai ter fazer um pacote de biscoitos de desculpas tão logo a ficha cair pela forma que ela se comportou hoje."

"Não dá para condenar. Ela viveu um dia especial."

"Talvez. Boa noite, Quinn."

"Me liga quando vocês chegarem, ok?" – ela acenou e eu saí do carro.

Subi em segurança e abri a porta do meu apartamento. A primeira coisa eu escutei foi o alto gemido de uma mulher. Suspirei. Tinha me esquecido que Santiago arrumou uma namorada e parecia que havia muita diversão no quarto dele. Tomei um copo de água antes de ir para o meu. Liguei o meu ipod um pouco mais alto do que o de costume, coloquei protetores nos ouvidos e me preparei para dormir. Estava frustrada e magoada. Feliz pela estreia de Rachel como protagonista de uma peça, lógico. Eu só desejava o sucesso dela. Mas entendi que namorar uma atriz batalhadora e ainda desconhecida era muito mais fácil do que uma atriz em ascensão que não poderia se gay de forma alguma. Hoje, mais do que nunca, tive uma prova um pouco amarga do que seria estar na vida dela e não estar ao mesmo tempo. Amava Rachel mais que tudo e seria uma prova de fogo e tanto suportar tal condição.


	2. 17 de janeiro de 2016 – Globo de Ouro

_**17 de janeiro de 2016 – Globo de Ouro**_

(Rachel)

Estive algumas vezes em Los Angeles em minha vida. Uma vez com minha família para visitar a Disney e outros locais interessantes da cidade quando era criança. Depois, após muitos anos, à trabalho. De todas as vezes que pisei os pés na Califórnia, sempre pensei no quanto o estado era bonito para se passar as férias. Com a campanha promocional de Slings and Arrows, pensei que era também um local necessário de trabalho em que talvez tivesse de passar algum tempo. Jamais considerei morar nas proximidades de Hollywood. Não quando a minha meta sempre foi a Broadway e Nova York.

Mas ali estava eu numa corrida à cidade em que deveria passar uma boa parte do meu ano. Peguei o voo para Los Angeles na madrugada de sábado logo após a minha peça para no domingo participar da cerimônia do Globo de Ouro. Tinha cabelo e maquiagem agendados para irem à casa de Amanda, que teve a gentileza de me hospedar. Poderia ficar com Mike, mas ele tinha mudado recentemente e o apartamento dele ainda estava uma zona de guerra. Ainda tinha como opção hospedagem a casa de Brittany. Não seria conveniente. Primeiro porque não havia convite para ela entrar comigo. Quer dizer, ter tinha, mas Brittany estava longe de ser a minha escolha num tapete vermelho. Também não seria delicado dizer: "Ei Brittany, será que eu poderia dormir do sofá da sua sala em meio aos brinquedos do seu filho e aos olhares desconfiados do seu marido? Ah sim, não posso te convidar para a festa."

Sempre poderia ficar em um hotel também, mas Amanda disse que havia um quarto e uma cama disponível na casa dela e fez questão de me hospedar. Além do mais, a gente poderia ir juntas à cerimônia e rachar as despesas com o aluguel dos carros, uma vez que fazemos parte do elenco do mesmo seriado. Amanda estaria acompanhada do namorado dela, claro. Eu entraria sozinha. Não por opção. Santana disse que a viagem seria cansativa demais e de fato ela não estava errada. Quinn adquiriu raiva irracional de tapetes vermelhos porque ela jamais poderia entrar como minha acompanhante, então ela disse que preferia se poupar e me ver através da tela da televisão no conforto do sofá. Poderia entrar uma companhia masculina, como Mike, mas Nina me convenceu de que passaria a impressão errada se eu não quisesse fazer as pessoas pensarem de que estivesse num encontro. O público prestava atenção primeiro no seu vestido, claro. Num segundo momento a indústria da fofoca prestava atenção nos seus acompanhantes. De qualquer forma, dei o meu convite a Mike. Eu só não posaria para o tapete vermelho com ele.

Rom também me ofereceu um lugar para ficar em Los Angeles. Mas se eu aceitasse, então era melhor terminar o meu namoro, porque Quinn surtaria. Ela não gostava dele e eu não poderia exatamente tirar a razão dela. De qualquer forma, Rom estava me fazendo um favor extra: ele pesquisaria alguns imóveis para eu alugar e passar a temporada em Los Angeles. Nada caro. Gostaria apenas de um apartamento funcional de um quarto ou mesmo uma quitinete numa área razoável para passar cinco meses. Rom faria esse favor com muito mais eficiência do que Mike, até por ter crescido em Los Angeles.

Só tinha falado por alto a respeito com Santana, mas ainda não disse uma palavra sobre minha mudança temporária para Quinn. Para ser sincera, tinha medo da reação dela. A gente estava tentando se ajustar: cada uma nos próprios termos. Mas, o meu receio era de que o relacionamento a longa distância, mesmo que temporário, iria impactar negativamente em nós. Era por isso que adiava contar.

"Rach!" – Amanda me chamou da sala. Estava na sacada do apartamento que ela mantinha em Santa Mônica perdida em meus pensamentos – "Você se importa se Dennis convidar mais dois amigos dele?" – Dennis Patrick era o atual namorado de Amanda e também era ator. Não o conhecia pessoalmente ainda, mas ele fazia parte de um seriado de comédia e relativo sucesso da ABC. Era pouca coisa mais velho que ela também.

"De forma alguma."

Dennis telefonou para descermos quando chegou ao prédio. Amanda e ele se beijaram sonoramente enquanto eu apenas olhei para o lado. Sem paparazzis na via. Fui apresentada a mais um colega de profissão e Dennis foi muito simpático. Parecia ser um bom sujeito para Amanda, diferente do tal roqueiro que ela namorou anteriormente. Fomos direto ao restaurante onde os amigos de Dennis estavam a nossa espera. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ali estava Bill Sytone, ator, e o outro se chamava Adam Lohane, que era um surfista. Eu não sabia se ficava honrada com os flertes ocasionais ao longo do almoço ou constrangida.

"Vá com calma, rapazes. Rachel é uma moça comprometida e séria" – Amanda disse com bom humor quando viu que o vermelho no meu rosto era uma constante.

"Ninguém pode ser tão sério assim na sua idade, Rachel" – Bill professorou – "Mas me diga, quem é o felizardo? É mesmo o Rom Tyler como falam por aí?"

"Se fosse o Rom, acho que eu estaria com ele neste momento, certo?" – pisquei para Bill – "A minha pessoa está em Nova York e eu gostaria que meu relacionamento ficasse bem longe das câmeras para o bem dele."

"A sua pessoa?" – Dennis disparou a rir – "Vou viu Grey's Anatomy demais."

"E você também, pelo visto, uma vez que conhece a referência" – foi a vez de Dennis apontar do dedo para mim em sinal de que admitiu derrota.

Terminamos o almoço e precisamos enfrentar um paparazzi à porta do restaurante. Talvez quatro atores reunidos e um surfista conhecido seja interessante suficiente para alguém dedurar para algum fotógrafo. Fiquei imaginando se a minha vida em Los Angeles seria sempre daquele jeito. Posso gostar de atenção, mas não desse tipo. Em Nova York os paparazzis preferiam se dedicar mais aos peixes grandes. Aqui não. Tudo era motivo para apontar e fotografar. Seria um inferno para mim ficar aqui e ter um relacionamento com Quinn sem levantar suspeitas. Entramos no carro e voltamos ao apartamento de Amanda. Eu em silêncio no banco de trás ouvindo Amanda e Dennis combinarem como seria a ia à cerimônia.

Slings and Arrows estava indicada para três categorias: melhor série drama (apesar de na verdade ser uma dramédia), melhor ator para Andrew May e melhor ator coadjuvante para Luis Segal. Foi uma injustiça Jane Bright não ter sido indicada para atriz coadjuvante, mas paciência. Logo o elenco principal se comprometeu a ir em à premiação uma vez que estávamos bem cotados nas apostas. Era também elegante prestigiar nossos colegas, além de fazer a promoção da HBO na festa que o canal promovia após o evento. Claro que também existia todo o fator promocional. Não era à toa que meu agente estaria lá.

Amanda dispensou Dennis tão logo nossos cabeleireiros e maquiadores chegaram. Foi o momento de nos transformamos e ficarmos deslumbrantes para as revistas de moda. Tudo que eu queria era não entra na lista das mais mal-vestidas. Não seria pedir demais, certo? A julgar pelo meu vestido, acho que não. Em tempo, Amanda e eu estávamos prontas para ir encarar os leões e os flashes. Andei de um lado para outro. Queria falar com Quinn antes, mas não tinha conseguido ainda. Tentei mais uma vez. Nada. O que essa mulher estava fazendo para o celular só dar sinal de ocupado ou desligado? Em vez disso, tentei a minha irmã.

"_Ray! Como estão as coisas aí?_" – a voz dela estava meio atropelada.

"Bem... onde você está? Parece que estava correndo."

"_Acabei de chegar em casa do supermercado. Quinn e Johnny devem vir para cá acompanhar a cerimônia e eu preciso dar uma arrumada no lugar. Vamos fazer uma bacia de pipoca e fazer comentário ácidos sobre o tapete vermelho. Está tudo bem?_"

"Estou bem. Acabei de me vestir. Daqui a pouco pego a limusine e vou para o tapete vermelho... não consegui falar com Quinn hoje. Mas que bom que ela vai assistir a tudo contigo... e Johnny. Diz isso para ela: que eu tentei falar com ela sem sucesso."

"_Ok. Ray, está tudo bem aí? Digo, de verdade?_"

"Acho que só estou um pouco ansiosa e nenhuma de vocês está aqui comigo. Nem mesmo a minha mãe quis estar aqui comigo."

"_Relaxa, ok? Você mesma diz que isso faz parte do seu trampo. Então respira fundo, faça o seu sorriso teatral e vá em frente. Qualquer coisa, ligue. Vou estar aqui com celular de prontidão. Ou então você saia correndo para o aeroporto e seja manchete dos tablóides. 'Atriz surta no meio da cerimônia'. Seria demais._"

"Não sei por que ainda ligo para você para pedir apoio" – resmunguei.

"_Você sabe que estou aqui na torcida, certo? Estaremos. Fique bem e qualquer coisa, saiba que estaremos aqui. Quinn e eu. É só ligar. Se o telefone dela está uma droga, o meu você sabe que funciona._"

"Eu te amo, Santy."

"_Eu te tolero, Ray!_" – ouvi risadinhas – "_Vai lá chutar alguns traseiros._"

Desligou. Bateram à porta do meu quarto. Era Amanda perguntando se estava tudo bem para irmos. Ela estava... tudo bem que eu não era a melhor pessoa para discutir moda com alguém, mas havia certas opções que definitivamente não faria. Até porque tinha uma irmã muito crítica e uma namorada idem para me ajudar nessas escolhas. No meu caso, um Caroline Herrera azul escuro elegante e seguro. Era para aquilo que estava em Los Angeles. Entrei no carro e fechei os olhos por alguns minutos para encarar a primeira grande festa de Hollywood da minha carreira.

A diversão que os atores falam sobre o que é a cerimônia do Globo de Ouro e as festas posteriores só começa depois da quinta dose. Antes é trabalho promocional o tempo inteiro. Os assistentes praticamente te jogam em frente dos jornalistas e dos fotógrafos. E olha que eu era apenas uma atriz de teatro que teve um papel coadjuvante numa série da televisão por assinatura. Tudo bem que era HBO e que estava renovada para ter mais uma temporada e existiam alguns fóruns na internet que torciam para que a minha personagem ficasse com outros personagens, além do meu par romântico. Tinha um fórum onde algumas adolescentes acreditavam piamente que eu tinha um caso com Rom e até torciam por nós. Oh sim, ainda tinha um papel secundário no filme "As Viúvas de Eastwick", que só iria entrar em cartaz em abril, pouco antes da temporada de blockbusters. Nada de importante. Na escala dos atores, ainda figurava na lista "B" se fosse muito otimista. Mesmo assim, atores "B" como eu eram jogados aos leões da mídia sem dó nem piedade.

"Entendeu Rachel?"

"Hum hum" – escutei nada do que a assessora da HBO disse assim que saí do carro. Amanda e Dennis já se movimentavam à frente e acenavam para algumas pessoas que ficavam nas arquibancadas montadas no início do tapete vermelho. Eu deveria passar pelo tapete vermelho, acenar para os fotógrafos e para o público e então encontrar com Rom e Simon, além de Amanda mais adiante. Nós quatro seríamos entrevistados juntos rapidamente para o canal E!. Os indicados Andrew May e Luis Segal seriam massivamente mostrados. Vi Amanda mais adiante de mãos dadas com Dennis. Ela estava lá fazendo o trabalho dela, acenando para as pessoas. Respirei fundo. Era a minha vez de fazer o mesmo.

Pisar os pés naquele tapete é uma sensação estranha. Era diferente do que aconteceu nos Tonys. Bom, Tony é uma premiação do teatro realizada em Nova York, que me é familiar. E na ocasião em que estive presente com uma indicação para melhor atriz coadjuvante, minha família estava lá para me dar apoio. E o esquema de promoção dentro do Tony é muito mais tranquilo. O alcance é menor, a fama dos indicados também. Estar no Globo de Ouro era outra história. Não estava acostumada com o esquemão de Hollywood. Era grandioso, desconfortável e intimidador. Coloquei o meu sorriso Broadway no rosto e comecei a acenar para as pessoas enquanto via alguns flashes na minha direção. Até que ouvi uma voz me gritando da arquibancada. Procurei ver quem era: Kurt! Aquilo era quase surreal e me encheu de felicidade. Era bom encontrar um velho rosto amigo, uma vez que Mike ainda nem tinha dado as caras ainda. Fui em direção a Kurt, que já foi atropelando as pessoas mais à frente para falar comigo da cerca.

"Você está maravilhosa!" – ele gritou e estendi meus braços para alcançá-lo.

"Não acredito que você está aqui."

"E perder esse glamour?"

"Olha! É a Kath!" – gritou uma jovem ao lado, se referindo ao meu personagem na série.

"Ela é a Kath" – Kurt a empurrou – "Agora te manca!" – voltou-se novamente para mim, enquanto cadernetas voavam em minha direção. Não era que as pessoas quisessem o meu autógrafo. Era só porque eu era a atriz de uma série relativamente popular e porque estava ali por perto.

"É bom ver um rosto familiar por aqui, você não imagina o quanto!" – disse enquanto assinava algumas das cadernetas.

"Achei que Satan viria, ou Quinn" – Kurt falou alto em meio aos gritos da platéia ali por perto e também para os outros artistas que passavam por ali. Procurei focar só na voz de Kurt.

"Minha irmã é geniosa, sabe como é. Quinn também não quis vir. Mike deve aparecer, mas ainda não me ligou" – a assessora bateu nos meus ombros – "Kurt... preciso ir" – joguei um beijo no ar na direção dele e segui com o trabalho de promoção.

Acenei para as pessoas, posei para alguns fotógrafos até finalmente encontrar com meus colegas de elenco num curralzinho onde estavam dois repórteres da E!. Fizeram perguntas gerais sobre nossa torcida pela nossa série, da segunda temporada que gravaríamos no meio do ano, sobre as roupas de estilistas que estávamos vestindo. Coisas gerais.

"Então, senhorita Berry e senhor Tyler. Poderiam elucidar para o nosso público sobre a verdadeira natureza da relação de vocês?"

"Somos grandes amigos" – me apressei em dizer e o abracei pela cintura.

"Os melhores!" – ele sorriu de um jeito insinuante, como se quisesse alimentar os boatos. Eu odiava isso. Odiava aquele jogo, mesmo sabendo que Rom era um amigo cuidadoso e que aquela atenção manteria o foco afastado do meu verdadeiro relacionamento e sexualidade.

Os repórteres dispensaram os quatro. Mais algumas poses para fotógrafos e fui liberada para fazer alguma social antes de ter de sentar à mesa reservada ao elenco da série, menos May e Segal, que ocupariam as mesas da frente assim como todos os outros atores indicados. Ainda respondi coisas rápidas para mais um repórter que insistia em ficar na cola dos atores de Slings and Arrows. Esse queria saber basicamente de spoilers da série, sendo que eu nem ao menos tinha recebido o roteiro da segunda temporada. Os produtores eram cuidados e mandariam os primeiro cinco episódios de forma antecipada para estudarmos e gravarmos. Os outros cinco seriam entregues no início das filmagens. Mas eu só receberia a primeira parte do material em fevereiro, então não tinha a menor idéia do que estava sendo pensado para a segunda temporada.

Todos acomodados, a cerimônia teve início e as bebidas começaram a circular. Rom sentou-se ao meu lado e a mesa era formada basicamente pelo elenco jovem da série, mais Dennis, nossos roteiristas, produtores, e Mike, que chegou atrasado. Andrew May, Luis Segal e o elenco mais experiente ficaram em outra mesa com atores de mais expressão. Eu peguei uma taça de vinho e procurei moderar. Agora que estava entre rostos conhecidos, fiquei mais à vontade e relaxei. A cerimônia do Globo de Ouro é sempre a mais engraçada. Na medida em que ela avança, mais os discursos vão ficando melhores por causa do álcool. Ao final, metade dos artistas está bêbada. É ótimo! May não levou o prêmio de melhor ator. Foi um pecado. Ele realmente incorporou o personagem dele com maestria. Em compensação, Luis ganhou como ator coadjuvante. Fizemos uma algazarra. Era muito bom ter um colega de elenco ser reconhecido.

Meu coração parou quando anunciaram os indicados para melhor série de Drama. Todo o elenco deu as mãos numa corrente positiva. Então Tom Hanks anunciou: "Slings And Arrows". Eu deveria ter imaginado que se mandaram um amigo pessoal do nosso produtor executivo para anunciar era um sinal de que ganharíamos. Mesmo assim, meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Como é a tradição, todo o elenco presente vai à frente para receber o Globo de Ouro. Carton Katshovisk deu um abraço apertado em Tom Hanks antes de fazer o discurso enquanto todos nós nos abraçávamos no palco. Foi emocionante.

"Dizem que toda série adaptada pelos americanos perde a qualidade em relação à original" – Carton começou – "Bem, nós provamos aqui agora que isso não é verdade!" – muitos aplausos – "Eu vinha de um momento ruim na minha carreira, mas esse projeto sem-igual e esse elenco de ouro que reunimos, além da nossa equipe apaixonada, me trouxe de volta. Meu muito obrigado a Andrew por ser o meu grande parceiro e me ajudar a domar essa garotada, Rom, Rachel, Amanda, Luis... George, que é um maestro extraordinário dentro de um set de filmagens e trabalhou junto comigo. Aos veteranos Taylor, Jane, Grace, O'Nell. Brian, meu parceiro na direção. E queria agradecer principalmente a HBO por ter acreditado no projeto."

Mais aplausos e eu estava em lágrimas. Era muito bom vencer. Saímos do palco direto para a sala de imprensa onde jornalistas esperavam os vencedores para fazer algumas perguntas. Eu nem ia responder nada, mas tinha de marcar presença e sorrir. A noite seria longa. Não vi mais a cerimônia. Ficamos todos presos com jornalistas e programas de TV que faziam a cobertura. O Globo de Ouro era mesmo algo muito grande. E meus pés não agüentavam mais o sapato de salto. Lindo, mas não muito confortável.

"Então, senhorita Berry, tudo indica que o seu personagem vai ter mais espaço na próxima temporada. Ansiosa por isso?" – outro jornalista me perguntou e eu nem sabia dessas especulações sobre meu personagem. Não recebi roteiro algum, ainda não tinha conversado a respeito com Carton ou Boris... só tinha contrato assinado para três temporadas, sendo que a segunda estava garantida.

"Estou ansiosa é para voltar ao estúdio com todo o pessoal, independente de qualquer coisa. É muito gostoso trabalhar com essa equipe."

O jornalista parecia satisfeito com a resposta. Então a assessora me puxou para outras entrevistas mais descontraídas num sofá de um estúdio improvisado montado no local. Mandaram eu me sentar ao lado de Rom. Luis ficou no meio exibindo o merecido Globo de Ouro. O sofá foi completado por Amanda. Parecíamos que formávamos mesmo uma espécie de quarteto especial dentro e fora da série. Fizeram perguntas sobre piadas internas, relacionamentos e lá fui eu bancar a melhor amiga de Rom. Naquela altura, sem querer, eu mesma já estava alimentando os boatos.

Mas a verdade mesmo era que estava cansada. Na primeira oportunidade, sentei um pouco para conferir meu celular. Havia muitas mensagens. Nossa, estava popular!

"_**Parabéns meu amor! Eu sabia que vocês iriam conseguir. Estou tomando um vinho em sua homenagem. Eu te amo mais que tudo**_" – Quinn

"_**Como vc está sexy! Pensamentos impuros agora!**_" – Quinn

"_**E não é que a nanica cresceu e apareceu? Parabéns Ray!**_" – Santana

"_**Filha, estou chorando até agora. Que orgulho! Te amo muito**_" – Shelby

"_**Te amo, mi estrella**_" – Juan

"_**San chorou e gritou quando te viu no GB. Não diga que eu dedurei. Parabéns!**_" – Johnny

Havia mais mensagens de outras pessoas entre família, amigos e colegas de profissão. Iria ignorá-las por enquanto. Tentei ligar mais uma vez no celular de Quinn. Nada. Então apelei mais uma vez para o número de Santana.

"_Oi nanica_" – ela respondeu.

"Quinn está aí ao lado?" – não ouvi resposta, mas a voz que respondeu era da pessoa que passei o dia inteiro querendo conversar.

"_Oi, minha lady. Parabéns_" – era tão bom ouvir Quinn.

"Tentei te ligar o dia inteiro. O que aconteceu?"

"_O telefone passou parte do dia descarregado, talvez fosse isso. Você sabe que preciso comprar uma bateria nova porque essa foi para o espaço._"

"Fico feliz que esteja aí na minha casa. Ao menos posso falar contigo."

"_Desculpe, Rach._"

"É uma droga você não estar aqui comigo. Tenho vontade de te abraçar e de te beijar porque estou feliz com tudo que aconteceu, e você não está aqui comigo."

"_Talvez da próxima vez, ok? Talvez eu fique contigo, mesmo sabendo que você não pode ser vista comigo em público nesse tipo de evento._" – o tom dela era amargurado e eu fechei os olhos. Estávamos a um passo de brigar e era tudo que eu não queria. Só estava me sentindo sozinha, apesar de tanta gente conhecida ao redor. Gente que se abraçava e se beijava e vivia um momento bom.

"Desculpe. Eu sei que falamos sobre isso... é que, eu só queria que estivesse aqui."

"_Você chegará amanhã, certo?_"

"Sim... amanhã de tarde."

"_Posso passar na sua casa depois do trabalho? Posso levar uma garrafa de vinho para a gente saborear enquanto fazemos o jantar juntas? Daí a gente comemora o seu Globo de Ouro._"

"Seria uma ótima idéia, apesar do Globo de Ouro não ser exatamente meu" – meu coração se acalmou – "Tranco Santana no quarto dela se for preciso só para a gente ter um momento em paz" – Quinn gargalhou do outro lado do telefone.

"_É um plano!_"

"Vou te esperar."

"_Divirta-se aí, minha lady. Amanhã a gente comemora._"

"Te amo."

"_Te amo mais._"

Desliguei o telefone. Estava mais tranqüila por conversar com Quinn, mesmo que rapidamente.

"Hora de dançar, Rachel Berry-Lopez!" – Mike segurou minha mão – "Você não pode me chamar para uma festa e não reservar uma dança comigo."

Sorri para o meu amigo. Sorri mais ainda ao saber que logo estaria nos braços da minha Quinn.


	3. 13 de fev de 2016 – Valentine's Day

**13 de fevereiro de 2016 – Valentine's Day**

(Santana)

Não sei para quê ia me levantar da cama na véspera de Valentine's Day. Era o dia mais patético do ano em que tudo ficava rosado. Imagine uma cidade como Nova York rosada? Era ridículo, depressivo, indecente. Pior ainda quando sabia que no quarto ao lado havia uma mente com muita imaginação fazendo o plano mais perfeito para comemora a ocasião com certa loira fotógrafa ex-cheerio. Procurei fechar os olhos. Inferno que aquele apartamento era tão claro e que aquelas cortina não bloqueavam a claridade como deveriam. Cobri a minha cabeça com o cobertor e fechei os olhos procurando dormir mais uma vez. Quase chorei quando ouvi batidas à porta do meu quarto.

"O quê?" – gritei.

"Você prometeu que iria a Manhattan comigo fazer compras e me ajudar a escolher o presente de Quinn."

"Caraca, são..." – espiei o monitor do meu celular. Eram quase dez horas da manhã.

"Nove e quarenta e oito da manhã para ser exata" – Rachel gritou da porta, até que ela perdeu a paciência abriu a porta que nunca estava trancada – "Santana, você está bem?"

"Estou bem" – respondi chutando as coberta antes que ela checasse meu pulso e depois enfiasse um termômetro debaixo do meu braço – "Não se pode ter um dia de preguiça nesta casa" – reclamei.

"Desculpe" – Rachel parecia desconcertada, porém não muito – "É que você sabe como é, eu tenho que estar no teatro às cinco e ainda há tanto que fazer. Tenho que otimizar o tempo e você prometeu que iria me ajudar."

Peguei as cobertas e cobri minha cabeça de novo para soltar um grito. Depois Rachel se perguntava por que eu adquiri uma gastrite nervosa. Fala sério. Ela tinha uma parcela de 50% de culpa só em me tirar do sério em bases regulares. Ou em me torrar a paciência em bases regulares.

"O café ainda está servido" – ela completou e saiu do meu quarto. Podia sentir que ela estava brava comigo porque achava que eu quebraria a promessa. Tentador, não podia negar.

Levantei-me e fui me arrastando até ao banheiro. Só depois de jogar água no rosto e escovar os dentes é que me dispus a estabelecer um diálogo civilizado. Não estava com muita fome, então me servi apenas do cereal com leite enquanto a minha irmã varria a casa.

"Imagine se os tablóides fizessem uma matéria sobre o glamour das atrizes em ambiente doméstico e mostrasse uma Angelina Jolie com uma vassoura em mãos igual você está agora."

"Tenho certeza que Angelina Jolie tem empregadas e deve fazer anos que não sabe o que é lavar uma louça" – continuava a trabalhar – "Eu, por outro lado... Mas não acho ruim, se é o que pensa, Santana."

"Por que está sendo passivo-agressiva?"

"Nada. Talvez seja as suas demonstrações de boa vontade como gritos debaixo de cobertores."

Fiquei com vontade de gritar de novo. Em vez disso, engoli o resto do cereal e comecei a arrumar a cozinha. Qual era mesmo plano? Ah sim: arrumar a casa pela manhã, almoçar fora, comprar o tal presente e depois ela iria se preparar para o tal fim de semana especial que andou planejando para Quinn. Algo como jantar com ela após a peça, Rachel fez até reservas especiais num restaurante francês caro, e depois as duas iam transar aqui em casa. Eu poderia arrumar alguma coisa para fazer no sábado ou simplesmente não atrapalhar, o que significava ficar quieta confinada no meu quarto. Deprimente.

Rachel relaxou as feições quando me viu ajudar com a casa. Logo peguei os produtos de limpeza e dei uma geral em nosso banheiro. Quando terminei, ela estava colocando nossas roupas na máquina. Não sei porque tanto drama em eu ter acordado um pouco mais tarde. Terminamos tudo à tempo de colocar uma roupa para almoçarmos. Ela ainda estava em silêncio quando entramos no carro em direção a um restaurante pequeno, barato e aconchegante em Astoria. O lugar servia comida simples à quilo, mas o diferencial é que usavam ingredientes orgânicos o que agradava Rachel. A mim pouco importava. Minha irmã é que era a ecologista da casa. Eu só ligava para o ecologicamente correto quando beneficiava os negócios. Simples assim.

"O que pensa em comprar para Quinn?" – perguntei.

"Pensei numa jóia, mas acho que esse tipo de presente é mais adequado para ocasiões especiais como aniversário de namoro. O que você acha de perfume? Quinn gosta de usar perfumes cítricos, mais masculinos."

"Perfume é bom!" – desconversei – "Ela mencionou que estava precisando de alguns equipamentos para a máquina, mas estava sem grana. Talvez se você fizesse um vale-presente numa loja dessas acompanhado com uma caixa de bombons também seria bom e útil."

"Não pensei nisso. Pode ser uma solução, embora não tenha certeza se ela se sentiria ofendida. Ainda mais porque essas coisas de fotografia e filmagem são muito caras e você a conhece."

"Faça uma média então" – peguei o meu celular e acessei a internet – "A gente pode ver aqui o preço médio de quanto custaria um kit de perfumes cítricos que você gostaria de comprar e fazer uma ponderação. Vai que você esteja disposta a gastar, sei lá, 100 dólares? Bom, ela não vai comprar uma lente por esse preço, mas pode comprar uma série de coisinhas que talvez precise. Dá para fazer isso pelo celular, se quiser e mandar o card de compras para o endereço da Quinn."

"Quando é que é você se tornou tão pragmática para fazer compras? Perdeu até a graça te chamar para bater perna por Manhattan e olhar vitrines. Não se parece mais com a Santana que ficava horas circulando no shopping de Lima em busca de um vestido perfeito."

"Não se iluda, minha irmã. Continuo adorando olhar vitrines de roupas. Só não tenho mais tanto tempo disponível."

"Mas você está com tempo hoje e fazer compras pela internet é chato. Então? O que me diz?"

"Não é para isso que estou aqui?"

Eram quase duas horas da tarde quando descemos até Manhattan fazer compras em Midtown. Deixei o carro num estacionamento pago e saímos a andar entre vitrines pela 5ª avenida. As lojas estavam razoavelmente cheias com pessoas fazendo compras de última hora para suas metades e Rachel estava de olhos cheios nas vitrines. O plano do perfume foi para o espaço. Ela queria comprar roupa, óculos escuros e outros tipos de presentes para a adorada Quinn. Considerou até coisinhas baratinhas e engraçadas, como um jogo de canetinhas que vimos na Best Buy só porque era fofinho.

Ela acabou comprando algumas blusas para ela própria, eu ganhei óculos de sol nessa festa da mão aberta (e porque Rachel queria que eu me comportasse bem) e para Quinn valeu um novo aparelho de celular porque o dela estava um lixo. A graça é que fizemos nada do planejamento inicial. O perfume e o vale-presente caíram no esquecimento.

"Terminamos?"

"Ainda tem um lugar que preciso passar."

Entramos na Victoria's Secret mais próxima e Rachel escolheu um provocante conjunto de lingerie vermelho. Fiquei abismada que a minha inocente irmãzinha, que as vezes tinha de agüentar as cintas penianas da devoradora Quinn Fabray, poderia ser sexy.

"Preciso que você me faça um favor, Santy" – ela disse quando caminhávamos de volta ao estacionamento aonde tinha deixado meu carro – "Preciso que lave isso para mim e coloque num cabide no meu closet. Está em cima da hora de eu ir trabalhar e eu vou ter que tomar banho no teatro."

"Isso é muito humilhante!"

"Por favor. Eu faria o mesmo por você. Se você estivesse na mesma situação, se você comprasse um desses para impressionar alguém como Johnny, eu totalmente faria o favor para você."

"Johnny..." – resmunguei.

"Você deveria conversar com ele, sabia? Falar à sério dessa vez, sem margens para duas interpretações e sem surtos. Acho que já passou da hora de vocês dois terem uma conversa franca."

"Quando você e Quinn começaram a namorar... vocês conversaram primeiro?" – estava curiosa.

"Ponto um: Quinn e eu nunca fomos amigas próximas" – isso era verdade. Eu era mais amiga de Quinn do que Rachel mesmo com todos os complicadores entre nós – "A coisa mais 'próxima' que a gente fez antes de namorar foi compor 'Get it Right' juntas... ou quase isso. Só esse ponto é todo o diferencial do meu caso para o seu. Ponto dois: ela me seduziu sutilmente por semanas numa época em que eu ainda tinha olhos para Finn Hudson. Ponto três: quando a gente começou a namorar para valer, aqui mesmo em Nova York, foi algo quase que inevitável."

"Seduzir sutilmente" – comecei a rir – "Isso é bem a cara de Quinn mesmo: acuar a presa antes de dar o bote."

"Quinn tem seus momentos. Mas ela não é sempre assim."

"Ela é predadora!" – a forma como ela formou nossa aliança no nosso primeiro ano de high school, as muitas vezes que tive de barganhar coisas com ela inclusive em favor de Rachel. Quinn podia ser namorada de longa data da minha irmã e eu até a considerava como parte da família, gostava muito dela, mas eu nunca ia deixar de ter um pé atrás. Não mesmo. E Rachel sabia disso.

"Quinn não é a questão aqui" – bronqueou – "É você e Johnny. O que penso é que se vocês não resolverem logo sobre essa situação, eu juro que vou amarrar os dois numa sala minúscula e só vão poder sair depois de tudo esclarecido."

"Você deseja tanto assim que eu entre num relacionamento?"

"Eu quero é que você exorcize de uma vez o fantasma da Brittany e se permita ser feliz com alguém que realmente se importa, e eu sei que o Johnny é a pessoa certa. Isso é pedir demais?"

Ficamos ali paradas ali na porta da garagem onde estava meu carro. Rachel com cara de brava e eu impressionada.

"Rachel Berry" – alguém chamou pelo nome artístico da minha irmã. Olhamos para trás e vimos uma menina um pouco gordinha meio ruiva que estava com um sorriso nos lábios – "Oh! Você é mesmo Rachel Berry. Eu te vi no teatro ontem, você estava divina a propósito, e eu não perdi um capítulo que fosse de 'Slings And Arrows'. Kath é uma das minhas favoritas. Será que posso tirar uma foto contigo? e você poderia me dar um autógrafo?" – nossa. E eu achava que ninguém neste mundo conseguia falar mais rápido do que Rachel quando ela disparava a falar.

"Claro! Será um prazer..."

"Carol. Meu nome é Carol!" – a fã estava emocionada mesmo. Era engraçado.

A fã me empurrou o celular e eu tirei duas fotos. Depois Rachel autografou um caderno que ela carregava.

"Sem querer ser inconveniente, mas você é a irmã dela?" – perguntou para mim e eu só acenei positivo – "Que legal. O pessoal da comunidade às vezes comenta sobre você por causa de uma velha entrevista. É verdade que vocês ainda moram juntas?"

"É verdade..." – Rachel pegou na minha mão – "Foi um prazer Carol, mas nós temos um compromisso agora."

"Mas será que podemos tirar uma foto com a sua irmã? Seria legal..."

Eu queria mandar essa menina se danar, mas Rachel laçou a minha cintura se posicionou no meio. Ficou a fã segurando o celular para tirar a foto, Rachel no centro e eu. Ela clicou, agradeceu e finalmente pudemos seguir nosso caminho. Aposto que em meio minuto a foto estaria na internet.

"Comunidade?" – perguntei.

"Já vi algumas por causa da série. No fórum oficial tem um espaço para o pessoal discutir sobre a vida particular dos atores. Você sabe que a maioria das pessoas está convencida de que eu e o Rom temos um caso. É cada coisa que eles usam como prova..."

"Depois eu vou procurar para trollar."

"E por um acaso você tem tempo pra trollar?"

"Bom..." – tentei encontrar um argumento, mas a verdade é que não tinha – "não..."

"Melhor para mim. Não tenho de me preocupar com Santana Berry-Lopez trollando sobre a minha vida para um bando anônimos."

Deixei Rachel no teatro e segui para casa. Como tinha uma leva de roupas na máquina de lavar precisando da secadora, esfreguei na mão o conjunto que Rachel comprou antes de enfiá-lo na secadora junto com o restante das roupas. Arrumei tudo, dobrei e guardei nos respectivos lugares. Seria cretinice da minha parte deixar a cama da minha irmã cheia de roupa limpa e não dobrada, como costumava fazer, num dia que ela esperava fazer um lance especial com a namorada dela. Só daquela vez era melhor deixar tudo arrumado. Daí bateu uma melancolia. O que eu ia fazer ali sozinha trancada no meu quarto na véspera do dia dos namorados? Com certeza ia remoer o fato da minha irmã se divertir no quarto dela junto com Quinn e eu ali numa seca de meses. Fazia nada desde a mulher gato no halloween, e até a idéia de me divertir sozinha me parecia patética.

Isso me deu uma angústia e uma coragem que não sentia há tempos. Tomei um banho rápido, peguei o carro e segui até Nova Jersey. Fui no risco de não encontrá-lo em casa ou de me deparar com algo que não me agradaria, mas o que tinha a perder? Parei em frente àquele sobradinho horrível onde ficava a quitinete que Johnny alugava. Interfonei e ele atendeu.

"Johnny boy, sou eu."

"_San?_" – ele parecia confuso.

"Você pode abrir?"

Ouvi o estalo da porta e subi. O encontrei meio descabelado com a barba por fazer. Desde o Globo de Ouro que eu não o via e mal falava com ele. Johnny estava numa fase de isolamento porque precisava terminar o tal livro que escrevia ou algo assim. Não estava interessada no trabalho literário dele. Rachel tinha razão a respeito de uma coisa: a gente precisava esclarecer algumas certos pontos.

"Que surpresa!" – ele me deixou entrar naquele pequeno lixo.

Johnny até que era organizado e limpo, mas o lugar realmente não tinha muito jeito. A cama estava cheia trecos em cima, o computador dele estava ligado em cima de uma mesinha de plástico e ele usava uma cadeira dessas de cozinha que ele deve ter pego na rua para trabalhar no tal livro. Havia uma caixa de pizza pela metade em cima da pia e uma garrafinha de coca-cola ao lado do computador. Ao menos era bom saber que ele não gostava de produzir bêbado ou chapado como muitos dos escritores.

"Desculpe a zona" – ele procurou arrumar um canto para eu me sentar, mas só tinha a cadeira do computador. Sentar na cama dele seria rude.

"Não tem problema. Eu é que deveria ter avisado" – sente-me na cadeira e Johnny continuou em modo de faxina vergonhosa e súbita.

"Posso te oferecer alguma coisa? Pizza?" – ele estava agoniado – "Chegou ainda agorinha. Eu que sou um esfomeado e devorei a metade. Não tenho cerveja aqui comigo, mas tem coca-cola... quer dizer... você não está em crise de gastrite e pode tomar, certo?"

Soltei uma gargalhada. A mania obsessiva da minha irmã em relação a minha saúde parece que contagiou todos os nossos amigos.

"Coca-cola está legal."

Johnny abriu aquele frigobar que servia como geladeira improvisada e tirou uma latinha e passou para mim.

"Pizza?" – ele continuava em pé com jeito angustiado, sem-graça.

"Johnny" – falei em advertência – "Senta um instante. Estou bem. Só vim aqui para conversar e não para reparar na sua bagunça" – foi quando ele desacelerou e sentou-se na beirada do pé da cama dele – "A não ser que eu tenha chegado em uma hora realmente ruim ou que você esteja se preparando para encontrar alguém..."

"Não é isso, San. Não tenho planos para sair mesmo. Você só me pegou desprevenido e nada além."

"Nem mesmo com aquela menina que você andou ficando?"

"Elaine? Não, não" – ele sacudiu a cabeça para dar mais ênfase – "Ela... bom... passou."

"Por quê? Ela parecia ser uma garota legal..." – tomei uma golada do refrigerante. Estava receosa com a resposta.

"Ela era. Tanto que merecia alguém legal que estivesse 100% na dela. Não era o meu caso. Eu..." – ele me encarou – "parece que estou amarrado. Desde que certa mal criada me deu um beijo e me disse desaforos em seguida que eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa."

"Mesmo?" – tomei outro gole, agora de expectativa e nervoso.

"Você quer conversar sobre isso mesmo?"

"A verdade?" – ele acenou e eu hesitei em continuar. Respirei fundo e procurei relaxar naquela cadeira desconfortável. Como é que ele conseguia escrever um livro sentado naquilo? – "Eu também não consigo pensar direito desde que eu beijei um cara legal, mas que entrei em pânico em seguida."

"Mesmo?" – apenas acenei – "Eu sou seu amigo, San. Desabafe se quiser. Sem compromissos ou julgamentos."

Quis gargalhar. Quis mesmo. Só Johnny boy para cruzar as pernas em forma de quatro e entrar no modo 'melhor amigo' sobre um assunto que era sobre nós dois. Isso me fez relaxar também e aproveitar a primeira chance que tínhamos em um lugar quieto para falar a respeito. Tomei mais um gole do refrigerante e desabafei.

"Eu entrei em pânico porque há muitos anos que sou presa emocionalmente a uma menina linda que mora em Los Angeles. Bom, você conheceu Brittany, aquela moça loira de incríveis olhos azuis e 1,76 metros de um corpo perfeito. Mas ela não é só isso para mim. Nunca foi. Era a minha melhor amiga de uma vida, entende? E foi o meu primeiro amor. Mas eis que um dia ela engravidou e optou por tentar a vida com o pai do filho dela em vez de ficar comigo. Brittany foi racional, mas o fato é que eu achei que nunca fosse superar isso e preencher esse rombo que ela deixou. Na verdade, talvez nem quisesse que isso fosse curado porque Rachel tem razão quando diz que eu a coloco num altar, e às vezes acho que mereço sofrer por uma série de coisas que fiz no passado. Por ter sido mesquinha com tanta gente, por ter magoado o meu pai, por ter admitido derrota e feito o jogo do senhor Weiz, por tê-la recusado por um pânico gay idiota que tive anos atrás. Enfim, coisas que não necessariamente se relacionam, mas que se misturam na minha cabeça..."

"Isso não faz sentido, san. Você não merece sofrer por essas coisas e nem por outras que fogem ao seu controle e sua vontade."

"Eu tento dizer isso para mim mesma. Mas o fato é que passei muito tempo sofrendo calada por Brittany até que comecei a sentir uma atração maluca por esse amigo. É um dos meus melhores amigos para dizer a verdade. E quando nos beijamos, ele me fez sentir a felicidade que não sabia o que era desde Brittany. Percebi que esse meu amigo poderia ocupar o rombo e eu entrei em pânico porque não sabia se estava preparada para superá-la" – procurei me conter para manter o meu tom de voz o mais controlado possível – "Às vezes acho que não mereço a tentativa ou que talvez seja melhor nem mexer com isso porque em me bateria caso o magoasse ou o ferisse. Mas acho que eu já fiz de um jeito ou de outro."

"Isso é tão gozado."

"Por quê?"

"Por que sinto algo parecido. Quer dizer. Nunca tive um grande amor, como você teve por Brittany. Claro que tive algumas namoradas, e gostei mais de umas do que de outras, mas um amor desse jeito com tive a oportunidade de testemunhar algumas vezes entre você e ela, nunca tinha sentido. Um belo dia, conheci essa menina de um jeito inusitado e fiquei impressionando no quanto ela era linda e geniosa, mas era novinha, não tinha nem 18, por isso procurei ficar na minha. Mas puxa, com o passar do tempo, essa menina só cresceu dentro de mim e se tornou a minha melhor amiga. Eu falava coisa para ela que nunca tinha me aberto para mais ninguém, nem para as namoradas que tive. Sentia ciúmes dos namorados dela em silêncio, mas procurava ficar no meu lugar. Só que chegou um momento que isso ficou quase insustentável. Eu achava que iria morrer de frustração, então ela terminou com um namorado de longa data. Pensei comigo mesmo que talvez fosse a minha chance. Um belo dia, a gente se beijou e foi mágico. Foi tudo que pensei que seria, só que muito melhor. Então, como numa cena surreal, ela imediatamente disse uma porção de barbaridades que teve o mesmo efeito de um chute nas bolas. Fiquei desconcertado sem saber o que tinha feito de errado para ela querer me magoar daquela forma. Pensei que talvez não a merecesse, afinal. Que ela era boa demais para ficar com alguém estragado como eu. Imagine? Logo um cara que largou a NYU e se afundou por um tempo na fumaça da maconha e no álcool porque queria esquecer... enfim..."

"Você não teve culpa porque a sua mãe ficou depressiva por causa da morte do seu pai. E muito menos por ela ter se matado. Você não pode se culpar eternamente por algo que talvez não pudesse ter evitado, Johnny boy, e nem pode voltar ao passado" – me aproximei segurei as mãos dele – "O que você sofreu... isso não faz de você um estragado. E da forma como o vejo hoje, aqui, trabalhando por seus ideais. Isso só me faz ver a pessoa linda que é e do quanto você merece o mundo."

"E você também merece o mundo, Santana Berry-Lopez" – Johnny estava chorando e eu estava prestes a acompanhá-lo no jogo de lágrimas. Em vez disso, o beijei.

Meu coração disparou e parece que todo pensamento que tinha desapareceu, como se meu ser tivesse se concentrado em senti-lo em meus lábios. E quando me afastei, ele ainda estava de olhos fechados. Senti vontade de beijá-lo imediatamente e foi o que fiz. Dessa vez procurei aproximar mai o meu corpo e senti as mãos dele timidamente passando a mão pelo meu rosto e a outra procurando a minha cintura. Ele me pediu para entrar e abri meus lábios. Senti a língua quente dele invadindo a minha boca, mas ainda timidamente, sem pressa, sem querer atropelar. A sensação era incrível. Depois de nos conhecermos melhor neste lado também, nos afastamos mais uma vez.

"O que está fazendo comigo, San?" – ele levou a minha mão até o peito dele. Senti que o coração dele estava disparado.

"Eu não sei, Johnny boy. Mas seja o que for, gostaria de tentar arriscar e explorar. Se você estiver disposto também, claro."

"Estaria disposto a te acompanhar aonde for, San. Até ao inferno, se fosse preciso. Rezo a deus para que tenha compaixão de mim por isso."

Nos beijamos mais uma vez. Não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer um homem daquele porque quem tinha me apaixonado de verdade e que correspondia meus sentimentos. Era bom demais encontrar um alento como aquele ao meu coração que estava se acostumando a ser solitário.

Johnny e eu conversamos e comemos o resto da pizza noite adentro. Era bom ter de volta o amigo que eu contava para falar coisas banais e importantes. Podia falar dos negócios, das imbecilidades em Columbia, da minha família, do jogo de futebol, e até mesmo de nós dois. Era maravilhoso. Voltei para casa era uma da madrugada e eu estava no céu. Não tinha sequer transado com Johnny e estava me sentindo ótima. Era algo que só costumava sentir com Brittany e achei sinceramente que não aconteceria com mais ninguém. Nem me importei com os barulhos que vinham o quarto da minha irmã. Aliás, que ela estivesse fazendo bom proveito da lingerie nova. Simplesmente me dirigi ao meu quarto. De lá já não escutava os barulhos desagradáveis quando fechava a porta. Troquei de roupa e dormir como um bebê.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, eram quase dez da manhã novamente. Era estranho levantar a essa hora e não ter a minha irmã batendo à minha porta para checar se ainda estava viva por dormir demais. Levantei, me arrastei até ao banheiro, como sempre, e quando saí, encontrei Rachel de roupão sentada no colo da Quinn enquanto dava morangos na boquinha da namorada dela. Normalmente, eu teria feito um comentário nefasto a respeito, mas bobagem. Estava feliz e leve demais até para ser cínica.

"Bom dia" – passei por elas e resolvi fritar um ovo para mim.

"Dia Santy. Achei que tivesse arrumado uma festa para ir e dormido fora ontem" – Quinn fez qualquer coisa para Rachel rir. Não estava prestando atenção nelas.

"Fiz algo muito melhor do que ir a uma festa."

Rachel me olhou com curiosidade, mas ainda permaneceu no colo de Quinn.

"O quê?" – só por maldade, deixei tudo no ar. Sabia que Rachel ia se roer por dentro em curiosidade e isso seria divertido – "O quê?" – ela repetiu.

Terminei de fritar o ovo e sentei à mesa em frente as meninas. Desfrutei minha refeição matinal com um suco de laranja que elas tinham preparado. Rachel ainda estava com cara de que ia explodir se eu não falasse. Tive vontade de gargalhar. Foi quando o meu celular tocou. Corri até o meu quarto e sorri quando vi a foto na tela.

"Ei Johnny Boy..."

"Ei San, estava pensando aqui... eu sei que é meio careta, mas será que você gostaria de comemorar o Valentine's Day?"

Era bom voltar a me sentir como uma adolescente boba outra vez. Era gostoso ver a cidade rosada àquela época do ano e tudo fazer sentido.


	4. 19 de fevereiro de 2016 – Esmola grande

**19 de fevereiro de 2016 – Esmola grande**

(Quinn)

Tinha um ditado que o meu pai sempre repetia: "Quando a esmola é grande o pobre desconfia." Ele dizia que era preciso aproveitar a esmola até o fim, mas se preparar e, se possível, se antecipar para o baque que vinha a seguir. Era assim que ele armava várias pequenas armadilhas nos negócios e sempre saía beneficiado. Dos inúmeros defeitos que ele tem, certamente não era isso que fazia dele uma má pessoa. Até hoje não tinha certeza se ele realmente o era, apesar de todo o tempo que não o via.

Achava que a esmola grande era a abertura que Rachel me dava desde Valentine's Day. Ela estava extra-carinhosa, me chamando sempre para dormir na casa dela, jantar juntas, fazer alguma coisa após o expediente. E o sexo estava uma maravilha. Se eu sugerisse para comê-la no meio da Times Square, ela providenciaria e abriria as pernas, juro. Pode parecer um tanto quanto chauvinista da minha parte pensar assim, mas é que ela fazia naquele momento uma das coisas que sabia que eu sabia que ela não gostava porque dizia que era uma posição submissa.

Lá estava Rachel Berry-Lopez, de quatro em cima da cama, enquanto eu a estocava por trás com a ajuda do meu amiguinho. Não era sexo anal, porque Rachel tinha medo de encarar. Eu também jamais a forçaria a tal uma vez que a minha experiência com Sam em minha adolescência nessa posição não foi das melhores. Mas sim, ela estava de quatro numa posição submissa enquanto eu realizava uma pequena fantasia. Essa era a parte que eu aproveitava a esmola. Retirei-me quando a ouvi gritar por meu nome e me dei por satisfeita. Rachel parecia exausta, mas bem.

"Isso foi..." – ela estava ofegante quando tombou de lado na cama.

"Foi bom, mas ainda não terminamos" – ela me olhou incrédula enquanto eu me libertava do meu amiguinho e em seguida fiquei na beira da cama apontando para o meu próprio sexo – "Preciso de uma ajudinha aqui."

Rachel acenou e não demorei a sentir a boca quente dela no lugar onde precisava. Mais uma vez ela estava numa posição submissa, de joelhos, enquanto trabalhava no meu orgasmo. Poderia até pensar melhor a respeito, mas àquela altura os meus pensamentos voaram para um lugar longe e tudo que me concentrava era nas ondas de prazer que ela me proporcionava. Até que cheguei ao gozo e relaxei.

"Mais algum desejo, minha deusa grega?" – disse em voz pequena e ainda assim procurava ser sugestiva.

"Vem aqui" – a puxei para um beijo carinhoso e a conduzi de volta à cama para que ela pudesse dormir nos meus braços.

Uma coisa boa em só fazer o trabalho final no semestre é que eu não precisava ir à NYU todos os dias, apesar de ter de estudar muito para concluir minha monografia. Rachel também não precisava acordar cedo porque tinha compromisso algum por aqueles dias a não ser ir fazer a peça. Aninhei a minha namorada em meus braços e dormimos.

Quando despertei, Rachel ainda estava morta para o mundo. Talvez nossas atividades tenham sido um pouco mais intensas que gostaria e por isso não quis acordá-la. Vesti o hobby dela e fui ao banheiro me lavar. Eram quase nove horas e aparentemente Santana já tinha saído para a Columbia a julgar pelos resquícios de café da manhã em cima do balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala. Tomei um banho rápido e quando voltei para o quarto, Rachel estava sentada na cama ainda procurando se situar.

"Bom dia, minha lady" – eu a beijei nos lábios.

"Nem me esperou!"

"Você estava com o sono tão pesado ainda. Não quis te incomodar" – eu a beijei mais uma vez nos lábios, então Rachel levou a mão a boca para bocejar.

"Que horas são?" – perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava.

"Nove e dezoito."

"Hummm" – se espreguiçou novamente antes de se levantar. Caminhou até o closet e pegou um roupão enquanto eu me apressava em me vestir – "Preciso malhar..."

"Está em ótima forma, Rach" – estava mesmo. Rachel nunca foi de ter músculos abdominais definidos, como eram os meus na época em que era uma cheerio, antes de engravidar de Beth. Ainda tinha barriga durinha e magra, mesmo que sem muita definição, mas era por conta da minha corrida e das abdominais que fazia por conta própria. Agora, por causa do teatro, ela procurava ficar em forma e os músculos dela começavam a se definir – "Não acha que pode dar um tempo? Talvez hoje?"

"Quando a peça acabar, talvez..." – me deu mais um beijo na passagem e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto coloquei a mesa do café (era bom estar numa casa em que as opções não se restringiam ao pacote de waffles com margarina e ao biscoito recheado). Rachel foi rápida na chuveirada e saiu do banheiro em trajes de ginástica. Geralmente essa era a dica de quando eu deveria ir embora para a minha casa ou cuidar da minha vida. Mas não antes de comer um pouco.

"Aonde você compra esse pão?" – não me lembrava daquela marca na época em que morava com Rachel e Santana.

"No mercado árabe" – era delicioso.

Havia uma colônia islâmica expressiva pelas redondezas, mas Rachel e Santana sempre tiveram receio de se aproximar por serem judias. Ao que parece, perderam tal medo. Tanta coisa mudou na casa desde que fui embora, ou melhor, expulsa. Não foram apenas os meus livros e filmes que desapareceram da estante da sala. A decoração mudou um pouco. Tinha mais enfeites espalhados pelos móveis, um pouco mais de desorganização sem necessariamente passar má impressão aos visitantes. Era possível ver coisas que gritavam também a personalidade de Santana. A verdade é que a casa tornou-se mais família, de alguma forma.

"Vai para o teatro às cinco?" – ela apenas acenou – "E o que pensa em fazer no fim de semana?"

"Nada em mente. Talvez você possa tomar conta disso" – ela sorriu sugestiva.

"Podemos passar uma tarde no museu. O que acha?"

"Seria ótimo!" – ela disse sem hesitar e foi aí que a esmola chegou ao limite. Embora Rachel até possa entrar em um museu de qualquer espécie e apreciar certas coisas, não era o passei favorito dela. Ela não era uma garota de ir a exposições de quadros, de comentar fotografia, de se interessar por história da humanidade. A não ser que o assunto fosse importante para um papel. Some isso a semana sexual incrível que ela estava me proporcionando. Alguma coisa estava errada.

"Depois do museu, a gente poderia fazer sexo ao ar livre em pleno Central Park. Eu te como enquanto você canta Marvin Gaye para mim. O que me diz?"

"Claro..." – ela respondeu de forma automática e depois caiu em si – "O quê?"

"O que está acontecendo, Rach?"

"O que está acontecendo o quê?"

"Quando a esmola é grande o pobre desconfia" – citei o ditado popular – "Não é que eu esteja achando ruim, Rachel, mas você está excessivamente carinhosa comigo. E ontem a noite..."

"Você não gostou?" – ela se assustou.

"Eu... amei, adorei... você realizou pequenas fantasias... mas Rachel, por mais que eu queira pensar que isso seja uma grande fase nossa, um Valentine's Day gigantesco, eu ainda sou uma pessoa que procura manter os meus dois pés no chão. Algo me diz que isso é o beijo antes do tapa. Então mande o tapa, por favor."

Ela me encarou e piscou algumas vezes. Tentou voltar a atenção ao café da manhã, mas também não conseguiu, o que mais ou menos confirmou a minha desconfiança.

"Slings and Arrows será gravado a maior parte do tempo em Los Angeles neste ano" – ela disparou e eu não consegui processar a informação direito.

"O quê?"

"Slings and Arrows" – ela repetiu mais devagar – "será gravada a maior parte do tempo em Los Angeles neste ano" – meu coração disparou.

"Isso significa que..."

"Isso significa que eu vou passar cinco meses em Los Angeles se contar as gravações do filme que vou protagonizar. Vou para lá em meados de abril, quando as gravações da série começam e só voltarei para casa no início de outubro, quando as gravações do filme terminarem. Nesse meio tempo, eu virei a Nova York para filmar algumas poucas cenas externas de Slings e para passar alguns fins de semana em casa."

"Há quanto tempo você sabe disso?" – meu coração estava disparado. A notícia caiu como se fosse um bloco de concreto sobre a minha cabeça.

"Confirmado?" – acenei sem ter certeza do que ela queria dizer com aquilo – "Desde janeiro."

"E você passou todo esse tempo sabendo disso e não teve a coragem de me contar?" – meu peito foi se enchendo de fúria – "Por quê?"

"Porque o nosso relacionamento já passa por uma fase delicada, Quinn, e eu temo por nosso futuro. Eu te amo muito, mas eu tenho medo, por isso que eu achei melhor adiar porque pensei que..."

"Pensou o quê, Rachel?" – bati na mesa – "Que se você me dopasse com sexo poderia me fazer aceitar qualquer coisa depois? Acha que eu sou uma imbecil que não consegue separar as coisas? Ou como um homem que só pensa com o pênis? Vai para o inferno, Rachel. Vai para o inferno!"

Levantei-me da mesa, passei a mão na minha bolsa e saí daquele apartamento. Estava louca da vida. Louca. Como ela podia? Rachel poderia se mudar para a China, para o Japão ou para o inferno. Mas ela tinha de ter me contado assim que soube da notícia em nome de coisas simplórias chamadas respeito e consideração.

Peguei o metrô em direção a minha casa. Estava possessa de raiva. Meu celular tocou. Era Santana. Não atendi. Anos de namoro com Rachel me deixou familiarizada com certos esquemas entre as irmãs. Havia momentos que Rachel pedia para Santana me ligar porque sabia que eu não a atenderia. Bom, elas teriam de arrumar outro esquema em comunicações de crise porque esse fiou manjado demais.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei Santiago desenhando qualquer coisa. Provavelmente o tal filme imaginário que ele está produzindo na imaginação. Eu não estava com paciência ou espírito sequer para falar com o meu amigo. Simplesmente fui para o meu quarto e bati a porta trás de mim. Atirei minha bolsa no chão e me joguei em cima da minha cama. Se tinha uma vantagem em morar longe de Astoria e do Queens, era essa de poder ter o meu próprio quarto e me fechar no meu próprio mundo. Santiago não era um cara muito chegado a sentimentalismos. Ele não batia a minha porta para perguntar se eu estava bem quando claramente não estava. Era ótimo morar com um homem nesse sentido.

Não quis almoçar. Fiquei enrolando na minha cama até dar a hora de ir para a Bad Things junto com Santiago. Joguei bastante água gelada no meu rosto, escovei os dentes, penteei os cabelos e fiz um rabo de cavalo. Coloquei uma roupa fresca e fui trabalhar.

"Ouvi boatos sobre a conta da Victória's Secret" – Santiago disse casualmente no ônibus – "Parece que a Bad Things fechou com a empresa, mas ainda não pode anunciar oficialmente. Imagine só a gente trabalhar junto com aquelas supermodelos? Fazer o catálogo e tudo mais? Imagine você tratando todas as fotos daquelas modelos lindas?"

"Você é incorrigível."

"Um cara pode sonhar."

Revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Aquele cara ali ao meu lado, que tinha até namorada, não sei como, sonhando com supermodelos. Por outro lado era ótimo ter esse tipo de leveza, mesmo que sacana, em minha vida. Quando chegamos ao trabalho, Santiago foi direto para o departamento de criação. Era onde melhor aproveitavam os dotes artísticos dele para desenho, embora ele pudesse ser muito mais. Depois de uma parada rápida na copa da empresa para tomar o café e ver se tinha sobrado alguma coisa por lá, como biscoitos, uma vez que senti fome. Arrumei um quarto de um pacote de biscoitos de Rose, que também estagiava na empresa, só que na área de produção. Entrei na sala do departamento de fotografia e parecia haver uma pequena reunião do pessoal. Sempre que isso acontecia era porque havia entrado novos trabalhos e as tarefas precisavam ser distribuídas. Isso ou lavar roupa suja, que acontecia às vezes.

"Fabray!" – meu coordenador me chamou – "Preciso que você me acompanhe numa conversa com Liam daqui a pouco."

Acenei e o pessoal do departamento continuou em reunião. Fiquei ansiosa. Meu dia já não estava fácil depois da discussão com Rachel e agora eu iria visitar um dos patrões pela primeira vez desde que entrei na Bad Things. A produtora tinha três sócios: Liam Mortinson, Gary Abrams e Barbra Esteves. Liam e Gary são cineastas dos mais gabaritados, ao passo que Barbra é a mulher do dinheiro. Não que ela tenha o dinheiro, mas é a mulher do dinheiro e dos negócios. Liam e Gary trabalham diretamente com o chamado "alto escalão", que são profissionais fodões que tem vínculo com a empresa. São eles que fazem os filmes lucrativos, os seriados e os produtos mais importantes da Bad Things. Barbra é a mulher que negocia, que fecha os contratos grandes com uma Victoria's Secret ou com a Paramount, ou talvez com a CBS. Todo o pessoal do andar debaixo, onde eu trabalho, é o operariado.

Minha contratação foi feita pelo pessoal do operariado. Meu superior era Terry Python, que era o coordenador do departamento de fotografia e a pessoa que eu tinha de dar satisfações. Por tudo isso, acompanhá-lo para uma conversa com Liam, que eu só conhecia de vista, era razão para me deixar ainda mais nervosa. A reunião levou 15 minutos para acabar. Terry deixou um pessoal da equipe mais ou menos à toa, eu inclusive. Isso costumava ser sinal de que seríamos reservados para integrar um trabalho posterior dentro do departamento. Torcia para que fosse uma filmagem.

"Vamos?" – ele sorriu e bateu nos meus ombros.

Acenei e engoli seco. Minhas pernas tremiam ao seguir Terry até as escadas para subir a um dos escritórios dos grandes chefes.

"Oi Emma" – Terry disse para uma das secretárias – "Liam está me esperando?"

"Está sim, pode entrar."

Mais informal do que poderia imaginar. Tudo que Terry fez foi dar pequenas batidas à porta de vidro fosco antes de entrarmos no escritório que não era muito grande, mas com certeza tinha estilo. Havia cartazes dos filmes que Liam dirigiu ao longo da carreira e uma série de bonequinhos e brinquedos do filme de animação que ele roteirizou mais no início da carreira.

"Fala Terry!" – os dois se cumprimentaram como dois bons amigos – "Cara, estava pensando naquele lance que você me disse naquele dia. Sabe que faz sentido?" – disse enquanto Terry se sentava numa das cadeiras e apontou para que eu sentasse ao lado – "Falei por alto com a Barbra e ela concordou. Acho que pode rolar" – não tinha ideia do que eles estavam falando.

"Pois é. Pensa mesmo com carinho porque se rolar, acho que vai dar uma injeção de gás no pessoal" – e apontou para mim – "Bom, Liam, você queria conhecer Quinn Fabray. Aqui está ela."

"Pois é" – ele digitou alguma coisa no teclado touch embutido à mesa dele. De repetente apareceu no monitor de led o clipe da Cat Power que eu participei – "Foi você que fez a direção de fotografia desse clipe?" – eu acenei timidamente e fechei os olhos. Achei que eles fossem me demitir – "Você, uma estagiária aqui, já faz esse tipo de trabalho?"

"Bom..." – estalei meus dedos de nervoso – "Eu conheço o pessoal da The Beats e sou amiga do Lewis Gore..."

"Sim, eu conheço aquele bastardo lunático. Talentoso, mas um pouco confuso, por isso que as coisas não vão pra frente na produtora dele."

"Bom, eu fiz a fotografia do documentário do Alan, que vai ser lançado em Tribeca neste ano. E depois fiz esse clipe para eles, mas como freela!" – ressaltei ainda nervosa.

"Terry me chamou a atenção para isso" – Liam encostou-se mais à poltrona dele e parecia relaxado – "Ele chegou para mim e disse: Pô, você viu que uma estagiária nossa fez a fotografia do clipe novo da Cat Power?" – olhei espantada para Terry. Não tinha comentado que ia fazer esse trabalho com ninguém na Bad Things, exceto com Santiago.

"Esse nosso mundo é pequeno, Fabray. Já deveria saber" – Terry sorriu.

"Pois é" – Liam continuou – "Você fez um bom trabalho aqui, Fabray. Infelizmente eu nunca vi outras coisas suas, mas estive conversando com Terry e chegamos a conclusão de que não dá para manter alguém como você como estagiária aqui dentro da Bad Things" – meu coração disparou e eu abaixei a cabeça. Eles estavam mesmo me demitindo – "Acho que você deveria ser efetivada."

"O quê?" – fiquei confusa. Eu entendi o que eles disseram, mas eu me recusava a acreditar.

"Tratar foto e ajudar o pessoal do grip não é a sua, Fabray. Um dos meus trabalhos na coordenação é observar o potencial da minha equipe e teria sido muito melhor e mais fácil se você tivesse se aberto comigo, conversado mais, mas enfim. Acho que a gente não explorou nem um décimo do que pode render."

"Nós fechamos a produção de um piloto para a ABC. Comédia de meia hora a ser rodada nos nossos estúdios em Nova Rochelle. Fora isso tem algumas campanhas grandes que precisa de pessoal qualificado para participar das filmagens das campanhas publicitárias. Nós temos nossos diretores de fotografia designados, mas Terry pensa que talvez você possa assumir um dos postos dos câmeras e eventualmente fazer trabalho de assistência."

"O salário inicial é de 2,5 mil dólares mais os benefícios que você já recebe como estagiária. Mas a carga horária e de oito horas diárias" – Terry completou. Ele era o homem da burocracia dentro do nosso departamento – "Terá carteira assinada, benefício médico, um vale refeição com valor um pouco melhor. O que me diz?"

"Aceito!" – disse sem hesitar. Sair da frente do computador e colocar a mão na massa era tudo que eu queria na Bad Things. Sobretudo recebendo um salário que não era muito, mas dava para pagar o aluguel, comer com qualidade razoável, comprar roupas e pagar uma droga de passagem de trem para Lima para ver minha mãe e minha filha – "Só que há um problema..."

"Qual?" – os dois me olharam espantados.

"Estou no meu último semestre do curso de Cinema da NYC e preciso de pelo menos duas manhãs dos meus dias da semana para fazer a minha monografia. Quer dizer, o ideal é eu ter um encontro semanal com o meu orientador e me dedicar o restante do tempo com as pesquisas, mas no caso, com o trabalho, ainda precisaria de uma manhã para conversar com o orientador e outra para ter tempo de ler alguma coisa, escrever..."

"Posso te liberar duas manhãs até você se formar sem prejuízos salariais, Quinn" – Terry entrelaçou os dedos e repousou as mãos sobre a barriguinha que tinha – "Isso se o patrão aqui concordar e autorizar."

"Terry, meu querido, já disse que confio inteiramente no seu trabalho de coordenação lá na fotografia. Por mim tudo bem" – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar – "Seja bem-vinda ao time dos veteranos, Fabray. E da próxima vez, não esconda seus talentos de nós. Não há nada de errado em fazer freelas assim, desde que não role trairagem. Por isso fale com Terry, que o cara está aqui para te ajudar, não para te sacanear. É que o pessoal da The Beats não concorre, mas se fosse por outra produtora, aí teríamos um problema" – acenei. Lição assimilada.

Saímos do escritório de Liam. Ao menos uma coisa boa aconteceu no meu dia. Eu tinha um emprego. Não um estágio que me fazia quase passar fome. Era um emprego de verdade numa das produtoras mais incríveis da cidade com um salário que me proporcionaria certa tranqüilidade. Melhor ainda: eu iria começar a ficar atrás das câmeras literalmente. Isso era maravilhoso.

"Eu vou passar dois ofícios para o DP. Um para cancelamento do seu estágio e outro para a sua contratação como funcionária do Departamento de Fotografia" – Terry me explicou no caminho de volta – "Claro que tudo isso só vai ficar pronto na semana que vem, até porque hoje é sexta e o pessoal não vai trabalhar nisso agora. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que você ainda vai passar um dia ou dois resolvendo burocracia, mas é coisa simples. Eles vão te pedir documentos, carteira de trabalho e essas coisas. Você só vai passar a trabalhar também pelas manhãs quando assinar o contrato. Até lá Fabray, rotina de estagiária. Ah, e procure não comentar isso com os seus colegas para evitar ciumeira, ok?" – acenei – "E, por favor, converse mais comigo, me conte sobre seus trabalhos e quando você receber convites para freelas, porque esse tipo de coisa pode dar demissão aqui dentro."

Acenei mais uma vez. Procurei controlar a minha ansiedade pelo resto do dia. A minha vontade era de invadir o departamento de criação e contar tudo para Santiago. Pior: pegar o meu celular e contar tudo para Rachel. Que a minha sorte talvez estivesse mudado, que as coisas começaram a melhorar. Mas não. Ainda estava magoada com a omissão dela. Por me esconder uma informação séria e importante para o nosso relacionamento.

"Quinn Fabray?" – um entregador veio até o nosso departamento com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Lindas – "Entrega para a senhorita" – ele me pediu para assinar um recibozinho e foi embora. Os olhares dos meus colegas caíram sobre mim e eu fiquei quase tão vermelha quanto as rosas.

"Hum... quem é o cupido?" – uma colega perguntou.

"Minha namorada" – respondi da forma mais neutra possível.

Peguei o cartão e li o pequeno bilhete.

"_**Perdão. Eu te amo mais que tudo.**_" – Rachel B. Berry-Lopez

E tinha o desenho de uma estrela no final ao lado de um coração e uma coroa, além de um "4ever". Queria dizer: Rachel ama Quinn para sempre. Suspirei.

"Aposto que você vai se dar bem hoje a noite, Fabray" – o pessoal disse com malícia.

Meu celular tocou no fim do meu expediente. Era Rachel. Ela sabia que odiava atender ligações particulares enquanto trabalhava, a não ser que fosse um caso de emergência. Talvez aquela ocasião fosse mesmo.

"Ei" – respondi assim que vi a fotografia dela no meu monitor.

"_Está saindo do trabalho?_"

"Quase. Meu expediente termina em vinte minutos."

"_Eu estou aqui no teatro. Daqui a pouco começa a peça... mas eu queria saber se posso te ver quando sair daqui. Posso ir à sua casa?_"

"Claro" – respondi seca. Ainda estava ferida – "Não é que eu vá bater a porta a sua cara caso apareça."

"_Eu sei que errei, Quinn. Errei feio. Mil perdões, mas é que eu ando insegura em relação a tantas coisas a ponto de não pensar direito._"

"A gente conversa mais tarde, ok?"

"_Ok. Até mais._"

Suspirei e terminei de fazer as poucas coisas que tinha no dia. Nada além de terminar um serviço para, se deus quiser, começar outra etapa dentro da Bad Things.

"Fui contratada" – disse a Santiago no caminho de casa.

"O quê?"

"Fui contratada pela Bad Things para ser câmera e para trabalho de assistência. Não serei mais estagiária."

"Isso... uau, Fabray. Isso é impressionante. Precisamos comemorar o fato de que você vai injetar mais uma grana lá em casa!"

"Explorador."

"Pizza de calabresa?"

"Com bastante cebola."

"Coitada da sua garota!" – ele apontou para o buquê de rosas.

"Não será meu problema."

Uma das coisas boas e fáceis em se conviver com Santiago é que ele jamais complicava. Nunca, jamais. Em vez de possíveis vibrações de ciúmes porque fui contratada na produtora em que ele trabalha há mais tempo e, pior, foi praticamente ele quem me empurrou para fazer o teste, Santiago pede uma pizza. Mas eu sabia que a contratação dele era só uma questão de tempo. A Bad Things não seria louca em deixar escapar um talento como aquele. Nossa refeição chegou meia hora depois do pedido e saboreamos tudo acompanhados de duas latinhas de cerveja que estavam em nossa geladeira quase vazia. Eu tinha uma garrafa de vinho escondida, mas não iria desperdiçar assim. O importante é que celebramos falando asneiras sobre garotas e sobre a vida.

Fiquei ansiosa quando o relógio marcou dez da noite porque sabia que era o horário que Rachel costumava sair do teatro. Meia hora depois, o interfone tocou. Rachel subiu e me flagrou em pijamas. Sim, fiz isso de propósito. Santiago assistia ao noticiário apenas de short (duvido que ele usava cueca). Mania dele e eu não mais me aborrecia. Ele acenou para Rachel e se retirou para o quarto dele.

"Hora imprópria?" – Rachel entrou na minha sala de móveis usados e velhos.

"Porque diria isso?"

"Vocês parecem que já vão se recolher para dormir."

"Eu iria. Não sei de Santiago."

Rachel sentou-se no sofá.

"Você vai me torturar, por causa disso, não é mesmo?"

"Só porque você não contou antes que vai passar metade do ano do outro lado do país?" – ironizei – "Imagine!" – cruzei os braços.

"Perdão, Quinn. Pela enésima vez, perdão. Eu sei que eu errei. Eu deveria ter te contato desde o início em vez de tentar te amaciar primeiro com..."

"Sexo."

"Isso."

"Não estou reclamando pela parte do sexo, Rach. Mas você me feriu não pela notícia que não é boa para o nosso relacionamento, mas porque você não confiou em mim. Porque você me julgou imatura ou incapaz em lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Isso dói. Isso dói pra caramba... E você é uma hipócrita também."

"O quê!" – ela reagiu a minha ofensa.

"Porque você vem com todo o discurso de construir confiança entre nós, mas foi a primeira a quebrar isso. Confiança não diz respeito apenas a fidelidade, Rachel. O conceito é bem mais amplo. E se você não confia e não tem o respeito suficiente por mim em contar algo realmente importante logo no começo, acha que precisa de recursos para disparar a notícia, então todo nosso esforço em fazer dar certo vai ser em vão."

"Isso não vai acontecer novamente" – ela disse abaixando o tom.

"Agradeço!" – respondi ainda exaltada e sentei-me ao lado dela.

Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até que eu procurei amenizar as coisas com as boas novidades.

"A Bad Things me contratou para ser câmera e fazer trabalho de assistência nos sets de filmagem."

"Isso é maravilhoso, Quinn" – Rachel me encarou. As feições dela estavam mais suavizadas.

"É sim."

"Precisamos comemorar."

"Eu já comemorei, de certa maneira" – apontei para a caixa de pizza e para as latinhas de cerveja.

"Isso é..."

"Foi só uma pizza, Rach."

"E nós?"

"Acho melhor o nós ficar para amanhã" – ela acenou concordando e se levantou do sofá.

"Eu te ligo, então" – já disse à porta.

A gente trocou um beijo rápido na boca e Rachel foi embora. Melhor assim. Eu não estava a fim de dividir a minha cama com ninguém mesmo naquelas condições. Nem com ela. Tranquei a porta, fui para o meu quarto e demorei um século para dormir.


	5. 24 de fev de 2016 – Upper East Site

**24 de fevereiro de 2016 – Upper East Site**

(Rachel)

Johnny estava fazendo o nosso café da manhã. Em que mundo bizarro eu imaginaria a minha irmã levando o namorado para dormir em casa e, mais estranho ainda, essa pessoa não era Brittany. Era estranho porque Santana não era de levar namorados para dormir em casa, a não ser Andrew em umas duas constrangedoras situações. No entanto, ali estava Johnny preparando café, cozinhando para nós duas enquanto Santana fazia a leitura matinal dela dos jornais no iPad. Por alguma razão estranha, eu não me sentia estranha. Johnny não era um estranho para mim e estava feliz por aqueles dois terem se arrumado após uma eternidade de rolos e equívocos. Tudo bem que era estranho ter um homem sem camisa na minha cozinha. Nem meus pais ficavam assim lá em casa, em Lima.

"Salada de fruta pronta" – Johnny anunciou – "Sem açúcar ou com um pouco de mel, Rach?"

"Eu costumo comê-la pura" – fiquei sem jeito.

"Pode colocar um caldo de laranja? Fica bom também."

"Acho que sim" – Santana me encarou por cima dos óculos de leitura e começou a rir – "O quê?" – bronqueei com a minha irmã.

"Nada não" – ela sorriu.

Johnny serviu a salada de frutas num pequeno pirex. Era o suficiente para nós três comermos à vontade. Colocou as tacinhas, o café, o bolo inglês que Santana e ele haviam comprado no dia anterior, o pote de geléia, o pacote de pão e pronto: tínhamos um banquete. Interessante é que Johnny serviu tudo no lugar certo, como se ele tivesse feito um curso para arrumar uma mesa ou algo nesse sentido.

"Agora as minhas princesas podem avançar" – ele disse orgulhoso de si e ganhou um beijo nos lábios de Santana.

Não havia como errar em salada de frutas. O café estava no ponto e o resto da refeição nada mais era do que um típico e gostoso café da manhã. Um que antecedia a minha ia à academia e também a descida de Santana a Manhattan para o campus da Columbia.

"Acho que você arrumou um namorado bastante prendado, Santy."

"Tenho bom gosto" – ela piscou para mim e Johnny gargalhou. Esses dois viviam uma espécie de lua de mel de início de namoro.

"Então..." – procurei dar prosseguimento a nossa rotina – "Hoje nós vamos ver Don Corleone mais uma vez" – terminei minha salada de frutas – "Mal posso esperar."

"Não acho que deva ser algo bélico uma vez que a nossa rendição foi feita há meses" – Santana comia bolo e ainda não desgrudava os olhos da tela – "Acho que terá mais a ver com o fato do senhor Weiz estar de partida para a França em aposentadoria. A transição da presidência está consolidada lá na empresa, as minhas amarras estão consolidadas, então não há mais o que discutir. Na certa o velho quer mesmo se despedir de nós duas."

"Você anda otimista nesses dias. Será por quê?" – provoquei.

"Isso tem nada a ver com a minha vida pessoal" – Santana e Johnny trocaram olhares – "Só estou vendo o lado lógico aqui. O senhor Weiz conseguiu o que queria: um herdeiro para apresentar a sociedade. Ele não tem mais problemas com herança, pressões internas de sucessão, nada disso. Eu devo assumir a empresa em cinco ou seis anos depois da minha formatura. É isso. Está no contrato de escravidão que assinamos para o senhor Weiz não detonar zaide. Não há mais no que ele possivelmente possa querer de nós."

"Olhando por esse lado" – ironizei.

"Bom, de qualquer forma, o velho não é tão ruim. Ele é pai biológico de papai, então ele não pode ser tão ruim e gerar alguém tão especial."

"Bom, é você quem convive mais com Weiz. Se essa é a sua teoria..."

"Não vou discutir isso a essa hora do dia" – ela olhou para o relógio – "Vou hoje para a faculdade de carro. Carona Johnny boy? Posso te deixar no estúdio."

"Claro" – ele abocanhou o pão e deu uma golada de leite – "Vou pegar minhas coisas."

Santana e Johnny saíram quinze minutos depois e eu desci para malhar um pouco. A peça What Would Bowie Do era bastante física e eu precisava de resistência para poder cantar e dançar propriamente. Sem falar que as pessoas reparavam na minha forma física por causa da cena. Eu sabia disso por causa da internet, claro. Apesar dos conselhos de Nina para evitar que eu acessasse coisas com o meu nome e fóruns sobre as produções que participo (além da minha experiência ruim com os comentários de Quinn e das cheerios na escola sobre o meu MySpace), não podia evitar em espiar. Era um lugar em que você toma consciência de que não é tão queria assim. Apesar das pessoas que te rodeiam serem sempre legais ou profissionais, no máximo, ali na internet há gente que te odeia por uma foto, ou uma declaração entendida fora do contexto. Ou simplesmente te odeiam. É divertido por vezes, como também pode ser um belo exercício de humildade. Ou de diversão gratuita. A parte boa é poder se comunicar diretamente com alguns dos fãs e, ainda assim, manter a distância, não expor a minha vida.

Olha que alguns dos fãs tentavam entrar o máximo que eles podiam. Meus pais e minha irmã e Quinn não fazem uso de algumas das redes sociais porque algumas pessoas usavam isso para tentar invadir a minha privacidade quando comecei a aparecer ainda na época de Across the Universe. Santana ainda usa o perfil da Rock'n'Pano, mas é algo meramente profissional e ninguém me relaciona a isso. Mesmo com o cuidado da minha família, as vezes cai algumas coisas pessoais que estavam de posse de amigos. Noutro dia comentaram uma foto minha durante uma apresentação em McKinley High junto com Finn. Descobriram que aquele menino alto era meu antigo namorado. Depois foi uma foto particular posada que tinha eu, Kurt, Mercedes e Blaine. A foto do anuário do coral também foi parar nesses fóruns em que Santana era identificada entre os rostos, assim como Mike e Quinn. Uma pessoa chegou a cogitar que a loira (Quinn) teria sido a minha namorada nos primeiros tempos em Nova York. Já outros disseram que eu tinha um caso com Mike porque moramos todos juntos. Enfim, poderia ser só imaginação, mas como se poderia ter certeza que uma pessoa que realmente me conhecia estaria dizendo coisas nesses fóruns e redes sociais sob um pseudônimo? Uma Monica poderia fazer isso para se vingar, não sei.

Esse era o ponto que eu falava para mim mesma que precisava parar de me desligar um pouco da internet. Além de tudo, poderia ficar paranóica. Depois de malhar e navegar um pouco na rede, tomei um banho para tal encontro, e peguei um táxi. O ponto de encontro para o almoço era o Luke's Lobster, um restaurante popular especialista em frutos do mar. Não era luxuoso. A escolha foi feita porque aparentemente o senhor Weiz era uma fã. Por mim, tudo bem. Cheguei ao local e fiquei surpresa com a pontualidade de Santana neste caso. Ela já se encontrava sentada em uma das mesas com o senhor Weiz, e um homem que era o advogado dele, se me lembrava bem. Comecei a achar que a teoria de Santana de que nada de ruim fosse acontecer era furada.

"Boa tarde" – abri o meu sorriso Broadway e sentei-me ao lado da minha irmã – "Senhor Weiz e senhor..."

"White, Richard White, senhorita Berry-Lopez" – ele se apresentou de novo.

"Desculpe não recordar. É uma prazer em revê-los."

"Está ótima, pequena Rachel" – senhor Weiz começou, com sempre, muito cheio de si – "Sua irmã estava aqui dizendo que você vai passar uma longa temporada em Los Angeles, correto?"

"Sim. As gravações do seriado que trabalho acontecerão lá por causa das facilidades de produção."

"Los Angeles é uma bela cidade. Mas não é para um velho como eu. Não mais. Já estive lá inúmeras vezes, fiz amigos e conheci a sociedade. Tive algumas boas aventuras, mas não penso mais em voltar lá. Tenho até um apartamento fechado. Talvez, caso queira dar uma olhada, pode usá-lo. Fica em Santa Monica e é muito bem localizado. Acho que vai gostar dele."

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, senhor Weiz."

"Quando deve partir?"

"Termino a peça no final de março e as gravações começam já no dia 04 de abril. Será uma correria."

"Falando em produções, sei que já o fiz em pessoa, mas gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez pelos convites que mandou para assistir a sua peça. Estava esplêndida" – Santana me forçou a dar dois convites para o senhor Weiz. Não o fiz por gentileza.

"Obrigada, senhor Weiz. As flores que o senhor me deu eram lindas."

Parecia que o senhor Weiz não conseguia sustentar uma conversa comigo por muito tempo. Logo voltou-se para a minha irmã e começaram a falar da empresa e dos negócios. Por mais que Santana diga que ela se sente escravizada pela armação de Weiz, ao menos faz algo que gosta. Menos mal. Sempre ficava perdida em meio a wall street, bolsas de valores da Europa, negociações entre empresas que eu não entendia o objetivo.

"Mas é claro que estou me desligando deste mundo aos poucos" – senhor Weiz concluiu – "Quando chegar a minha propriedade em Nice, tudo que vou querer saber é em com viver como um autêntico aposentado no Mediterrâneo."

"Nova York nunca mais? Tão radical?" – Santana perguntou e eu torcia para que a resposta dele fosse afirmativa.

"Ainda planejo duas ou três visitas por ano. Tenho amigos aqui, tenho os negócios, além de vocês duas, que são a minha família" – Santana e eu acenamos. Eu de forma teatral. Minha irmã talvez fosse mais sincera – "Ainda há muito que administrar, não falo apenas sobre a Weiz Co. mas tenho funcionários que cuidam apenas da administração dos meus bens imobiliários e preciso ficar de olho nessas coisas também."

"Eu não sabia" – sequer imaginava que gente como ele tinha pessoas que lidavam só com isso. Minha irmã não parecia surpresa.

"Eu gostaria de mostrar um deles à vocês."

Weiz pediu a conta do restaurante e pagou tudo. Nós o acompanhamos até a rua ao lado, da 79th com a 1ª avenida. Subimos num prédio relativamente novo até ao nono andar. A entrada era por um foyer que dava acesso a três lugares: havia o arco de ligação com a sala enorme, uma porta que dava acesso aos quartos e outra que ia para a cozinha e área de serviço. Ainda depois da cozinha. Começamos pelos quartos. Os dois eram suítes, sendo que o mais afastado era o quarto principal porque tinha um closet desses de verdade. Não lembrava em nada o meu do apartamento em Astoria. O banheiro também era grande, com direito ao box do chuveiro separado da banheira. A construção era todo em pedra clara. Lindo. A suíte ao lado era um pouco menor. O banheiro era menor e não tinha closet. Mesmo assim, era maior do que o meu atual quarto e banheiro. A decoração do banheiro era da mesma pedra: linda, só que adaptada àquelas dimensões.

Voltamos ao foyer e verificamos a sala grande, com janelas que eram anti-ruído e reforçadas. A luminosidade era fantástica. A sala tinha uma porta que dava acesso à cozinha (também era possível entrar por ela pelo foyer na porta que dava aceso a área de serviço. Gostava de cozinhas totalmente separadas da sala. Aquela era espaçosa suficiente para poder circular e fazer um banquete. Havia um balcão para se sentar e fazer as refeições por ali mesmo. Os armários eram todos novos a cor era cinza com branco. O chão era cerâmica cinza, e a área de serviço toda era assim, diferente do resto da sala e dos quartos cujo piso era em madeira. Passando a cozinha, havia outro quarto menor e um lavabo. O apartamento era simplesmente divino, sobretudo por ser localizado numa área nobre da cidade. Devia custar uma fortuna.

"Como vê, ele foi completamente reformado nesses dias porque eu o queria entregar novo como folha a vocês" – senhor Weiz disparou e eu arregalei os olhos.

"O quê?" – Santana e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Chega dessa história de vocês pagarem aluguel. Provaram que sabem se virar sozinhas, que vão à luta. Então é hora de um pouco de descanso. É por isso que eu pedi para que o senhor White viesse aqui, porque quero deixar a papelada pronta para transferência do imóvel para as duas com direito a mudança imediata. Isso aqui é de vocês e se quiserem dormir aqui já nesta noite..." – senhor Weiz pegou duas cópias de chaves do apartamento e entregou para mim e Santana – "É seu."

"Senhor Weiz..." – estava sem palavras – "Eu não sei se posso aceitar..."

"Rachel, meu bem. Você e sua irmã receberão a maior parte das ações da minha empresa quando eu morrer, e ainda uma série de bens estabelecidos no meu testamento. Como não podem aceitar um pequeno presente que gostaria de dar a vocês em vida?"

"Isso é fantástico, senhor Weiz. Vou poder ir para a Columbia de bicicleta e entrar em forma mais uma vez" – Santana brincou, mas eu não estava tão certa.

O senhor White nos mostrou as escrituras e documentos de transferências. Santana deu uma lida rápida nos contratos e assinou. Eu fiz em seguida porque ela me conduziu e só podia pedir a deus que não estivéssemos fazendo uma burrada. Senhor Weiz e o advogado se despediram e nos deixaram lá no apartamento, ainda em êxtase.

"Isso é incrível... e lindo. Você pode ir para Columbia de bicicleta? Eu posso ir ao teatro de bicicleta, se brincar!" – encarei Santana ainda em choque – "Não acredito que isso aqui é nosso..."

"Sim, precisamos fechar o contrato com o nosso senhorio e nos mudar para cá. Dá para fazer isso ainda neste mês se quiser. Vai ser corrido, mas é possível. Claro que nossos móveis vão parecer deslocados aqui, mas acho que com uma força tarefa vai dar para fazer. A gente pode chamar Johnny e Quinn. Andrew pode ajudar e alguns outros colegas meus da Columbia."

"Vamos fazer isso mesmo?"

"Chega de aluguel, Ray!"

Sorrimos e nos abraçamos. E como crianças, começamos a correr e pular pela nossa nova sala gigante. Até que Santana parou por um instante.

"Temos de resolver uma questão crucial antes" – ela fechou a mão – "papel, pedra, tesoura para decidir quem fica com o quarto maior."

Soltei uma gargalhada que nem sabia que estava segurando. Fechei a mão. Um, dois três e pedra e papel. Ganhei e saí comemorando. Santana franziu a testa.

"Melhor de três."

Balancei a cabeça. Típico de Santana não admitir derrota para mim. Fomos disputar mais uma vez. Um dois três e tesoura e pedra. Ganhei mais uma vez.

"O meu quarto tem uma vista melhor e aposto que ele é mais silencioso" – ela procurou desdenhar – "Quem precisa de um closet daquele tamanho?"

"Pense pelo lado bom: aquele quarto ainda é maior do que o seu. E é uma suíte" – poderei.

"Verdade."

Caminhamos mais uma vez pelo nosso apartamento. Nosso. Legítimo. Próprio.

"O que vamos fazer com aquele quarto extra?" – perguntei.

"Acho que a gente pode fazer um escritório, uma sala de estudo, uma biblioteca ou tudo isso junto."

"Já pensou num estúdio de gravação?"

"Talvez... a gente pensa em alguma coisa depois, ok? Acho que neste momento a gente deveria comprar uma garrafa de vinho, comprar alguns queijos e comidinhas e inaugurar isso daqui. Só nós duas."

"Sem Quinn ou Johnny?"

"A gente vai convidá-los depois, Ray, Mas acho que este primeiro momento tem que ser nosso."

"Falando nisso, como é que vamos contar para zaide e para os nossos pais sobre isso daqui?"

"Zaide não precisa saber por enquanto. Papi tem a vantagem de saber mais ou menos o que se passa. Não a história toda, mas ele tem um bom mosaico. Acho que isso não será problema."

"Não acredito que a gente vai morar em Upper East Side! Chegamos a Manhattan, Santy. Manhattan!" – estava excitada.

"Vou comprar uma cama nova para mim. King size" – Santana sorriu. Então ela arregalou os olhos.

"O que foi?"

"Eu vou fazer isso agora e então a gente compra o vinho."

"Agora? Mas você não tem que trabalhar?"

"Ray... hoje eu vou tirar um dia de folga por conta."

"Quer saber de uma coisa?"

"Hum?"

"Eu não quero trazer móveis nenhum daquele apartamento para cá. Prefiro passar uns seis meses com a sala nua para decorar tudo do nosso jeito. Estilo 100% Berry-Lopez. O que acha?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque aqueles móveis foram escolhas de Quinn. Eu pouco tive a ver com eles. Ela praticamente decorou aquele apartamento e por mais que eu a ame, acho que aqui dentro a história tem que ser diferente. Não se trata mais de mim e Quinn te arrastando conosco porque você dependia de mim. A conversa agora é entre as irmãs Berry-Lopez. É nosso. Nosso jeito. Prefiro pagar um caminhão e mandar aqueles móveis para o apartamento de Quinn."

"Não vão caber."

"Ou a gente vende e dá o dinheiro para ela. Não concorda?"

"De acordo com a parte que você diz que essa é a nossa nova casa e tem que ter a nossa cara. Nós duas, irmãs e parceiras. Mas converse com Quinn a respeito dos móveis, Ray. Senão ela pode ficar magoada e as nuvens negras ainda não passaram no seu relacionamento com ela."

"Estranho você ser aquela que pondera em relação a certas coisas no meu relacionamento com Quinn. Logo você, Santana Berry-Lopez."

"Você sempre ponderou em relação aos meus problemas. Mas posso ser bem franca contigo?" – sempre tive medo de Santana sendo franca. Costuma ser um momento em que meu coração é destroçado ou uma verdade ingrata é jogada na minha cara sem o menor pudor. Mesmo assim, acenei e torci para não sair muito machucada – "Você mudou, Rachel. Eu ainda não sei dizer a razão, mas você mudou com Quinn, comigo, em relação aos nossos velhos amigos. Parece sempre tão focada no universo do seu trabalho, nos seus novos amigos e colegas. E agora tem essa mudança temporária."

"Eu mudei contigo?"

"Não exatamente comigo" – ela ponderou melhor – "Você continua chata e pega constantemente no meu pé, dizendo o que eu tenho e o que eu não tenho que fazer. Mas está mais distante de alguma maneira."

"Eu só estou trabalhando muito. Santy. Só isso."

"É uma razão legítima, Ray, mas saiba conduzir as coisas."

"Você acha que o meu relacionamento com a Quinn está a perigo?"

"Por aquilo que vejo, talvez. Não acho que vocês ainda conseguiram consertar o que se rompeu meses atrás."

"Também acho que não" – estava sendo sincera comigo mesma como a há muito tempo não fazia. Sentei no chão de madeira polida e cruzei as pernas. Santana fez o mesmo – "O que sugere?"

"Eu não sei, Ray. Quinn é uma pessoa cheia de demônios internos e você não é tão fácil assim de lidar. Falo isso porque sou quase uma PHD em Rachel Berry-Lopez. Sei que já sugeri isso uma vez, mas não seria o caso se vocês procurarem ajuda de um psicólogo ou algo assim? Alguém que ajude a lidar com a fama, relacionamento a distância e a todos o problemas mal resolvidos?"

"É o que você pensa?" – ela apenas acenou. Encarei Santana e a minha irmã estava serena, segura do que dizia.

Descemos do apartamento e fizemos compras: duas camas king size, roupas de cama, uma garrafa de vinho, biscoitos e queijos. Entrega das compras grandes só em dois dias. Mesmo assim Santana e eu fizemos a nossa comemoração e inauguração: bebemos em homenagem a nossa nova casa. Minha irmã bebeu mais e por isso mesmo precisei dirigir de volta ao apartamento de Astoria. Olhei para os móveis do apartamento. Ele pareceu tão menor diante da nova casa que foi estranho. Mas eu tinha razão numa coisa: tudo ali respirava Quinn, apesar das coisas delas já não estarem mais ali. O próprio apartamento foi uma escolha dela. E por mais que eu amasse minha namorada, nada daquilo combinava necessariamente comigo ou com Santana. A etapa era outra e não podia estar mais feliz por deixar aquilo para trás e eu estava estranhamente feliz com aquilo.

Enquanto Santana observada a estante já determinando o que iria ou não para a doação, eu fiquei na minha quase ex-cama a pensar sobre o meu próprio relacionamento e desejos. Cheguei a algumas conclusões:

– Estava mais disposta naquele momento a investir mais na minha vida profissional do que na pessoal;

– Apesar de amar Quinn e não desejar romper com ela, pensava que a distância geográfica poderia trabalhar a favor do nosso relacionamento;

– Talvez Quinn precisasse mesmo de ajuda psicológica. Não eu;

– Caso a gente conseguisse atravessar bem um ano que tinha tudo para ser complicado, eu pediria Quinn em casamento.

Percebi que não tinha conversado com a minha namorada ao longo do dia. Quinn estava num período de transição na produtora que trabalhava: de estagiária a contratada. A vida dela também estava um tanto quanto corrida. O relógio marcava oito da noite. Era a hora que eu costumava ligar para conversar quando não estava encenando a peça. Peguei o meu celular.

"_Rachel_" – ouvi a voz da minha namorada do outro lado do telefone.

"Oi Quinn. Você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje..."


	6. 19 de março de 2016 – Open house

**19 de março de 2016 – Open house**

(Santana)

Nada como relaxar numa cama enorme. Nossa nova casa era incrível e para comemorar, Rachel e eu resolvemos fazer uma festa. Era a primeira que realizávamos numa casa nossa desde quando nos mudamos para Nova York. Era algo emblemático. Era bom aproveitar o fato de que não tínhamos móvel algum, a não ser o conjunto do velho apartamento que estaria ali de forma provisória, só para se ter aonde sentar em caso de uma visita ou até para nós duas. Quinn ficou com os outros móveis: ela ganhou a velha cama de Rachel (que também era dela). Queen size, ocupava quase o quarto por inteiro, mas ela quis mesmo assim. Disse que o colchão dela tinha buracos e Rachel concordou. Também ficou com a mesa (fazia toda a questão do mundo de tê-la). Johnny ganhou a minha escrivaninha. A estante foi vendida: não a queríamos e ela era grande demais para a sala de Quinn e Santiago. Minha antiga cama solteirão e o restante dos nossos móveis foram vendidos num garage sale que promovemos.

Uma das coisas mais interessantes numa mudança é que você fica impressionada com a quantidade de coisas sem utilidade que acumula ao longo do tempo. Rachel e eu passamos tudo para frente e ainda ganhamos alguns tocados. Mais que o suficiente para promover a festa de boas-vindas ao novo lar. A gente ainda estava pensando em nossa nova casa. Rachel queria fazer um estúdio do quartinho extra. Era um sonho que ela tinha em ter uma casa própria com um estúdio. Eu queria um escritório para trabalhar em casa principalmente com as coisas da Rock'n'Pano. Um decorador disse que dava para fazer os dois sem perder o espaço. Um técnico de som disse que não. O fato é que, de um jeito ou de outro, teríamos de gastar uma grana para isolar acusticamente o espaço. Enquanto o impasse não se resolvia, o quarto extra acumulava caixas da mudança que tivemos preguiça em organizar.

Rachel também fez algumas entrevistas para contratarmos uma faxineira. Um apartamento grande daquele jeito e com a vida que tínhamos, as tarefas domésticas ficariam defasadas. Estávamos inclinadas em fechar contrato com Bena, que era o apelido para Benazir Hangal, uma moça indiana de uns 40 anos de idade. Ela era mãe de família, tinha necessidade do trabalho e tinha experiência na casa de um vizinho do mesmo prédio. Conversamos com a família e descobrimos que eles estavam se mudando para uma casa no Brooklin e por isso não a quiseram mais mantê-la, mas que ela era uma pessoa honesta e qualificada. Verdade seja dita. Ela foi a única entrevista em que estive presente. O resto das candidatas foi entrevistado apenas pela minha irmã. Errado porque era eu quem passaria a maior parte do tempo em casa uma vez que Rachel iria para a Califórnia.

Trabalhar em nossa casa envolvia uma cláusula especial de sigilo no contrato: nada da nossa vida pessoal poderia ser contado. Tudo por conta de Rachel, e mais especificamente do relacionamento dela com Quinn. Eu entendia a história de ela não poder ser uma atriz gay porque seria ruim para a carreira dela. Mas que era um saco, sem dúvidas. Até para mim que tinha minha vida afetada por isso também em certas circunstâncias.

"Temos bebidas, salgadinhos e MMs. Você acha que falta alguma coisa?" – Rachel verificou os pacotes que compramos.

"Não vai ter muita gente aqui não. Vejamos: Johnny, Andrew e uns cinco colegas meus de faculdade que podem ou não trazer acompanhantes. Convidei o pessoal de projetos do meu trabalho. Isso do meu lado. Do seu lado tem Quinn e?"

"Eu chamei o Luis, o pessoal da peça, Josh, Nina, Angela, Josh Solano e Nick."

"Nick, de Nick Brown? Não sabia que você tinha voltado a falar com ele."

"Seria bobagem minha romper com todo mundo da época de Across. E Nick e eu fomos os escorraçados, lembra?"

"Verdade" – caminhei até a área de serviço e continuei a nossa conversa por lá – "Não se esqueça de Mercedes e Julio, que estão na cidade."

"Eles vão assistir a minha peça antes que seja tarde. O que deve te lembrar que vou chegar junto com a maioria dos meus convidados, então..."

"Sou uma anfitriã de festas muito melhor que você, Ray."

Era verdade. Todas as vezes (mesmo que poucas) em que dei festinhas na casa da piscina lá em casa, elas foram muito bem sucedidas.

"Você comprou saco de lixo tamanho grande?" – perguntei.

"Não" – Rachel respondeu enquanto eu varia rapidamente a sala – "E você falou com Johnny sobre o DJ?"

"Meu namorado vai fazer a discotecagem, hobbit."

Achei por bem eu mesma fazer uma verificação do que precisaríamos para o nosso open house e comprar rapidamente num mercadinho qualquer. O chato de se morar naquela parte de Manhattan é que tudo era mais caro. Ainda achava que valia à pena descer até Astoria ou no Brooklin de carro e fazer compras do que tentar liquidar tudo na ilha. Foi o que fiz. Nosso prédio tinha garagem (uma bem apertada, mas servia).

Quando voltei com as compras em mãos, Johnny já estava lá em casa instalando provisoriamente um globo no teto e sendo observado de perto por Rachel. Pelas regras do prédio, a gente poderia usar música alta em festas nos fins de semana até a meia noite antes de dar argumentos para a vizinhança chamar o síndico, o zelador e a polícia. Nossa estratégia para ficar bem com eles? Convidamos os vizinhos do nosso andar, do andar de baixo e do andar de cima.

"Olá" – disse ao longe. Primeiro deixei as sacolas de compra dentro da cozinha antes de voltar a sala e dar um beijo no meu namorado na primeira chance.

"Ei, princesa" – ele desceu a pequena escada e finalmente nossos lábios se tocaram.

"Chegou cedo."

"Vim instalar o som" – apontou para duas boas caixas que estavam no canto da nossa sala – "Festa sem música não rola."

"Ótimo que os dois pombinhos agora se encontraram" – Rachel se afastou de nós em direção aos quartos – "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar."

"Estou torcendo para o dia de ela ir para Los Angeles chegar depressa."

"Não está não" – Johnny me abraçou e nos beijamos mais uma vez. Dessa vez como se deve fazer. O primeiro beijo, de lábios, foi só em respeito a presença de Rachel.

"Esqueci o que ia dizer..." – disse meio boba quando nos separamos. Johnny tinha o poder de me deixar com as pernas bambas e aquilo não era justo.

Nesse meio tempo, o interfone tocou. Quinn. Era bom esse empenho dos namorados chegarem cedo para ajudar na organização. Ela subiu rápido e, nem tão surpreendente assim, trouxe à tiracolo Santiago e a namorada dele.

"Oi San" – os três foram entrando – "Cadê Rachel?"

"No quarto dela se preparando para trabalhar."

"Oh, é verdade. Teatro hoje..." – ela parecei em dúvida se entrava no quarto da minha irmã ou não.

"Ei Santiago e..."

"Essa é Kayla" – ele nos apresentou. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia formalmente.

"Seja bem-vinda Kayla. Apesar de eu ainda ter dúvidas quanto ao seu namorado" – ganhei um beliscão de Quinn – "O bom que vocês chegaram cedo é porque vão ajudar a arrumar tudo."

"Oba!" – Santiago disse com ironia.

Fiz um rápido tour com Kayla por questão de educação. Não que fosse fazer isso com todos os convidados e a menina parecia bem tímida e educada demais diante de nós. O apartamento ainda estava nu, verdade, mas eu não estava preocupada com isso. Santiago e Johnny logo se encarregaram de fazer as coisas pesadas enquanto ficamos na cozinha arrumando as comidinhas e os descartáveis. A cozinha, infelizmente, teria de servir como área de circulação para que as pessoas pegassem as bebidas. O foyer também seria usado porque dava acesso também ao lavabo. Trancado ficaria era o acesso ao meu quarto e de Rachel. Por mais que fossem amigos nossos, a gente entendia que festas de adultos (assim como de adolescentes) podiam também fugir um pouco ao controle. Rachel saiu do quarto, beijou Quinn e se despediu de nós. Ela voltaria comum bocado de gente, entre eles, Mercedes e meu primo Julio.

"Como vocês estão?" – perguntei a Quinn enquanto estávamos no meu quarto. Eu terminava de me arrumar no meu banheiro (era estranho dizer isso: pela primeira vez na vida não dividia um com a minha irmã). Quinn, deitada na minha cama, olhava para o teto.

"Ela não conta essas coisas para você?" – ergueu o tronco para sentar-se. Quinn vestia-se engraçado nesses dias, com vestidos básicos e andava sempre com arco no cabelo, ou alguma coisa o prendendo. Talvez estivesse passando da hora de ela fazer um corte. Tudo bem que a grana dela ficou curta para alguém sem ajuda na cidade, mas ela estava simples demais ao passo que a minha irmã não parava de melhorar o senso de moda e tinha dinheiro para tal.

"Mas é a versão dela" – fui até ao meu guarda-roupa. Estava de calça jeans preta e uma blusa regata com brilho. Peguei um casaquinho, mas não era para mim. Atirei para Quinn.

"Belo casaquinho."

"É pra você. Para melhorar esse visual de menina do interior com vestido comprado no Kmart" – Quinn experimentou e melhorou o visual dela – "Mas me conta" – voltei ao banheiro para me maquiar.

"Tirando o estresse da temporária mudança dela?" – acenei do banheiro e continuei concentrado na minha maquiagem – "Eu não sei! Rachel anda mais distante desde o dia em que tivemos a nossa última briga."

"Por que ela não te contou sobre Los Angeles" – Quinn acenou – "Devo dizer que fiquei do seu lado nessa, mas não posso me meter tanto assim nos assuntos da minha irmã, por mais que ela esteja cometendo uma tolice."

"E você quer que eu acredite?" – franzi a testa para Quinn – "Qual é Santana, você sempre se meteu nos assuntos de Rachel. Foi você quem firmou o trato que me fez parar de jogar slushies nela, lembra?"

"Eu não tomo as decisões por ela, Quinn. É isso que quero dizer. Se tomasse, ela jamais namoraria contigo, para começar."

"É justo. Bom, como você sabe a gente discutiu e não conversamos depois no sentido de nos ajustar. Ela vai embora a trabalho, vai passar alguns meses fora, e eu ainda não sei o que fazer a não ser esperar e me envolver no meu trabalho também."

"Não quero me meter na sua vida..." – fiz uma pausa para passar o batom – "mas nunca pensou em procurar um psicólogo para te ajudar?"

"Psicólogo? Essa história outra vez?"

"Se você acha que vai conseguir segurar essa barra só enfiando a cabeça no trabalho e sexkyping com a minha irmã de vez em quando..."

"Isso será um problema meu" – aproximei-me de Quinn e dei um cascudo na cabeça dela.

"Não precisa ser mal-criada. Só estou tentando ajudar a minha amiga com um pouco de perspectiva."

"Obrigada, San, mas não" – foi a vez dela usar o meu banheiro para retocar a maquiagem – "Você é que parece muito bem nesses dias com Johnny" – não pude me furtar em sorrir.

"A sensação que tenho é que acabei de conhecê-lo, só que de outra forma. Ao mesmo tempo, ali está um dos meus melhores amigos à disposição. Isso é formidável. Eu e Johnny estamos nos curtindo muito."

"Você está em lua de mel!" – ela sorriu para mim e foi genuíno.

Devia estar mesmo. Depois de pronta para a festa, eu o encontrei na sala tomando uma cerveja com Santiago e Kayla. Não pude me furtar em sorrir ao ver aquele cara bonito conversando educadamente com alguém chato como era Santiago. Não sei como Quinn conseguia suportar um cara machista e tarado morando com ela. Se bem que ela também conseguia ser tão machista quanto. Sentei no colo de Johnny e nos beijamos rapidamente antes de eu me interar sobre a conversa. Eles estavam falando sobre esportes, algo que eu nunca acompanhei à sério, nem mesmo quando era cheerio, até porque os nossos times em McKinley High eram um lixo. E quando eu cantava no coral comunitário de Columbia, também não prestava atenção no time de basquete apesar de me apresentar nos intervalos dos jogos.

Aos poucos a casa começou a encher para a festa. Primeiro chegou Andrew e a suposta namorada, e depois alguns colegas da Weiz Co., de Columbia e até dois vizinhos compareceram. Num espaço de meia hora, a casa estava cheia e a festa tomava forma. Johnny ficou no canto da sala controlando a música enquanto eu me dividia em fornecer a ele um pouco de cerveja e carinho, e dar atenção aos convidados. Queria que as pessoas se sentissem à vontade. Muitos trouxeram presentes para a casa nova, mesmo não sendo algo que Rachel e eu pedimos. Era uma delicadeza, de qualquer forma.

"Não vai dizer que você ganhou na loteria" – Andrew tentou ser discreto, mas eu entendia o espanto. Levei uns três dias para me acostumar com o tamanho do apartamento.

"Presente do senhor Weiz."

"Ah, o seu avô chantagista e milionário. Pelo menos isso, heim?"

Quinn não desperdiçou o espaço que reservado para ser a pista de dança. Ela estava disposta a dançar e afogar mágoas pela quantidade de wine collers que tomava. Eu tinha particular medo com essa combinação. Nunca gerava coisas boas. Quer dizer, gerou Beth, que eu amava. Mas sejamos francos, alguma coisa estranha poderia acontecer. Fui até a cozinha e dois colegas meus da Weiz estavam se agarrando por lá. O detalhe é que eles eram dois caras e um deles estava noivo de uma mulher que trabalhava em Wall Street. O que será que estava circulando na minha festa? Ainda bem que o acessos ao meu quarto e da minha irmã estavam trancados. Fingi não ligar, peguei uma garrafinha de água e fui até a pista de dança. Tomei um gole no gargalo e depois passei para Quinn, que imediatamente tomou.

"Mas isso é água!" – reclamou.

"Exatamente! Beba o resto."

"Mas isso é água."

"Beba. Não vai custar nada."

Ela me obedeceu. Menos pior. Se ela ficasse bêbada, pelo menos a ressaca seria menor no dia seguinte. Rachel e os amigos dela do teatro chegaram como o previsto de uma só vez depois das dez da noite. Eles já pegaram a nossa casa fervendo, com o som a toda. No meio da pequena multidão: Mercedes e Julio. Apressei-me para abraçar aos dois. Estava com saudades deles. Fazia meses que não os via pessoalmente. Rachel chegou se sentindo a dona da festa com os amigos atores dela. Às vezes eu tinha vontade de dar um murro nela, como quando éramos crianças e batia nela sem escrúpulos. O álcool que eu tinha consumido também não ajudava a afastar certas idéias de violência familiar. Rachel abraçou Quinn e as duas se beijaram brevemente. Depois não tive mais como observar de perto porque tinha pessoas a falar, conversar, a atender. Eu era anfitriã. Ao menos os convidados estavam se divertindo.

Foi um vizinho que me deu o alerta de que passava da meia noite. Fui até Johnny e pedi para ele baixar o som. Ele o fez de forma progressiva, para não ser indelicado com as pessoas na pista de dança. Na medida em que colocava canções mais lentas, baixava o volume.

"O que aconteceu?" – Rachel reclamou – "Eu estava dançando com os meus amigos."

"Regras do prédio, irmãzinha" – disse e virei as costas para ela.

Logo não havia mais gente dançando. Foi a dica para que as pessoas começassem a deixar a nossa casa e eu me posicionei estrategicamente no foyer para me despedir até que sobraram Johnny, Mercedes, Julio, Rachel, Quinn e eu. Mais ou menos para Quinn, eu diria, porque ela bebeu demais. Eu e Rachel, com algum suporte de Mercedes, ajudamos a colocá-la no quarto da minha irmã.

"Esse quarto precisa seriamente de uma decoração" – Mercedes observou enquanto Rachel tirava das botas de Quinn.

"Como o resto da casa" – minha irmã disse entediada – "Acabamos de nos mudar."

"Certo..."

Rachel ainda demorou-se no quarto, talvez para deixar Quinn dormindo por lá. Enquanto isso, Mercedes e eu nos encontramos com nossos homens sentados no sofá da sala. Johnny estava exausto e Julio era o mais inteiro entre nós.

"Se eu soubesse que as minhas primas davam festas boas em Nova York, viria mais a cidade."

"Não conte com isso" – desabei no sofá ao lado de Johnny – "Ainda bem que eu preservei o meu quarto limpo e intocado, porque nem a pau que vou arrumar essa zona hoje."

"Nem vai abrir os presentes que ganhou?" – Mercedes reclamou – "Que indelicadeza, Satan."

"Abrir presentes significa mais sujeira e mais zona, Weezy. Deixa para amanhã. Depois eu mando um e-mail de agradecimento para cada um."

"Sempre pragmática..." – Julio sorriu. Eu jogaria uma almofada nele se tivesse alguma por ali.

"Essa festa vai dar confusão depois. Eu flagrei dois colegas de trabalho se beijando na cozinha. Nem sabia que eles eram amantes e olha que um deles está noivo" – soltei a língua.

"Você viu que Andrew deu uma paquerada na namorada do Santiago?" – Johnny soltou também rindo.

"Sério?" – meu queixo foi ao chão.

"Andrew, o seu ex-namorado?" – Mercedes perguntou.

"O próprio. Santiago é o amigo da Quinn. Os dois moram juntos" – expliquei – "Olha que Andrew chegou acompanhado."

"Ele não era safado assim quando estava contigo" – Johnny sorriu.

"Ele não seria louco" – Mercedes gargalhou – "Algum problema, Weezy?"

"Nenhum, Satan. Só lembrei do dia que a gente quase saiu nos tapas em pleno coral por causa do Puck."

"Puck? O pai da filha da Quinn?" – Johnny ficou intrigado. Eu conversava várias coisas com ele a respeito do meu passado em lima, mas pouco falava em Puck.

"O próprio" – Mercedes abriu o bico – "Santana tinha caso com ele e com a Brittany ao mesmo tempo. Certo dia ele tentou se engraçar para o meu lado porque eu era uma cheerio e Santana estava dando um gelo nele. Essa aí ao seu lado ficou possessa e quis brigar comigo só porque eu tinha roubado o homem dela."

"Como se pudesse" – cruzei meus braços.

"Por outro lado, foi quando a gente descobriu que fazíamos o dueto mais incrível do coral. Mercedes e Santana eram o mesmo que coisa séria, meu bem" – ela estendeu a mão e eu bati em concordância.

"Melhor do que eu e Finn?" – Rachel se juntou a nós – "Duvido."

"Você e Finn eram tediosos que o senhor Schuester nos fazia engolir a seco só porque ele era puxa-saco do Finn e você era a mandona que passava por cima de todo mundo para ter todos os solos" – disparei.

"Santana e eu fizemos um dueto em River Deep Mountain High espetacular, simplesmente."

"Foi o que me valeu depois ter o solo de Valerie nas locais. Rachel não se conforma com isso até hoje" – mais uma vez Mercedes e eu fizemos high five.

"Foi a minha idéia dar o solo para vocês duas nas nacionais, correto?" – Rachel cruzou os braços.

"Mas antes disso, Cedes, Artie, Puck e eu seguramos a nossa classificação nas regionais com BIOTA. Depois que você veio lá com a música original que compôs com a Quinn e eu tive de fazer segunda voz."

"Ah, então vocês também fizeram duetos?" – Johnny perguntou.

"Na escola?" – procurei me certificar – "Acho que nunca fiz um dueto com ela" – apontei para a minha irmã – "Estava mais para eu ter que fazer a harmonização como todos os outros enquanto ela disparava as linhas de solo e Mercedes depois entrava para fazer a ultima nota alta só para dar um toque mais soul na apresentação. Fora isso, Johnny Boy, Rachel tentou fazer daquele coral um Rachel Berry-Lopez show com participação especial de Finn Hudson e o resto."

"Puxa! Nem mesmo Quinn participava, ou Mike?"

"Mike era o dançarino junto com Britt. Quinn sabia dançar e tem voz doce, só que não é forte. Mesmo assim ela fez o solo em uma competição local e harmonizou com Rachel num número das Nacionais. Diria que foi quase um dueto."

"Quinn foi incrível nas nacionais" – Rachel reiterou – "Mas eu não diria o mesmo naquelas competições locais. Se não fosse pelo seu número, a gente teria perdido."

"Que bom que você pensa assim da sua garota, Rachel" – Mercedes criticou.

"Meu amor pela Quinn tem nada a ver com o meu senso crítico."

"Bitch" – disparei.

"Acho que você está confusa, Satan" – minha irmã revidou – "A bitch da família sempre foi você."

Ameacei me levantar daquele sofá e dar alguns cascudos naquele entojo, mas Johnny me segurou.

"Você deveria ficar mais esperta, diva anã" – apontei o dedo para ela – "Porque do jeito que está levantando esse seu nariz de papagaio, vai acabar não conseguindo mais ver as merdas que anda fazendo."

"Que merda eu estou fazendo, Santana?" – ela esbravejou – "Trabalhando duro para construir uma carreira. É isso que você chama de merda?"

"Trabalhar duro todos nós fazemos" – rebati – "Só que ninguém daqui está deslumbrado com fama e dinheiro para começar a virar as costas para as pessoas que realmente importam. É o que você está fazendo com a Quinn e com os nossos amigos verdadeiros."

"Deixa Quinn fora disso. Você não sabe o que diz."

"Não sei o que digo? Experimenta continuar com esse narizinho empinado, a tratando de forma indiferente, para ver como eu realmente não sei o que digo."

"Meninas!" – Julio levantou-se e fiou entre nós – "Acho que não e momento de ninguém discutir coisa séria aqui não. Todo mundo aqui bebeu um pouco demais, estamos cansados e falar coisas para se arrepender depois é muito fácil."

Mercedes e Julio se despediram por hora. Teríamos ainda um dia para aproveitar a cidade com os dois. Pelo menos eu e Johnny teríamos. Talvez Quinn. Rachel eu não sabia mais. Vai que a prioridade dela era outra? Rachel se retirou para a o quarto dela, enquanto eu fui para o meu junto com Johnny. Fui até o meu armário e tirei de uma caixa duas camisinhas. Atirei elas contra Johnny.

"Achei que você quisesse descansar" – ele franziu a testa.

"Isso, mas não antes de relaxar um pouco. Ainda consegue mais esse pique, DJ?"

"Não me teste, garota."

Ele sorriu e me beijou. Johnny tinha pegada e não me decepcionou.


	7. 02 de abril de 2016 – Los Angeles

**02 de abril de 2016 – Los Angeles**

(Quinn)

"Eu não aguento mais me mudar" – Rachel esbravejou.

"Isso porque você só trouxe uma mala..."

"Por isso que optei em alugar um apartamento mobiliado. Imagine se tivesse de fazer tudo de novo? Não agüentaria, Quinn."

Chegamos em Los Angeles ainda na sexta-feira. Rachel estava nervosa, estressada e eu achei por bem acompanhá-la, daí aceitei a passagem aérea: tudo porque queria e precisava ajudá-la em mais essa transição. Fizemos nada na sexta, a não ser pegar as chaves do apartamento e acertar os últimos detalhes do aluguel. Rachel recusou o apartamento do senhor Weiz na cidade por ser grande demais para uma pessoa só. Além disso, era um imóvel nu. Ela preferiu alugar um apartamento mobiliado de sala/cozinha/banheiro/quarto em Santa Monica relativamente próximo às residências de Amanda e Rom. Havia a opção de dividir o apartamento com Luis. Sugestão dele, mas Rachel recusou sem dar uma desculpa boa para ele ou para mim. Se fosse por minha causa, ela se equivocou. Meu problema nunca foi com o Luis. Ele até era uma figura simpática e a gente conseguia estabelecer um bom dialogo sempre que nos encontrávamos. Amanda seria outra opção, mas ela tinha planos em morar junto com o namorado, que também era ator. De qualquer forma, não achava ruim o fato de Rachel ficar sozinha em um apartamento.

O lugar era pequeno. A sala era emendada com a cozinha, o banheiro era separado do quarto. Havia uma sacada na sala com vista para a rua. A decoração era simples e confortável. Talvez a opção por algo neutro ajudasse nos aluguéis e no preço. Não era a cara da Rachel, mas era bom o bastante para se passar alguns meses. Quando chegamos, a primeira providencia foi colocar as roupas de cama e dormir. Agora precisávamos fazer compras básicas de comida, mantimentos e produtos de limpeza. Nada em grande quantidade, afinal, seria apenas ela.

"Quando Mike disse que iria aparecer para nos acompanhar?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Logo" – consultei o relógio no meu celular.

Mike tinha comprado um carro para ele, e seria as rodas de Rachel pelo menos na primeira semana dela. Enquanto isso, nós duas limpávamos o armário com o que dava para poder adiantar alguma coisa. Rachel continuava a dobra as roupas com precisão milimétrica. Sinal de que ela estava ansiosa.

"Rach" – parei a limpeza e toquei no braço da minha namorada.

"O que?" – estava tensa.

"Tudo vai dar certo."

Ela parou de dobrar as roupas e me encarou com os olhos marejados. Aquilo partiu o meu coração.

"Eu sei que vou ficar bem, Quinn. Que vamos ficar bem. Mas isso não impede que sinta esse frio incômodo na barriga. Eu... eu nunca fiquei só até agora. Nunca fiquei sem a minha irmã e ela sem mim... mas ela terá Johnny por perto e até mesmo você. Mas e eu?"

"Ei" – passei a mão delicadamente no rosto dela e a puxei para um beijo – "Vai ficar tudo bem, Rach. Prometo. Nessas últimas semanas tenho até feito um exercício mental que trata basicamente de dizer um mantra: vai passar rápido."

"Está dando certo?"

"Ainda não sei, porque só vou colocar em prática para valer quando voltar a Nova York" – ela forçou um sorriso acanhado e voltamos a nos beijar – "Não se preocupe, ok? Você terá Mike e Brittany. Não disse que os Pierces sempre te trataram bem?" – ela acenou – "Então? Tenho certeza que eles vão te dar suporte caso precise."

"E você?"

"Eu estarei atolada no trabalho. O piloto da série vai ser gravado e, se der certo, terei uma rotina a enfrentar nos estúdios da Bad Things em New Rochelle durante três vezes por semana. Um dia extra da semana para gravar cenas externas em Nova York e, talvez, folga na sexta-feira, dia que reservei para escrever a minha monografia."

"Às vezes nem acredito que a minha Quinn vai se formar. Estou tão orgulhosa!"

"Espero que dê certo de você ir a Nova York na época."

"Sua graduação será em junho ainda, Quinn" – ela voltou a se concentrar nas roupas – "Meu cronograma de trabalho ainda nem saiu. Ainda tem muito chão."

Não parecia que havia muito chão para mim. Minha vida estava agitada e conseguir um espaço para poder ir a Los Angeles só para estar presente no momento de mudança não foi algo fácil. As vezes eu me assustava em como Rachel adquiriu a capacidade de ser carinhosa comigo num instante, para em seguida eu receber uma pequena dose de gelo. Essas alternâncias não existiam antes do nosso rompimento e, embora desse um desconto devido a minha escorregada com Monica, isso começava a me cansar e frustrar. Acho que já fui punida o suficiente.

O interfone tocou e Rachel correu para atender. Para a minha surpresa, e de Rachel também, quem apareceu à nossa porta foi Brittany e Kurt. Essa história de morar há tantos anos fora de Lima nos fez perder contato com muita gente do velho coral. Nem mesmo eu falava com Puck, apesar de termos uma filha juntos. Rachel havia mencionado que tinha o visto no tapete vermelho do Globo de Ouro no início do ano, mas veja só. Brittany não tinha dito que mantinha contato próximo a ponto de nos fazer essa surpresa.

"Não acredito que você está aqui!" – ele me deu um abraço apertado – "Brittany disse que só Rachel viria."

"Ela não mentiu" – afirmei ao meu amigo – "Amanhã mesmo eu volto para Nova York. Só vim aqui para ajudar Rachel."

Brittany mantinha contato esporádico com Santana. Não estava certa do quanto as duas conversavam. Desde o casamento dos meus sogros que não a via e ela parecia muito bem.

"E você, Britt. Como vai? E onde está o seu filhote?"

"Rob está com a minha mãe" – ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – "Eles ficam juntos enquanto eu trabalho, e Jim está sempre ocupado."

"Mesmo?" – Rachel perguntou – "Santana não disse que você voltou a trabalhar."

"Acho que me esqueci de contar. Eu dou aula de dança na academia em que Jim é sócio para alunos com idade entre 10 e 12 anos."

"Oh. Está gostando?"

"É legal, embora as meninas dessa idade parecem sempre confusas e agitadas. Não me lembro de ter sido assim."

"É quando os hormônios começam a se descontrolar" – Rachel disse.

"E você Kurt?" – perguntei – "O que anda fazendo? Ainda namorando Karofsky?"

"Nada demais" – ele revirou os olhos – "Ainda fazendo a faculdade de Moda, trabalho no teatro comunitário, e Karofsky e eu não estamos vivendo uma boa fase."

"Sinto muito" – respondi.

"Obrigado."

"Ainda não entendi por que você não tentou teatro em Nova York. Pensei que tivesse o mesmo sonho de ir a Broadway que eu."

"A verdade?" – ele sentou-se no sofá e eu me preparei para a bomba, mas Kurt parecia muito tranqüilo sobre o que iria argumentar – "Quando aquele cartão que vocês receberam nas regionais não foi parar nas minhas mãos, esse foi o meu primeiro tombo de realidade. O meu segundo foi quando eu fiz inscrição pra as escolas de arte dramática de Nova York e não fui aceito em nenhuma. Mas eu fui aceito para cursar Moda em UCLA. Ainda assim eu tentei fazer alguns testes de canto e teatro musical, mas fui recusado em todos. O teatro comunitário de Los Angeles foi a única companhia que me aceitou. Mesmo assim o meu diretor disse que apesar de eu cantar bem e ter vontade, garra, dificilmente irei encontrar algo para mim fora do estereótipo do gay afeminado em séries cômicas. Por isso que as pessoas não querem investir, por mais talentoso que eu possa ser."

"Quem disse isso é um tremendo babaca!" – Rachel protestou, mas ela, mais que ninguém, sabia que as coisas na indústria funcionavam daquela maneira. Ela própria não poderia nunca ser vista publicamente ao meu lado. Não comigo identificada como namorada. Kurt, por mais que eu o ame, nunca faria um papel de um conquistador.

Mike chegou pouco depois e nunca imaginei que as compras de mantimentos se transformassem numa pequena reunião do coral de Lima. Era divertido, embora não muito eficiente. A presença deles ali me fez ter certeza que Rachel teria o suporte que precisaria, independentemente dos colegas de elenco e trabalho. Ela não estava só na cidade. Almoçamos num restaurante pequeno e confortável de Santa Monica. Não sei se pela presença de Mike e Rachel juntos, isso me fez sentir olhada. Muito mais do que jamais me senti em Nova York. Procurei me abstrair do resto do ambiente para me concentrar apenas na minha mesa. O prato com camarões estava ótimo, assim como o vinho branco e era nisso que iria pensar. Apesar de que imaginei se essa seria a vida da minha Rachel como uma atriz em ascensão?

Nessa semana que passou, o pessoal da equipe técnica do seriado se reuniu junto com Gary Abrams na sala de conferência da Bad Things. Participaram os câmeras, assistentes de todos os tipos, maquiadores, figurinistas, roteiristas, produtores, além dos diretores de arte e de fotografia. Além dos aspectos técnicos de como seria gravado o piloto, ainda tivemos uma palestra para se lembrar de como deveria ser o trato com os atores. Havia veteranos como Brody Hills e estrelinhas como Lana Sullivan. Gary e os diretores frisaram no quanto era importante interagir apenas profissionalmente para a boa convivência no estúdio, que questões de amizade ficavam em segundo plano. O mais importante: o que acontecia no set, ficava no set. Não seria surpresa para ninguém se algum ator fizesse reclamações ou tivesse um ataque de estrelismo, que poderiam haver brigas e daí a necessidade da equipe principal se fechar nos assuntos que diziam respeito à própria produção. Tudo que tivesse de ser dito, seria via assessoria de imprensa. Mesmo assim, apesar do não dito, os únicos interlocutores seriam o elenco, Gary Abrams, Liam Mortinson e os diretores.

Quando Slings and Arrows foi gravado em Nova York, fiquei tão pouco no set que pouco reparei como as coisas funcionavam no grande esquema. Afinal, só estava ali como a namorada da atriz. De todas as produções anteriores que participei, em especial quando trabalhei na R&J, nenhuma vez havia recebido recomendações como aquelas. Achei interessante pela espécie de segregação pré-estabelecida. Será que era assim também em Slings and Arrows ou com os colegas de Rachel? Foi quando entendi por ela ter me contado a respeito dos assessores, câmeras, assistentes e até das pequenas conversas com os maquiadores, mas não estabeleceu uma relação de amizade com nenhuma dessas pessoas: só com o elenco e com os produtores. Será que Rachel era considerada uma diva dentro do set, tal como ela agia como uma no nosso tempo de Novas Direções de McKinley High? Acho que isso passou a me incomodar mais a partir do instante em que comecei a viver uma realidade semelhante, porém fazendo parte de outra turma.

"Só vou rodar agora em maio" – Mike falava sobre o novo filme B que faria parte do elenco – "Vai ser bom não fazer parte da turma dos bandidos dessa vez. O bom é que eu não morro até o fim da trama" – Kurt e Rachel começaram a dar risadas altas que chamaram a atenção das pessoas ao redor. Até aí tudo bem porque Rachel gostava de rir livre e alto. Adorava isso nela, mas algo estava fora do lugar naquele instante. Parecia forçado.

"Vai filmar em Seattle, certo?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Estou doido para pilotar aquele disco voador pendurado!"

"Tome um ácido e vá" – Kurt disparou e deixou todos nós de olhos arregalados, menos Brittany, que parece que não entendeu – "O que foi?" – ele tentou se defender – "Não sou nenhum viciado ou um maconheiro, mas eu passei pela faculdade, meu bem. Experimentei coisas."

"Experimentou mulher?" – Mike desafiou.

"Não cheguei a tanto, meu caro amigo."

"Puxa, Kurt, você é o único dessa mesa que nunca experimentou uma vagina?" – provoquei – "Isso é decepcionante."

"Eu beijei Brittany algumas vezes" – ele se defendeu.

"É, mas só até o seu pai nos interromper. Você terminou comigo no dia seguinte."

"Como é que se chama a versão masculina de gold star?" – Mike olhou para mim.

"Gay?" – disparei e todos riram menos Kurt.

"Digamos que eu sempre estive seguro a respeito da minha sexualidade, tirando aquele breve momento com Brittany, que fiz por ciúmes da relação do meu pai com Finn. E depois, senhor Chang, da mesma forma que eu sou o único aqui que nunca experimentou uma vagina, o senhor nunca experimentou um bom pênis."

"Com muito orgulho nunca experimentei um!" – Mike ergueu a cerveja – "Mas digo que não sou o único aqui, não é mesmo senhorita Berry-Lopez?"

"Tecnicamente..." – ela falou baixinho e eu senti o meu rosto corar – "nunca com um de verdade. Mas por falar em Finn" – Rachel foi enfática para mudar de assunto – "Nunca mais tive notícias dele. Como está?"

"Finn está namorando firme uma garota chamada Kristen e talvez se mude para Detroit até o meio deste ano. Ele fez um curso na Ford e tem planos para ir trabalhar lá. No mais, ele está bem e feliz. Acho interessante você ter perguntado. Ele foi a Nova York te ver na Broadway. Vocês não se falaram?"

"Não. Eu não vi Finn. Ele sequer entrou em contato comigo. Caso soubesse, ele teria entrado no camarim e a gente poderia ter jantado juntos. Eu poderia ter chamado Quinn e Santana, tê-lo convidado para ir à minha casa. As únicas pessoas do coral que foram me ver no teatro e falaram comigo, fora Quinn, Mike e minha irmã, foram Brittany, Mercedes e o professor Schuester, acompanhado da senhorita Pillsbury. Nem mesmo você me visitou, Kurt. O que você disse agora foi uma total e completa surpresa."

"Em minha defesa, não tive como ir a Nova York porque o trânsito entre Los Angeles e Lima não é dos mais baratos" – ele ficou desconfortável – "Por outro lado, não perdi um episódio sequer de Slings and Arrows. E vou comprar o box da primeira temporada."

Saber que Finn esteve em Nova York por Rachel me deu aperto no coração. Eu não me sentia ameaçada por ele. Não mais. Ao meu ver, Rom Tyler era uma ameaça muito maior do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas tive pena. O que deve ter passado na cabeça dele ir sorrateiro a Nova York ver Rachel no palco e sair sem ser notado. Por outro lado é bem típico dele fazer esse tipo de coisa e entrar numa de auto-piedade só para alguém passara mão na cabeça dele. Esqueci a parte em que sentia pena. Depois da conta do restaurante, Kurt se despediu e Mike nos levou de volta para o apartamento, e só nos ajudou a carregar as compras para cima. Disse que tinha um encontro com uma garota e não poderia se atrasar.

Brittany subiu conosco e se sentiu à vontade de, pela primeira vez, fazer um monte de perguntas sobre Santana e, mais especificamente, sobre o relacionamento dela com Johnny. Não vi nada demais até aí porque era sinal de que ela e San evitavam falar do assunto quando conversavam. Mas eu podia sentir que aquilo incomodava Rachel e entendia a razão: ela foi a maior incentivadora para que Johnny e Santana ficassem juntos.

"Os dois vão morar juntos agora que você está aqui?" – ela perguntou com certo tom de ciúmes enquanto as duas arrumavam as compras.

"Não que eu saiba. Pode ser. Não me incomodaria."

"Oh!" – Brittany fez beicinho e eu comecei a me preparar para a bomba.

Mas ela não veio logo. Nós três trabalhamos depressa, em relativo silêncio. Eu terminei de limpar o armário e arrumei as roupas de gaveta de Rachel. Deixei as de pendurar para depois porque ela gostava de dar uma passada com o ferro em algumas delas. Não que eu a criticasse por isso porque fazia isso com alguns dos meus vestidos.

"Uma vez Jim me disse que tinha vontade de coreografar uma peça em Nova York. Que eu poderia até fazer parte dela como dançarina. Eu não sei quais são os planos dele por causa da academia dele aqui em Los Angeles, mas eu me mudaria para Nova York se a oportunidade surgisse. Adoraria ficar mais próxima de San. Sinto falta dela. Não de falar por telefone, mas de ficar com ela."

"Você não é casada, Brittany?" – Rachel disparou já sem esconder a irritação.

"Não formalmente. Jim e eu só passamos a morar juntos depois que eu fiquei grávida. A gente até que se gosta e temos Rob, mas não é que estamos amarrados um no outro. Por enquanto dá certo, mas amanhã pode não dar mais. Pelo menos foi o que ele me disse uma vez."

"Mesmo assim, você o escolheu, em vez de Santana, correto? Então por que isso agora?"

"Por quê?" – Brittnay se armou – "Não posso estar com Jim e continuar próxima a minha melhor amiga? Santana não está com o outro lá?"

"Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam tão simples assim entre vocês duas."

"Como assim?" – Rachel suspirou e parou de arrumar a cozinha.

"Deixa de ser sonsa, Britt. Você pode ser lenta para muitas coisas, mas eu sei muito bem que para esse assunto você é esperta até demais. Acha que eu sou cega? Acha que eu não sei que você a fazia de gato e sapato, e não o contrário? Minha irmã sempre foi apaixonada por você e largaria Johnny se você estalar o dedo..."

"Eu amo Santana!" – Brittany aumentou o tom – "Não me venha dizer que eu a usava, porque isso não é verdade. Eu sempre amei Santana. Ela foi o meu primeiro amor."

"No enquanto, você a descartou para ficar com Jim."

"Descartei? Eu estava grávida, assustada e Jim me deu todo o apoio. Minha família deu todo apoio para que eu ficasse com ele. Mas Santana estava longe, em Nova York, vivendo a vida dela. Quando Rob nasceu, Santana não estava lá. Ela nunca apareceu. Que direito ela tinha de pedir para eu deixar Jim, que ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado? Me responda Rachel!"

"Acho que vocês duas deveriam respirar um pouco" – procurei ponderar, mas a impressão que tinha é que estava invisível naquele apartamento.

"Você fala como se Santana não tivesse se importado. Mas tenho notícias, Brittany: fui eu quem segurou a bebedeira da minha irmã porque ela estava depressiva demais por sua causa quando soube da gravidez. Fui eu quem tratou da gastrite dela, porque ela vivia ansiosa e cheia de problemas de proporções milionárias a resolver. Fui eu quem aturou cada grosseria e o mau humor quando você tomou sua decisão. Mas agora que Santana passa por um momento emocional bom, com um rapaz que a ama de verdade e de quem ela realmente gosta, você vem me dizer em aparecer porque sente falta dela? Me faça um grande favor: se a sua intenção é bagunçar a cabeça da minha irmã, então não apareça! Se você realmente a ama, não atrapalhe o namoro dela com Johnny. Aliás, não queira nem saber dele. Esquece. Eu te amo, Britt. Você foi a minha amiga mais próxima e querida, diria até que você fez parte da família. Eu te desejo só o que há de melhor. Por isso mesmo, em nome dessa amizade e da história em que você teve com a minha família e nós com a sua, esquece Nova York e deixe Santana em paz."

"Você não é a dona do mundo, Rach" – Brittany estava com os olhos marejados.

"Experimenta."

"Vem Britt" – procurei ser cautelosa na aproximação e peguei na mão dela – "Eu te levo até a sua moto."

Ela pegou a bolsa e saímos do apartamento. A moto dela estava estacionada quase no final do quarteirão. Caminhamos em silêncio até o veículo.

"Rachel só está nervosa com a mudança. Releve."

"Não, Quinn. Rach quis dizer cada palavra, como sempre."

"Vocês vão fazer as pazes logo e a gente vai fazer uma festa em Nova York."

"Talvez" – ela limpou as lágrimas e nos abraçamos.

"Dê um beijo por mim em Rob" – Brittany esboçou um sorriso antes de colocar o capacete e foi embora sabe-se lá em que condição.

Quando voltei para o apartamento, flagrei Rachel também limpando lágrimas. Eu a abracei por trás e procurei confortá-la. Brigar assim com uma das amigas de infância não deveria ser fácil. Não seria para mim, que só desejo o melhor a Brittany e tenho boas lembranças da nossa amizade em McKinley High.

"Achei que gostasse de Britt. Ela é sua amiga de infância também."

"Eu a adoro, Quinn" – Rachel se libertou dos meus braços para me olhar de frente – "Mas a presença dela faz muito mal a Santana."

"Não acha que a sua irmã é grande o suficiente para decidir o que é ou não melhor para ela?" – as vezes eu me irritava com o protecionismo da minha namorada.

"Nem sempre a gente consegue enxergar o grande quadro sozinho, Quinn. Às vezes é preciso ter ajuda de um olhar descansado vindo de fora. O que sei é que Britt embaça a visão de Santana. A última palavra sobre esse assunto é de minha irmã. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu deva lavar as minhas mãos e ver passivamente o mundo pegar fogo. Santana está feliz com Johnny e eu sei que ela o ama de verdade. Mas daí vem Britt..." – esbravejou para o ar.

"Ok, eu não estou afim de discutir sobre isso."

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a abraçar a minha namorada. Trocamos alguns beijos antes de voltarmos a arrumar as coisas, dessa vez, varrer a sala e lavar o banheiro. Queria pelo menos deixar a minha namorada em Los Angeles num apartamento limpo. Rachel me ajudou em silêncio e assim trabalhamos até o começo da noite. Rachel e eu decidimos tomar um banho juntas. Foi quando eu aproveitei para brincar um pouco, afinal, sabe-se lá quando nos veríamos novamente. Nos beijamos debaixo do chuveiro e começamos a passar as mãos no corpo uma da outra. Virei Rachel para que as costas dela ficassem contra a minha frente. Gostava da posição para massagear os seios da minha namorada enquanto beijava aquele pescoço lindo. Depois de brincar um pouco com os mamilos, minha mão direita escapuliu mais para baixo e comecei a estimulá-la um pouco antes dos meus dedos escorregarem para dentro. Achava tão erótico fazer amor debaixo do chuveiro naquela posição. Rachel chegou rápido ao orgasmo e fez menção de retribuir ainda no chuveiro, mas eu recusei. Tinha outros planos em mente.

Vestimos um roupão e fizemos um lanche rápido na cozinha antes de irmos para cama. O quarto daquele apartamento era pouca coisa maior do que o meu em Nova York, a cama tinha tamanho queen, e eu estava bem habituada àquelas dimensões. Era confortável.

"Nós vamos ficar bem, não é?" – Rachel tirou o roupão e deitou-se nua na cama ao meu lado.

"Claro que vamos" – a abracei e passei as mãos nas costas dela. Pelo jeito que Rachel se movia contra os meus dedos, podia dizer que estava com dores nos ombros e nas costas. Eu estava com os músculos cansados também – "Vem cá" – sentei-me na cama e a mandei sentar-se também entre as minhas pernas. Comecei a massageá-la.

"Isso é muito bom. Você sempre faz massagens perfeitas."

"Até onde sei, a especialista em massagens da casa é a senhorita."

Quando julguei que foi o suficiente, recomecei minhas carícias. Rachel virou-se e nos beijamos na boca enquanto ela me empurrava para a cama e ficava por cima de mim. Abri as pernas para que ela me tocasse no lugar que mais precisava naquele instante, e Rachel não perdeu tempo. Era uma delícia sentir os pequenos, mas habilidosos, dedos da minha namorada fazendo maravilhas dentro de mim. Meu orgasmo veio sem tempo, acompanhado de um sorriso orgulhoso de Rachel.

"Você gosta quando eu te deixo ficar por cima" – sorri.

"Adoro."

A gente se beijou na boca antes de Rachel dar um pouco de atenção aos meus seios, mas não o tanto quanto eu desejava. Logo ela ergueu o tronco e se reposicionou para tesourarmos como se ela estivesse me cavalgando. A noite prometia ser deliciosamente longa. Tinha de ser. Era a nossa última antes de eu pegar um avião de volta a Nova York e deixá-la em Los Angeles. Procurei não pensar nisso. Tinha só em me concentrar em Rachel naquele momento, na forma em que transávamos. Era sincero e bonito, como só o amor da minha vida poderia me proporcionar.


	8. 15 de abril de 2016 – Apresentações

**15 de abril de 2016 – Apresentações**

(Santana)

Sabe o que era esquisito? Apresentar namorado para a família.

Fiz isso poucas vezes na minha vida. A primeira vez foi em Nova York com Paul no dia da colação de grau em Stuyvesant. E o fato bizarro nessa história foi que nos separamos logo após para nunca mais. Nunca apresentei Puck porque éramos apenas parceiros de cama e papi o odiava. Nunca apresentei Brittany por ela ser de casa desde criança e porque nós nunca fomos oficialmente namoradas. A apresentação de Andrew foi corrida e casual. Estava na festa de casamento dos meus pais e eles não deram muita bola, não sei se pelo evento, pelo nervoso da data ou por certo despeito. Mas eis que estava à caminho de Lima para atender a um chamado dos meus pais e aproveitei a oportunidade para levar Johnny comigo e apresentá-lo oficialmente como meu namorado. Quinn veio junto porque fazia uma data que ela não voltava a nossa cidade e não via a filha dela. Aproveitou a oportunidade. O fato é que eu estava ansiosa, quase suando frio.

"Esse GPS deve estar com problema" – Johnny reclamou enquanto dirigia, me fazendo abrir os olhos.

"Você que é um desorientado que não sabe ler mapas" – era tão difícil acompanhar um GPS?

"Dirigir não é o meu forte. Dirigir olhando GPS é pior."

"Você parece uma vovó ao volante. É irritante!" – ele nunca ultrapassava o limite de velocidade, fato que meus pais agradeceriam, aliás – "A propósito, pegue a próxima saída e depois vire a próxima direita."

"Se você reclama tanto da forma que eu dirijo, por que você não continuou?"

"Porque estava ficando com a vista cansada" – admiti.

Achava que o grau dos meus óculos tinha aumentado. Chegou um ponto da estrada que minha vista começou a embaçar um pouco, por isso dei o volante do meu carro a Johnny. Ele não fazia a menor questão de dirigir, e eu sabia disso, mas tinha carteira e era a única opção viável. Quinn estava de ressaca no banco de trás por causa de uma festa que houve na Bad Things em comemoração a uma conta enorme que a produtora fechou com a General Motors e por terem finalizado as gravações do piloto da tal série de comédia. Tudo indicava que o projeto teria futuro. Torcia para que tudo desse certo porque significaria que Quinn teria bastante trabalho a fazer e o tempo correria mais depressa para ela. Aproveitei e dei uma olhada no bando de trás. Quinn estava apagada sob efeito de alguns dramins, com a cabeça escorada em uns dois travesseiros.

Queria ver quando a bomba explodisse. Tive uma interessante conversa com a minha irmã via skype na última quinta-feira, dia em que ela recebeu os roteiros o resto da temporada. Rachel estava quase em pânico porque num certo sétimo episódio, ela e Rom Tyler teriam uma cena de sexo. Na primeira temporada, Rachel fez uma cena de sexo com Luis Segal que foi sutil, embora tenha aparecido os seios lateralmente. Mas ela garantiu que nenhum dos dois ficou nu debaixo do lençol. Rachel apareceu em pânico porque a descrição com a cena com Rom tinha nudez total e ela não estava certa se exigiria dublê de corpo uma vez que todo mundo do elenco procurava fazer todas as cenas, até as de ação, com o uso mínimo de dublês. Até o elenco mais experiente estava tirando a roupa quando solicitado.

De fato, Slings and Arrows não era uma série quente nesse sentido, mas quando tinha uma cena de sexo no episódio, era bem executada e não era gratuita para o contexto da história. E a nudez tinha sentido: tanto a masculina quanto a feminina. Claro que a produção não era como um Game of Thrones da vida, que não tinha o menor pudor em mostrar pênis, peitos, vaginas e os mais diferentes tipos de coitos. Coitos? Estava falando como Rachel. Minha irmã garantiu que contaria a Quinn o mais rápido possível sobre a cena com Rom Tyler. Dei o meu suporte para ela fazê-lo. Seria estupidez adiar e cometer novamente esse tipo de erro na relação delas. Além do mais, Rachel e Rom são profissionais acima de tudo e eu nunca vi em minha irmã dar sinais de que pudesse estar interessada nele.

Mas a razão por Quinn estar conosco tinha nada a ver com os desentendimentos com Rachel. O motivo maior por ela ter nos acompanhado era Beth. A minha irmãzinha começou a questionar insistentemente porque ela não era parecida nem com Shelby ou papi. Aposto que foi coisa de escola. Na mesma idade, muitos garotos questionavam se Rachel e eu éramos mesmo irmãs. Papi sempre foi da opinião de que era melhor contar a verdade desde cedo, como ele e papai fizeram comigo e Rachel. Não foi fácil crescer com dois pais. Na escola, às vezes era um inferno e eu saía no braço com alguns colegas porque eles faziam piadinhas mesquinhas sobre Rachel e eu sermos fisicamente diferentes e sobre nossos pais. Mas o fato de saber toda verdade desde cedo foi algo que contou ao nosso favor.

Sei que Rachel e eu provavelmente somos irmãs biológicas só por parte de mãe. Não sou nenhuma cega e idiota. Sou a cara de papi e muita gente ainda diz que sou parecidíssima com tia Rosa. Da Shelby eu herdei o formato do corpo com pouco quadril e ombros largos, o cabelo liso, o nariz, talvez a personalidade bitch e autoritária. Rachel é Shelby inteira, exceto pelo nariz de judeu e a clavícula menos angulada que ela herdou provavelmente de papai. Nunca falamos abertamente a respeito, mas não precisava. Isso não muda o amor que eu sinto pelo lado Berry. Tenho muito orgulho em carregar o sobrenome e em pertencer à família. Não há sangue que mude isso. Genética também não explica porque Rachel sempre foi muito mais ligada a papi e aos Lopez do que a papai. Por isso que a gente diz que somos 1/3 de cada.

Lembro que papi e papai inventavam explicações criativas sobre o nosso nascimento. Aliás, dou mais crédito por essas coisas a papai, que tinha alma de artista. Ele inventava teatrinho de massinha quando éramos bem pequenas para explicar como poderíamos ter dois pais e não ter uma mãe presente. Rachel e eu já sabíamos o que era inseminação artificial na pré-escola. Bizarro pensar nessas coisas, mas é a pura verdade. Mas e Beth? Ela vai fazer seis anos e sabe de nada. Só tem dúvidas e caraminholas. Estava passando da hora de aparecer a verdade.

Havia outras razões para a nossa presença além de apresentar o namorado e contar a verdade a Beth. Uma razão é que meus pais estavam de mudança de Lima para Columbus. Papi aceitou uma oportunidade para integrar a equipe de cirurgiões de Mt. Carmel, que era um hospital muito maior, mais equipado e que pagava um salário tão bom quanto o dele na condição de chefe do Hospital Metropolitano de Lima. Além disso, papi poderia se dedicar melhor à pesquisas obre cirurgia em diabéticos que ele desenvolvia há anos com investimentos da OSU. Agora ele teria tempo de usar também as instalações da universidade. Papi se mudaria em alguns dias, mas Shelby e Beth só iriam para Columbus no final do ano escolar em junho. Até lá, muito trabalho: eles iriam comprar uma casa nova, cuidar da mudança, Beth seria matriculada numa nova escola e minha mãe cogitava trabalhar na própria OSU. A minha tarefa principal seria ajudar meus pais a fazer algumas contas para os meus pais e a triagem das coisas que ainda estavam em casa. Meus pais tinham de saber o que ia para lixo/doação e o que seria levado para Columbus.

Já que estava em Lima, ia tirar algum tempo para visitar abuela, que estava nada bem. Papi relatava com tristeza, não havia muito que fazer no caso dela. Papi era um médico com algumas idéias interessantes. Ele dizia que não havia medicina que lutasse contra a programação do nosso próprio corpo. Defendia a teoria de que cada um nascia com um tempo certo. O que acontecia eram os acidentes de percurso, como o que levou papai embora, e o mau uso da máquina que encurtava a vida em alguns anos. Abuela tinha uma doença degenerativa em estado avançado e tudo que se podia fazer era proporcionar a ela conforto e um final digno. Soube que ela estava ainda mais fraca do que a última vez que a vi, andava com ajuda de um andador e falava pouco, baixinho. Papi providenciou um quarto adequado para alguém no estado dela. Abuela tinha uma cama apropriada e um enfermeiro. Ou seja, ela tinha toda a assistência necessária para garantir todo o máximo de conforte no final da vida.

"Entre na próxima direita" – sinalizei a Johnny.

Pegamos a E Elm, que era avenida principal do centro de Lima. Era onde ficava os edifícios comerciais mais "caros" da cidade, e depois a velha S. Pine para entrar no meu bairro. Dei as última direções a Johnny até chegarmos à grande casa de dois pavimentos com gramado em cortado e calçadinhas para acesso à garagem e à porta principal.

"É aqui?" – juro que Johnny estava pálido.

"Esse é o velho lar Berry-Lopez. Seja bem-vindo."

"Que bom!" – ele estava levemente pálido, e muito aliviado, e estacionou o carro em frente a garagem. Apesar das nossas pequenas discussões, achei bonitinho. Dei um beijo na boca dele antes de descer do carro e abrir a porta de trás – "Quinn, pára de babar nesse travesseiro. Chegamos!"

Ela despertou num susto e ficou piscando por algum tempo como quem quisesse acordar o mais rápido possível. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, procurou a garrafa de água e deu uma boa golada antes de descer do carro. Dessa forma, nós três fomos até a varanda e tocamos a campainha. Dois segundos depois Shelby atendeu.

"Filha!" – ela disse de forma exagerada e me deu um beijo no rosto e foi mandando Johnny e Quinn entrarem.

Johnny ficou sem jeito, tímido. Quinn chegou descabelada carregando os dois travesseiros e eu estava no meu velho ambiente. Fui passando direto pela sala e mal reparei que havia gente estranha. Eram duas mulheres que nos observavam com curiosidade. Uma parecia ter vinte e alguns anos e a outra era uma mulher mais velha. Talvez até mais do que Shelby. Não que a minha mãe fosse velha, afinal, ela ainda estava na casa dos quarenta.

"Clarie e Julie, esta é a minha filha, Santana. Estes são Quinn e Johnny" – disse forçando um sorriso – "São amigos das minhas meninas."

"Oh, a sua filha se parece mesmo com o seu marido" – a mais velha observou e eu fiz um grande esforço para não revirar os olhos.

"Santana é filha do pai. Puxou Juan por completo. Rachel é que se parece mais comigo."

"Sim, posso ver pela foto no porta-retrato" – a mais velha apontou para uma foto em cima do aparador.

"O mais incrível é que elas são gêmeas" – a mais nova observou e àquela altura eu me esforçava para não revirar os olhos e ir direto para o meu velho quarto. Depois encarou Quinn e franziu a testa. Não gostava como ela a olhava porque podia dizer o que estaria pensando: ou conhecia os Fabray ou encontrou certas semelhanças entre Quinn e certa garotinha. Descartei a primeira hipótese pela falta de comentários.

Quinn e Johnny estavam constrangidos atrás de mim.

"Cadê papi e Beth?" – perguntei.

"Seu pai precisou sair para resolver algumas burocracias no hospital. Beth está lá fora brincando com Lessie e a filha de Julie."

"Ah, legal" – disse com uma indiferença inacreditável – "Mãe, não é por nada não, mas é que precisamos de banheiro e descanso. Sabe como é a entrada de Nova York para cá."

"Shelby disse que você mora em Nova York junto com sua irmã" – a visita mais nova procurou puxar assunto para alguém que estava nem um pouco afim.

"É... se me dão licença, preciso ir ao meu quarto e alojar meus amigos."

Acenei para as visitas intrusas. Primeiro fomos até ao quintal onde Beth brincava com uma amiguinha e a labrador. Ela correu para me abraçar. Estava linda aquela praguinha, com sempre. Eu a segurei e a ergui no meu colo para dar um beijo naquela bochecha rosada.

"Estava com saudades, docinho."

"Eu também, Santy. Vamos brincar?"

"Acabei de chegar, docinho! Ei, trouxe pessoas comigo. Não vi falar com elas?"

Johnny parecia ter jeito com crianças e não se intimidou. Fez uma piadinha e a cumprimentou com um tapinha na mão seguido de um soquinho, como fazem os super gêmeos naquele velho desenho da Liga da Justiça. Meu namorado pareceu se dar muito bem com aquele saco de pulgas da Lessie. O animal se aproximou dele e logo foi agraciada com um pouco de carinho na cabeça e no pescoço. Não sabia que Johnny gostava de cachorros. Quinn esqueceu a ressaca e o dramin quando viu a filha biológica, ao que parece. Ela deu um desses abraços ursos em Beth e deixou a menina desconfiada.

"Senti tanto a sua falta!" – ela disse com certa emoção.

Beth não respondeu e logo se libertou. Sequer perguntou por Rachel, aquela mal-criada espertinha. Simplesmente voltou-se para a amiga dela e continuou a brincar. Nós subimos para os quartos. Quinn entrou no de Rachel enquanto Johnny foi para o meu. Tudo estava mais ou menos como deixei no último natal: A minha penteadeira quase nua, o meu cartaz emoldurado na cabeceira da cama, o criado mudo com os manequins em miniatura e o chapéu pendurado. A diferença é que alguém, provavelmente Shelby, pegou o porta-retrato que eu ganhei e natal da tia Maria e fiz questão de esquecer e colocou uma foto relativamente recente minha e de Rachel em cima da penteadeira.

"Linda decoração" – Johnny colocou a mochila dele no chão, ao pé da minha cama, e apontou para o cartaz – "Agora deu para entender o que te influenciou a puxar um de vez em quando."

"Adoro certas coisas do reggae, mas sinto decepcioná-lo por esse pôster ser meramente decorativo. Se fosse colocar um significado real, talvez pendurasse um do Clash. O problema é que eu acho aquele pôster do London Calling muito brega. Também poderia ser de um dos caras do jazz, mas pareceria pretensioso. Quando achei esse cartaz numa livraria em Cleveland, gostei e comprei. No verão do ano seguinte fui a Londres e experimentei maconha pela primeira vez. Irônico, não?"

"Nem tanto" – Johnny ainda estava atento ao ambiente. Observava tudo com atenção. Foi até a minha janela e conferiu a paisagem que dava para o quintal.

"A casa dos seus pais é linda. Não acredito que vá falar para eles vender isso daqui."

"Se fosse levar em conta as razões emocionais, essa casa ficaria eternamente conosco. Só que papi pediu uma opinião sincera e eu fiz as contas. Os imóveis em Lima são quase 30% mais baratos do que em Columbus e meu pai não tem grana para comprar outra casa de padrão semelhante sem apelar para alguns empréstimos. A situação financeira de Shelby é boa para cobrir despesas próprias e fazer uma pequena poupança para pagar os estudos futuros de Beth. Por isso que é melhor vender isso daqui e comprar um imóvel bom por lá do que tentar manter com aluguel e porcentagem de imobiliária para trocar por outro aluguel. Isso, claro, é uma análise fria e pragmática."

"Quem sou eu para discordar?" – ele sentou na minha cama – "Sei que o meu irmão paga um bom dinheiro para manter aquele chalé nas montanhas, mesmo com o aluguel na alta temporada. Bem que eu procuro ajudar quando posso e seria mais simples caso eu não tivesse torrado quase toda a grana da venda da casa dos meus pais em maconha, whisky e farra em Nova York."

"Por que vocês dois optaram por manter o chalé?"

"Tecnicamente o chalé é dele."

"Entendo..." – deitei na minha cama e relaxei um pouco. Johnny continuou atento ao novo ambiente e olhou mais uma vez pela janela.

"Legal ver o lugar em que você cresceu... e ali está a famosa piscina. Como é que você não se transformou numa dessas meninas riquinhas e metidas?"

"Acredite... tive minha fase consumista e estourei o cartão de crédito algumas vezes até os meus pais encurtarem consideravelmente o limite. Nova York deu a sua contribuição também."

"Eu cresci numa casa menor que essa em Danbury" – ele divagou – "A gente morava próximo a um dos vários laguinhos que tem na cidade. O meu irmão tinha uma espécie de gangue de garotos populares que levava as meninas nesses lugares para tentar transar com elas. Meu irmão me chamava de gay porque eu não estava afim de tocar em alguns seios. Eu só fui me interessar à sério pelas garotas um pouco mais tarde. Até então, eu gostava de fingir que era um explorador."

"Quantos anos você tinha nessa época?" – fiquei curiosa.

"Meu irmão tinha uns 16 anos e eu tinha 12. As meninas ainda me assustavam naquela época."

Ouvimos batidas à porta e Johnny foi atender, porque eu não fazia menção de que me levantaria. Era Shelby com jeito desconfiado. Talvez porque não esperasse a presença de Johnny.

"As moças já foram?" – perguntei.

"Acabaram de sair!" – ela me puxou para um abraço forte que eu logo correspondi – "Estava com saudades, filha."

"Eu também!" – admiti. Apesar de tudo, amava a minha velha.

"Deixa eu te ver" – e lá vinha a inspeção chata que toda mãe fazia. Shelby me olhou de cima embaixo, com as mãos em meu rosto – "Você parece mais forte."

"Vou para a faculdade quase todos os dias de bicicleta. Entrei em forma novamente."

"E você, Johnny?" – ela disse em tom mais austero – "Como está?"

"Vou bem, Shelby" – ele a abraçou brevemente e estava ansioso.

De repente o frio na barriga voltou. Ainda mais porque Quinn saiu do quarto da minha irmã e ficou a poucos metros de nós observando a cena. Engoli seco. Era só a Shelby. Tube quem que ela era a minha mãe, mas ainda assim não era nem metade ruim para essas coisas do que seria o meu pai.

"Senhora Shelby Corcoran-Lopez" – disse nervosa – "Eu gostaria de dizer que John Edward Hall Jr. e eu estamos namorando."

"Está aí uma informação que você poderia ter me dito num telefonema, não é mesmo Santana Berry-Lopez?" – ela arregalou os olhos e eu fiquei ainda mais nervosa. De fato, eu não disse nada aos meus pais sobre meu namoro – "Seria bom saber dessas coisas da sua boca antes."

"Como assim?" – franzi a testa – "Não vai me dizer que aquela fofoqueira te contou?"

"Rachel não disse nada. Falo assim porque é sempre bom poder me preparar antes. Mas seja bem-vindo, Johnny. Fico feliz que você e minha filha tenham se acertado."

"Mamãe" – Beth veio correndo – "Papai está xingando Santy lá em baixo porque ela bloqueou a entrada da garagem."

Olhei para Johnny e comecei a rir. Ele estava vermelho como um pimentão.

"Eu tiro o carro."

Desci as escadas com Beth no meu encalço. Fora de casa, meu pai parecia tenso, estressado. Nós nos abraçamos brevemente antes de eu estacionar o carro corretamente para colocá-lo na garagem.

"Como foram as coisas no hospital, papi?"

"Corridas, hija. Temgo poco tiempo para hace el papeleo y completar mi trabajo."

Beth abraçou a cintura de papi. Aquela menininha realmente o adorava. Pudera: foi ele quem a criou. Tinha até medo de como ela reagiria ao saber de toda verdade. Eu peguei a pasta de papi enquanto Beth entrou em casa com os pesinhos dela sobre os de papi e os dois fizeram alguns passos se equilibrando por alguns metros. Lembro que Rachel e eu costumávamos brincar da mesma maneira com ele e papai. Apostávamos qual era a dupla que conseguia ir mais longe. Papai e eu sempre ganhávamos de papi e Rachel.

"Quer saber de uma coisa?" – ele disse quando chegou na sala – "O dia está lindo e a gente poderia almoçar fora. Eu você, sua mãe, Beth e Quinn. Ela veio, correto?" – acenei. Nesse tempo a trupe desceu as escadas. Johnny era o último e estava assustado. Papi também parou quando se viu diante de alguém inesperado – "Johnny? Não sabia que você viria com as meninas."

"Papi" – respirei fundo. fui até Johnny e segurei a mão dele, o trazendo para próximo da fera – "Eu gostaria de dizer que eu e John Edward Hall Jr. estamos namorando. Ele veio conosco porque eu gostaria de apresentá-lo oficialmente nesta condição ao senhor e a nossa família. Pelo menos a abuela."

Foi a vez de papi ficar branco. Ele relutou, mas estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o meu namorado.

"John..."

"Olá senhor Lopez."

"Bem-vindo à minha casa" – papi ainda estava relutante.

"Obrigado."

"Bom" – Shelby entrou no meio para tentar quebrar a tensão – "Você disse alguma coisa em almoçar fora para aproveitar o dia lindo."

"Claro!" – papi se recuperou um pouco do choque – "Acho que seria fundamental ter esse momento de família, correto?"

Fundamental antes da bomba explodir na pobre cabecinha de Beth. Depois de arruma aqui e acolá, papi voltou do quarto vestindo uma bermuda camiseta básica e tênis. Shelby estava quase de acordo, com sapatinhas e vestido simples. Quinn também usava vestido e as botas que já estavam ficando surradas. Johnny e eu éramos o casal camiseta e jeans. Fomos andando com Shelby e papi mais atrás conversando com Quinn. Eles estavam sérios. Enquanto isso, eu e Johnny íamos mais à frente brincando com Beth. Logo ela se acostumou com a idéia de que eu tinha um namorado e tirou bom proveito por Johnny ser forte fisicamente. Ele a girava, jogava para cima, fazia de gato e sapato. E não é que aquela pestinha ria alto? Daqui a pouco podia até desenvolver uma quedinha infantil por ele.

Beth não parava de tagarelar. Contava coisas da escola e que estava ansiosa para se formar – era pré-escola, mas não deixava de ser uma razão de orgulho. Perguntou quantas vezes eu já tinha me formado. Até agora: três. Faltava a formatura em Columbia que aconteceria só no meio do ano que vem.

"Ela é muito fofinha" – Johnny me confidenciou quando tivemos um minuto de sossego – "Estou com pena dos seus pais e de Quinn. Vai ser duro contar. A guria é inteligente... vai pegar tudo rapidinho."

"Nem me fale. Eu estou me preparando psicologicamente para mais tarde. E ainda tem a conversa sobre vender a nossa casa. Eu não sei se quero que meu pai a venda."

"Mas e todas aquelas contas que você fez que provam que ele tem de vender?"

"Números frios! Não coloquei na conta a minha infância, as minhas memórias. Eu cresci em Lima, parte da minha família ainda mora aqui. É complicado."

"O que Rachel acha?"

"Ela é a favor. Uma coisa que sempre admirei naquela matraca é que ela sempre foi muito mais apegada às pessoas do que a coisas materiais... mais ou menos como você. Eu queria ser mais assim, só que eu não posso me dar ao luxo. Não com os meus avós judeus jogando empresas nas minhas costas."

"Você também é judia."

"Fato! Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa reclamar deles um pouco."

"Você reclama de boca cheia, Santana Berry-Lopez. Sua família é ótima. Nem todos têm essa sorte."

Evitei olhar para o meu namorado. Sabia que ele falava por experiência própria. Não que a família dele fosse ruim porque, até onde sei, eles eram bem normais. Pelo que ele me conta, o pai de Johnny era promotor, desses bem simpáticos com a comunidade em que interagia. A mãe era diretora de uma Elementary school. Eles eram bem de vida. Kevin, o irmão mais velho de Johnny, era um garoto popular. Meu namorado fazia o tipo rebelde romântico que escrevia poesias e tinha uma banda de rock que ensaiava na garagem de um amigo.

O pai de Johnny morreu num acidente doméstico: foi consertar o telhado, escorregou e quebrou o pescoço na queda. Johnny era calouro na NYU e ficou arrasado. Passou algumas semanas de luto com a mãe e ela própria dizia que ele deveria voltar a estudar, que não havia razão para que ele ficasse em Danbury. Voltou a estudar, concluiu o segundo semestre de forma arrastada. Tanto ele quanto o irmão passaram as férias de verão com a mãe, que estava aparentemente bem. Quando Kevin voltou a Nova Jersey para trabalhar e Johnny a Nova York para estudar. Foi quando a mãe deles achou por bem tomar uma overdose de medicamentos controlados e cortar os pulsos. Aparentemente, ela ficou depressiva desde a morte do marido, mas conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza diante dos filhos.

Essa é a parte em que Johnny se culpa por não ter percebido e por não ter ficado com a mãe dele. Daí ele abandonou a NYU e se afundou. O irmão resolveu todas as pendências de herança e simplesmente o largou. Dizia que Johnny era um fraco, um vagabundo, um preguiçoso. Foi um amigo do pai dele, o mesmo que ofereceu um emprego de garota da Xerox para Rachel logo no primeiro ano de Nova York, quem o ajudou a sair da lama. Quando nós o conhecemos na lavanderia, Johnny estava ainda em processo de recuperação, se reerguendo. Eu nunca conversei com Kevin, mas pelo que é me passado, ele não parece ser um sujeito dos mais amorosos e fraternais. Diz que desde pequenos que Kevin implica com Johnny e os dois nunca foram realmente amigos. Mas é o que ele tem quando se fala em família. Ele tem um tio que mora na Virginia, uma tia (irmã do pai) que não o suporta, e a última vez que ele viu o avô que mora em Fairfield foi ao enterro da mãe.

A minha família não era perfeita, mas quem sou eu para reclamar dela?

"Eu guardo duas coisas do meu pai. Uma é aquele cachimbo que eu te mostrei" – ele disse.

"O que fica ao lado da sua cama?"

"Então. Era o cheiro do meu pai: cachimbo e loção pós-barba. Disso eu não abro mão, saca? Meu pai era um promotor linha dura, mas ele não me julgava porque eu queria ser escritor ou por gostar de poesia desde moleque. Meu irmão me chamava de gay e minha mãe insistia para que eu tivesse uma segunda opção porque ela achava que eu passaria fome como escritor, mas meu pai sempre me deu força. Só que meu irmão enchia tanto o meu saco que eu comecei a musicar as poesias para a banda da escola. Isso me dava uma imagem legal e fazia mais sucesso com as menininhas."

"É mesmo?" – cruzei os braços e fingi que estava brava – "E qual é a outra coisa?"

"Um par de abotoaduras que eu usarei na noite de autógrafos do meu primeiro livro. Essas pequenas coisas têm muito mais valor do que uma casa. Pelo menos é o que acho. São gatilhos para boas lembranças. A minha casa tinha várias boas lembranças até se transformar na cova dos meus pais. Não quis ficar com ela e forcei a venda. Essa é uma das razões da nossa briga."

"Meu caso aqui é diferente."

"Eu sei."

Como estávamos vários passos à frente. Aproveitamos para trocar alguns beijos rápidos em frente ao restaurante. O Clarie's Place é um restaurante relativamente tradicional no meu bairro. Servia comida à quilo com opções de pratos mexicanos. Era um lugar que meus pais costumavam levar Rachel e eu quando eles estavam com preguiça de preparar uma refeição no fim de semana. Meu pai passou por nós junto com Quinn e Beth. Shelby deu um tapinha nos meus ombros.

"O que foi agora?" – reclamei.

"Não exagere, mocinha. O seu pai ainda precisa se acostumar" – revirei os olhos. Acostumar com o quê? E o que dizer de Quinn?

Beth se divertiu sentada à cabeceira da mesa. Dizia que era a chefe igual ao papai, que estava do lado oposto.

"Você vai é pagar a conta, baixinha. Pode passar a grana ou então vai ter que passar o dia inteiro aqui lavando os pratos" – ficou assustada e eu me divertia. Valia até o chute na canela que recebi de Quinn.

Meu pai apenas sorriu. Ele gostava dessas molecagens entre irmãs. Por outro lado, o almoço foi um dos mais silenciosos da minha família. Não sei se era o clima de tensão pré-Beth ou se era a presença não anunciada de Johnny na cidade. Comecei a me arrepender por não ter feito o comunicado apropriado. Papi pagou a conta e voltamos para casa num silêncio ainda maior. Estávamos todos tensos, menos Beth, que não entendia o que se passava.

Confesso que meu coração começou a palpitar como um louco quando chegamos em casa e papi, Shelby e Quinn foram até a biblioteca para conversar com a pequena. Johnny e eu ficamos na expectativa no meu quarto. Eu sabia que tinha de dar um fim nas minhas coisas, separar as roupas remanescentes para a doação, assim como o quadro ou os mini manequins. Tinha de ir à garagem e conferir o que deveria ser descartado em definitivo dentro das caixas de papelão armazenadas por lá. Não havia mais sentido em levar para Columbus a caixa dos meus velhos brinquedos, a não ser que Beth os quisesse. Queria adiantar minhas tarefas em casa para poder visitar minha abuela no domingo e apresentar Johnny a ela. Mas como me concentrar?

Beth invadiu o meu quarto um tempo depois com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela pulou direto no meu colo e me abraçou forte, enterrando o rostinho dela entre meu pescoço e ombro.

"Eles falaram mentira, Santy. Eu não saí da barriga da Quinn. Eu saí da barriga da mamãe!" – e chorou.

Abracei a pequena. O trio de adultos apareceu por ali apreensivos. Aconteceu mais ou menos que estava esperando. Shelby e Quinn às lágrimas, a menina assustada e meu pai nervoso.

"Vocês poderiam dar um espaço para nós duas? É coisa de irmã mais velha para irmã mais nova."

"Santana você não acha que..."

"Acho nada mãe. Só faça o que eu pedi, ok? Tudo vai ficar bem."

Todos os adultos, inclusive Johnny, se retiraram do meu quarto. Eu deixei que Beth chorasse a raiva dela o quanto que quisesse. Quando ela se acalmou, a deitei da minha cama e fiquei ao lado dela.

"O que a mamãe disse?"

"Que eu vim da barriga da Quinn, por isso que era parecida com ela" – ela resmungou.

"Bom, isso é verdade, pequena. Você veio de dentro da barriga de Quinn."

"Mas ela não é minha mãe, Santy!"

"Não..." – precisava pisar em ovos ali – "ela é sua amiga. Quando você nasceu, Quinn te deu para mamãe porque assim você ficaria bem protegida, teria uma família grande junto comigo, Rachel, papai e mamãe. Você é uma Lopez igual a gente, pequena. Mas olha que legal o que aconteceu. Depois que Quinn te deu para mamãe, ela e Rachel se apaixonaram quem nem naquelas histórias de princesas. Aí Quinn pôde fazer parte da família também."

"Eu não gosto dela!"

"Gosta sim, pequena. Quinn é legal e te ama muito. Como eu te disse, você tem a mamãe, que nunca vai deixar nossa mãe. Você tem papi, que sempre vai te proteger. Você tem a mim e a Rachel. Nós somos suas irmãs mais velhas e vamos sempre te amar. E você tem a Quinn. Ela não brinca contigo, te dá presentes legais e é sempre carinhosa?" – a baixinha balançou a cabeça ainda chorosa – "Então. Não tem razão para não gostar dela."

"Mas e se ela quiser me levar embora? Eu não quero deixar a mamãe e o papai" – sério. De onde essa menina tirava essas idéias?

"Olha, pequena, escute com bastante atenção: Quinn jamais vai te tirar da mamãe e do papai, ok!" – coloquei um cacho dos cabelos loiros atrás da orelha de Beth – "Por que você pensou nisso?"

"Na minha turma da escola tem o Tom, meu amigo. E ele disse que tem uma moça que quer tirar ele de casa porque falou que a mãe dele não era adequada" – no mínimo era uma assistente social tomando uma atitude diante de uma despirocada alcoólatra.

"A mamãe não é a melhor do mundo?" – ela acenou com a cabeça – "Ela não te leva direitinho para a escola, te manda tomar banho na hora certa, fala para você comer verduras e fazer o dever de casa?" – outro aceno – "Isso quer dizer que ela é uma boa mãe. E quando as mães são boas assim, nem o super-homem pode tirar os filhos delas. Não se preocupe, ok? Você pertence a essa família, pequena. E Quinn também. Não acha isso super-legal?"

"Mas e..."

"Sem 'mas' sua cabeça de minhoca. Vamos combinar o seguinte: quando a gente sair desse quarto, você vai dar um abraço em Quinn porque você saiu da barriga dela. Depois você vai dar um abraço e um beijo na mamãe e no papai para eles não ficarem preocupados. Combinado? Vamos fazer esse trato de irmã mais velha para irmã mais nova?"

"Eu não vou abraçar a Quinn."

"Elizabeth Corcoran-Lopez. Isso não é comportamento digno de princesinhas kickass. Nós vamos sair do quarto, você dá um abraço em Quinn e depois faz o que quiser. Pode me ajudar a dar um fim naquelas caixas lá na garagem. O que acha?"

Beth ainda estava relutante, mas concordou. Quando saímos do quarto, havia muitos pares de olhos no hall do segundo andar ansiosos. Dei dois tapinhas na bunda de Beth para ela fazer o prometido. Abraçou Quinn por cinco segundos e depois correu para o meu lado e segurou a minha mão. Troquei olhares com a minha amiga. Pedia desculpas e paciência em silêncio. Descemos até a garagem em companhia de Johnny e Shelby. Quinn apareceu brevemente em companhia de papi e entraram no carro. Ela ia para a casa da mãe dela e talvez dormiria por lá. Sinceramente, eu faria o mesmo, sobretudo porque Rachel não estava em Lima. Não por isso, peguei o iPad e ela apareceu na tela e começou a interagir.

"_Que caixa é essa que você está pegando?_" – ela perguntou enquanto tomava ou vinho ou suco de uva numa taça.

"Trabalhos escolares" – comecei a vasculhar algumas das nossas provas. Houve uma vez que tirei um F numa prova de matemática na quarta série. Hilário.

"_Joga fora!_" – Rachel esbravejou pela tela.

"De acordo."

"Olha, os Muppets!" – Beth vasculhou na caixa com nossos velhos brinquedos.

"_Muppets?_" – Rachel disse na tela – "_Esses eram meus. Mas pode ficar com eles, se quiser._"

Foi quase a noite inteira abrindo caixas para saber o que deveria ser deixado para trás e o que merecia ser conservado no campo das lembranças físicas. A gente trabalhava enquanto eu discutia com papi, Shelby e Rachel virtual sobre a casa. Nenhuma conclusão foi tomada, mas a tendência era mesmo pela venda. Mais tarde, Shelby foi dormir no quarto de Beth. Eu, Johnny e papi ficamos na cozinha e fazendo sanduíche para jantar. Conversamos sobre abuela, que eu visitaria no dia seguinte para apresentar Johnny. Só voltaríamos para Nova York na segunda-feira e eu tinha planos para aproveitar bem o fim de semana com meus pais e meu namorado. Foi bom passar a noite conversando sobre coisas mais amenas. Descobri, por exemplo, que papi foi convidado pelos novos colegas a uma pescaria. Há! Logo ele que odeia mosquitos e o tédio das pescarias.

Passava da meia-noite quando eu e Johnny fomos para o quarto. Forrei a cama enquanto ele pegava cobertor e travesseiros travesseiros. Achava que não teria mais pique para nada. Johnny tinha outras idéias. Ele me puxou para um beijo carinhoso.

"Você é incrível, Santana Berry-Lopez" – me conduziu para a cama em meio a muitos beijos.

"Claro que eu sou!" – tirei minha camisa e o meu sutiã. Fiquei sobre Johnny. Era uma delícia sentir a ereção dele entre minhas pernas.

"Acredito que você mereça tratamento especial por hoje" – atacou meus seios com a boca.

"Humm. É bom mesmo!"

Trocamos de posição. Agora ele estava por cima. Removemos o restante de nossas roupas e começamos a nos divertir. Nada como um sexo bem gostoso no final de um dia tenso. O melhor de tudo é que Johnny sabia o que era o clitóris, diferente de tantos outros, e dava atenção especial a ele usando uma língua muito talentosa. Acho que ele viu muito pornô lésbico, ou talvez a vida tenha ensinado, ou os dois. O fato é que meu Johnny Boy aprendeu à perfeição. Que nem ele, só Brittany. Cheguei ao meu primeiro orgasmo da noite num instante. Depois de um ótimo oral, mudamos de posição e eu o cavalguei. Era ótimo sentir Johnny dentro de mim e os nossos orgasmos forma intensos. Dormi como um anjo.


	9. 09 de maio de 2016 – Beard

**09 de maio de 2016 – Beard**

(Rachel)

Os poetas adoram a primavera. Eu não.

Pelo menos esta primavera não estava trazendo flor alguma na minha vida. Quinn surtou por causa do roteiro da nova temporada de "Slings And Arrows". Não foi bonito quando disse a ela que teria de gravar uma cena de sexo com nudez com Rom Tyler. Estávamos nos falando por Skype e eu soltei a bomba. A conversa só durou mais três minutos depois da notícia. Quinn tinha dificuldades em separar o lado profissional do pessoal. Pelo menos no que dizia respeito a mim. Fato: eu era amiga e colega de elenco de Rom Tyler. Fato: ele me beijou uma vez e isso foi parar nos sites de fofoca. Fato: eu o perdoei e nós nos entendemos. Fato: as fofocas sobre nós me beneficiaram em esconder minha sexualidade da mídia. Mentira: eu me sentia atraída por ele. Mas foi o que Quinn me acusou.

A boa coisa de passar a semana em Nova York para gravar pequenas cenas de diversos episódios é de ter a chance de colocar algumas coisas em perspectivas, cara a cara, com a minha namorada. Em, primeiro lugar, é provável que ela não saiba ou tenha se esquecido da série que participo e do canal que ela é transmitida. Kath, a minha personagem, é uma jovem atriz politizada e determinada a se tornar umas das excelentes do teatro. Ela entra na companhia de teatro quase falida de Marshall Stain e é escalada para viver Ofélia. O par romântico dela é Jack, que é um ator que veio da televisão e tem que provar que também é muito bom nos palcos. E ele consegue. No final da primeira temporada, Kath sofre um acidente no palco e precisa ser afastada da peça logo na segunda noite após a estréia. A temporada termina com a relação de Kath e Jack abalada por causa do sucesso dele, enquanto ela mostra o lado invejoso e se recente com o namorado.

A segunda temporada começa seis meses depois. A companhia de teatro conseguiu sair do fundo do poço, mas ainda há muitas dívidas a sanar. Minha personagem volta a atuar, mas ela está diferente. Ela rompeu o namoro com Jack e se afundou na proposta de se fazer discurso político dentro do teatro. Começa a história como amante do novo assessor da companhia, interpretado por Dorian Perry. O ator é um franco-inglês desconhecido do público americano, mas é um profissional de 32 anos em ascensão na Europa que vai fazer televisão pela primeira vez na carreira. Conversamos por telefone uma única vez antes de entrar em estúdio. A impressão que tive é que ele era uma pessoa séria. O contato pessoal mostrou que ele era sério sim, um ator centrado, mas extremamente agradável em convívio. Dorian é casado com uma diretora teatral e tem um filho de sete anos com outra mulher, uma namorada da faculdade.

Lógico que procurei saber se ele era do tipo que se envolvia com as atrizes com quem contracenava, especialmente por causa da cena de sexo anal que estava programado para o segundo episódio. Eu não quis comentar nada com Quinn porque conhecia minha namorada bem o suficiente para saber que ela tinha ciúmes desse aspecto do meu trabalho. No caso com Dorian, foi uma cena grosseira para sugerir certa degradação e confusão de Kath. Ela e o novo assessor descem até ao porão do teatro depois de um ensaio, ele levanta a saia, abre o zíper e o sexo é insinuado. Não vou dizer que foi agradável ter o meu traseiro pressionado contra a pélvis de Dorian durante os sete takes pedidos para a cena, mas fomos todos profissionais.

No terceiro episódio, a minha personagem se aproxima de Simon, o personagem ultra-romântico de Rom. Essa aproximação a faz terminar tudo com Dorian ainda no terceiro episódio e, no sétimo, eu faço a minha segunda cena de sexo da temporada com o meu intrépido colega. Essa é descrita como romântica, mas com nudez total dos dois atores. Em resumo, Rom vai ficar sobre mim em toda a glória. Ele conversou comigo no set. Estava preocupado por causa da crise que ele ajudou a causar no meu relacionamento com Quinn. Achei decente da parte dele. Respondi que éramos profissionais e contanto que ele mantivesse o pênis dele fora da minha vagina, estaríamos bem. Não era mito de que alguns atores e atrizes de fato praticavam o coito ou a penetração de alguma espécie em cena, e não me refiro aos artistas que fazem parte da indústria pornô. Falo de gente consagrada e lembrada em prêmios importantes como Oscar, Tony, SAG e Globo de Ouro.

Mas essa não era a política dentro de Slings and Arrows. Usava-se sim a vantagem da televisão por assinatura, mas nada era gratuito. Além disso, havia uma política séria dentro do set para esse tipo de cena. As filmagens eram reservadas e envolviam o mínimo de pessoal, não eram permitidos extras e nem mesmo os companheiros de elenco podiam ficar presentes a não ser com a permissão dos próprios atores envolvidos, mas geralmente sempre tinha alguém. Apesar da possibilidade da solicitação, ninguém usava dublês de corpo. Slings And Arrows, apesar de ser uma série com muito humor, tinha classificação "R". Os atores eram todos adultos maiores de 18 anos. Os personagens também eram adultos, jovens ou mais maduros, e se comportavam como tal.

Eu não gostava de fazer esse tipo de cena, mas seria profissional assim como todo elenco. De qualquer forma, aproveitei que Rom também estava em Nova York, assim como todo o elenco principal, e combinei uma saída para jantar com a presença de Quinn. Acreditava que desta forma, Rom e Quinn pudessem conversar e talvez, digo talvez, ela pudesse ficar mais tranqüila quanto a Rom e eu fazermos par romântico na segunda metade da temporada da série.

"_Onde nós vamos mesmo?_" – Quinn perguntou ao telefone. Sabia que ela estava trabalhando na prefeitura para filmar um informe publicitário do prefeito de Nova York.

"No Fuji Sushi" – disse na calçada da Union Square aguardando para filmar a minha última cena do dia. Era um restaurante que ficava na 57th, não muito longe da minha casa. Gostava de lá. Era descente e servia sushis vegetarianos – "Estarei lá às sete e meia."

"_Ok..._" – ela não parecia querer conversar. E eu entendia depois da discussão que tivemos, mas o fato é que as coisas não podiam ficar assim.

"Não se atrase" – procurei reforçar.

"_Há, como se eu fosse dar esse gostinho._"

"Fico feliz por você estar tão empenhada em cumprir este compromisso, mesmo que pelas razões erradas."

"_Estamos falando do cara que está claramente afim de você ter o pau roçando na sua lady. Aquela que deveria ser só minha!_" – esbravejou.

"Ela é só sua!" – Quinn estava impossível – "Por favor, vai trabalhar, ok?"

"_Querendo se livrar de mim?_" – ela se fingiu de ofendida. Logo ela que detestava receber telefonemas assim durante o trabalho? Me poupe.

"Eu só não estou disposta a reiniciar uma discussão a essa hora do dia e com trabalho a ser feito."

"_Ok! Santana e Johnny vão?_" – mudou de assunto sem necessariamente mudar. Isso é tão Quinn Fabray.

"Eu não falei com a minha irmã sobre nosso encontro mais tarde."

"_Por que não?_"

"Porque eu conheço Santana e ela vai é torcer pro circo pegar fogo. Não estou disposta a discutir com ela também" – passei a mão pelo rosto e respirei fundo.

Liguei para a minha irmã logo depois que briguei com Quinn pelo Skype porque precisava desabafar. Santana foi mais sensata que esperava e me acalmou. Fez questão de lembrar a idéia sobre pagar um psicólogo para ajudar a minha namorada a lidar com o ciúme e eu comecei a pensar seriamente que talvez isso fosse de grande ajuda não só para esse tipo de crise como também para o sucesso do meu relacionamento. Mas conhecia minha irmã bem demais para saber que por trás das sábias palavras havia uma garota louca para dar tapas no lindo rosto da minha namorada, nem que fossem simbólicos. Na última vez, ela, com pé engessado por causa de uma cirurgia, não se segurou. Santana iria para o restaurante, sorriria para Rom e provocaria Quinn. De jeito nenhum. Depois, ela voltou a ficar apurada com os estudos em Columbia. Disse que ia usar cada minuto do tempo livre nesta semana para estudar e não preciso me lembrar do quanto ela levava a universidade à sério.

"_Até que fico feliz por Santana não ir_" – embora não tenha ficado surpresa, estava curiosa pelo complemento da informação – "_Menos um contra mim no restaurante._"

"Quem disse que estamos contra você?" – estava ficando muito cansada daquela discussão sem fim.

"_É melhor eu desligar. Estão me chamando_."

"Ok, até lá então."

Amanda me olhou com curiosidade enquanto Andrew May e Gracie gravavam uma cena quase romântica. Rom e eu seríamos os próximos.

"Tudo certo entre você e Quinn?"

"Grande encontro depois do expediente!" – disse com falso entusiasmo.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Rach. Você vai ver."

Queria me deixar contagiar plenamente pela confiança de Amanda. Queria mesmo. Mas Quinn não é uma pessoa racional quando sente ciúmes e era aí que morava todo meu receio. Gravei a minha cena do dia em seis takes e fui dispensada pelo dia. Era bom pegar um táxi e subir até a 370 71th em Upper East Side. Eram quase cinco horas da tarde quando entrei no meu apartamento do nono andar do edifício de esquina com a 1ª avenida. Cheguei à Nova York no domingo e passei um dia de preguiça matando saudades da minha casa e do meu quarto. Fiquei feliz em ver o conjunto de sala que eu e Santana escolhemos em nossas conversas por skype. Ela me mandava catálogos e projetos e nós discutíamos. Até que encontramos um conjunto que seria perfeito e que agradava o gosto de nós duas. Era apenas o primeiro passo da decoração. Por hora, tínhamos apenas o conjunto da sala. Faltava a mesa de jantar, nossos quartos, cuidar das paredes e decidir o que fazer do quarto vago que continuava a ser um depósito de bagunça apesar dos esforços de Bena em manter aquilo arrumado.

Minha irmã passou o dia inteiro comigo, sem Johnny ou Quinn. Só as Berry-Lopez. Ela contou com mais detalhes sobre a apresentação de Johnny a nossa família, da reação de surpresa e felicidade de abuela, e também da mudança dos nossos pais e Beth para Columbus. Meu pai já estava trabalhando no centro cirúrgico do Mt. Carmel e aproveitava os fins de semana com minha mãe e Beth por lá para visitar casas a venda. Até a última notícia que tivemos, eles estavam inclinados a comprar uma linda casa térrea com piscina e reforçado para resistir a tornados. Olhei o endereço no Google e achei o imóvel lindo. Não tão bonita quanto a nossa casa em Lima, mas era uma ótima residência.

Quinn não comentou uma palavra sobre o meu desejo em passar o resto do domingo com a minha irmã na minha casa e me recuperar de uma longa viagem, mas tenho certeza que ela levou isso para o lado pessoal. Bena estava lá em casa quando cheguei do trabalho. Se não fosse por ela, aquele lugar estaria uma zona. Fui direto para o meu quarto tomar um banho completo e demorado. Vesti minhas roupas de baixo e um roupão enquanto esperava o momento certo para me arrumar para o encontro. Meus planos incluíam fazer Quinn passar a noite comigo. Sentia falta de estar íntima com ela, da parte sexual do nosso relacionamento. Não que eu valorizasse o sexo em primeiro lugar, mas também era humana. Em Los Angeles, algumas foram as noites em que apelei pra a masturbação, mas isso nunca era tão satisfatório quanto estar com a minha namorada.

Depois de secar o cabelo e fazer uma maquiagem bem leve, coloquei jeans (aprendi a usar esse tipo de roupa em L.A), uma blusa de quase 300 dólares, sapato de salto. Estilo casual e totalmente recomendado pela personal stylist de Amanda. Aliás, esse era um serviço que pensava seriamente em contratar. Era importante para mim, como atriz. Não podia mais me dar ao luxo de sair mal-vestida às ruas. Infelizmente, aparência era um elemento importante no meu trabalho, em especial Hollywood. Muito mais do que na Broadway.

"Senhorita Rachel" – Bena disse com simplicidade – "Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa por hoje?" – olhei para a casa. Estava um brinco. Bena trabalhava para nós três vezes por semana e ela tinha o próprio esquema para fazer as tarefas domésticas do dia. Santana estava no paraíso com ela.

"Vou precisar de nada. Pode ir, Bena."

Ela abriu um sorriso, foi até a área de serviço e pegou as coisas dela. Nos veríamos novamente na quarta-feira. Nesse meio tempo, de chegadas e saídas, Santana veio do trabalho com jeito de poucos amigos. Entrou em casa, foi direto para o quarto e depois, quando saiu, entrou na cozinha ainda sem dizer uma palavra.

"O que foi?"

"Fim de semestre" – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Quinn também demonstrava nervosismo por causa da faculdade. No caso dela, era a monografia final que ela desenvolvia mais lentamente do que gostaria por causa do trabalho na Bad Things. Olhei para o relógio. Passava das sete horas. Despedi da minha irmã e peguei um táxi para o restaurante. Corrida rápida devido a proximidade com a minha casa, mas não quis caminhar ou ir de carro porque, uma, estava em cima da hora marcada, duas, seria um saco estacionar, três, começou a chover.

"Reserva em nome de Rachel Berry" – apresentei-me a recepcionista. O Fuji era um restaurante simples, sem bar de espera, mas tinha bons serviços, como o de reserva. Usei o meu nome artístico porque era mais fácil para Rom anunciar caso chegasse antes.

"Claro!" – da porta vi que Rom já havia chegado acompanhado de uma mulher loira e sexy.

Nada de Quinn. Era Lindsay Cale, uma das assistentes de produção que Rom paquerou logo no primeiro dia de gravações em Los Angeles. O que era para ser uma transa rápida, segundo ele próprio, estava se transformando em namoro de verdade e eu sabia que meu amigo estava encantado. Cale era simpática conosco e a vantagem era que fazia parte do time. Quando cheguei à mesa, abracei os dois e esperamos por Quinn. Minha namorada chegou dez minutos depois se desculpando porque o trabalho na prefeitura levou mais tempo que a equipe previu. Quinn estava séria. Franziu a testa quando viu Cale e depois relaxou. O fato de Rom ter uma namorada fez o clima ficar mais ameno.

"Rom tinha comentado sobre a cena comigo" – Cale disse quase que casualmente – "Mas já houveram algumas assim e o pessoal do estúdio nem comenta mais. Dizem que a primeira foi emblemática."

"Como assim?" – eu sabia a razão mas achei por bem deixar Cale explicar. Rom também pensou o mesmo, pelo visto.

"Eu não estava presente na primeira temporada, mas a primeira cena de sexo para valer foi entre Andrew e Grace e dizem que foi um assombro porque Andrew andou nu em pelo estúdio quando aconteceu. Só estava vestido com o chinelo."

Eu não tinha gravação neste dia, mas foi algo comentado pelo resto do mês.

"Eu estava lá nesse dia" – Rom explicou – "Lembro que todo mundo estava ansioso por causa dessas cenas. Ainda mais o elenco mais jovem, que nunca tinha feito algo assim. Eu tinha feito uma insinuação só na minha vida e o Luis tinha feito uma cena de nu, dessas que ele saia da cama e a câmera focava o traseiro dele. A Grace estava dando chilique, como sempre. Mas quando Andrew apareceu com as partes dele balançando para quem quisesse ver e agindo como se estivesse vestido, conversando com o diretor numa boa, todo mundo fiou em choque, mas depois relaxou. A Grace ficou tão sem-graça que parou de dar chilique. Sei que ela foi para gravar a cena vestida num roupão e o diretor mandou o pessoal sair do estúdio. Só ficaram ele, o câmera, o cara da luz, o som, e os atores. A gente só viu o resultado na tela. Ficou muito bom. Depois disso, todo mundo relaxou."

"Quando eu gravei com o Luiz, foi estranho, não vou mentir. Eu pedi para Amanda ficar presente e fiquei acanhada quando tive de tirar o roupão. Olha que a nossa cena era do tipo debaixo dos lençóis e eu fiquei de calcinha e ele de cueca."

"É mesmo. Toda vez que rola uma cena dessas, geralmente fica um ator ou uma pessoa da produção para supervisionar" – Cale falou como se lembrasse de alguns detalhes não anunciados – "Sempre pensei que fosse uma garantia de não rolar de verdade."

"Não rola de verdade" – Rom garantiu – "E fazer esse tipo de cena não é tão divertido quanto parece" – sorriu sem-jeito – "Você sai do seu confortável trailer para o estúdio vestido num roupão, mas pelado por baixo. Daí você tem uma mini-reunião embaraçosa com a atriz e o diretor para falar de posições. Na hora de rodar a cena, você passa vários minutos com uma atriz linda e nua, a coisa lá começa a reagir e você está diante de uma pequena platéia, mas o que se pode fazer a respeito disso? Nada! Absolutamente nada. Só atuar. Tudo que se deseja é que o diretor grite 'valeu' para você correr de volta ao trailer e... você sabe... acabar com aquilo. É uma agonia."

"Pior ainda se o seu parceiro de cena é a Amanda" – lembrei que a gravação da cena entre Rom e Amanda entrou para a história. Rom ficou vermelho porque comecei a gargalhar. Quinn e Cale se olharam intrigadas. Resolvi explicar melhor – "É que a Amanda é dessas pessoas que disparam a rir quando ficam nervosas. Quando ela foi fazer a cena. Pediu para ninguém entrar. Só que a gente começou a ouvir aquelas risadas altas e escandalosas dela que o pessoal correu para saber o que tinha acontecido. E lá estava ela pelada diante de todo mundo, rindo!"

"Mas foi quando eu relaxei de vez, sabe?" – Rom tomou um gole de cerveja – "Metade da equipe estava ali me vendo pelado. Numa situação dessas, ou você surta ou você relaxa. Só sei que a gente terminou a cena, não sei como, com um monte de gente assistindo."

"Você fica bem com isso?" – Cale perguntou a Quinn. Minha esposa foi pega de surpresa.

"Não necessariamente. Quer dizer, eu já vi Rachel beijando alguns atores, sendo agarrada no teatro inúmeras vezes. Não quis ver o episódio em que ela faz a cena de sexo com Luis. Não é fácil, sabe? Eu confio em Rachel. Sei que ela é uma pessoa íntegra e profissional. Jamais se submeteria em algo que a degradasse de alguma forma e que fosse anti-profissional" – e Quinn fez aquela expressão particular que raramente acontecia, mas que eu conseguia identificar. Era o jeito que ela ficava quando a ficha caía – "Bom..." – ficou sem-jeito – "Você não tem que gostar, mas você precisa confiar" – falou alto, mas disse a frase para si mesma.

"Eu não sei como as coisas vão acontecer..." – Rom recomeçou tímido – "Mas você pode pedir uma dublê de corpo para fazer algumas tomadas. Ninguém do estúdio vai te criticar por isso, sabe? Dizer que você é menos atriz" – Quinn o encarou com surpresa. Rom estava sendo sincero e cuidadoso. Ele sabia que foi um dos pivôs da minha breve separação com Quinn e estava mesmo disposto a não ser uma pedra na minha relação. No fundo, ele era mesmo um bom amigo.

"Vamos ver o que acontece..." – acenei agradecida.

Mudamos de assunto e o resto do encontro foi mais descontraído. Rom e Cale estavam bem entrosados e Quinn já não estava tão tensa. Ao menos ela ficou uma hora diante de Rom sem rosnar e até conseguiu conversar civilizadamente. Saímos do restaurante mais relaxados, cada um com seu par. Cale e Rom de mãos dadas com os dedos entrelaçados. Quinn tinha o braço atravessando meus ombros. Foi quando fomos surpreendidos por um paparazzi solitário. Então agimos como em Los Angeles: fingimos não nos importar, apesar do súbito nervosismo de Quinn. Pegamos um táxi o mais rápido possível e voltamos para casa.

"Que susto!" – ela comentou assim que entramos no carro.

"Às vezes acontece" – procurei ter um tom de voz neutro, mas a verdade é que estava apreensiva com o que isso poderia dar. Quinn e eu saímos daquele restaurante como um casal, assim como Rom e Cale.

"Você pode mesmo pedir uma dublê de corpo?" – Quinn disse esperançosa, mudando de assunto – "Achei que o pessoal da produção da série não contratasse esse tipo de profissional."

"Não contratou porque ninguém pediu um até hoje. Mas eu posso sim. Não pega bem, mas posso."

"Eu posso começar a aceitar que você e Rom vão ficar pelados na frente um do outro, mas se for algo explícito... você poderia? Por mim?" – ela segurou minha mão e me encarou com tristeza nos olhos.

"Se eu achar que é uma cena desproporcional. Sim, eu prometo. Mas Quinn, você precisa entender que essas coisas fazem parte da minha profissão. Eu empresto o meu corpo e minha voz a um personagem. Não é que eu vá fazer sexo real num estúdio, mas se eu tiver de engordar, por exemplo, e receber um dinheiro justo por isso, é o que vou fazer."

"Sei disso, Rach, mas não é fácil!"

Precisei aceitar por hora. Ao menos a idéia do jantar funcionou e minha namorada ficou, mais dócil, ou menos nervosa. Quando chegamos em casa, tudo estava quieto, exceto pela luz que vinha do quarto de Santana. Enquanto Quinn foi direto para o meu quarto, bati à porta de Santana pouco antes de abrir. Encontrei minha irmã sentada em cima da cama dela com um livro grosso no colo e o computador ao lado.

"Oi" – ela sorriu.

"Estudando?" – me aproximei.

"Como disse: final de semestre."

Quinn entrou no quarto, nos interrompendo momentaneamente, só para dar oi a Santana e saiu.

"Vocês se entenderam?" – minha irmã perguntou.

"Não completamente, mas as coisas já não estão tão tensas."

"Fico feliz."

"Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu faça um chá?"

"Estou bem, Ray. Obrigada."

"Bom, vou te deixar estudar."

Entrei no meu quarto e escutei o barulho do chuveiro. Resolvi entrar no banheiro. Quinn tinha acabado de entrar. Ela tinha ido direto do trabalho para o restaurante e podia imaginar a urgência que ela tinha em tirar o suor do corpo numa Nova York que começava a esquentar.

"Posso me juntar a você?"

"Deve" – respondeu.

Foi o que fiz. A noite foi incrível.

Amanheci nos braços de Quinn. Meu corpo estava relaxado e eu não conseguia conter um sorrisinho nos lábios. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que não tinha o meu momento com Quinn e estava mesmo sentindo muita falta.

"Bom dia" – ela sussurrou e eu apenas continuei sorrindo – "Dormiu bem?"

"Menos do que eu deveria, mas valeu à pena."

"Entendo o que diz" – ela abriu um sorriso enorme antes de me beijar nos lábios – "Uma pena que tenho de trabalhar cedo" – fez beicinho.

"Tenho que me apresentar junto à equipe até às dez" – conferi o meu celular. Eram sete e treze da manhã – "Só não durmo mais porque vou perder a hora."

"Significa que a gente vai ter que levantar?"

"Hum hum" – beijei mais uma vez aqueles lábios rosa e me levantei para começar o dia.

Fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei roupas frescas e fiquei surpresa por Quinn ter algumas roupas dela dentro do meu closet. Não que estivesse zangada ou incomodada com isso. Só surpresa.

"Dormi algumas noites aqui enquanto você estava em Los Angeles" – ela confessou com rubor no rosto.

"Não é que me importe, Quinn, mas vou gostar da razão?"

"Digamos que Santana me resgatou algumas noites em que bebi demais" – suspirei decepcionada. Sabia que não deveria ter perguntado.

"Achei que você tinha superado isso."

"Bom Rachel, não sei você, mas para mim as vezes é difícil acordar com saudades suas e saber que você está do outro lado do país e eu não poder fazer nada quanto a isso" – disse em tom amargo – "Não é que eu planeje ficar bêbada quando acordo. Eu tenho meus amigos do trabalho e gente sai de vez em quando. Às vezes saio com a própria Santana e Johnny. Não é sempre, mas há dias particularmente ruis em que exagero... é para Santana que eu ligo quando preciso de um resgate. Ela me traz para cá e eu durmo no seu quarto."

"Dias particularmente ruins como o quê?" – cruzei os braços.

"Como na semana em que seus pais contaram a verdade para Beth e a minha filha passou a me odiar, por exemplo" – a resposta foi amarga e eu não tive argumentos contra isso que não entrassem em lições de moral que a irritava.

"Desculpa."

Atravessei o foyer e fui até a cozinha. Encontrei a minha irmã preparando o café para nós três. Ela parecia apressada, então lembrei que ela agora ia para a faculdade de bicicleta. Nosso prédio tinha um depósito junto à garagem apertada para guardar bicicletas e outras tralhas. Santana engoliu a comida, disse "tchau" para mim e Quinn e correu para fora de casa com a mochila nas costas. Confesso que estava com saudades até disso. Quinn também engoliu o café da manhã.

"Começo a trabalhar às nove" – ela se justificou.

"Ainda não são nem oito horas e você não está tão longe assim da Bad Things."

"Acho que é força do hábito" – desacelerou – "Se tudo der certo, minha rotina semanal a partir de agosto será pegar o trem para New Rochelle às seis da manhã."

"Quando que o canal ficou de dar retorno?"

"Talvez hoje, na verdade. O piloto já foi mandando para a NBC e Liam, Gary e Barbra devem ter uma reunião hoje com os executivos aqui mesmo em Nova York. É quando eles vão bater o martelo, sabe?"

"Barbra?"

"Seus pais não foram os únicos que gostavam da Barbra Streisand" – Quinn sorriu e o clima ficou mais uma vez ameno.

Uma pena que não foi possível aproveitar mais. Quinn precisou correr para trabalhar e eu enrolei um pouco mais em minha própria casa antes de descer para 12th. Cheguei ao set e a equipe de produção estava toda pronta, como sempre. Mas notei alguma coisa diferente ali. Eles passavam por mim com o rosto preocupado. Rom correu em minha direção assim que me viu.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – estranhei a urgência dele em me levar ao trailer. Rom pegou o iPad e acessou o site de um dos maiores fofoqueiros de Hollywood.

Mal acreditei quando vi. Mostrava a nossa foto saindo ontem do restaurante. Li o texto.

"_Depois de meses negando uma suposta relação, parece que Rom Tyler (26) e Rachel Berry (21) diziam a verdade ao declararem insistentemente serem apenas bons amigos. Os dois foram vistos jantando ontem na companhia de duas loiras. Uma delas é Lindsay Cale, que trabalha na produção de Slings and Arrow suposta nova namorada de Tyler. Berry não ficou para trás e saiu também acompanhada de uma bela amiga._"

Não me admirei quando o meu celular começou a tocar. Era Josh. Nada feliz. Nina ligou em seguida. Parecia que eu teria um encontro de negócios na hora do almoço. Não deu outra. Tive um encontro de negócios com Josh e Nina num restaurante pequeno e discreto perto da Ripley Actors Agency, que convenientemente ficava longe do set de filmagem. Ele estava nada feliz ao passo que Nina aparentemente já tinha colocado a equipe para fazer o controle de danos.

"Você não pode, de forma alguma, ficar circundada de fofocas assim, Rachel" – Josh disse nervoso.

"Mas vamos com calma, ok" – Nina parecia estar mais comedida – "Rachel, poste algumas fotos nos seus perfis oficiais das redes com Quinn, sua irmã e outras pessoas que tiver. Poste no twitter algo como 'ótimo estar de volta a NYC e reencontrar meus melhores amigos'. Ninguém precisa saber que as fotos não são tão recentes. Coisas assim que façam parecer a presença de Quinn na foto como nada de mais."

"Ok!" – disse apreensiva.

"Mas não exagere. Coloque uma foto, escreva um twitt e dê alguma informação sobre as gravações. Um spoiler pequeno como 'acabei de gravar uma cena maravilhosa com fulano'."

"Isso eu posso fazer daqui a pouco" – peguei meu celular para escrever um twitt.

"Eu sei que você tem evitado, Rachel, mas está na hora de arrumar um beard" – Josh sentenciou – "Sei que você está cada vez mais discreta e cuidadosa quanto o seu relacionamento, mas já não é mais suficiente. Você pode negar eternamente que é gay, mas nesse ritmo vai chegar um momento em que suas ações e as evidências vão falar mais alto. Você precisa aparecer publicamente com um namorado, nem que seja só por alguns meses."

"Como é que eu vou fazer isso?"

"Tem algum amigo que possa fazer esse papel?" – Nina perguntou – "Aquele bonitão... qual é o nome dele mesmo... Johnny?"

"Johnny é o namorado da minha irmã."

"Tudo bem... alguém da produção, talvez?"

"Eu não sou tão próxima ao pessoal da produção... Mike Chang talvez? Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. Talvez Sean Lewis, que trabalhou comigo em duas peças e somos relativamente próximos."

"Ache alguém até o fim dessa semana, Berry" – Josh foi enfático – "Se você não achar, talvez vamos precisar arrumar alguém para fazer essa promoção e acho que você não iria gostar de ter que ficar próxima de um estranho."

"Não mesmo" – suspirei.

Saí do almoço com a mente em polvorosa. Aonde é que i arrumar um beard? Mike, Lewis. Aposto que Kurt toparia. O problema é que ele é muito afeminado e não engana. Karofsky talvez? Ele já não é mais como aquele bully de McKinley e até namorou Kurt. Será que Johnny conhecia alguém, ele que consegue arrumar gente de todo tipo? De um jeito ou de outro, eu estava em apuros.


	10. 24 de maio de 2016 – Escolha ingrata

**24 de maio de 2016 – Escolha ingrata**

(Rachel)

David Garson era um jovem ator com a minha idade que estava numa crescente na carreira cinematográfica. Ele tinha feito o papel do herói romântico do último filme para adolescentes de sucesso e estava vivenciando uma fase de alta em Hollywood. Por onde passava, tinha garotas gritando o nome dele, havia sites na internet, perfis, um milhão de seguidores em redes sociais e todas essas coisas. Como se não bastasse, ele ainda entrou numa lista de atores com maior custo-benefício de Hollywood. Em resumo, era um sujeito da lista A que vivenciava o auge da popularidade que poderia ter todas as meninas e mulheres que quisesse. O porém? Ele era gay. Obviamente ninguém poderia saber.

Os empresários dele estavam a procura de uma garota que pudesse viver um suposto namoro com ele. Alguém que topasse construir uma história para a mídia que pudesse ter todos os ingredientes de interesse. Eu precisava de um beard, fato. E como não tive a competência de arrumar um para mim, até porque não tive a coragem de propor isso para os meus amigos, Josh mexeu alguns pauzinhos e encontrou essa oportunidade. Ele viajou para L.A aproveitando para fechar alguns negócios e me convenceu a ir ao encontro com David no apartamento do empresário dele.

Depois das gravações do dia, me arrumei e peguei o carro emprestado de Mike, acionei o GPS (porque ainda não conseguia me locomover pela cidade sem um) e dirigi até o tal apartamento. Josh me esperava em baixo do prédio e parecia ansioso. Não era o único.

"Pronta?" – ele pegou na minha mão quando nos dirigimos ao porteiro para nos identificarmos.

"Mais ou menos."

"Sei que essa não é a situação ideal, Rach..."

"Tem razão" – disse mantendo o tom da minha voz – "Você é um sujeito divorciado que paga pensão a duas mulheres e vê os filhos quinzenalmente. Em outras palavras, nada mais aceitável para a sociedade. Eu? Sou uma atriz que não pode revelar ao mundo que tem uma namorada, por mais sério e correto que seja o nosso relacionamento porque isso simplesmente não é aceitável no meio público."

"Infelizmente não vivemos numa utopia, Rachel. Sei que você me acha um cretino eficiente no que faço, mas eu gosto de você e me considero um amigo. Saiba que não gosto dessa situação e acho que esse tal David Garson é uma diva, assim como o pessoal dele. Mas se conseguirmos fechar com eles, sua carreira vai dar um salto. Pense nisso também."

Não vou dizer que fui ingênua em não considerar os efeitos que poderia ter sob minha carreira se me vissem em companhia desse rapaz, como a namorada dele. Por outro lado, será que esse inferno valeria à pena? Fomos recepcionados pelo empresário do rapaz no apartamento. Era um lugar luxuoso, grande. Havia uma equipe por lá, menos David Garson.

"Boa noite senhor Riley e senhorita Berry" – ele nos convidou a sentar à mesa – "Gostariam de beber alguma coisa?" – Josh aceitou um whisky mas eu preferi apenas água. Enquanto isso, um outro homem nos colocou em nossa frente um papel.

"Não se assustem" – ele parecia uma cobra – "Isso é só um termo de compromisso para que essa conversa permaneça confidencial."

Josh, que era advogado de formação, leu atentamente ao termo e só depois que ele concordou em assinar é que eu coloquei a minha assinatura no papel também. Acredito que a equipe só estava sendo cuidadosa com o cliente.

"Como vocês sabem" – o empresário começou – "Garson é o garoto de ouro de Hollywood. Há muito trabalho e tempo sendo investido nele porque há um consenso de que com as escolhas corretas, esse menino tem tudo para ser o próximo Tom Cruise, ou o próximo Brad Pitt, como queiram. Ele odeia comparações, mas é essa grandiosidade que se espera alcançar" – ele deu uma pausa dessas estratégicas e tomou um gole do copo de água – "Acontece que as preferências do meu cliente não são vistas com bons olhos pela sociedade e acho que a senhorita Berry também está ciente do que falo" – acenamos – "Garson é uma pessoa naturalmente reservada, um garoto brilhante e sensível. Mas ele resiste a idéia de estabelecer contratos pagos a não ser em último caso. Prefere interagir com alguém que saiba exatamente o que ele passa e foi uma felicidade quando o senhor Ripley nos informou que uma cliente dele poderia precisar de ajuda nesse sentido."

"Rachel também odiaria ganhar dinheiro com esse tipo de coisa. Ela não é com eu" – os homens riram, menos eu.

"Bom senhores" – o empresário continuou – "Existem alguns itens que cobrem as necessidades do meu cliente e eu preciso verificar se a senhorita Berry estaria disposta a aceitá-los. Coisas como comportamento em público, comportamento privado. Existe uma série de eventos que meu cliente precisa atender e que vai precisar ocupar boa parte da agenda da senhorita. Ele está disposto, inclusive a fazer compensações caso exista a necessidade."

"Se me permite ser sincera, senhor Simmons" – me fiz presente – "Ser pago pra ser beard de alguém é simplesmente degradante. É difícil até mesmo pedir um amigo para que faça esse jogo, afinal, as pessoas têm suas vidas e quem somos nós para atrapalhar isso devido a um problema nosso?" – ele acenou em concordância e cruzou os dedos das mãos – "O fato é que eu moro em Nova York, estou em Los Angeles apenas a trabalho. Tenho um longo relacionamento de natureza homossexual com uma pessoa que é resistente a essas necessidades que envolvem minha carreira. Não conheço David. Vi um filme com ele de que gostei muito. Foi um espanto quando meu agente veio com essa proposta e possibilidade. Eu não sei o que os senhores têm em mente, mas eu não posso aceitar nada sem antes conversar com o próprio David. Vocês podem encarar isso como um mero negócio para a carreira de um cliente, mas são coisas que vão mexer com duas vidas e isso não pode ser tratada de maneira fria ou pragmática. Não é tão simples. Se isso não for tratado como uma parceria natural, orgânica, algo que seja interessante para ambos, então, desculpe, mas eu não posso concordar."

"A senhorita entende que ser vista na mídia ao lado de alguém como Garson poderia abrir muitas portas, correto? Tenho certeza que alguns sacrifícios valeriam à pena."

"Será?" – cruzei os braços e vi que Josh estava ficando nervoso e aborrecido mas me deixou continuar – "Eu sou essencialmente uma atriz da Broadway, representada por um excelente profissional que ajudou a abrir as portas para mim com base no meu talento, não na quantidade de vezes que eu apareço no site de fofoca. Eu nunca precisei pagar paparazzi ou uma matéria em revista. Construí uma carreira limpa e isso, para mim, não tem preço. Adoraria ajudar o senhor Garson, até porque sofro do mesmo porém. Talvez a gente poderia fazer bem um para o outro, mas, quer saber, não será assim com exigências contratuais e promessas de compensação ou com o alavancar da minha carreira que não me interessa. Não assim. Por isso agradeço a atenção dos senhores e do empenho do meu agente, mas eu não posso fazer isso."

"Rachel..." – Josh tentou falar.

"Essa é a parte que o seu agente pede para conversar contigo em particular" – o tal empresário estampava um risinho no rosto.

"Está enganado, meu amigo" – ele se levantou o que me surpreendeu – "Essa é a parte em que eu digo a minha cliente que tudo bem, pensaremos em outra solução. Rachel também é uma boa atriz de futuro que consegue mais e mais atenção da mídia pela qualidade do trabalho que desempenha e pela beleza singular. Tenho certeza que essa parceria seria extremamente benéfica mais a ela do que ao seu cliente, mas preciso respeitar primeiramente a vontade dela. Agradeço imensamente por nos receber."

Apertamos as mãos e confesso que estava perplexa com meu agente. Logo Josh, que era o tipo o cara que gostava de levar vantagem em tudo. Descemos o elevador em silêncio e o meu estômago roncou. Como não deu tempo de fazermos praticamente nada no encontro que durou nem meia hora, sugeri jantar em um restaurante próximo ao meu apartamento. Estava habituada com o ambiente, a equipe e com a comida. Josh permaneceu monossilábico até ser servido por um copo de whisky.

"Pode dar o esporro agora" – procurei colocar bom-humor.

"Bobagem. Aqueles caras eram uns cretinos mesmos. Dava um mês para eles dominarem sua vida por completo. Eu odeio por você ter personalidade, Berry. Mas hoje eu te amo por isso."

"Mesmo?" – ele acenou – "Então porque me levou ao encontro?"

"Porque, infelizmente, você ainda precisa de um beard e confesso que essa foi a melhor oportunidade que surgiu. Ou a menos pior."

"O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Isso é algo que Nina deveria pensar, uma vez que ela é responsável por essa área. Talvez pagar algumas matérias de fofocas. Não sei" – ele olhou para o menu – "O que sugere daqui?"

"Dizem que os frutos do mar aqui são ótimos."

"Sou alérgico."

"Não era a amendoim?"

"De camarão também... acho que será um filé ao ponto" – e fizemos nossos pedidos antes de continuarmos nossa conversa.

"E se eu ficar fora do radar por hora?"

"Não... que tal você arrumar alguém fora do radar?"

"Alguém fora do meio, como um colega dentista ou vendedor de flores. Um cara desinteressante suficiente para alguém vigiar, mas que tope estar contigo num tapete vermelho ou num evento casual que todo mundo sabe que a imprensa estará presente?"

"Tenho velhos amigos. A maioria da época de Lima. Um não elegível por ser muito gay. Também tem os amigos mais próximos da minha irmã ou de Quinn, mas todos esses moram em Nova York."

"Acharemos uma solução, Rachel."

"Não entendo a sua pressa. Não apareceu mais nada além daquela notícia. Tudo bem que os fãs batem essa tecla no fórum com insistência, mas..."

"A mídia lida com novidades, mas arquivam a informação. Fãs são como cães de guarda capazes de provocar pequenos estragos se permitido. Tudo bem ter uma base fiel de fãs gays. Isso é até desejável. Mas você não pode contar só com esse grupo de suporte. A sua popularidade conta pontos entre produtores, imprensa mainstream e empresas. Você tem tudo para ser garota propaganda de alguma coisa, Berry."

"Desde que eu não seja vista como gay pela sociedade..."

"Exato!"

Josh fez questão de pegar um táxi de volta ao hotel em que estava hospedado. Ele ficaria na cidade para resolver alguns assuntos de outros atores que representava, mas a conversa comigo naquele instante estava encerrada. Fui para casa sentindo as costas pesadas, as pernas doloridas e sem ânimo. Não tive vontade sequer de entrar em contato com minha namorada ou falar com alguém de casa. Nada. Queria mais curtir uma pequena fossa por ter desperdiçado a chance de conseguir um beard de outro mundo e uma ótima oportunidade na minha carreira, apesar de que isso significaria me escravizar de certa maneira.

Lamentei por não estar em casa naquele instante. Se estivesse, poderia desfrutar da minha banheira grande com alguns sais, perfume e água quentinha. Mas o meu banheiro em Los Angeles era pragmático assim como o restante daquele apartamento que eu aluguei também com a intenção de não criar qualquer vínculo. De qualquer forma, já tinha tomado um banho mesmo. Liguei a televisão para ver o que estava passando de interessante. Meu telefone tocou. Kurt. Minha vontade era de deixar tocar.

"Oi" – disse carregando no tom cansado.

"_Oi Rach. Como está?_"

"Bem..."

"_Mesmo? Não parece pelo seu tom de voz._"

"Dia estressante, só isso."

"_Algo que possa compartilhar? Você sabe que sempre pôde contar comigo._"

"Basicamente eu preciso de um beard."

"_Oh!_"

"Eu sei. Trágico."

"_Na verdade eu acho isso excitante_" – ele deu um gritinho do outro lado do telefone – "_Finalmente conhecerei de perto um desses casos sujos e secretos de Hollywood._"

"Muito obrigada, Kurt" – disse com sarcasmo.

"_Isso não deve ser tão ruim. Mas me diga. Tem alguém em mente?_"

"Ninguém. Para dizer a verdade, você é o primeiro amigo que exponho esse meu problema."

"_Jura?_"

"Eu estive hoje num encontro com empresários para tentar chegar ao acordo de ser beard de um ator famoso cujo nome não posso revelar, por isso não insista. Mas não me pareceu certo ser escrava desse sujeito. Isso me fez perceber que a pessoa que for o meu beard também será escrava de certa forma. Isso é tão errado."

"_Depende do que a outra pessoa tiver de ganhar._"

"O que quer dizer?"

"_É admirável que você olhe por esse lado, Rachel. Mas não pense que as pessoas sejam assim tão inocentes. Não é porque você não considerou aceitáveis os termos de ser beard mútuo do tal ator misterioso que outra pessoa não vá ficar feliz em desempenhar o papel. E mais: recebendo por isso. Também não pense que não haveria ninguém que gostasse de receber a atenção por simplesmente aparecer ao seu lado._"

"Como quem, por exemplo? Você?"

"_Como eu! Mas eu tenho espelho em casa, Rachel. Eu sei que não é possível me passar por um namorado convincente, mas..._" – eu odiava quando Kurt fazia pausas dramáticas.

"Mas?"

"_Blaine largou a faculdade em Pittsburgh e se não me engano está tentando a sorte neste momento em Los Angeles._"

"Blaine? O seu ex-namorado Blaine que você reclamava ser o detentor de todos os solos depois que eu deixei o coral? Nada contra e ele sempre foi muito simpático comigo e com a minha irmã, mas não."

"_Por que ele não é famoso?_"

"Porque ele é gay, macho alfa, relativamente atraente, carismático e talentoso. Por mais amadurecida que esteja, ainda tenho o meu lado diva, Kurt. Não ia agüentar ver Blaine roubar naturalmente o meu spot de luz."

"_Agora você me fez lembrar porque terminamos_" – demos gargalhadas. O diálogo ligeiro e descompromissado com Kurt a respeito do assunto estava me fazendo bem e ajudava a espantar um pouco da tensão sobre o assunto em pauta – "_Você pode falar com Karofsky. Ele tem cara de machão, não gosta de ser visto como gay mesmo sendo um assumido e não almeja carreira artística. O que não quer dizer que não goste da atenção._"

"Seria estranho, mas não deixa de ser uma possibilidade. Mas, ei, achei que vocês dois tinham terminado."

"_Terminamos sim. Mas ainda nos falamos. Somos amigos, Rach._"

"Fico feliz."

"_Será que Brittany não conhece alguém? Há muito dançarino gay não-assumido._"

"Eu mal falo com ela."

"_Ah sim... lembrei... por causa de Santana..._"

"Ainda assim, não estou a procura de um cara gay. Só de alguém amigo e disposto a fazer esse favor. Não é que ele terá de passar a morar comigo ou algo assim. Só precisaríamos ficar juntos em alguns eventos ou jantarmos juntos algumas vezes. O suficiente para alguém nos flagrar e criar especulações."

"_Eu diria para você procurar Mike se a fama dele de galinha não fosse tão recorrente nos sites de fofoca. Você certamente ficaria com fama de corna._"

"Não sei, Kurt. Realmente não sei o que fazer."

"_Tudo há de se resolver, minha amiga._"

Agradeci a Kurt pelo apoio. Estava realmente precisando de uma abordagem mais amiga. Pensei em ligar para Quinn, mas estava tarde em Nova York e eu não ia querer incomodá-la. Também não combinamos de nos falar. Quando fazíamos, Quinn era capaz de esperar até a madrugada para conversar comigo. Não era para tanto. Voltei a assistir televisão e adormeci.

Acordei com as costas doloridas, o pescoço duro. Juro que precisava de um alongamento seguido de uma massagem urgente. Levantei do ingrato sofá e vesti qualquer roupa para trabalhar. O pessoal do cabelo e da maquiagem que se virassem para esconder minhas olheiras. Parei num Starbucks para comprar café antes de seguir para o estúdio. O dia parecia normal, com o pessoal da produção andando apressado de lá para cá enquanto o elenco chegava como tartarugas de óculos escuros. Ainda bem que só teria de gravar algumas cenas ante de ter a semana livre. Pensava seriamente em pegar o primeiro voo a Nova York amanhã para passar três dias por lá. Achava que ia fazer isso mesmo. Queria a minha cama, a minha casa, a minha cidade, a minha irmã e a minha namorada.

"Olá Rach" – quase caí para trás quando vi Mike andando por lá.

"Oh meu deus!" – eu o abracei forte – "O que está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar fora rodando um filme?"

"Achei que ficaria feliz em me ver."

"Eu estou... radiante... só ainda surpresa."

"As filmagens terminaram dois dias atrás. Cheguei ontem em casa e pensei em passar aqui para te ver."

"Isso é ótimo. Tenho poucas cenas hoje e, com sorte, vou ser liberada depois do almoço. A gente pode jantar juntos... eu posso preparar alguma coisa lá em casa."

"Legal."

"A gente pode ir a Nova York também! Estava pensando nisso ainda há pouco. Você pode dormir lá em casa, se quiser."

"Nova York seria bom. Estou com saudades da turma de lá, de Quinn... e de Santana."

"Feito. Você compra as nossas passagens para amanhã enquanto eu passo pelo processo aqui."

A presença de Mike me deu energia extra. Ele já havia me visitado no estúdio uma vez, mas foi rápida. Agora não. Acompanhou todo o trabalho e não podia estar me fazendo mais feliz. E estava mais próximo também do que o de costume, em especial na presença dos poucos paparazzis usuais que costumavam frequentar de vez em quando as áreas externas dos estúdios, não apenas por causa de Slings and Arrows. Na presença deles, Mike passava o braço pelos meus ombros e encarava os fotógrafos. Isso começou a me deixar intrigada. Saímos do estúdio no meio da tarde e fomos juntos para casa, afinal, o carro era dele mesmo. Foi quando algo veio à mente.

"Mike, não é que não esteja gostando deste seu recente protecionismo, mas qual é a razão para tal?"

"Soube que está precisando de um beard" – Mike era direto, como sempre – "Eu pensei que seria o cara perfeito para o serviço uma vez que somos amigos próximos, quase parte da família, e fazer coisas juntos é algo natural."

"Quem te disse que estava precisando de um?" – não que estivesse pouco agradecida ou em situação delicada.

"É melhor a gente deixar isso de lado, Rach."

"Mike!" – pressionei.

"É sério. Eu estou aqui disposto a ajudar. Quero fazer isso porque eu te adoro. Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e isso não vai afetar a minha vida de maneira alguma. Ao contrário: a única coisa que vai acontecer é eu poder te dar uns beijinhos em público. E quem não gostaria de beijar Rachel Berry-Lopez?" – ele deu um sorriso safado que não me enganava.

"Mas eu não estou recusando a sua ajuda. Na verdade, acho ótimo. Se tiver de fazer esse teatro com alguém, que ao menos seja com uma pessoa que amo, que é família. Mas eu não te disse a respeito antes. Então como?"

"Rachel... eu..." – então o meu sexto-sentido se agitou.

"Por um acaso você andou conversando com a Quinn a respeito?" – minha namorada andava surtada com a aproximação da gravação da minha cena com Rom e ainda tinha o tal beard. Não me surpreenderia se ela tivesse agido pelas minhas costas para tentar ter o controle de pelo menos uma das coisas. Sinceramente? Decisões unilaterais dessa natureza eram irritantes.

"Rach..." – o nervosismo de Mike o denunciava.

"Foi ela quem te disse, não é?"

"Não estou fazendo isso pela Quinn. Faço porque quero te ajudar."

Foi a minha vez de ficar em silêncio. Nada pessoal com Mike, mas naquele carro, a caminho do meu apartamento, comecei a chorar baixinho de raiva.


	11. 02 de junho de 2016 – A Dita Cena

**02 de junho de 2016 – A Dita Cena**

(Quinn)

Rachel não disse nada, mas de acordo com calendário de gravações de Slings and Arrows que eu vi na tela do computador dela, a tal cena seria produzida no decorrer da semana. Ou hoje. A produção da série era uma das mais organizadas nesse sentido. Só não conseguiam gravar por motivo de doença de algum ator, ou por algum problema climático em caso de uma tomada externa, ou por um atraso extraordinário. Não é que o calendário deles tivesse precisão britânica, mas sim, eles eram eficientes.

Não é que espionasse as coisas da minha namorada. Quando Rachel fez a visita surpresa a Nova York com Mike a tiracolo, eu tive a oportunidade de dar uma espiada no arquivo que ela deixou aberto. Mas não antes de levar um esporro de proporções homéricas porque ela se sentiu ofendida por eu ter a ajudado com um problema dando uma solução simples. Eu segui uma linha de raciocínio que considero coerente. Mesmo odiando a idéia do beard, ela, Santana, deus e o mundo já diziam o que deveria ser feito para a carreira. Estava conformada com a idéia de que para Rachel ser bem-sucedida, eu teria de permanecer nas sombras.

Então veio o dia da tal nota com a foto publicada em alguns sites tirada numa saída do restaurante de comida japonesa junto a Rom e a namorada, comigo saindo abraçada a minha namorada. Ninguém disse que Rachel era lésbica por causa disso, mas sim, colocaram alguma malícia. De fato, nossa postura gritava: casal. Rachel surtou, Josh Ripley surtou, Nina surtou, a equipe inteira surtou. Sinceramente? Eu quase me permiti ficar no canto escuro da sala como uma vilã pastiche rindo escandalosamente da desgraça dos mocinhos. Seria uma observação interessante se a mulher que eu amo não estivesse tão angustiada. Tudo que pude fazer foi o de sempre: tentar dar o suporte que podia, uma vez que não tinha capacidade de resolver a situação. Ainda coloquei nas redes sociais mensagens como "maravilhoso encontro com minha melhor amiga e amigos", a pedido de Nina, mas a verdade é que não havia muito que consertar.

De acordo com o plano estratégico de comunicação e imagem de Rachel, era seguro que eu fosse estabelecida e reconhecida publicamente como a amiga. Algo que já acontecia, tal como Santana era reconhecida como a irmã pelos fãs mais fervorosos. Mas faltava uma presença masculina amorosa real. O tal beard. Se isso era mesmo essencial, se Rachel não tinha coragem de procurar por um e se a equipe dela estava disposta a colocá-la sob um contrato, então pensei em agir. Arrumei um beard que fosse um dos nossos melhores amigos (o meu melhor amigo), que eu sabia que não se aproveitaria dela, que estivesse por perto, e que faria esse favor sem necessidades de contratos: Mike.

Eu contaria para Rachel sobre a minha solução caso ela evitasse discutir o assunto comigo nas vezes em que a gente se falava por telefone ou via computador. Se ela ficou com raiva por ter sido pega de surpresa, a culpa é toda dela.

Mas não é o que ela fez parecer. Por uma distorção dos fatos, Rachel se vitimizou, brigou comigo e me fez jurar nunca mais me meter em nenhum assunto dela. Isso é algo que me confunde porque o nosso relacionamento é assunto dela, correto? Então eu não tenho direito de opinar ou de decisão mesmo sendo a outra parte interessada? Porque, ela que me desculpe, só que era algo que eu não poderia atender. Não dessa forma, não quando os meus interesses estavam em jogo. No caso, o meu relacionamento, o meu orgulho. Já não é fácil ver quem você ama grudado em alguém profissionalmente na frente das câmeras ou num palco. Pior ainda é ter isso estendido numa parte da vida que deveria ser privada.

Tive minhas razões e elas são fortes. Apesar de Rachel ter ficado ofendida, faria de novo. Com Mike eu lidaria depois. Duro seria sofrer a distância por causa de Rom. Em algum momento desta semana, provavelmente hoje, o idiota do Rom iria esfregar aquele pinto nojento dele na minha namorada. E eu aqui em Nova York.

Rachel não teria mais a janela da semana passada até o final de junho (e eu sinceramente não sabia como ela ia fazer para ir à minha colação de grau). Estaria ocupadíssima com a produção de um episódio mezzo-musical-alternativo, descrição da minha própria namorada, centrado na relação do personagem dela de Rom e de Luiz. Acho que o alternativo era bondade de Rachel, porque "Slings And Arrows" tinha uma narrativa diferente. Por isso que toda a temporada era escrita antes do começo das filmagens, porque o trabalho de pré-produção dela era grande. Era a mesma razão dos atores receberem os seis primeiros episódios um mês antes das gravações. Rachel soube na primeira semana como a temporada gostava disso porque podia trabalhar no tom certo da personagem. Os outros atores do elenco também elogiavam a postura da equipe de produção.

Havia um bom barulho na imprensa a respeito da especulação para a segunda temporada. O material publicitário que eles iriam soltar a partir de agosto era bom. O personagem de Rachel ganhou muito mais espaço a ponto de ser seguro afirmar que ela era a segunda mais importante entre o elenco feminino. Luis Segal também recebeu essa "promoção!". Sei que o elenco está animado, unido. Rachel está feliz com o ambiente no estúdio. É tanta fraternidade que me assusta. Noutro dia Rachel contou que ela, Rom, Luis e Amanda passaram o dia juntos assistindo a um filme na casa de Rom em L.A. Tenho certeza que aquele idiota ficou fazendo piadinhas de duplo sentido. Talvez tenha até discutido a cena. Talvez ele tenha dito que ia fazer o possível para o pau dele não ficar tão duro!

Eu confio em Rachel. Sei que ela é fiel e leal. Ou quase isso, a não ser que ela esteja dividida e confusa com os sentimentos dela... o que não é o caso e eu preciso não pensar nisso. Eu sou a pessoa que tem a mancha da infidelidade no nosso relacionamento. Tudo bem, como atenuante, digo que estava fora do meu juízo perfeito. Repito esse mantra para mim mesmo todos os dias. Mas como era difícil. O que gostaria mesmo era que Rachel estivesse aqui, mesmo sabendo que ela estava com raiva de mim ou das minhas decisões. Acho que se ela estivesse gravando a série em Nova York, meu coração ainda estaria confuso, porém mais controlado. Rachel era o meu prozac.

Depois de uma corrida pelo parque na orla do Hudson, voltei para o meu apartamento e encontrei Santana tomando café da manhã com Santiago. Juro que aquela era uma das cenas mais surreais que poderia imaginar porque um não ia com a cara do outro. Depois, apesar de Rachel e Santana morarem mais próximas, nenhuma delas foi até a minha casa para tomar café (a não ser Rachel das raras vezes em que dormiu aqui). Por que elas sairiam de uma região nobre para ir à periferia?

"Oi Fabray!" – Santana disse com certa dissimulação.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Satan?" – a adrenalina ainda corria pelo meu corpo.

"Vim tomar café antes de ir para a faculdade."

"Muita gentileza sua fazer um desvio de rota de meia hora só para tomar café comigo e Santiago."

"Estou de carro" – ela disse ainda tentando soar natural – "Depois desses dias todos tendo Johnny e Rachel em casa, acordei me sentindo deprimida por estar sozinha naquele apartamento gigante. Pensei em vir aqui."

"Na sua casa não tem comida?" – continuei com o tom de voz desconfiado. Santiago tinha postura recolhida. Ele não era um bom mentiroso e parecia que os dois conspiravam antes de eu chegar.

"Agora você está me ofendendo" – ela falou cautelosa – "Nunca uma visita minha foi recebida com tanta desconfiança. É uma ofensa."

Sem dizer uma palavra, fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto para me refazer melhor do susto. Logo num dia em que eu desejava ardentemente pela Berry-Lopez ao meu lado para acalmar os meus temores, a providência divina me manda a errada. Enxuguei o rosto e respirei fundo. Voltei a cozinha e encontrei minha cunhada terminando de comer ovos mexidos além de leite com café.

"Fiz café para nós três" – Santiago estava com a cara de culpado característico dele estampado no rosto. Com o quê eu ainda não sabia ainda.

"Por que não me avisou?" – encarei Santana.

"Eu avisei, mandei uma mensagem de texto para o seu celular."

Reparei que não tinha levado o meu celular para a minha corrida. Mas Santana não mentiria em algo tão banal. Se ela disse que mandou mensagem de texto, é porque foi isso mesmo e eu nem precisaria pegar o meu celular para confirmar.

"Você não pode tomar café com leite e comer fritura" – me servi com o café e tomei uma golada. Estava bom – "Santiago, você andou estudando aquele livro de culinária básica?"

"Tão bom assim?" – ele abriu um sorriso farto.

"O que uma namorada extra-carinhosa não faz com um homem..." – Santana soltou uma gargalhada e Tiago ficou vermelho – "Kayla é uma operadora de milagres do comportamento masculino."

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca."

"Ainda assim" – apontei para Santana – "Não deveria estar comendo esse tipo de café da manhã, San."

"Isso só vale quando estou em crise. Meu estômago está bem, muito obrigada!" – ela tentou dar uma de ofendida. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que por trás da postura intransigente, Santana gostava desses pequenos cuidados. Da minha parte, acho que ajudar a controlar a alimentação dela tornou-se algo automático.

Peguei algumas coisas da geladeira para complementar minha refeição, já que eu saia de estômago praticamente vazio para correr. Uma bandejinha de presunto, pão de forma e a gelatina que acabei me habituando a comer por ser barata e fazer bem. Alguma coisa saudável os tíquetes de refeição meus e de Tiago tinha de poder pagar.

"Não quero gelatina" – Santana me olhou engraçado.

"Cala a boca e come! Isso te faz bem" – ela me encarou e pude enxergar alguma insolência. No final, pegou uma colher de sobremesa e devorou a porção. Numa coisa Rachel tinha razão a respeito da própria irmã: Santana era um geniozinho com um ótimo senso fashion e um temperamento terrível. Fato. Mas como tal, era terrível para cuidar da própria saúde. Era o tipo da pessoa que sempre precisaria de uma babá – "A cena..." – especulei.

"Que cena?"

"Vai ser gravada hoje, não é mesmo? Rachel sabia que eu ficaria naturalmente ansiosa nesta semana e por isso te mandou para me espionar."

"Eu só precisava verificar se você não tinha mastigado a própria língua ou colocado fogo na casa. Eu, particularmente, meio que esperava que você estivesse babando pela casa depois de ter esfaqueado Santiago. Seria divertido te mandar para o hospício."

"Bitch!" – resmunguei – "Diga a sua irmã que estou bem. Que ela pode gravar a cena dela sem preocupações" – disse entre os dentes.

"Bom, acho que deveria dizer você mesma para a sua namorada. Mas espere... vocês tiveram a indecência de brigar de novo, não é? Enfim, Rachel me ligou ontem e me pediu o favor. Disse que o sexto-sentido dela estava apitando. Eu deveria almoçar, na verdade, mas vou estar presa na Weiz e tenho coisas a decidir para a Rock'n'Pano, então... jantar?"

"Vai pro inferno, Santana Berry-Lopez."

"Jantar então. Eu passo no seu trabalho, a gente sai para beber com alguns amigos. Santiago já disse que vai e eu vou ligar para Johnny. É um bom plano, certo?"

"Qual? Me deixar bêbada para esquecer?"

"Distrair, Fabray. A palavra certa é distrair. E depois você vai ficar bêbada, mas terá a assistência minha e de Johnny."

"Presumo que essa parte do plano não foi de Rachel."

"Não mesmo. As minhas adaptações são bem melhores. Depois, no dia seguinte, você vai poder conversar com sua namorada com uma ressaca monstro e vai estar mansinha, mansinha."

"Você é um monstro."

"Eu sou um gênio!"

"Mas eu concordo com a parte da bebida" – Cristo que me perdoe, mas eu estava precisando de um alento hoje. A idéia de Santana era errada em todos os sentidos. Eu corria o risco de acabar com uma tatuagem indesejada no final da noite ou num clube de strippers, mas eu precisava dessa distração – "Hoje Santiago e eu vamos estar em locação, mas vamos voltar para a produtora no fim da tarde."

"Que tal sete?"

"Passe lá pelas oito."

"Combinado" – Santana pegou as coisas dela, a mochila, e os óculos escuros – "Ah, Quinn... relaxa, ok? Você sabe que Rachel não faria nada que fosse contra os princípios dela. É só uma cena estúpida."

Acenei para Santana e ela foi embora. Era muito fácil falar.

Joguei uma água no corpo e me arrumei para trabalhar. Nós iríamos gravar alguns takes da propaganda da Victoria's Secret em Long Beach. A gente faria alguns ensaios no final da manhã e gravaria depois do almoço. Sabia que estaria de volta a produtora no início da noite, daí a minha segurança em saber que poderia sair depois das oito horas. Meia hora depois, Santiago e eu estávamos pegando o ônibus para ir ao escritório só para pegar a van e descer para Long Beach em seguida.

Eu atuaria como câmera e Santiago estava na assistência de arte. Meu amigo foi recém contratado pela Bad Things. Nós dois teríamos de passar o verão no escritório e não havia como argumentar contra. No meu caso, eu poderia tirar 15 dias a partir de setembro, depois de seis meses de casa. Mas aí estaria na rotina dos estúdios de New Rochelle gravando a série.

"Lindo dia, não?" – ele disse casualmente quando começou a dirigir em direção as locações de filmagens.

"Lindo dia para?" – podia imaginar o que se passava numa cabeça safada como a de Santiago.

"Ver um monte de modelos famosas em calcinha e sutiã. O que mais?"

"Você tem namorada. Faça o favor de se comportar."

"Fabray, eu sou um cara de 22 anos que tem uma namorada muito bacana, correto, mas não estou morto... e nem você apesar de você se louca pela Rachel. Isso não te impede de olhar para aquelas belezas e querer cuidar muito bem delas" – às vezes eu odiava ser tratada como um dos caras. Sou gay, mas ainda sou uma garota que gosta de coisas de garota... apesar de alguns engasgos aqui e ali.

"É claro que você cuidaria muito bem de uma se tivesse oportunidade" – disse irônica.

"Você não, Fabray?"

"Eu sou fiel a Rachel."

"Fidelidade não é uma condição física, necessariamente. Eu posso ter um lance com uma garota qualquer e isso não significar nada."

"Mas vai significar para Kayla. Se ela souber, vai ficar muito ferida. Ou você nunca parou para pensar nisso?"

"Ela não precisa saber de algo que nada significa, Fabray."

"Kayla sabe que você vai ver modelos da Victoria's Secret hoje?"

"Não. Rachel sabe?"

"Não... Só acho que você deve ser o mais verdadeiro possível numa relação..."

"Eu concordo. O mais verdadeiro possível. Não quer dizer que eu deva jogar para cima dela coisas que não são nada demais, mas que possam fazê-la sofrer por antecipação. Isso é bobagem. Conto depois o que vale a pena contar. Mas onde você quer levar essa discussão mesmo, Fabray?"

"A nenhum lugar, Tiago."

Eu achava o pensamento de Santiago em relação a traição primitivo, grosseiro e troglodita. Mas ele tinha um ponto sobre em não se ter de contar tudo com o propósito de não trazer stress desnecessário a uma relação. Isso pode funcionar no meu caso, com toda certeza. Por outro lado, existe a cobrança de que gosto de saber tudo que se passa na vida de Rachel. Gosto que ela me conte tudo, tanto que fico chateada quando fico sabendo de notícias importante com atraso. Definitivamente, não conseguia saber o que era pior.

"Você vai mesmo sair para beber comigo e Santana?", perguntei

"Definitivamente!"

Quando chegamos a Long Beach, já havia bastante movimentação da equipe. O pessoal do grip estava terminando de montar os equipamentos e o nosso diretor de fotografia logo reuniu a equipe para passar as instruções e detalhes técnicos. Dei uma lida no roteiro técnico e estudei rapidamente o storyboard. Marc, o meu assistente de câmera, começou a trabalhar depois de eu estalar os dedos algumas vezes. Ele era um estagiário um pouco displicente, mas era sobrinho de Barbra e não seria eu a dar esporro no garoto, embora ele merecesse. O que fazia era relatar tudo ao meu superior e eles que se virassem. Os trailers estavam ali. As tendas estavam armadas e o tempo estava perfeito para gravarmos a partir das três da tarde. As modelos só chegariam depois da hora do almoço, mas a gente tinha algumas tomadas a fazer. A equipe de produção trouxe para nós marmitas e foi mais ou menos nesse período que as modelos chegaram e foram direto para o trailer fazer cabelo e maquiagem. Próximo do horário ideal, com a estrutura toda preparada, o diretor gritou ação.

O bom do meu trabalho é que eu não precisava lidar diretamente com atores, apesar de mirar meu equipamento neles. Só tinha de manter a câmera na calibragem correta e fazer os planos e movimentos determinados. Era mais complexo do que parecia. O bom de trabalhar com modelos, muito mais do que com atores ditos profissionais, era que elas estavam mais habituadas a fotógrafos do que a diretores. Geralmente eram garotas sem muita frescura, por mais incrível que possa parecer. Se tivesse de fazer uma propaganda em roupa íntima coberta de meleca roxa, elas topariam em nome da arte e de um bom cachê. Acredite, todas elas estavam ganhando um bom bocado. Um salário que eu nem sonhava em receber.

"Você é tão concentrada no trabalho" – minha atenção voltou-se para uma das modelos que estava sentada debaixo do toldo enquanto os diretores conferiam as imagens captadas no primeiro e breve intervalo.

"Não só eu" – olhei para a garota – "Taís, certo?" – acho que era a modelo brasileira do grupo. Pelo menos o sotaque era forte.

"Taís Silva" – ela estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

"Quinn Fabray" – retribuí ao gesto.

"A gente bem que poderia filmar numa praia mais bonita. Conheço várias bem melhores."

"Vão ser inseridos mais elementos de paisagem misturados às imagens gravadas aqui. E ainda tem o restante dos efeitos gráficos. Poderíamos fazer o Rio de Janeiro aqui se quiséssemos. Só que ficaria um pouco artificial do que filmar na própria locação."

"Por isso que a gente fez tomada em tela verde?" – ergui uma sobrancelha e ela sorriu. Taís era uma morena muito bonita e sabia o que era tela verde. Uma surpresa em vista a imagem que tenho das modelos – "Nessa vida a gente acaba aprendendo um pouco de tudo."

"É, vamos usar as tomadas reais e inserir outras paisagens na tela verde na hora da edição. E ainda tem as gravações de estúdio amanhã, que vai ter mais tela verde do que aqui."

"Isso é feito aqui em Nova York? Digo, a edição?"

"Ah não. A pós-produção é feita toda em Vancouver. A gente só finaliza em Nova York os trabalhos mais simples."

"Por que tão longe?"

"Porque é onde fica o centro de desenvolvimento de tecnologia e artes gráficas digitais para cinema que é conveniado com a Bad Things. Existem centros em Nova York, na Califórnia e em outras grandes cidades, mas o de lá é mais barato e melhor. O estúdio de desenvolvimento da Pixar é vizinho."

"E você vai para o Canadá?" – comecei a ter a impressão de que ela estava querendo flertar comigo, mas por hora, enquanto tudo se encontrava naquele patamar tranqüilo de camaradagem, deixei correr.

"Não é a minha área."

"Oh! Sorte você não precisar viajar para trabalhar e ficar longe de casa por tanto tempo, como eu. Até que gosto de morar em Nova York, mas a minha casa de verdade é em Curitiba, no Brasil. Queria estar lá. Eu tinha um namorado lá. Mas foi melhor terminar por causa da minha carreira."

"É... sorte..." – desconversei. Queria fazer o possível para não pensar em Rachel porque isso significava naquele momento imaginar também ela se esfregando no corpo de Rom. Sentia náuseas só de pensar que aquele pinto poderia, de alguma forma, acabar dentro da vagina de Rachel. Isso me fazia ter vontade de gritar em agonia. Fechei os olhos e sacudi a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos.

Taís não estava paquerando afinal: só queria uma conversa amigável. Mas a proximidade dela fez Santiago olhar em minha direção e fazer aquele gesto cretino de aprovação. Se a gente estivesse num canto mais reservado, era provável que me diria algo como: parabéns Fabray, coma bem. Fechei a cara para Santiago, mas ele não estava nem aí.

O dia passou tranqüilo. Fizemos mais uma etapa do nosso trabalho. Às vezes prestava atenção nas conversas entre modelos. Falavam muito de fotógrafos, em especial daqueles que dormiam com modelos a rodo. Os mais famosos eram mestres nisso. Parecia até um clichê obrigatório. Não eram raras as relações homossexuais. Por coincidência ou não, depois da breve conversa com Taís, as outras modelos também vieram falar comigo. Acho que pensaram que eu era inofensiva. Pelo menos, enquanto estava trabalhando, minha mente ficou longe da Califórnia.

No final do dia, quando o pessoal estava desarmando o "circo" para o primeiro dia de gravações, meu celular vibra.

"**Como está seu dia?**" – Rachel

"**Acabei de filmar com as modelos da Victoria's Secret. Amanhã tem mais.**" – eu

Ok, isso foi mesquinho. Mas eu não estava com um espírito leve.

"**Que bom que vc tá em boa companhia!**" – Rachel

Eu podia ver o rosto dela se contorcendo. Está vendo como é bom sentir ciúmes, Rachel Berry-Lopez?

"**Melhor impossível. Todas de calcinha e sutiã... de renda! Uma delas até me paquerou**" – eu

Provoquei. Provoquei bonito, tanto que a resposta não veio. Então mandei uma segunda mensagem consecutiva.

"**E como está o pau do Rom?**" – eu

"**Ereto, como o previsto! Rom é bem dotado.**" – Rachel

Quem começou a bufar fui eu.

"**Fique sossegada, Quinn. Ele não entrou na minha vagina ou em outro orifício do meu corpo. O seu pesadelo acabou!**" – Rachel

"**Se bem que ele não conseguiu evitar o meu clitóris!**" – Rachel

"**EU TE ODEIO!**" – eu

Sabe no que eu odiava mais esse jogo? É que por mais que me esforçasse, eu perderia. É acabou, mas a imagem ficou na minha mente. Voltamos no carro da empresa com mais três colegas da produção até a Bad Things. Agradeci o fato de ter mais gente dentro do carro, pessoas não tão próximas, isso fez com que a conversa fosse rara. Chegamos à produtora era próximo das oito horas da noite. Meia hora depois o meu celular toca.

"**Estou aqui embaixo**" – Satan

Santiago e eu descemos. Santana estava sozinha na portaria e eu vi que ela ficou preocupada quando viu que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

"Johnny vai nos encontrar no pé-sujo" – Santana avisou – "Ele vai levar um amigo, se não for problema."

"Quanto mais, melhor, não é?" – respondi seca.

"Bom, eu não vou poder me divertir tanto assim porque estou de motorista, mas vou adorar jogar uma sinuca" – Santana falou indiferente – "Pelo menos, todo pé-sujo que se preze tem uma sinuquinha!"

"Estava planejando um táxi, mas não me oponho em economizar" – Santiago sorriu e depois me puxou discretamente para o lado enquanto Santana tirava o carro da baliza apertada – "Está tudo bem, Quinn?"

"Eu não sei, Tiago. Tudo que eu sei é que eu quero encher a cara... e talvez jogar sinuca."

"Você deveria ter comido a modelo que te deu bola."

Chegamos a um pé-sujo, que não era tão sujo assim. Johnny já estava por lá sentado a uma mesa junto com um colega que lembro vagamente ser um tatuador. E tinha uma mesa de sinuca. A primeira coisa que fiz assim que cheguei ao bar foi olhar os drinques que ali eram servidos. Escolhi logo um whisky. Dose dupla. O bom é que Santana não tinha voltado atrás do plano dela em me deixar beber todas. Eu ia beber até fazer xixi nas calças que teria uma protetora.

Não chegou a tanto. Logo estávamos rindo, falando besteiras na mesa enquanto eu continuava a ingerir bons whiskys recomendados por Johnny, que era o verdadeiro entendido no assunto ali. Inclusive ele me acompanhou em algumas rodadas. Eu e Santiago jogamos uma partida de sinuca contra Johnny e o amigo dele, que tive a impressão de estar descaradamente me paquerando. Depois parou. As coisas começaram a ficar confusas na minha cabeça. Talvez Santana tenha advertido ao pobre moço. Eu não estava interessada nele mesmo. Não sei. Eu não conseguia decidir mais. O pior é que eu não me sentia bêbada. Acho que todo aquele whisky não funcionou.

"Eu não gosto de paus!" – disparei – "Experimentei dois e não gostei nenhuma vez! Um até me engravidou... isso é um absurdo... grávida? Piada de mau gosto. Os pés incham e você sente vontade de ir ao banheiro toda hora. Você fica gorda e com dores nas costas."

"Essa é uma das coisas que te faz ser gay, Fabray" – Santiago bateu nas minhas costas – "Mas digo o seguinte: o único pau que eu gosto é o meu!" – e disparou a rir. Não sei porque, mas achei engraçado.

"Você sabe... vaginas são macias, e quentes, e tem um gosto bom... eu também gosto de peitos... é bom colocar a boca neles e sugar que nem um bebê."

"Mais uma vez estou de pleno acordo, Fabray" – e demos um high Five.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Tiago? Eu deveria procurar uma boceta quentinha para mim agora. Talvez aquela modelo me deixe fazer coisas nela..."

"Ok, acho que é hora de irmos" – Santana estava muito imperativa. Ela era mandona e eu detestava gente mandona – "Amanhã é dia de trabalho para todo mundo."

"Não... estou bem aqui... o bar é legal... onde você achou esse bar, San? Aquela jukebox toca Kevin Costner. Já viu isso? Kevin Costner. É tão legal... eu adoro o Kevin Costner."

"É Quinn" – Johnny estava rindo – "Você tocou mesmo Kevin Costner duas vezes."

"Porque é bom. Música country é subestimada. Principalmente em Nova York."

"Vamos Quinn?" – Santana se levantou e tentou me puxar da mesa. Mas eu não queria ir. Estava me sentindo bem. Santana era uma chata falsa moralista que me fazia beber e quando só estava começando queria que eu parasse?

"Não, aqui está divertido. E a gente nem jogou dardos ainda."

Santana disparou a rir. Eu não sei por que ela estava rindo, mas aparentemente a piada que eu contei a agradou. Eu gostava de ouvir Santana rir. Lembrava a risada de Rachel... aquela para fora, alta. Devia ser coisas de irmãs. Queria saber em que mais elas eram iguais. Johnny me puxou para cima e a gente saiu do bar. Eu não queria, mas não tive escolha. Eles me puxaram. Então entrei num carro. Eu não sabia que carro era, mas foi bom porque fiquei olhando as luzes da cidade. Elas estouravam, sabe? Era engraçado. Talvez fosse porque o vidro estava molhado. Não me lembrava quando começou a chover. Também não lembro como chegamos ao prédio de Rachel e Santana tão rápido. Não me lembro de ter pedido para dormir lá.

Santana me levou até o quarto de Rachel, que deveria ser meu também. Se ela tivesse se casado comigo, aquele seria o meu quarto, e aquele o meu maldito apartamento. Santana estava quente. Era tão confortável. Santana era sempre assim: quente e confortável, como Rachel. Devia ser uma coisa das Berry-Lopez. Brittany beijou Rachel uma vez e disse que as duas eram parecidas nisso. Isso sempre me deixou curiosa. Será que Santana fazia aquele negócio com a língua que eu curtia nos beijos de Rachel? Então a puxei pelo pescoço e a beijei. Os lábios de Santana eram quentes e macios. Nisso eram parecidos com os de Rachel. Tão bom... mas não pude sentir muito mais. Santana me empurrou. A última coisa que senti foi alguma colidindo contra o meu rosto.

...

Acordei sentindo um mal-estar terrível e enjôo. Saí correndo em direção ao banheiro. Vomitei. Mas não era o banheiro. Era um closet. O closet da minha namorada e tinha certeza que ela iria me matar. Outra onda de mal-estar passou pelo meu corpo e eu tive energia para sair correndo em direção a outra porta. Dessa vez era o banheiro mesmo, mas não deu tempo de chegar ao sanitário. Aquilo era patético, eu me sentia a pior o seres humanos e fiquei ali sentada ao lado do meu vômito chorando feito uma idiota. Ouvi passos. Queria tanto que fossem os de Rachel. Não eram. Santana apareceu vestindo um pijama velho. Ela estava com um copo em mãos e fez cara de nojo quando me viu. Encheu o copo na pia e me ofereceu água.

"Isso é repugnante!"

"Eu vou limpar. Prometo."

"Como está se sentindo?" – ela perguntou com a voz branda.

"Horrível!" – eu tinha gosto de fel na boca.

"Isso é bom!" – ela passou a mão no meu rosto como se estivesse me analisando. Era irritante – "Talvez você precise colocar um bife neste olho."

"Você me bateu!" – minhas memórias estavam turvas, mas me lembrei do soco na cara. Ela me bateu porque eu a beijei. Não podia ficar brava com Santana por causa disso. De certa forma, de um jeito bizarro, estava grata pelo soco que me nocauteou.

"Sim. Foi um bom cruzado de esquerda. Estou orgulhosa de mim. Fazia tempo que não tinha chances de te dar um tão bem aplicado contra o seu rostinho bonito."

"Que horas são?"

"São quase quatro da manhã."

"Acho que eu preciso de um banho."

"Ok!" – ela ofereceu a mão e me ajudou a levantar – "vou te fazer um café forte e umas torradas. Pode ser?"

Acenei. Santana saiu do banheiro. Tomei uma chuveirada quente e vi que estava demorando quando ouvi Santana batendo na porta perguntando se eu não estava desmaiada e sangrando por ter caído de cabeça. Como ela era sutil. Saí do chuveiro, e vesti um misto de peças minhas e de Santana para dormir que estavam em cima da cama da minha namorada. As de Rachel costumavam ficar curtas e um pouco apertadas de qualquer maneira, a não ser aquelas folgadas.

Saí do quarto, atravessei o foyer e entrei na cozinha. Estava tão acostumada com estilos de cozinhas americanas em apartamentos, emendadas com a sala, que achava estranho ver uma como a da casa da minha mãe em Lima. Encontrei Santana por lá checando o celular enquanto comia uma torrada. O que possivelmente havia para se olhar no celular às quatro horas da madrugada?

"Obrigada!" – sentei-me a mesa e tomei o café. Ela não brincou. Estava mesmo forte. Mas fui bebendo o líquido amargo enquanto mordiscava a torrada morna – "A cena foi gravada..."

"Eu sei!"

"Eu briguei com Rachel pelo celular."

"Isso eu também sei."

"Existe alguma coisa que ela não conta a você?" – aquela relação de cumplicidade delas às vezes era irritante.

"Existem várias coisas que ela não conta e que prefiro nem saber" – ela deu aquele sorriso cínico que lhe era característico – "Se te ajuda, Rachel não fez besteira depois da briga. Você que é especialista nisso."

"Não me faça de vilã, San. Você me induziu a beber desta vez."

"Verdade. Mas você não recusou em momento algum. Bom, isso não importa mais."

"É que doeu, sabe? Doeu saber antes e doeu saber depois. Sei que faz parte da profissão dela, mas ainda assim é complicado..."

"Você não acha que está passando da hora de você procurar ajuda para amenizar esses problemas."

"O papo de psicólogo de novo? Estou sem estômago agora!" – reclamei.

"É sério Quinn. Existe todo um complicador da sua relação com a minha irmã, mas penso que se você conversasse com um psicólogo seria bom para você mesmo, independente disso. Tem um que faz tai chi chuan na Weiz três vezes por semana. Você não imagina o quanto isso é bom para um bando de executivos e funcionários estressados. A sala fica sempre cheia, e depois podemos marcar uma hora para conversarmos se tivermos vontade. Eu fui uma vez durante um período de aperto com a Weiz e a Columbia. Rachel estava fora e Johnny é um adepto da psicologia de botequim. Não adianta. Foi bom falar uma vez com esse cara, sabe? Acho que você deveria experimentar."

"E um psicólogo vai mesmo ajudar?" – disse descrente.

"Se não ajudar, ao menos você sabe que procurou um meio. O que não dá é cruzar os braços e achar que o álcool é a solução para as suas frustrações. Você ficou bêbada por causa da cena, bêbada por causa de Beth, bêbada por estar com saudades da minha irmã... e a lista segue. Você não acha que é melhor procurar ajuda antes que isso se transforme em algo sério?"

"Não sou alcoólatra, San. Eu não bebo todos os dias, eu não sou a minha mãe."

"Mas há de concordar que precisa se fortalecer emocionalmente" – ela disse com apelo na voz.

"Eu... eu vou pensar..." – pelo jeito que Santana falou, acho que deveria começar a dar crédito a ela.

"É tudo que peço" – ela me encarou – "Posso dar milhares de socos na sua cara, Fabray, mas eu me importo contigo. Independente do seu relacionamento com a minha irmã, eu te considero família e só quero o seu bem."

Santana se levantou.

"Aonde vai?"

"Tentar cochilar mais um pouco."

"No seu quarto?"

"Onde mais?"

"Mas e eu?"

"Você tem a cama da minha irmã e o quarto dela que deixou cheirando a vômito."

"Eu não quero ficar sozinha..." – ela me encarou como se tomasse a decisão mais importante do mundo e suspirou.

"Tá... você pode dormir comigo no meu quarto. Mas se tentar qualquer gracinha, Fabray, o seu outro olho vai ficar igualmente roxo."

Tinha perdido o sono, mas o meu corpo estava cansado, como se o incômodo no meu olho tivesse contagiado todo o resto. A única certeza que tinha era de que precisava deitar e dormir um pouco. Santana pegou uma manta extra no pequeno closet do quarto dela e atirou em minha direção. Esperei ela deixar o espaço na cama para mim e só então me deitei. Estava um calor infernal em Nova York, mas Santana dormia com o ar condicionado ligado, daí a necessidade da manta. Suspirei e fechei os olhos. Talvez Santana tivesse razão. Talvez precise procurar mesmo algum terapeuta. Talvez um pouco de ajuda profissional não fizesse mal.


	12. 11 de junho de 2016 – O Divórcio

**11 de junho de 2016 – O Divórcio**

(Santana)

Férias. Era o meu primeiro fim de semana de férias. Ou quase. Ainda tinha de resolver algumas pendências na Columbia ao longo da semana, mas nada que me faça ficar na faculdade por muito tempo ou que precise me levantar cedo e pedalar. Agora, e até meados de agosto, isso ó se for por lazer e por uma atividade física. Também ia tirar férias na Weiz, adiantar trabalho na Rock'n'Pano, aproveitando que Quinn, Mercedes e Johnny, além do recém-contratado Santiago, já entregaram as novas coleções.

Minha pequena empresa ia bem. Não me deixava rica e o lucro era pequeno, mas era gostoso lidar com ela. Talvez se pudesse ter dedicação exclusiva, tudo melhoraria, mas é impossível. Então eu trabalhava dentro do que era possível. Infelizmente, para o bem da minha própria sanidade, a minha empresa tinha de permanecer pequena e administrável pelo meu computador. Onde era a sede da Rock'n'Pano? No meu endereço residencial. Por vezes tinha de controlar os impulsos de zaide em querer fazer mais como meu sócio. Era lógico que ele queria ver isso crescer mais e mais. Mas eu não podia. Não com a Weiz nas minhas costas e ainda fazendo faculdade.

Quanto a Columbia, mais um ano e pronto: graduação em Análise do Mercado Financeiro e Administração de Empresa. Tudo isso desenvolvido dentro das faculdades de Negócios e Economia. Começaria em breve a fazer pequenos investimentos em ações uma vez que não tinha dinheiro ainda para comprar meus próprios imóveis ou obras de arte. Além disso, a bolsa de valores era mais a minha praia. Também pensava em fazer pequenos investimentos em amigos como Andrew. Ele estava firme com um colega em desenvolver games. Se ele conseguir lançar o próximo Angry Birds, fico rica.

Mas, por hora, não ia me preocupar com essas coisas. Só queria descansar a minha mente um pouco que fosse. Acordei cedo pela força do hábito. Olhei pela janela e o tempo estava razoável. Tomei café da manhã, pequei a minha bicicleta e fui dar pedaladas no Central Park e fazer algumas abdominais por lá. Quinn a essa hora também deveria estar malhando um pouco. O lance dela era fazer corrida e ela tinha o parque da orla do rio Hudson como o lugar adequado mais próximo. Johnny era daqueles que acordava cedo, fazia flexões, um pouco de abdominais e alguns exercícios na barra que ele fixava em algum lugar. O resto era ocasional. Lembro que Mike tinha esse costume na época em que moramos juntos. Rachel era a rata de academia. Sempre foi. Na infância era por causa das aulas de dança e balé. Hoje ela puxa ferro e faz ioga.

Diferente da minha irmã, eu sempre fui bicho de quintal, de parques e de espaços verdes. Enquanto ela fazia aulas de dança, eu jogava futebol com a molecada. Sempre foi assim. A melhor coisa de se morar ao norte de Manhattan era ter o parque tão próximo. Não era por menos que os imóveis da região eram tão caros. Era bom pedalar e sentir a brisa no meu rosto. Não era dessas que vestia um uniforme para tal: só roupas leves, meu tênis e óculos escuros. Precisava mais? Nem capacete usava. Odiava ficar com aquele treco na cabeça.

Johnny e eu iríamos passar duas semanas no Hawaii em férias. Viagem programada para julho, depois da colação de grau de Quinn em Cinema pela NYU. Nem acredito que ela iria ter um diploma primeiro que eu. Mal esperava chegar a hora de entrar em férias de tudo só para ficar sossegada com o meu namorado.

Johnny estava em apuros por conta do livro. O editor sugeriu algumas alterações, ele se sentiu ofendido no primeiro momento, mas depois que a adrenalina baixou, percebeu que algumas coisas faziam sentido modificar. Ele começou a trabalhar feito um maluco em cima do livro para entregar tudo dentro do prazo apertado. Decidiu que era melhor ficar isolado no cafofo dele em Jersey pelo fim de semana para dar conta. Tudo bem. Estava menstruada mesmo.

Depois de dar duas voltas no Central Park e fazer 150 abdominais voltei para casa. Quase morri de susto quando dei de cara com Shelby e Beth na portaria do prédio.

"Oi filha" – ela abriu um sorriso – "Visita surpresa."

"O quê..." – foi tudo que consegui falar.

Depois de deixar a minha bicicleta no depósito, subimos de elevador e entramos em casa.

"Esse lugar é grande Santy" – Beth danou a correr em direção a sala – "maior do que aqueles outros."

"Cuidado com a janela, docinho" – Shelby gritou e depois deu uma boa olhada ao redor – "Realmente, San, estou impressionada. O tal senhor Weiz deixou um belo presente para você e Rachel."

"Você conhece a história" – desconversei e pendurei as chaves no lugar apropriado em frente a entrada da cozinha pelo corredor da área de serviço e acesso ao quarto extra – "Não é de graça."

"Até hoje é difícil acreditar que o seu pai não era filho..."

"Mãe!" – interrompi – "Eu não quero falar deste assunto e nem me lembrar dele, ok? Papai foi e sempre será filho de zaide. Ponto final."

"Desculpe" – ela se retraiu.

"Deixa eu mostrar a casa..."

Fiz um tour básico pelo apartamento, que ainda estava em processo de decoração. Tudo era feito aos poucos. Shelby e Beth deixaram as bagagens no quarto de Rachel. Dormiriam por lá, de qualquer forma.

"Esse apartamento é lindo, San. Parabéns."

"Parte do mérito é da Bena, que limpa e organiza tudo" – deixei a cozinha como último cômodo a apresentar – "Estão com fome?"

"Tem biscoito?" – Beth disse entusiasmada, mas murchou quando recebeu olhar severo de Shelby.

"Que tal um iogurte?" – ofereci – "Você pode tomar e assistir um pouco de televisão enquanto converso com a mamãe. Pode pegar o meu videogame no quarto de bagunça, se quiser. Está na estante" – o quarto de bagunça aos poucos se organizava e ganhava jeito de escritório com estúdio.

"Pode ser."

Dei um copinho de iogurte de morango para a pequena e ela foi direto explorar o quarto de bagunça. Beth crescia rápido e estava entrando numa fase curiosa em que as crianças começavam a perder os dentes. Os cabelos loiros escuros passavam dos ombros, usava franjinha, e estava cada vez mais a cara da Quinn. A diferença era que Beth era uma molequinha que gostava de espaço, de correr, brincar com outras crianças. Algo muito diferente da imagem e das lembranças que tinha de Quinn quando éramos pequenas. Beth seria naturalmente uma garota popular.

"Não pense o que não estou feliz em vê-las aqui, apesar de achar que vocês deveriam ter feito essa surpresa a Rachel em Los Angeles, mas qual a razão por trás disso tudo?" – cruzei os braços e me encostei ao balcão da pia da cozinha.

"A verdade?" – acenei. Shelby suspirou e balançou a cabeça – "Eu fugi. Saí correndo de Lima e vim para cá."

"O quê!" – dei um salto – "Como assim fugiu? E meu pai?"

"Seu pai sabe que estou aqui..." – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Então..." – hesitei um pouco em perguntar, mas tinha de fazer – "O casamento de vocês está..."

"Ah não, essa parte está sólida. Não se preocupe. É que quando me dei conta da lista enorme de atividades a fazer, entrei em pânico. Decidi pegar Beth e passar uns três ou quatro dias aqui contigo, assim de supetão. Deveria estar em Columbus agora decidindo o piso de madeira que vai substituir o carpete da casa nova, mas sei lá, surtei. Em vez de ir para o apartamento que seu pai alugou, fui direto para o aeroporto e peguei o primeiro voo para Nova York. Liguei para o seu pai de lá em prantos e sabe o que ele fez?" – não respondi, só aguardei pela resposta – "Eu disse que eu precisava mesmo descansar e desejou boa viagem."

"Meu pai fez isso?" – estava incrédula – "Assim, calmo? Sem bronquear?" – Shelby acenou.

"Ele está empenhado com as pesquisas e empolgado com o novo hospital. Disse que finalmente vai poder colocar em prática todos os cursos de reciclagem e aperfeiçoamento que fez com novos equipamentos. Então o resto recaiu nas minhas costas. Tem a reforma na nova casa e a venda da casa de Lima. Ele não quer tomar a frente e colocou tudo nas minhas costas. Você não imagina como dá trabalho vender um imóvel daquele."

"Achei que já tivessem achado um comprador."

"Sim, o contrato de venda foi assinado inclusive e temos até o fim do mês para desocupar o lugar. O problema é que essas viagens constantes entre Lima e Columbus estão acabando comigo. O pior de tudo é que a reforma não termina até o fim do mês. Enquanto isso, eu, seu pai e Beth vamos passar as férias num apartamento apertado de um quarto. Isso ainda envolve burocracias do meu novo emprego, tenho que acertar a matrícula de Beth na escola nova, tenho que coordenar a mudança, supervisionar a reforma e ainda tem a sua avó."

"O que tem abuela?" – meu coração disparou.

"Está nada bem, Santana. Nada bem. Ela já não anda, pouco fala, está depressiva. Seu pai disse que é questão de tempo e penso que ele se afastou dos assuntos de Lima para se afastar. Ele brigou com sua tia Maria. Disse que ele não se importava. Não é verdade. A última vez que ele visitou a sua avó, saiu de lá tão arrasado que me deu pena. Juan não lida muito bem com as perdas."

"Dizem que ele e tio Pedro tomaram um porre monumental quando o meu abuelo Hernesto morreu. Eu não lembro porque era um bebê. Rachel e eu tínhamos dois anos na época" – divaguei e comecei a pensar em abuela.

A última vez que a vi, para apresentar Johnny, ela estava tão fraquinha. Não saiu da poltrona o tempo todo em que estivemos por lá. Sorriu para Johnny, disse que o achou bonito, abençoou nosso namoro e falou pouco. Abuela nunca falava pouco. Passei uma hora falando potocas, inventando assuntos. Ela prestava atenção, as vezes sorria, as vezes fazia um pequeno comentário. Saí de lá com o meu coração apertado. Entendia as razões de papi. Entendia mesmo. Eu também não tinha coração forte para esse tipo de coisa. A morte de papai foi a pior dor que senti na vida até então. Só em pensar em perder abuela me dá vontade de chorar.

"Como está a sua mãe?" – senti vontade de perguntar e Shelby me encarou surpresa. Eu nunca perguntava por essa avó, até porque o contato que tive foi mínimo. Mas, enfim, era família.

"Está bem, na verdade. Vai passar uma semana comigo quando a reforma estiver pronta. Ela costuma perguntar por você e Rachel. Acha vocês duas lindas e inteligentes."

"Legal. A próxima vez que falar com ela, diga que mandei um abraço."

"Obrigada. Direi."

"E o seu irmão? Tem visto ele?"

"Não tenho notícias de Thomas. Desde o meu casamento que eu não o vejo. Ele odeia a idéia de eu ser casada com um homem chileno naturalizado americano, de ter uma filha mestiça e outra gay. Diz que essa é uma doença que Juan e Hiram passaram para vocês. Que embora Juan tivesse 'se curado', Rachel ainda precisava 'de ajuda', e insinuou até estupro nas entrelinhas. Quando disse isso, pedi educadamente para ele nunca mais me procurasse nem para desejar feliz natal."

"Papi sabe disso?" – estava chocada.

"Ele não precisa" – acenei concordando – "Eu mataria Thomas caso ele ou algum comparsa dele encostasse a mão em qualquer uma das três."

"Vamos mudar de assunto!" – fui até a geladeira e peguei uma garrafinha de suco – "Tem certeza de que não quer nada?"

"Só água, por enquanto. Estou satisfeita com o amendoim do avião. Como está Johnny?"

"Trabalhando no livro. Se tudo der certo desta vez, a editora vai lançar em um ou dois meses. Ele está ansioso, sabe? O Johnny tira uma grana como tatuador e até como designer da Rock'n'Pano, mas o sonho dele é ser escritor. Ele entrou na faculdade para isso."

"Por que ele abandonou os estudos mesmo?"

"Em menos de um ano ele perdeu o pai e a mãe. Isso o deixou depressivo" – nunca daria maiores explicações a respeito a custa de trair a confiança que ele depositava em mim.

"Que bom que ele agora está perto de concretizar o sonho dele."

"A editora é pequena, sabe? Vai imprimir só mil exemplares e é tudo que eles investem em escritores novos."

"Tão pouco assim?"

"É difícil vender mil exemplares quando se é um desconhecido no mercado."

"Sei nada desse tipo de mercado" – fiz sinal para a gente seguir para a sala.

Shelby deu uma olhada pela janela da sala. Talvez os apartamentos mais acima permitissem a visão dos limites da ilha e do Queens, mas não era o nosso caso no nono andar com a frente voltada para a 71th. O meu quarto e de Rachel tinham janelas com visão para o prédio ao lado. A vantagem era que o nosso prédio era grande, largo, ocupava uma grande área, e tinha um bom espaço que separava as construções. Ainda assim, o prédio ao lado tinha apenas cinco andares. Significava que tínhamos o bom campo livre.

"Essa é mesmo uma ótima área. Lembro que sonhava morar aqui quando ficasse rica e famosa."

"Mesmo?" – sorri – "Rachel disse algo parecido uma vez."

"Eu morei num lugar pobre no Harlem, mas era o que o meu dinheiro conseguia pagar na época. Hoje até morar no Harlem está difícil."

"Verdade."

"Lá tinha um restaurante que eu trabalhei uma vez. Eu me demiti quando o dono do restaurante resolveu me assediar sexualmente, mas a comida de lá era ótima."

"Quer ir lá?" – Shelby parecia saudosa.

"Isso é bobagem. Estou querendo mesmo é sair para fazer algumas compras. Preciso atualizar um pouco do meu guarda-roupa."

"Quando tentei fazer isso uma vez, papi e papai cortaram o limite do meu cartão de crédito" – lembrei com um sorriso – "Hoje eu sou uma consumidora bem moderada."

"É por isso que no meu casamento existem as minhas contas, as nossas contas e as contas do seu pai."

"Como é que vocês chegaram a essa divisão?"

"Muita negociação."

Por fim, a estadia surpresa de Shelby e Beth foi um bom acontecimento. Era raro eu ir para a cozinha naqueles tempos solitários naquele apartamento enorme. Não tinha ânimo de preparar comida só para mim, a não ser quando Johnny ou Quinn passavam a noite. Ou Rachel, quando chegava de Los Angeles. Mas na maior parte do tempo era eu sozinha. Tanto que Shelby reclamou da geladeira meio vazia e da pouca comida nos armários. Ainda assim, ela foi criativa e nos preparou um ótimo almoço com ajuda especial minha e de Beth.

A minha irmãzinha ainda não podia ouvir falar em Quinn sem colocar uma carranca no rosto e um bico nos lábios. Pelo que entendi e observei, Shelby também fazia nenhum esforço para tentar fazer com que a garotinha ficasse mais simpática a mãe biológica. Talvez fizesse isso por ciúmes. O problema não era meu e eu não me meteria a fundo nisso, mas não acho que o fato de trabalhar a cabeça de Beth no sentido de ela aceitar Quinn não iria diminuir em nada o amor que a pequena sentia por Shelby e papi.

"Coma devagar, Beth" – Shelby advertiu à mesa.

"É para a gente sair logo!" – ela disse excitada – "Mamãe disse que me levaria na Estátua da Liberdade desta vez."

"Você já esteve aqui na cidade uma pá de vezes e nunca foi lá?" – perguntei impressionada – "Precisamos corrigir esse erro então. Podemos ir à ilha e depois fazer algumas compras em Chelsea. Fica bom para todo mundo?"

Depois do almoço, tomei um banho, me arrumei, assim como Beth e Shelby e fizemos nossa programação. Pense numa menina feliz por entrar num barco? Beth estava agitadíssima com a doce novidade. O que eu não revelei às duas é que, apesar de morar em Nova York há anos, aquela também foi a minha primeira vez na estátua da liberdade. Eu fiz de tudo para ficar mais neutra, mas no final desencanei e me divertir a valer com Beth correndo de um lado para outro. Fizemos poses diversas em frente a estátua e compramos um monte de lembrancinhas. Subimos na torre e tiramos mais uma pá de fotos. Agíamos como turistas comuns e demos algum trabalho para Shelby, que precisou atuar como mãe, com direito a ameaça de puxar orelhas e tudo mais.

De volta a Manhattan, passeamos pelas avenidas olhando lojas e discutindo moda. Mas Shelby precisou pensar um pouco sobre renovar o guarda-roupa. Comprar roupas legais em Nova York custava uma grana. Mesmo assim adquirimos algumas sacolas. Beth estava nas nuvens por ter óculos escuros novos e se sentiu como uma modelo na passarela. Fazia tanto charme que chamou a atenção das pessoas que cruzamos nas ruas. A pequena queria pizza e isso frustrou os planos de Shelby em comer num restaurante mais elaborado. Eu adorei. Comi uma pizza de queijo e coca-cola em lata extra gelada: o melhor tipo.

"Aproveitem enquanto ainda podem comer porcaria, meninas. Tudo muda depois dos trinta" – Shelby profetizou, mas isso não me impediu de enrolar um pedaço de queijo derretido no dedo e colocar para dentro.

Chegamos em casa exaustas. Papi ligou para perguntar se estava tufo bem. Tive a oportunidade de conversar sobre a presença súbita de Shelby e Beth e ele disse que minha mãe disse a verdade. Não havia nada de errado no casamento deles, mas havia uma gama de tarefas exaustivas pela frente. Shelby apenas surtou por cansaço e estresse. Menos mal. Ainda vimos um pouco de televisão e comentamos banalidades antes das minhas hóspedes se recolherem para o quarto da minha irmã e se arrumarem por lá.

Liguei para Johnny e estava tudo bem com ele. Disse que já fez metade do trabalho, mas que não conseguia pensar em mais nada para continuar por hoje, que precisava dormir. Também dei uma checada em Quinn e aparentemente estava tudo bem com ela. Disse que estava no apartamento assistindo Star Wars 7 junto com uma colega da Bad Things, Santiago e a namorada dele.

Ia conferir os e-mails da Rock'n'Pano quando recebi uma ligação cujo número na tela sempre fazia o meu coração pular. Brittany. Fechei a porta do meu quarto para ter a minha privacidade e sentei na minha cama para falar com ela.

"Oi Britt Britt!" – disse sem querer transparecer que havia sido pega de surpresa – "Faz algum tempo que não nos falamos. Faz quase um mês, certo? Como está?"

"_Indo_" – ela disse com a voz um pouco rouca.

"Indo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – fiquei preocupada.

"_Faz uma semana que Jim me deixou_" – ela disparou e foi como se o mundo tivesse congelado por um segundo.

"Oh Britt! Eu... eu sinto muito."

"_Ele disse que se apaixonou por outra mulher e deixou a casa._"

"E quanto a Rob?"

"_Jim disse que ia conversar comigo a respeito, que ele não gostaria de perder contato com nosso filho. Disse também que gostaria que continuasse sendo professora na academia dele, mas eu não sei San. Fui trabalhar ontem e parece que as pessoas tinham olhos enormes sobre mim, como se tivessem virado desenho japonês. Não me senti à vontade._"

"Imagino que não. Oh Britt, sinto muito mesmo. Queria poder estar aí para ficar contigo."

"_Eu também gostaria._"

"O que posso fazer para te fazer se sentir melhor agora?"

"_Eu não sei, San. Apenas fale comigo. O que anda fazendo?_"

"Agora, neste momento, estou no meu quarto conversando contigo" – ouvi uma risadinha discreta pelo telefone – "Bom... não tenho feito nada fora da rotina Britt. Minhas aulas na faculdade acabaram por esse semestre, a minha empresa vai bem e tem o trabalho na Weiz."

"_Só isso?_ _E as pessoas? Ainda namorando aquele seu amigo?_"

"Sim, ainda estou namorando Johnny" – droga Brittany. Ela falava de um jeito que me fazia sentir culpada por isso – "Estamos... firmes."

"_Você o ama, não é?_" – de repente parecia que estava na inquisição.

"Sim, Britt. Eu o amo" – disse com surpreendente convicção.

"_Como está Quinn?_" – disse de forma abrupta.

"Ela está bem... é estranho ser melhor em dar notícias dela do que a minha própria irmã que está aí mais próximo. E a namorada é dela" – escutei algumas risadinhas.

"_É..._"

"Quem está aqui é a minha mãe e Beth. Vieram de surpresa passar alguns dias."

"_Que legal. Faz muito tempo que não vejo Beth, ou os seus pais. Acho que foi desde o casamento deles, se não me engano. Beth deve estar cada vez mais fofinha._"

"É uma pentelha, isso sim. Hoje deu uma de modelo..."

Conversei com Brittany por quase uma hora dos mais variados assuntos. Percebi o quanto estava com saudades da minha melhor amiga, e que talvez precisasse de um abraço dela, um carinho. Mas ela estava do outro lado do país, assim como a minha irmã. Falar com Britt me dava um calafrio no estômago, uma sensação estranha que eu costumava apreciar, mas agora já não sabia mais. Antes com toda certeza eu teria recebido a notícia da separação dela com festa e bolo. Agora me veio certo temor. Estava tão acostumada com a minha vidinha, com meu Johnny Boy sendo meu porto-seguro. Até sonhava recebendo essa notícia. Agora que ela veio, senti medo, angústia, dúvida. O que estava acontecendo comigo?


	13. 25 de junho de 2016 – Formatura

**25 de junho de 2016 – Formatura**

(Quinn)

Estava nervosa. Ou melhor ansiosa. Era 25 de junho, fazia tempo nublado, mas firme em Nova York, quente. Dia da minha formatura e de Santiago. Minha mãe estava na cidade, na minha casa. Paguei a passagem de trem para que ela pudesse vir. Chegou ontem e a primeira coisa que fez foi reclamar do meu apartamento e o fato de dividi-lo com um homem cabeludo. Santiago estava com o cabelo crescido, com certo peso e começava a se arrumar. Já teve momentos piores. Acomodei-a no meu quarto e dividi a minha cama com ela, como sempre fazia. Procurava oferecer sempre o meu melhor, isso ela não podia duvidar.

Mandei convites da minha colação para minha mãe, Frannie, meu pai (fiz questão absoluta), meus sogros (e Beth), e um para Mike. Assim acabou a cota de cinco convites impressos pela faculdade que tinha direito. Santiago teve uma idéia e diagramou um convite de uma folha só em nome dele e o meu, juntos e/ou separados, para distribuir no trabalho, para amigos e para o resto da família. Minha mãe entregou alguns para os meus avós, tios e para uma amiga dela próxima que a ajudava no negócio da costura. Nem todo mundo iria para a colação, mas ao menos tive a delicadeza de avisar. Depois, à noite, eu e Santiago faríamos com nossos amigos uma festa de comemoração num bar no esquema cada um paga o seu. O almoço não. Esse estava reservado para a família. O problema é que eu não tinha certeza de quem iria.

Santana buscaria eu, minha mãe e Santiago de carro até a Tisch e a Cantor Cinema Center, nas proximidades da Washington Square, meu eterno e querido campus urbano da NYU. Já sentia saudades daquele lugar. Quantas e quantas vezes eu atravessei aquela praça nos últimos três anos? Em geral para ir do meu prédio até a biblioteca ou para o centro de convivência para almoçar barato. Sempre na correria, sempre com muito trabalho nas costas, sempre em apuros indo atrás de dinheiro. Mas venci.

"Deixa eu ajudar a arrumar o seu vestido, filha" – minha mãe ajeitou a alça dobrada e passou o olho clínico no meu traje – "A gente pode colocar um alfinete para cinturar mais."

"Alfinete, mãe?"

"Alfinete de frauda, filha, desses pequenos. Fica bem discreto."

Deixei ela me arrumar. Era só uma pequena satisfação que poderia dar a minha mãe. Ela arrumou o vestido no meu corpo, terminei a minha maquiagem e esperamos por Santana. Ela estava dentro do horário, de qualquer forma. Santiago já tinha se arrumado com o único terno que tinha.

"Está quase parecendo gente, senhor Santiago" – ele gargalhou com o quase elogio da minha mãe – "Só falta cortar este cabelo."

"Faz parte do estilo, senhora Fabray."

"Os seus pais virão?"

"Ah sim, todo mundo. Eles estão ansiosos para conhecer Quinn. Dizem que é a pessoa que colocou algum juízo na minha cabeça."

"É verdade!" – rebati – "Eu ajudei a colocar alguns dos seus miolos no lugar."

"E eu te fiz voltar ao foco" – ele se referia ao momento em que estava solta na carreira, pegando qualquer trabalho para sobreviver, até que ele me convenceu em fazer o teste de seleção na Bad Things.

A gente se abraçou e entendi que o dia seria mais emocional que imaginava. Santana buzinou e mandou a gente descer. Minha mãe fez questão de carregar a minha beca minuciosamente passada. Minha cunhada estava bonita, em um vestido justo no corpo na altura dos joelhos, botas. Santana, quando queria, vestia-se de forma muito elegante. Infelizmente Rachel não estava com ela, sinal de que ela não conseguiu pegar o voo que pretendia. A agenda de gravações dela estava apertada e não tinha como Rachel sair mais cedo na sexta-feira para pegar qualquer voo para Nova York. Sinceramente, eu tinha medo de ligar só para descobrir que ela não estaria presente.

"E Rachel?" – minha mãe tinha de perguntar. Fechei os olhos em antecipação pela resposta que seria negativa para mim – "Ela não vem mesmo à formatura da namorada dela?"

"Minha irmã não avisou?" – Santana disse em voz miúda e eu apenas balancei a cabeça em negativo – "Ela conseguiu pegar um voo às quatro horas da manhã, mas não sei se ela vai assistir a colação."

Meu coração bateu mais forte. O problema dos vôos entre Los Angeles e Nova York duravam seis horas em média, fora imprevistos, tráfego aéreo, burocracia e saída de aeroporto, trânsito. Ao menos a minha Rachel estava lutando para chegar. A cerimônia de colação começaria as dez horas e tinha previsão para durar entre uma hora e uma hora e meia. Era melhor manter as minhas expectativas baixas.

Quando chegamos ao hall do auditório da Tisch decorado especialmente para a ocasião, começamos o processo de procurar conhecidos. Logo vi os meus sogros e Beth. Mal acreditei que a minha filha fosse estar presente num momento tão especial da minha vida. Ela podia não gostar de mim, isso não impediu do meu peito se encher de orgulho. Beth estava linda em vestidinho rosa e fita no cabelo. Juan me deu um abraço apertado e me olhou com orgulho. O mesmo olhar que eu gostaria de receber do meu próprio pai. Shelby me cumprimentou discretamente e Santana praticamente empurrou Beth para me abraçar. Aproveitei a chance para colocar o corpinho dela contra o meu o máximo de tempo que podia.

"Quinn!" – uma voz conhecida veio por trás de mim. Meu coração quase parou.

"Frannie!" – a gente se abraçou num segundo. Era tão bom a minha irmã ter vindo. Quando ela se formou, não tive condições de viajar até o Texas, então mandei flores, um presente e um cartão dizendo que estaria presente na graduação dela na Faculdade de Direito. Infelizmente era só o que eu podia fazer. Achei que a minha irmã fosse fazer o mesmo comigo, mas que doce engano – "Trouxe um presente para você!" – ela disse ao meu ouvido.

Era meu pai.

Russell Fabray.

O homem que eu não via e que não falava diretamente comigo há seis anos. Eu fiquei sem reação. Senti uma mão no meu braço, e acho que era da minha mãe, não sei, não conseguia ter foco em mais nada. Ali estava meu pai ao lado de uma mulher bonita e mais jovem que a minha mãe, talvez fosse a tal segunda esposa. Vestia um terno impecável, os cabelos loiros muito bem arrumados e a expressão austera de sempre. De repente, eu perdi um pouco da minha força.

"Olá Quinnie" – ele disse em tom formal, apesar do meu apelido de infância – "É um prazer vê-la bem, inteira. Se formando numa universidade importante. Quem diria?"

"Olá papai" – não sabia qual era a melhor forma de cumprimentá-lo.

Parte de mim queria abraçá-lo, afinal, era o meu pai e eu o amava incondicionalmente. Outra parte se lembrou de toda a dor que passei desde que ele me expulsou de casa por causa de uma gravidez acidental quando eu tinha apenas 16 anos. Da forma com que ele me deserdou, vendeu as minhas coisas, tentou me apagar da vida dele. Mais uma vez ele tomou a iniciativa e estendeu os braços de modo que eu fosse ao encontro dele para um abraço acanhado. Senti o cheiro de menta da loção de barba raspada de forma impecável. Sempre a mesma. Um dos cheiros de infância. Lutei para as lágrimas não surgirem.

"Está é a minha esposa, Betany" – fiz questão de cumprimentá-la de imediato.

"Não tenho palavras para a presença de vocês dois aqui. Obrigada."

"Já era hora, Quinnie. Não acha?"

Acenei. Reparei que os Lopez observavam tudo a uma distância segura. De repente eu me senti uma Montecchio que precisava apresentar os pais aos Capuletos.

"Ah, papai e Betany... esses são Juan e Shelby Lopez, pais de Rachel, minha namorada" – disse formalmente e deixei que eles se cumprimentassem com toda a frieza do mundo – "Esta é a minha cunhada, Santana Berry-Lopez, e essa princesinha é Beth" – respirei fundo – "Beth é a minha filha biológica que foi adotada pelos Lopez."

Santana apenas acenou ao meu pai. Ela sempre foi arredia a presença dele ou de Frannie e aparentemente não seria naquele momento que deixaria de ser. Beth não se mexeu. Cruzou os braços e fez bico. Mesmo zangada, ela era adorável e isso fez Betany sorrir.

"Ela se parece muito contigo, Quinnie. Tem o traço inegável dos Fabray" – falou um pouco alto demais, o que fez Juan apertar os olhos. Meu sogro jogou futebol americano na universidade e ainda estava em forma. Meu pai era só um homem muito arrumado da idade dele. Se ele levasse um soco de Juan, iria a nocaute. E eu, melhor que ninguém, sabia o quanto a mão de um Lopez era pesada. Experiência de quem já levou algumas de Santana. Até mesmo Rachel, por mais controlada que fosse, por vezes não negava as origens familiares.

"Nós vamos procurar um lugar" – Shelby puxou Juan para o auditório, levando Beth consigo. A tensão diminuiu um pouco.

"Quinnie, meu bem" – minha mãe segurou o meu braço – "Talvez seja a hora de você vestir a sua beca, não acha?"

Acenei. Era mais saudável ficar um pouco afastada das tensões familiares. Procurei a moça do cerimonial, que me conduziu até a sala em que os graduados se vestiam. Foi interessante encontrar tantos colegas num ambiente só pela última vez. Haveria uma festa fechada num nightclub que eu não pude ter convites, pois não participei do rateamento porque ficou muito caro e eu não tinha dinheiro para tal. Ou Santiago. Daí a nossa festinha no bar com os amigos. Abracei a todos, aproveitei para tirar fotos. Sabia que o meu meio profissional daria a oportunidade de reencontrar vários deles. Como, por exemplo, Lisa Buhours, Grant Pitt e Mike Cordell foram colegas meus na NYU e trabalhavam na Bad Things, além de Santiago. Só não tinham a mesma proximidade.

A cerimônia começou com dez minutos de atraso. Olhei para o relógio. Talvez Rachel ainda estivesse no aeroporto àquela hora. Talvez fosse o momento de me conformar que a minha namorada não conseguiria assistir a minha formatura. A moça do cerimonial organizou os graduandos por ordem alfabética. Santiago e eu sentamos lado-a-lado por causa disso. Primeiro eu, por causa do Fabray. Depois ele, que era Follett. Durante os discursos, procurei localizar a minha família e os meus convidados. Meus pais e os Berry-Lopez estavam próximos, por incrível que pareça. Mike estava lá, assim como Johnny. Acenei ao longe para os meus amigos. Nada de Rachel.

Convocaram Owen White, do pessoal que fazia escrita de dramaturgia, para fazer o discurso. E como todo roteirista que se achava um gênio, procurou usar frases de efeito e tiradas espertinhas. Nunca falei com ele, o conhecia só de vista, mas a fama de pretensioso lhe cabia. Após muitos blá blá blás e uma pequena encenação teatral depois, o mestre de cerimônia começou a chamar os alunos por ordem alfabética para subir ao palco e receber o canudo simbólico. O diploma em si saía depois de dois meses e eu teria de buscá-lo na secretaria da faculdade ou solicitar o envio pelo correio mediante ao pagamento de uma taxa.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray" – chamaram pelo meu nome.

Respirei fundo, controlei minhas lágrimas e subi até lá como o nariz empinado. Recebi o canudo, tirei uma foto com o professor e espiei em direção aos meus, que acenavam. Joguei um beijo a todos eles. Mas acontece tudo tão rápido que não consegui ver se a minha Rachel tinha conseguido. Queria tanto que ela tivesse testemunhado esse momento. Santiago estava atrás de mim e eu o esperei no final do palco. Voltamos aos nossos lugares abraçados, unidos. No final da cerimônia, após jogar o chapéu para cima e os confetes que estavam dento do canudo, um último abraço nos colegas antes de voltar a minha família.

"Fabray" – Santiago me puxou rapidamente – "Tenho que te apresentar a dona Tereza e o seu Steve" – abracei os pais do meu amigo. A mãe de Santiago era mexicana e o pai americano, desses rednecks. Mistura fantástica. Kayla também estava por ali e eu a abracei.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los."

"Só ouvimos coisas boas de você, Quinn. Agradeço por ter entrado na vida do meu filho" – dona Tereza disse com humildade.

"Vocês vão a festa no bar?" – que mal tinha em perguntar.

"Eu não sei você, Fabray, mas eu não vou perder a oportunidade de tomar uma cerveja em homenagem ao meu filho" – ele disse com orgulho comovente.

"Vou levar os velhos lá para casa" – Santiago disse e eu apenas acenei.

"Eu tinha combinado de almoçar com a tropa..."

Santiago me olhou de um jeito estranho, como se tivesse visto algo extraordinário sobre os meus ombros. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele apenas apontou para atrás de mim, e eu tive de me virar. Rachel estava ali, com roupas amassadas, uma pequena mala de rodinhas vermelha ao lado, levemente descabelada e com cara de choro.

"Eu tentei, Quinn!" – ela disse quase num sussurro – "Juro que tentei, mas não consegui te ver receber o diploma."

Corri para beijá-la e abraçá-la. Rachel chorou no meu ombro.

"Desculpa. Eu não consegui."

"Ei, não faz mal..." – procurei a consolar. Era estranho consolar e sentir uma felicidade do tamanho do mundo em meu peito enquanto eu a tinha daquele jeito nos meus braços – "Você está aqui. Você está aqui."

Deixei Rachel chorar um pouco antes de romper o abraço apenas o suficiente para beijá-la novamente. Queria que fosse uma carícia mais longa se Santana não tivesse se aproximado.

"Não é que eu queira interromper o barato de vocês duas, mas é que tem aquela coisa lá em casa, é quase meio dia e talvez seja legal irmos todos para lá."

"Coisa na sua casa?" – estranhei.

"Surpresa" – Rachel disse.

Distribuímos as pessoas no carro e em taxis, todos para Upper East Site. Rachel, sempre de mãos dadas comigo, disse que combinou com Santana para fazer uma recepção e almoço na casa delas para as nossas famílias. Era melhor do que ir a um restaurante. A festa no bar a noite, claro, continuava de pé. Rachel financiou tudo e eu não sabia se ficava zangada ou se a amava por isso. Ela, por meio de Santana, contratou um buffet e pessoas para nos servir e depois deixar tudo limpinho quando forem embora.

Fiquei vermelha quando entramos no apartamento delas e vi que tinha no foyer um aparador cheio com as minhas guloseimas favoritas e um cartaz bem brega dizendo "parabéns cineasta Quinn Fabray". Tive de tirar muitas fotos em frente a isso. Nossas famílias se acomodaram na ampla sala enquanto duas meninas contratadas do tal buffet serviam vinho e petiscos de entrada. E eu ali, dona da festa, sem saber como me mexer.

De um lado estava a minha família. Frannie, meu pai e a segunda esposa. Do outro estava Juan, Shelby, Santana e Beth. No meio termo, confusos, estavam eu, Rachel, minha mãe, Mike e Johnny. Estava certa de que o clima estranho e imprevisto se instalou porque ninguém sonhava que meu pai ou mesmo a minha irmã apareceriam. Eu precisava tomar o primeiro passo. Então segurei firme a mão de Rachel e a levei diante do meu pai.

"Queria apresentar ao senhor a minha namorada, Rachel Berry-Lopez."

"Você é atriz, certo?" – Betany disse com certo entusiasmo. Ao menos ela procurava ser simpática. Rachel acenou.

"Sim. Embora meu foco seja a Broadway, eu sou atualmente contratada pelo canal HBO para série Slings and Arrows. Estamos terminando de gravar a temporada em Los Angeles agora."

"Claro! Eu já vi alguma coisa dessa série. É de lá que reconheci o seu rosto."

Rachel acenou e olhou apreensiva para o meu pai. Eu também estava.

"Então esse apartamento é seu?" – ele perguntou.

"Sim. Meu e da minha irmã, Santana."

"É uma bela casa. Parabéns."

"Obrigada."

Aos poucos, Rachel e eu procuramos aproximar os dois pólos, para que, ao menos, pudesse ser estabelecida uma conversa. Sabia que Juan odiava o meu pai e eu passei anos e anos ouvindo o velho Russell dizer horrores dos Berry-Lopez apenas pelo fato de Juan e Hiram formarem um casal homossexual. Era a maior razão de eu não poder me aproximar de Santana e Rachel quando éramos crianças para simplesmente brincar.

"Quer dizer que o senhor agora tem negócios em Austin?" – Juan perguntou ao meu pai durante o almoço.

"San Antonio. Quem mora em Austin é Frannie, minha primogênita. Continuo com o meu negócio de contabilidade e hoje invisto um pouco do meu dinheiro também em gado leiteiro e de corte. Os pais de Betany são grandes fazendeiros e me convenceram a experimentar."

"Não são tão grandes assim" – ela disse com falsa modéstia.

"E o senhor?" – papai voltou a ter a palavra – "Continua trabalhando no hospital em Lima?"

"Não mais em Lima. Agora sou cirurgião geral em Columbus no hospital Mt. Carmel e faço pesquisa junto a OSU."

"OSU? Pretende ser professor ou algo assim?"

"É uma possibilidade atraente para o futuro. A OSU tem uma boa escola de medicina e eu já faço muitas palestras por lá. Shelby foi convidada a reativar o coral universitário de música popular, então somos praticamente dois acadêmicos em casa."

"Isso é interessante. Aliás, como foi que isso aconteceu? O casamento do senhor com essa bela mulher? Até a minha partida de Lima, pelo que me lembro bem, o senhor era casado com outro homem" – respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Sentia que aquele diálogo daria merda.

"Infelizmente o meu esposo faleceu num acidente de carro. Shelby é a mãe biológica das minhas filhas e aconteceu de a gente nos reencontrar após essa tragédia."

"Reencontrar?" – meu pai disse com malícia.

"Sim, senhor Fabray: reencontrar. Shelby doou os óvulos para a concepção in vitro e depois os embriões resultantes foram introduzidos nela: Rachel e Santana. Hiram e eu a conhecemos durante o processo, a entrevistamos, a escolhemos, e ela até morou conosco no fim da gestação. Portanto: reencontrar."

"Se me permite perguntar, como é possível um homem ser gay e depois não ser mais? Isso me parece confuso, senhor Lopez."

"Isso é possível quando o homem em questão é bissexual, como eu" – meu sogro respondeu com certa irritação – "Antes de Hiram, eu me relacionava com mulheres. Depois dele, voltei a me apaixonar por uma e me casei com ela. Não há problema nisso para mim, senhor Fabray. Tive um casamento feliz antes com Hiram e criei duas filhas. Tenho outro casamento feliz agora com Shelby, que trouxe Beth consigo, por um acaso, sua neta biológica. Não tenho absolutamente nada a esconder de ninguém. Acredito que devemos procurar construir nossas vidas sem telhados de vidro. Hiram e eu passamos esse pensamento para nossas filhas, assim como Shelby e eu ensinamos o mesmo a Beth. E tenho muito orgulho disso. Minhas filhas podem sofrer por coisas do amor, ninguém é imune a isso. Mas tenho certeza que a sexualidade delas nunca será um problema. Elas nunca foram reprimidas por se sentirem atraídas por uma menina em algum momento. E como o senhor bem vê, não adianta querer amarrar."

Papai tomou uma golada de vinho e houve silêncio a mesa. Claro que Juan estava se referindo a criação do meu pai em relação a mim. De fato, eu sofri demais até aceitar que era gay. Era difícil reprimir o que eu sentia especialmente por Rachel, porque eu tinha de seguir um plano traçado por meus pais: casar, ter filhos, ser uma boa esposa. É que chegou um ponto que não pude negar mais para mim mesma que eu não me sentia atraída sexualmente por homens. O meu negócio são as mulheres. Ponto.

"Eu, particularmente, nunca tive problemas com essas pessoas" – Betany procurou contornar, mas ela não era capaz nem de dizer a palavra gay – "Quando Frannie disse que a irmã dela era... Russell ficou nervoso, mas acho que ficou mais com medo das coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer com Quinn. Há pessoas com esse estilo de vida no Texas, mas são discretas no que fazem e dizem. Dependendo do lugar, você pode não ser aceita e se machucar."

"Ainda bem que não estamos no Texas" – respondi com certo amargor.

"Vocês viram as convenções Republicanas no Texas?" – Rachel mudou de assunto – "Virou hit no Youtube."

"Foi engraçado o jeito que o cachão de confetes disparou antes da hora e o Ronald Beevers se jogou no chão" – completei – "Por isso que prefiro o senador James Fripp. Ele não é um bobão atrapalhado. Prefiro ele para vencer as convenções republicanas."

"Fripp é um esquerdista infiltrado, Quinnie" – meu pai esbravejou. Ele adorava falar de política, principalmente dos candidatos republicanos que apoiava –"Imagine que ele quer relativizar a política migratória? Nós aqui ainda sofrendo com os efeitos de anos de descasos com os sugadores" – era como ele chamava os imigrantes, em especial os latinos, mas os Berry-Lopez não precisavam saber disso – "Ao menos Beevers tem um plano voltado para benefício dos americanos. Da nossa gente. Não concorda?" – eu era republicana, uma da ala moderada. E gay. E que namorava uma menina que tinha uma grande e unida família chilena por trás, sem falar na parte judia. O discurso do meu pai ia contra essa gente e eu prendi a respiração já esperando outra resposta atravessada.

"Eu sou democrata" – Juan disse simplesmente com o rosto sério.

"Claro que sim" – papai disse com ironia e eu tinha certeza que não conseguiríamos desenvolver um diálogo decente.

"Contei que peguei o mesmo voo que o Tom Cruise?" – Rachel disse para tentar mudar mais uma vez de assunto.

As meninas do buffet recolheram os pratos e arrumaram tudo para a sobremesa. Foi o momento em que Santana, Johnny, Mike e Beth, que comeram nos sofás, se aproximaram novamente para se servirem dos doces. Meu pai não era de comer doce. Nunca foi. Após uma refeição daquelas, o hábito do meu pai era fumar um cachimbo e descansar na varanda. Ele fumava charuto com os sócios e cigarro comum na ausência dos outros dois. Por isso quando eu o vi procurando por cigarros, e os Berry-Lopez não fumavam, sugeri mostrar um dos pátios coletivos do prédio que ficava no 12º andar. Pegamos o elevador e eu procurava controlar a minha raiva e constrangimento. Seis anos sem ver o meu pai. Seis malditos anos. E quando nos reencontramos num motivo de festejo, ele tinha de mostrar que mudou absolutamente nada? Será que ele não era capaz de evoluir um pouco?

Meu pai olhou a paisagem de Manhattan e não pareceu impressionado. Tirou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu. Ofereceu-me um. Recusei.

"Não fumo."

"Mesmo?" – ele tragou e depois expeliu a fumaça – "Achei que fosse você que roubava meus cigarros."

"Frannie roubava... e mamãe."

"Não, sua mãe fuma outra marca..."

"Pai, eu aprecio muito que esteja aqui. Estou mesmo feliz com a sua presença, mas eu preciso saber por que veio e por que agora? Não parece que o senhor mudou os seus preconceitos. Não é que o senhor tenha passado a aceitar gays e lésbicas. Ou que eu fui mãe aos 16. Ou que eu tenha me formado em Cinema em vez de um curso que você aprovaria."

Ele tragou o cigarro calmamente. O tempo estava nublado e garoava levemente. Mas continuávamos ali.

"Você tem razão Quinnie, eu continuo não aceitando. Ainda acho que os gays deveriam apanhar para aprender, que os latinos deveriam ficar na terra deles, não na nossa, acho Cinema um curso para vagabundo e penso que você me desrespeitou profundamente quando engravidou aos 16 anos de um idiota. Você foi estúpida e burra."

"Acho que chegamos a um termo" – lutei para não chorar na frente dele – "Obrigada pela sinceridade, mas o senhor ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta: por que está aqui?"

"Porque apesar de você ser gay, namorar uma latinazinha judia, ter feito curso de vagabundo e envergonhado a sua família para sempre, eu te admiro" – olhei para ele com espanto – "É isso mesmo Quinnie. Eu te admiro" – e gesticulou – "Você sobreviveu sozinha em Nova York, se formou numa grande universidade, tem emprego, um teto... sim, Quinnie, eu quis ver isso de perto e estou aqui para dizer que te admiro. Apesar de todos esses seus desvios, você é uma forte, uma Fabray."

As palavras do meu pai me desmontaram. Respirei fundo, virei as costas para ele e caminhei um pouco pelo pequeno pátio daquele prédio enorme. Permiti que algumas lágrimas caíssem e procurei as limpar rápido antes de continuar a conversa.

"Tem razão, papai. Eu sou uma forte, uma Fabray... mas saiba que só consegui porque tive ajuda das filhas daqueles nojentos, como o senhor costumava dizer. Não se esqueça disso."

"Continua sem gostar de levar todo o mérito" – ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não sou uma ingrata, é diferente. E só disse a verdade. Também não vejo aonde isso possivelmente tiraria o meu mérito. É como fazer um filme, entende? Ninguém faz sozinho, apesar de o grande nome ser do diretor. Mas todas as pessoas são creditadas, até mesmo do garoto que deu uma carona quando um dos carros quebrou na estrada. É isso. Não deixo de ser a diretora do meu próprio filme."

"Engraçada essa sua nova linguagem. Esse seu pensamento. Até o seu sotaque mudou."

"Influência de Nova York. O que posso fazer?"

Meu pai terminou o cigarro e jogou o toco no canto do pátio. Pegou outro da carteira e o acendeu. Deu uma boa tragada e voltou a me encarar.

"Você tem culhão, Quinnie" – ele deu mais uma tragada – "Talvez aqueles caras da televisão estejam certos quando falam que algumas pessoas nascem com o sexo errado. Na época que sua mãe engravidou, rezei ao nosso senhor para que fosse um menino. Acho que o meu fervor foi forte demais. Só faltou você ter nascido com um pênis."

"Bom... eu uso um falso às vezes..."

Meu comentário provocou uma gargalhada sem precedentes em meu pai. Ele riu tanto que perdeu o fôlego. Procurou se acalmar. Encostou-se a uma parede e terminou mais um cigarro.

"Talvez você devesse começar a fumar, Quinnie."

"Não faz o meu tipo... e Rachel odeia o cheiro" – encarei o meu pai com seriedade – "Como ficamos?"

"Que tal sairmos dessa garoa e terminarmos com os sorrisos amarelos lá em baixo? Eu vou pegar a minha mulher, minha filha mais velha e voltar para o hotel, onde deve estar o meu enteado. Frannie deve voltar para o noivo dela, mas eu vou passar alguns dias em Nova York em férias. E quando nos despedirmos, vou te entregar o meu cartão com o telefone da minha casa e o meu celular. Então vou esperar uma ligação sua. Eu fiz a minha parte nisso que poderemos chamar de reaproximação. O segundo passo é seu."

"Obrigada, papai" – nos abraçamos. Agora sem o estranhamento.

"Hum... ao menos a sua filha parece ser pura... é a sua cara. Diferente desses que você algum dia terá com a latinazinha judia."

"Puck, o pai da Beth, é judeu! Beth é metade judia pela descendência."

"Puck? Espere... esse não é o nome daquele seu namorado."

"Eu não engravidei de um idiota. Aliás, engravidei, mas não de um completo idiota."

"Droga... O que você tem com judeus, afinal?"

"Eu não sei..."

Não é que tudo magicamente ficou bem com o meu pai. Aquele foi um primeiro passo de vários antes de um voltar a fazer parte da vida do outro. Meu pai sentou-se a mesa, conversou baixo com Frannie. Rachel me fuzilou de perguntas com os olhos e tudo que fiz foi pegar a mão dela num sinal de que estava tudo bem. Percebi que minha mãe também estava curiosa. Conversaria com ela depois. Meu pai, Betany e Frannie foram os primeiros a irem embora e eu recebi o cartão com os telefones, conforme o combinado. Imediatamente salvei os números no meu celular.

Johnny e Mike se despediram, mas não antes de reafirmarem que estariam presentes na festa à noite. Ficaram os Berry-Lopez e minha mãe. Santana foi acertar contas com o pessoal do buffet. Minha mãe ficou na companhia de Shelby e Juan e eu, finalmente, pude passar no quarto de Rachel.

"Estou morta!" – ela se jogou na cama.

Eu me aproximei devagar, sentei ao lado dela na cama e depois deitei para beijá-la pela primeira vez em semanas do jeito que queria, que sonhava: uma carícia longa, sem pressa, sem testemunhas, com meus dedos preguiçosamente passeando pelos cabelos dela. Rachel correspondia meus avanços, entrava no meu ritmo. Tão bom, tão em sintonia.

Até que desci minha mão para acariciar um dos seios com o mesmo propósito preguiçoso. Foi quando Rachel me empurrou gentilmente.

"Quinn... será que a gente poderia... mais tarde?" – ela franziu a testa. Falou de um jeito que não me deixou chateada, mas preocupada – "É que eu passei a madrugada inteira tomando chá de cadeira no LAX, peguei um voo de seis horas na classe econômica com um cara com cacoete estranho ao meu lado, fui direto do aeroporto para a o prédio central da Tisch, e ainda teve essa recepção, e a sua festa hoje a noite... eu... eu..."

"Você precisa descansar" – ela acenou com cara de filhote carente. Achei adorável e a beijei novamente. Não podia culpá-la por estar exausta depois de tanto esforço para estar presente na minha graduação. Isso sem falar no banquete do buffet que ela e Santana proporcionaram as nossas famílias. Só tinha a agradecer.

"Só preciso de um banho e uma soneca e pronto: estarei nova em folha."

"Podemos combinar dessa forma: minha mãe adora andar por Manhattan, então eu vou passar a tarde com ela, ir para minha casa e me arrumar para a festa. Eu te encontro lá, mas vou exigir a minha dança."

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha ama" – ela tentou fazer voz igual da Jeannie é um Gênio.

Nos beijamos uma última vez antes de eu me levantar e sair do quarto. Encontrei com meus sogros e minha mãe conversando amistosamente na sala. Ainda bem que minha velha mãe há muito superou os preconceitos que ela tinha em relação a minha sexualidade, a Rachel e a família dela. Será que poderia ter a mesma esperança em relação ao meu pai? Convidei minha mãe para sair por aí e também a Shelby. Minha sogra não aceitou. Disse que ficaria um pouco mais com as meninas, uma vez que eles pegariam voo de volta a Columbus no início da noite. A passagem pela cidade foi puramente para me prestigiar. Quando a isso, não tinha palavras para agradecer. Tentei me despedir de Beth, mas ela ainda estava arredia. Não queria me abraçar ou falar comigo, nem com a minha mãe. Dizia para mim mesma que tinha de ter paciência. Um dia, quando fosse maior, ela entenderia que eu jamais tentaria tirá-la de Shelby. E que eu só a entreguei para adoção por uma questão de condições: como criar uma criança se eu era praticamente uma adolescente sem-teto na época?

Levei a minha mãe até a um shopping da cidade porque com a garoa não dava pé em andar pela cidade. Não tinha problemas com isso porque estava acostumada com o clima de Nova York. Minha mãe não gostava. Tinha as frescuras dela e eu só poderia entender. Ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar as roupas caras das vitrines, e como eu gostaria e proporcioná-la esse gosto. Mas também não podia. O meu salário ainda era baixo, apesar dos benefícios que recebia da empresa. Mesmo assim, fiz um sacrifício e comprei uma echarpe bonita e elegante para ela. Quando voltamos ao meu apartamento, sinceramente estava em dúvida: minha vontade era dormir na casa de Rachel, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria deixar a minha mãe sozinha no meu apartamento. Pior ainda se Santiago resolver dormir por lá com Kayla. Seria constrangedor. Levá-la para o bar era uma opção, mas não sei se ela ficaria à vontade, apesar de que os pais de Santiago também iriam.

"Eu num bar?" – ela me olhou assustada – "Nossa, faz anos que eu não entre em um" – devia ser verdade mesmo. Minha mãe comprava bebidas no supermercado e tinha os pilequinhos em casa, não num boteco qualquer – "Ainda mais que vai ter só gente jovem da sua idade."

"Os pais de Tiago também vão. Você pode conversar com eles. E vai ser melhor do que ficar aqui neste apartamento sozinha."

"Será que eu não vou ficar deslocada?"

"Bom, mamãe, o que resta é tentar."

"Não. Tive diversão demais por hoje. Prefiro ficar aqui na sua casa assistindo a minha novela. Você que vá se divertir com seus amigos e com sua namorada."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Arrumei para o bar. Em vez de vestido, uma calça preta minha bota surrada, camiseta e um casaco bonito por cima. Punk chique, exceto que o visual foi construído com roupas em conta. Arrumei o meu cabelo, passei uma maquiagem e pronto. Peguei um táxi e desci de volta para as proximidades de Washington Square rumo ao melhor bar karaokê da cidade em que Santiago e eu passamos a comemorar nossas conquistas. Quando cheguei lá, uma surpresa: havia uma faixa parabenizando eu e Santiago pela formatura. E por lá, colegas da Bad Things, da R&J (e Roger), da Beats, gente que filmou comigo em algum momento. Todas elas me aplaudindo quando cheguei. Fiquei emocionada.

"Quinn!" – Jane correu para me dar um abraço apertado – "Parabéns!"

Jane era uma adorável garota que eu adotei na Bad Things. Ela é estudante da Schooll of Visual Arts e entrou na primeira seleção de 2016 para estagiários, que aconteceu no último mês. Ficou no departamento de fotografia para fazer a mesma função que eu trabalhei quando cheguei lá: tratar fotografias e auxiliar com o grip. Ela chegou nervosa no primeiro dia de trabalho, visivelmente tremia. Tive dó e procurei ajudá-la. Descobri que Jane era uma garota muito inteligente, intuitiva e graciosa. Sabia argumentar e também ficar em silêncio na hora certa. Descobri também que ela era uma ótima comentarista de filmes e uma das mais divertidas. Lembro que a convidei não faz muito tempo para uma sessão de vídeo com Santiago e Kayla. Vimos Star Wars 7. Devo dizer que essa garota faz a melhor imitação de Han Solo que eu já vi. Quando ela me abraçou, tudo que fiz foi retornar o gesto de carinho em igual intensidade.

Recebi mais abraços de amigos. De Roger, a quem estava devendo um jantar há séculos. De Lewis Gore e de vários colegas. Mike também estava por lá bebendo e paquerando alguém. Johnny também, esperando ansioso pela chegada de Santana.

"Fabray!" – Terry, o meu coordenador na Bad Things, me puxou para o lado dele e me entregou um microfone – "Bruce Lee disse..." – ele se referiu a Mike – "Que você canta muito bem e até já ganhou prêmio. Tenho que ver isso."

"Eu não vou cantar!" – esbravejei – "Faz uma data que eu não canto em público. De jeito nenhum que vou fazer isso."

"Oh não!" – Jane insistiu – "Agora você tem que fazer isso. Isso será fundamental para eu descobrir o sentido da vida."

"Que drama!"

"Viu, Fabray, você pode mudar a vida da novata. Vai lá!"

"Ninguém estreou o palco ainda. Eu não vou fazer isso. Não sozinha."

"Então você vai fazer esse serviço com ela, novata. Vai lá, vai" – praticamente empurrou Jane.

Jane era uma figura miúda, leve, não tão pequena quanto Rachel, mas sim: miúda. Tinha cabelos castanhos num corte curto, roto fino, mas delicado. Usava óculos e isso acentuava a aparência nerd/hipster. Não era uma garota de beleza convencional ou sexy como Santana, mas a simpatia dela dava o diferencial.

"Eu não sei cantar direito..." – ela disse com timidez – "Mas eu gosto de Gotye."

"Eu também gosto, mas eu acho muito indie para o meu gosto e sei nada dele assim, bom suficiente para cantar" – dei uma olhada rápida na lista de músicas disponíveis – "Já ouviu falar dos Corrs?" – sugeri. Corrs casava com a minha voz destreinada.

"Summer Sunshine? Antiga, mas eu conheço. Posso tentar fazer a segunda voz."

"Feito."

Entramos no pequeno palco sob aplausos. Jane estava tropeçando no microfone. Aquilo poderia ser divertido.

"Estou aqui neste palco sob pressão do meu chefe, então vamos lá" – dei sinal para o programador colocar a música e comecei.

"_Everyone's changing, i stay the same/ i'm a solo cello outside a chorus/ i've got a secret, it's time for me to tell it you've keeping me warm_"

Jane por enquanto só fazia caretas com um grande sorriso congelado no rosto. Sentia vontade de rir, mas continuei na música.

"_To sweet beginnigs and bitter endings/ In coffee city, we borrowed heaven/ don't give it back. I've never felt so wanted/ are you taking me home? You tell me you have to go..._"

No refrão, Jane começou a cantar comigo e fazer dancinha. Estávamos nos divertindo.

"_In the heat of Summer sunshine/ i miss you like nobody else/ in the heat of summer sunshine/ i'll Kiss you, and nobody needs to know_"

Jane tentou cantar a segunda parte da música, mas ela era desafinada. Mesmo assim as pessoas adoraram e aplaudiram, por isso ela continuou em frente. Enquanto ela cantava, foi a minha vez de fazer dancinhas, caras e bocas. Estava realmente divertido cantar sem se preocupar com afinação, estética, nada. Era pura diversão. Música era levada sempre tão a sério com Rachel e até mesmo pelos meus amigos mais próximos que as vezes esquecia das delícias dessas pequenas futilidades. Cantávamos juntas o refrão e, no fim da música, uma inusitada ovação.

"Apresentação interessante" – Rachel me surpreendeu. Jane ainda estava ao meu lado.

"Que bom que você chegou" – eu a beijei rapidamente – "Jane, esta é Rachel, a minha namorada. Rach, esta é a Jane. Ela é a mais nova aquisição da Bad Things" – as duas se cumprimentaram com um rápido aperto de mão. Jane ficou sem jeito com a postura agressiva de Rachel. Eu também ficaria.

"Legal, Rachel" – ela disse sem-graça – "Bom, deixa eu circular."

"Nova aquisição?" – Rachel ainda estava tensa – "Há mais alguma nova aquisição no bar que eu deva saber?"

"Não..." – abracei a minha namorada – "Só os amigos de sempre."

"O que você anda aprontando na minha ausência, Quinn?"

"Nada! Está com ciúmes da Jane?" – sussurrei – "É até legal você sentir ciúmes de mim uma vez pra variar, mas você está mirando o seu veneno para uma garota inocente e não há possivelmente nada que eu possa querer com ela além de amizade e boas risadas."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta" – voltei a beijar a minha namorada – "Você está me devendo uma dança."

"Eu cumpro com as minhas promessas."

"Ótimo!" – começamos a nos movimentar ao som da voz da próxima pessoa a subir ao palco. Não precisei olhar para trás para saber que Santiago fazia a grande entrada dele cantando Smoke On The Water. Ele não era cantor. A mim pouco importava. Apesar do hard rock, Rachel e eu nos mexíamos como se escutássemos música lenta.

"_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky/ Smoke on the water..._"


	14. 06 de julho de 2016 – Hawaii

**06 de julho de 2016 – Hawaii**

(Santana)

"Honolulu?" – passei a mão pelos meus cabelos – "Que nada! Urbanizado demais. Johnny e eu estamos em Mauí."

"_Não era Hawaii?_" – gargalhei.

"É Hawaii, Britt! Você se lembra as aulas de geografia?" – pelo silêncio do outro lado da linha, imaginei que não – "Bom, o Hawaii é composto por várias ilhas. Mauí é uma delas."

"_Estou confusa, San. É onde fica Honolulu? Só me lembro de ouvi falar de Honolulu porque uma colega minha falava a respeito, que ela bebeu na piscina do hotel durante uma turnê da Kesha até quase se afogar._"

"Oh!" – às vezes me esquecia que Britt já circulou por aí com alguns tipinhos estranhos quando ela foi dançarina de turnês.

Por hora, até onde sabia, ela ainda era professora da academia do ex-marido. Ganhava um salário regular, ficou com a casa, uma espécie de mesada que Jim dava a Rob e ela administrava. Parecia que Britt sabia se virar muito bem com o que tinha e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa.

"_Turnês eram muito divertidas..._" – ela divagou.

"Você pensa em voltar a fazer alguma?"

"_Talvez. Mas tenho que ver como as coisas ficariam para Rob. Tenho que pensar nele agora. Não posso simplesmente sair pelo mundo e deixá-lo com a minha mãe ou com a minha irmã._"

"Certamente não daria para fazer turnê da Kesha" – disse com desgosto.

A verdade é que eu detestava a cantora apesar de saber que Britt a adorava. A gente escutava as canções no meu quarto e eu fingia gostar só para agradá-la. E também tinha a lembrança da apresentação desastrosa e alcoólica ao som de Kesha em que vomitei na frente de toda a escola. Foi humilhante.

Passava por um breve período alcoólico na tentativa de superar os desentendimentos com papi depois da morte de papai. E pensar que cheguei a arrastar Rachel para esta crise depois da festa que promovi aproveitando uma conferência médica em que papi precisou ir. Aliás, se bem me lembro, minha irmã por muito pouco não perdeu o v-card naquela festa para Blaine. Bêbado definitivamente não raciocina. Eles nem sabiam o que estavam fazendo quando começaram a se agarrar, e iam terminar num grande arrependimento de não fossem por Quinn e Kurt. Acho que Finn tinha ido embora porque ficou com raiva em ver minha irmã se esfregando com Blaine depois da brincadeira de girar a garrafa. E o que eu estava fazendo mesmo na hora da confusão? Ah sim, estava arrastando Britt para o meu quarto para a gente transar. Curioso me lembrar de Blaine agora depois de todos esses anos. Que fim ele levou mesmo?

"_De qualquer forma, queria conhecer o Hawaii_" – Britt continuou a conversa – "_Os surfistas daqui dizem que não há lugar melhor no mundo para se pegar uma onda. Embora eu não entenda muito bem a expressão porque não se pega onda, se desliza nela com a prancha_" – era inevitável não sorrir – "_É impossível pegar uma onda com uma rede de depois colocá-la numa jaula que nem se faz com certos tipos de animais. A lógica dessas pessoas é confusa._"

"Você já surfou, Britt?"

"_Eu tive algumas aulas aqui mesmo na Califórnia durante o verão. Uns amigos dançarinos meus costumam ir a Malibu. Eu ia junto e tentava aprender alguma coisa. Agora que Rob está maior, acho que posso levar ele junto comigo. Mas e você?_"

"Ainda não. Cheguei faz três dias e tudo que fizemos foi andar por aí e curtir a praia, a cidade. Johnny..."

"_Um absurdo você não ter surfado_" – Britt me cortou. Parecia ansiosa. Estranho, ela quase nunca cortava uma conversa assim, amistosa.

"Não. Teve muitas festividades por causa do 4 de julho que a gente nem se lembrou. Para te dizer a verdade, só conhecemos um pessoal interessante ontem."

"_Oh, sim..._" – era impressão minha ou Brittany pareceu irritada?

"Britt, aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?"

"_Aconteceu nada_" – Brittany se apressou – "_Posso te fazer um pedido?_"

"Ué? Claro que pode!"

"_Quando você for surfar pela primeira vez, pense em mim e depois beba um shot. Como naquelas vezes que a gente fazia body shot. Lembra de quando a gente fazia isso nas festas ou no seu quarto? Eu amava a sensação da sua língua na minha pele. Depois do sal, você bebia o shot e me beijava logo em seguida..._"

"Ok! Entendi" – cortei o assunto. Britt querendo me excitar por telefone depois de tanto tempo? Oh deus! – "Britt, está um dia lindo lá fora e meu namorado acabou de chegar aqui no hotel com o carro que alugamos. Depois a gente se fala."

"_Tudo bem_" – a voz dela era de decepção – "_Eu te amo, San_."

"Eu também te amo, Britt."

Desliguei o telefone e respirei fundo. Não menti. Johnny tinha saído para alugar um carro para a gente explorar a ilha inteira. Queríamos ir às praias mais isoladas, conhecer os parques, ir à reserva florestal onde eu poderia exibir conhecimentos que não fossem somente relacionados a números e a empresas. Afinal, a Discovery Chanel ainda era o meu canal favorito. Mas precisei desligar o telefone porque não podia permitir que Britt fosse mais longe com o joguinho em que estava fazendo. Desde quando voltamos a nos falar com alguma freqüência que ela começou a flertar. Eu passei anos fazendo este papel até que ela própria cortou minhas esperanças no casamento dos meus pais. Agora ela vem novamente tentando seduzir? Quando Brittany vem para cima, mesmo a distância, era difícil resistir e deixar a minha mão longe do meu... Mas que inferno. Fazer essas coisas era uma forma de trair Johnny, algo que não era a minha intenção. Fui até o banheiro e passei água gelada no rosto.

Johnny chegou dirigindo um jipe. Também alugou equipamento para camping porque íamos passar uma noite no Parque Nacional Haleakala. Mas não hoje. Nós iríamos para a uma praia mais afastada da cidadezinha onde o mar não era tão poderoso. Conhecemos Nate Hooper ontem, que mora na ilha e tem uma loja de material esportivo. Topou nos dar aulas. Seriam pagas, claro. Disse que não fazia mais isso, mas que foi com a nossa cara por alguma razão. Ele, inclusive, é um excelente violonista e nos levou a um luau na praia. Nate parecia ser um sujeito que levava a vida que pediu a deus. Na festinha na praia, ele nos ofereceu cervejas, fumamos um pouco de erva, e cantamos ao som de um violão, de um ukulele e de um bangô. Para quê mais? Johnny se empolgou e decidiu cantar para mim. Ele não era muito bom, mas a energia compensava.

"_I... I love the colorful clothes she wears/ and the way the sunlight plays upon her hair/ I hear the sound of a gentle Word/ On the Wind that lifts her perfume through the air_"

O pessoal entrou no espírito do meu namorado maluco e fizeram um arranjo muito ruim no refrão.

"_I'm pickin up good vibrations/ she's giving me excitations..._"

Definitivamente aquele pessoal ficou devendo aos Beach Boys. De qualquer forma, eu me senti honrada. Não foram muitas as vezes que alguém cantou para mim. Foi divertido. O luau continuou com Nate cantando essas musiquinhas praianas, de surfista, enquanto Johnny me tirou para dançar. Tivemos uma grande noite depois. Estava tão apaixonada por esse idiota, que estava pensando seriamente em começar a tomar anticoncepcional pela primeira vez na vida. Podia parecer uma bobagem para outras meninas, mas não era pra mim. Tinha uma simbologia muito forte por trás dessas coisas. Era como se confirmasse solenemente: John Edward Hall Jr, o senhor é o homem da minha vida por isso vou começar a ingerir alguns hormônios só para a gente poder transar sem camisinha para a sua total alegria. Bom, era algo que eu teria de discutir também com o meu ginecologista.

"Oi Johnny Boy!" – beijei meu namorado na boca. A barba dele estava ainda pequena, de poucos dias, e me pinicava. Não era o meu momento favorito. Ou ficava sem-barba ou a deixava um pouco grande. A segunda opção era a mais freqüente.

"Que tal, princesa? A carruagem está de acordo com vossa realeza?"

"Ela parece estar de acordo" – dei duas batidas na lataria – "Ao menos é sólida."

"Tem ar condicionado e tração nas quatro rodas. Atolados e assados é não vamos ficar!" – passou o braço pela minha cintura enquanto caminhamos para o nosso pequeno apartamento da pousada – "Nate e Cecil estão nos esperando, já arrumou as coisas?" – Cecil era a esposa de Nate.

"Eu estava terminando, mas Britt me ligou. Ela não sabia que estava viajando, então..."

"Oh!" – o senti ficar tenso – "Ela está bem?"

"Está sim" – voltei a arrumar nossa sacola. Coisas como toalhas, filtros solares, bonés e um pequeno cooler com água mineral e lanches – "Comentou sobre conseguir um show da Broadway para dançar, mas o agente dela só via coisas em Los Angeles... bom, eu não sei o que ela está pensando em fazer."

"Certo" – Johnny respondeu seco – "Então... pronta para surfar?"

Colocamos os óculos escuros. Antes de sairmos, pedimos a uma moça que trabalhava na pousada tirar uma foto do casal badass em frente ao nosso "tanque de guerra", que era o jipe. Encontramos com o outro casal em frente a um posto de gasolina. Eles estavam numa pickup com as coisas presas ao bagageiro. Era emocionante pensar que iria aprender a surfar. Seguimos o outro casal até uma praia fora da cidade ao mesmo tempo em que não era tão distante assim. Não me importava. A paisagem litorânea era estonteante, urbana ou não. Estacionamos o carro debaixo de um espaço muito arborizado e ajudamos o outro casal a pegar todos os equipamentos. Encontramos um dos caras do luau. Foi mais um para reforçar as aulas.

Uma hora depois, estávamos no mar. Nate acompanhou Johnny e Cecil ficou surpresa por eu pegar fácil as técnicas e pelo meu equilíbrio. Passe três anos fazendo pirâmide de cheerios e outros quatro numa bicicleta naquele trânsito de Nova York. Sim, você aprende a ter equilíbrio. No final do dia eu já conseguia surfar sozinha. Johnny andava de skate. Para ele foi ainda mais simples. Independente da quantidade de vezes em que caí na água, o dia foi delicioso. Aliás, água nunca foi problema para mim, mas solução.

"Buteco hoje à noite?" – o amigo de Nate perguntou – "Carl vai funcionar."

"Carl?" – Johnny perguntou.

"O cara que tocou ukulele ontem" – estava se referindo a única pessoa do grupo de ontem que se parecia com os nativos das ilhas – "Ele tem um restaurante no vilarejo aqui do lado. É onde se serve o melhor peixe frito que você possivelmente vai experimentar na sua vida. O melhor de tudo é que não é lugar freqüentado por esses cretinos universitários que vem aqui na ilha achando que podem tudo."

Que o Hawaii era um dos destinos favoritos de jovens, não era segredo. Mas não pensei que traziam problemas. A temporada estava no fim e eu só consegui essa folga de uma semana para viajar porque tirei 15 dias na empresa e estava na minha última semana de férias da Columbia. Com certeza os estudantes já estavam em menor quantidade pelas ilhas.

"Turistas trazem dinheiro, certo?" – procurei racionalizar.

"Há certos tipos de turistas que não precisamos por aqui. Vocês são legais, de paz. Mas existem caras que vem aqui e acham que podem comer todas as menininhas, colocar fogo na cidade que está tudo bem. Não é bem assim. Tem de se respeitar a cultura daqui, nossos hábitos. Somos americanos, mas, acima de tudo, havaianos" – o que a gente podia argumentar? Concordamos.

"Gostaria de conhecer o restaurante" – Johnny sorriu – "A comida daqui é fantástica e San e eu estamos evitando todos esses fast food e franquias."

"Fazem bem" – Cecil bateu nos ombros do meu namorado.

"Só não podemos ficar noite à dentro porque amanhã cedo vamos para Haleakala" – expliquei – "Aí vamos rodar um pouco mais antes de voltar a selvageria de Nova York."

"Neste caso..." – Nate consultou o relógio – "Vamos nos despedir daqui, tomamos um banho e nos encontramos para o jantar numa hora mais acessível. O que acham?"

"Grande idéia!" – Johnny cumprimentou Nate e depois o puxou para um lugar mais reservado para fazer o pagamento pelas aulas e pelo aluguel dos equipamentos.

Voltamos à pousada um pouco cansados, eram quase cinco horas da tarde e estávamos famintos. Só estava segurando a barra porque a minha imaginação era muito boa em imaginar a imagem do peixe servido no meu prato. Tomamos um banho e nos arrumamos. Vimos que estávamos um pouco adiantados e decidimos fazer um pequeno e providencial descanso. Sentei na cama, com as costas na cabeceira e as pernas esticadas. Aproveitei para conferir as mensagens no meu celular. O primeiro já me fez rir.

"O que foi?" – Johnny ficou curioso.

"Rachel disse que chegou hoje a Nova York para passar as três semanas dela de férias e descobriu que eu me apossei de parte do closet dela."

"Por quê?"

"Estou colocando em prática a reforma socialista. Espaços iguais para todos. Eu não concordei em dividir o meu escritório com a droga do estúdio dela? Que ela divida o closet dela que é o dobro do tamanho do meu. Só peço um terço."

"Você é terrível, Santana Berry-Lopez!"

"Viva La Revolución!" – dei um soquinho no ar.

"Adoro a sua pronuncia... pena que você diz isso com uma ironia grotesca."

"Considerando que eu sou uma porca capitalista, como você me acusa às vezes."

"É a minha porquinha capitalista!" – ele me deu um beijo no pescoço e começou a fazer 'porquinho' dali mesmo. Saiu do quarto grunhindo como se fosse um. Revirei os olhos, mas não me furtei de colocar um sorriso nos lábios. Johnny tinha essas coisas que no final eu achava adorável.

Papi mandou a mensagem anual sobre o que dar de presente de aniversário para a minha mãe. Ele é péssimo nesse tipo de coisa desde que eu me conheço por gente. Papi gosta de coisas boas e de dar coisas boas. Mas é de uma incompetência absurda para escolher o quê. Papai tinha mais sensibilidade e acertava nos presentes. Shelby também costuma agradar. Papi? No meu aniversário de 13 anos ele me deu um casaco de bichinhos. No meu aniversário de 14 anos, ele me deu um vestido que tinha um corte lindo, se não fosse a gola de Olívia Palito. O que fiz? Dei tudo para Rachel, e ela, naturalmente, usou na escola e em todos os lugares que freqüentava. No meu aniversário de 15 anos pedi para que ele me desse só o dinheiro que eu resolvia o meu problema, e é assim até hoje. Eu culpo papi por colaborar com o mau-gosto fashion que perseguiu a minha irmã por anos.

Respondi rapidamente a mensagem de papi. Mandei ele ir a uma boa loja, uma marca famosa de preferência, comprasse um cartão de presente com um valor alto e desse para Shelby dentro de alguma coisa qualquer como uma caixa de bombons ou um bonito arranjo de flores.

Vi mais algumas mensagens de pessoas do trabalho e de colegas da Columbia. Aparentemente Andrew quebrou o pé e disse que agora entendia que todos os meus resmungos faziam sentido. Pode parecer estranho manter proximidade com um ex-namorado, mas eu tinha, pelo menos esse era o caso de Andrew. Mas isso porque sempre fomos mais amigos do que namorados. Ele conseguiu um emprego na Google e estava adorando. Enquanto isso, ele e um colega também da Columbia continuavam firme na idéia da empresa dos joguinhos. Eu, é claro, estava de olho nisso como uma financiadora, algo que tinha nada a ver com a Weiz Co. Pelo menos tenho minha porcentagem no joguinho de sucesso. Tudo está registrado. Amizade à parte, o talento de Andrew podia dar lucro. O sucesso dele será o meu sucesso. Eu era mesmo uma porca capitalista.

E tinha uma mensagem com arquivo de imagem de Brittany. Incrível! Depois de todos esses anos, finalmente ela aprendeu a mexer com alguns aplicativos um pouco mais complexos do celular.

"_**San, esqueci de falar sobre a minha tatoo. Olha so!**_" – BritSP

Quando abri o arquivo, meu coração amoleceu. Brittany tatuou um dragão pequeno, desses estilo cartoon, no tornozelo. Um dragão! Não acreditava nisso.

"O que houve que você está com essa cara de quem viu algo fofinho?" – Johnny entrou de novo no quarto.

"E vi mesmo. Olha só!" – mostrei a tela do meu celular para o meu namorado.

"Um dragãozinho..." – Johnny fez cara de interrogação – "Quem fez?"

"Britt!"

Olhei de novo para o desenho. Não era uma tatuagem interessante e Johnny sabia desenhar coisas muito bonitas. Ele mesmo tinha cinco tatuagens pelo corpo de própria autoria. A que ele achava mais importante era os nomes dos pais tatuados no peito esquerdo. A que eu achava mais interessante era um símbolo de reciclagem que tinha no ombro. Nada de consciência ecológica. Para Johnny, aquilo era mais um símbolo sobre a necessidade de se reinventar. Que a gente podia estar um lixo, mas tinha de tirar forças para transformar aquilo em algo bonito e útil mais uma vez. Tinha a ver com a própria vida dele e do que precisou ser forte para sair da lama depois da morte dos pais. A tatuagem de Brittany tinha a ver com a personalidade dela e também era uma referência a nossa amizade.

"Dragões eram uma coisa nossa" – expliquei a Johnny – "A gente se conheceu no hospital quando eu estava com Rachel na sala da creche. Britt apareceu e perguntou do meu desenho. Disse que era um forte contra dragões. A gente fez um guia sobre isso" – ri sozinha – "Depois passei a minha adolescência me comparando com um lagarto..."

"Brittany também se comparava com um lagarto?"

"Ah não. Ela tinha coisa com unicórnios."

"Ok..." – ele baixou a cabeça – "está na hora de irmos. Meu estômago está me matando."

De repente senti que aquela frase tinha duplo sentido. Ignorei por hora. Reforcei o batom, dei mais uma ajeitada no cabelo antes de calçar a sandália e ir comer. Finalmente. Johnny ficou calado durante o trajeto, só escutando as minhas instruções baseadas no mapa desenhado em como achar o restaurante. Chegamos e encontramos o grupo reunido. Nate e Cecil foram os mais receptivos. Sentamos e fizemos nossos pedidos. Tomamos cervejas enquanto esperávamos a refeição. Olhei para as paredes do pequeno restaurante. Ele tinha uma decoração com referências à cultura tradicional local, exceto por uma parede cheia de porta-retratos pendurados. Passei os olhos por ela e percebi que havia muitas fotos de Carl e mais uma mulher que presumi ser a esposa ou namorada junto com artistas. Muitos deles fizeram parte do elenco de "Lost", o seriado.

"Quer dizer que muitos artistas passam por aqui?" – apontei para a parede e Cecil abriu um sorriso discreto.

"Carl é um cara famoso na região" – depois pensou em elaborar um pouco mais – "Muitos de nós participamos de produções feitas aqui no Hawaii. Carl e Nara trabalharam como figurantes em Lost durante anos."

Apontei para uma moça morena bonita que estava na caixa registradora. Ela devia ter trinta e poucos anos e o rosto dela estava em várias fotografias. Cecil confirmou que se tratava mesmo de Nara e que ela morava junto com Carl há alguns anos. Tinham, inclusive, dois filhos, mas nunca se casaram formalmente.

"Eu adorava a Evie. Era totalmente gay por ela" – Cecil se referia a Evangeline Lilly, a Kate – "Pena que ela nunca quis nada comigo!"

"Tadinha dela!" – o pessoal da mesa começou a sacanear, em especial Rita, uma loira que lembro estar presente no luau – "Cecil, você vive tendo essas quedinhas com celebridades. Uma vez ela bebeu e fumou umas a mais e se ofereceu para Karl Myers. Imagine?" – começou a gargalhar.

"O que tem? Eu o acho um cinqüentão lindo!" – observei.

"Ele é totalmente assexual. Já viu celebridade assexual? É totalmente o caso de Karl... a gente sabe... ele vive aqui no Hawaii" – Cecil esbravejou.

"Ela diz isso porque levou um fora colossal. Na época ela ainda não estava com Nate e achava que podia dar para todo mundo" – Rita tomou um gole da cerveja e perguntou para mim – "E você Santana? Nunca teve queda por celebridades?"

"Quando era adolescente sim, tive um monte. Mas é um mundo que não me fascina mais."

"Qual é?" – Cecil desdenhou – "Atores sempre serão interessantes. Mesmo os que não são interessantes!"

"Não é bem assim..." – tomei a minha cerveja. Johnny trocou olhares comigo e a gente sorriu um para o outro. Era a primeira vez que ele interagia comigo de alguma forma ali no restaurante.

"O que você está escondendo?" – Cecil tentou pressionar. Mas eu não estava afim de descascar toda a lenga-lenga de ser irmã de uma atriz. Era pura bobagem.

Por sorte, nossa comida foi servida naquele instante e o assunto se perdeu na mesa, substituído por vários outros. A propósito, a comida dali justificava a fama. Era de longe o melhor peixe que eu havia experimentado na vida. Ali tinha um tempero exótico para o meu paladar, mas que me agradava em cheio. Era picante sem ser ardido. E eu odiava comida ardida. Comi de lamber os beiços e as pontas dos dedos. Tanto que no final encostei-me a cadeira e observei o meu barrigão saciado. Teria até arrotado alto se pudesse e ainda diria: meus cumprimentos ao cozinheiro.

Johnny e eu nos despedimos do grupo e voltamos ao hotel. Precisávamos sair cedo, ainda pela madrugada, se quiséssemos aproveitar bem o parque nacional. Existem dezenas de trilhas que se pode fazer por lá. No nosso caso, pegaríamos uma em que passaríamos uma noite acampados e voltaríamos no outro dia pela tarde. Tirei a roupa e coloquei um pijama. Johnny gostava de dormir pelado, mas eu o fazia ficar de cueca ou de short quando estava comigo. Ele estava ainda sério, calado. Estranhei. Meu Johnny Boy estava sonhando com o camping em meio à montanhas vulcânicas há dias. Ele deveria estar excitado por finalmente fazermos isso.

Ele sentou-se na lateral da cama. Eu engatinhei na direção dele comecei a beijá-lo no pescoço. A gente tinha de acordar cedo, mas não quer dizer que não havia espaço para uma transada só para relaxar. O problema é que Johnny continuava tenso entre meus dedos. Como ele não me respondia, tentei a abordagem infalível e acariciei o pênis. A reação que tive foi de ele se levantar.

"O que foi?" – esbravejei.

"Nada... só estou de cabeça cheia..." – Johnny sequer olhava para mim.

"Cabeça cheia? A gente está de férias num paraíso tropical! Como assim você está de cabeça cheia?"

Johnny começou a andar como se estivesse perdido e resolveu sair do quarto. Uma coisa que aprendi sobre o meu namorado, principalmente depois que começamos uma relação, é que Johnny tinha muitas dificuldades em falar de problemas pessoais. Ele tinha um tempo comprido demais para começar a se abrir, e às vezes isso não funcionava porque precisava de explicações imediatas. Aquele era um momento de respostas rápidas. Suspirei e andei até a saleta que havia nos quartos da pousada. Encontrei Johnny olhando para fora através da janela.

"O que foi?" – cruzei os braços – "Hoje tivemos um grande dia e, de repente você entra neste estado e eu não consigo enxergar a razão. Só que é algo que precisamos resolver aqui e agora, John Jr. ou vou ficar invocada pelo resto da viagem e tudo vai se tornar uma merda."

"Estou pensando em Quinn" – ele finalmente me disse.

"Quinn?" – estava oficialmente confusa – "O que aquela ice queen tem a ver com a sua depressão súbita?"

"Ela deve estar rindo de mim..."

"Johnny?"

"Eu sempre a ironizei por ser tão desesperada e ciumenta por sua irmã... olha só a ironia! Agora eu a entendo."

"Eu fiz alguma coisa para te deixar com ciúmes?"

"Não... você é honesta, San... mas é que... como é que eu posso competir com ela?"

"O quê?" – Johnny pensava de forma caótica e às vezes isso me deixava louca.

"Brittany! Tatuagens de dragões? Como é que eu posso competir com isso? Como é que eu posso competir com ela?" – eu nunca vi Johnny reagir daquela forma. Não estava agressivo, só perdido, triste.

Ele passou por mim e voltou ao quarto e eu o acompanhei. Ainda não sabia o que responder porque minha cabeça estava uma pilha e tudo que eu pudesse falar naquele instante poderia piorar as coisas.

Johnny voltou a se sentar na lateral da cama e passou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos.

Ainda não tinha percebido o quanto o assunto Brittany o deixava tenso. Quer dizer, ele até então não tinha demonstrado ter ciúmes. Johnny sempre foi tão mente aberta. Era um sujeito tranqüilo quanto nosso relacionamento. Como poderia adivinhar que ele começou a se sentir incomodado com a nossa reaproximação?

Ok, Brittany estava em modo de combate. Eu sabia muito bem que ela tinha a intenção de me ganhar novamente desde o dia em que ela me ligou para dizer que tinha se separado de Jim. Mas as coisas agora eram diferentes. Se fosse qualquer outro cara que tive antes, não pensaria duas vezes para dar o pé na bunda dele e correr para os braços dela. Mas Johnny não era um cara qualquer. Eu o amava e me feria o ver inseguro daquele jeito. Por outro lado, era Brittany. Por mais que estivesse disposta a vê-la longe da minha cama, eu a queria na minha vida. Era complicado? Em vários níveis e podia desafiar todos os princípios da lógica. Mas era algo que eu tinha de tentar.

Aproximei devagar e me ajoelhei diante do meu namorado. Então envolvi as mãos dele nas minhas.

"Johnny, eu te amo!"

"Mas?"

"Não tem 'mas'. Eu te amo, ok. Britt..." – tinha de escolher bem as palavras – "É uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Ela é, acima de tudo, minha melhor amiga, e vai fazer parte de mim para sempre, entende?" – encarei o meu namorado, que estava de testa franzida e atento, como se estivesse se preparando para levar um fora – "Mas eu estou e quero ficar contigo, Johnny Boy. Você é a minha escolha" – ajeitei o meu corpo para beijá-lo. Johnny demorou a responder, mas acabou cedendo para o meu alívio.

"Eu posso fazer uma tatuagem de dragão, se quiser" – ele sussurrou e eu tive de rir.

"Não... a gente precisa de um bicho só nosso!"

"Que pena! A gente só tem canções..." – voltei a beijá-lo, desta vez descendo pelo tronco.

"Canções são poderosas!" – disse antes de começar a fazer o meu agrado.

Eu não gostava de fazer boquete, odiava ejaculação na minha boca, engolir esperma. Prefiro fazer o trabalho como a minha mão e usar de outros artifícios. Mas às vezes fazia para agradar o meu namorado, principalmente nessas ocasiões. Johnny gostava dessas coisas como qualquer cara. Como não? A diferença é que ele não forçava e sabia retribuir depois. E foi o que fiz: o deixei muito feliz quando o deixei foder a minha boca enquanto eu massageava as bolas dele. Depois ele me deitou na cama e me beijou. Era um cara muito habilidoso com as mãos e sabia como massagear o meu sexo. Fiquei molhada num instante a ponto de pedir um alívio rápido e eficiente. Então peguei uma camisinha e ele entendeu o recado. Eu mesma rolei o preservativo (Johnny adorava quando fazia isso) e me reposicionei ansiosa pela penetração. Só porque estava com urgência, ele começou devagar. Uma tortura.

"Droga, Johnny!" – esbravejei – "Eu preciso..."

Ele sorriu e acelerou os movimentos até fazer como eu gostava: rápidos, vigorosos. Não demorou muito até eu conseguir o meu orgasmo. Ele não parou e o meu segundo começou a anunciar a chegar. Viemos os dois. Foi ótimo. Johnny nunca deixava cair o peso dele sobre mim quando estávamos na posição convencional. Ele primeiro se retirava para então se jogar ao meu lado. Retirava o preservativo e então me abraçava até o momento em que eu o mandava colocar uma cueca. Era sempre assim. Ele não mais se incomodava.

Terminamos bem a noite. Fiquei um tempo o observando dormir. Estava tão sereno. Meu Johnny Boy... Uma crise havia passado. A nossa primeira com relação direta a nossa relação. Brigar com Johnny antes significava desacordos com coisas cotidianas. Uma pequena discussão gerada por causa da Brittany foi inédito. Sentia que aquela história ainda teria mais desdobramentos. Johnny nunca se sentiria à vontade perto dela, mas eu a queria sim de volta na minha vida. Eu desejava que ele não conhecesse a minha história com a Brittany, que essas informações fossem apagadas da memória dele. Que Johnny não soubesse que ela foi o meu primeiro e grande amor. Por deus, que ele nunca tivesse testemunhado a minha interação com ela. Johnny já me viu a beijando na boca tempos atrás. Como ficaríamos? Eu não sabia a resposta.

O meu celular tocou. Estranhei por ser três horas da manhã. Johnny se remexeu na cama.

"Desliga isso" – ele resmungou.

Eu até que faria se a imagem do visor não fosse do meu pai.

"Papi?"

"_Santana... su abula... ela..._"


	15. 09 de julho de 2016 – Breakdown

**09 de julho de 2016 – Breakdown**

(Rachel)

O meu plano era passar três semanas em Nova York. De preferência, três semanas dentro de casa, longe de badalações, olhos de fãs, paparazzis, fofocas, e até de Mike. A história do beard funcionou. A mídia e os fãs especularam se estávamos namorando porque começamos a aparecer sempre juntos e foram publicadas uma foto nossa de mãos dadas e outra embaçada de a gente se beijando num restaurante. Claro que a gente só o fez porque tínhamos certeza que havia um paparazzi do lado de fora. O importante era que os rumores da minha sexualidade, principalmente entre os fãs, esfriaram, ficando vivo apenas a um grupo pequeno e inofensivo que sempre iria existir.

Achava que merecia descanso após gravações intensas de uma segunda temporada de Slings and Arrows. E no último mês ainda tive de estudar melhor o meu papel no filme. Precisei ficar com o meu espanhol afiado, com uma pronuncia melhor do que a de Santana e planejava fazer um intensivo com ajuda do meu pai e da minha irmã durante o meu descanso. Planejava também dedicar um pouco mais de tempo à minha casa: terminar a decoração, andar com a reforma do quarto/estúdio, cuidar do meu quarto que ainda estava espartano e tirar as coisas que Santana enfiou no meu closet só para implicar.

Todas essas coisas pareciam tão importantes quando voltei a Nova York. E tudo isso perdeu o valor num segundo tão logo meu pai me telefonou para dar a notícia.

Quinn matou o trabalho para me acompanhar de volta a Lima para o velório e o enterro, que ia acontecer dias depois do óbito para esperar para que a família pudesse se reunir por inteiro. Santana interrompeu as férias no Hawaii e enfrentou 12 horas de voo para estar aqui. Chegou exausta de madrugada no aeroporto de Cleveland. Ela, Johnny e meus avós viriam ao enterro na hora do velório. Julio e Mercedes vieram de Chicago de carro, e o único irmão vivo de abuela veio do Chile para cá acompanhado de uma das filhas. Tia Rosa chegou com toda família. E tinha os meus pais, que já tinham se mudado em definitivo para Columbus.

Todo mundo se acomodou como foi possível. Tia Maria hospedou o tio dela, assim como os filhos e agregados. Tia Rosa e família ficaram na casa de abuela. Judy Fabray teve a gentileza de me receber. Meus pais viriam de Columbus para cá também só na hora do velório. Shelby adiantou que dirigiria na estrada porque meu pai estava sem condições.

"Olá garotas. O dia está ensolarado..." – ouvi a voz de Judy invadindo o antigo quarto de Quinn. Eu não acredito que ela tinha a cara de pau em invadir o quarto de um casal. No caso, apenas dormimos abraçadas, mas nós poderíamos estar fazendo outra coisa. Não que eu estivesse com espírito e humor para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

"Por cristo, mãe!" – Quinn resmungou alto e eu queria me esconder debaixo da coberta.

"Mas você disse que eu deveria avisar caso vocês perdessem a hora. E já passam das dez da manhã. O funeral não é às duas? Vocês deveriam aproveitar este tempinho para se alimentarem, pegar sol, Nova York deixou as duas muito pálidas..."

"Uma batida na porta seria suficiente!"

"Eu bati à porta várias vezes antes de tomar esta medida radical, Quinnie!" – foi saindo para nos dar privacidade. Era possível? – "Shelby ligou porque não conseguia falar no celular de Rachel. Avisou de que estava prestes a sair de Columbus e que decidiram ir em dois carros por causa de vocês e da sua irmã, Rachel. E que encontraria vocês lá na igreja. Está dado o recado."

"Obrigada, Judy."

Ela acenou e finalmente foi embora. Relaxei um pouco mais o corpo e senti o braço confortante da minha namorada em volta da minha cintura. Ela me puxou de forma a fazer com que eu me aconchegasse contra o corpo dela.

"Desculpe por te fazer passar por isso" – disse baixinho.

"Não se desculpe por isso, Rach. Saiba que estou aqui para dar o apoio que precisar."

"Obrigada."

Não tinha mais palavras. Só queria agradecer a minha namorada pelo apoio. Ficamos ainda meia hora na cama até que meu estômago reclamou. Descemos até a cozinha e encontramos a mesa ainda posta. Judy não questionou o fato de estarmos ali devorando um brunch. Apesar de tudo, a fome bateu depois de ter passado um dia quase inteiro sem comer. Quando saímos à mesa, já era tempo de se arrumar. Coloquei um vestido preto. Como judia, eu não adotava aquela cor como sinal de luto, mas o fiz em respeito à crença católica da família do meu pai. Judy me acompanhou, mas não Quinn, que optou por um vestido. Colocamos nossas mochilas no carro de Judy e descemos até a igreja nos limites da cidade próxima a Lima Heights Adjacent, comunidade que abuela trabalhou em conjunto durante o tempo em que viveu em Lima.

Quinn e eu entramos de mãos dadas num lugar que estava incrivelmente cheio. Tanto que tiveram de reservar lugares dentro da paróquia apenas para a família. Abuela foi uma mulher forte que teve impacto positivo naquela comunidade e a resposta das ações dela estava ali: havia pessoas em pé nos corredores laterais e algumas outras do lado de fora. Gente que eu diria até ser de aparência perigosa, membro de gangues ou algo assim. Mas que estavam ali por abuela, para presta a última homenagem. Eu olhava para a pequena multidão com espanto e as pessoas me olhavam de volta com votos silenciosos de condolências. Apertei ainda mais a mão de Quinn e fiz um tremendo exercício mental para não desabar ali mesmo.

Quando cheguei na parte da igreja reservada a família, quase todos já estavam por lá, menos Tia Rosa. Em silêncio, deu um abraço apertado em meu pai e em tia Maria. Ela parecia mais forte, mais conformada. Meu pai não. Tinha os olhos inchados e a aparência abatida. Abracei zaide, bubbee e depois troquei um longo abraço na minha irmã, que também estava muito abatida, com aparência cansada.

"Diz que isso não está acontecendo..." – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

"Bem que eu gostaria, Ray. Bem que eu gostaria..."

Ela limpou uma lágrima no meu rosto, ensaiou um sorriso e eu a deixei em paz para falar com as demais pessoas: Johnny, meus primos, meus amigos. Por último, falei com o irmão de abuela, que só tinha visto uma única vez durante uma visita ao Chile há muitos anos. Ele sequer se lembrava de mim, mas fingiu que sim por educação. A cerimônia começou pouco depois da chegada de tia Rosa e família. O padre fez um discurso rápido sobre as inúmeras ações de abuela junto à comunidade da igreja.

A ligação dela com a religiosidade sempre veio envolvida com a política, de certa forma. Como integrante do partido comunista do Chile, Miranda Echevera – Lopez depois de casada com o professor e acadêmico Ernesto Lopez –, ela ajudava em muitos trabalhos sociais desenvolvidos por padres no Chile. Depois da instalação da ditadura, esses mesmos padres ajudaram na fuga da família Lopez, visada pelos militares, para o exílio em 1977 depois da família viver escondida por seis meses no sul do país em plena cordilheira dos Andes a espera de passaportes falsificados. Meu pai tinha apenas dez anos de idade nessa época. A família chegou aos Estados Unidos no início de 1978, depois de uma rápida passagem pelo Brasil, conseguiu asilo, depois a naturalização, e criou raízes em solo americano.

Enquanto Ernesto Lopez trabalhava no braço da OSU em Lima, Miranda procurou sanar as dificuldades em se adaptar em um país tão diferente cuidando dos filhos e tentando, de alguma forma, continuar o trabalho comunitário que ela fazia antes nas regiões pobres de Santiago. Foi assim que aprendeu a falar o precário inglês e se tornou uma das pessoas mais queridas de Lima Heights Adjacent e da comunidade latina da pequena cidade e arredores. Abuela era pessoa de ação. Ela praticamente uniu a comunidade de imigrantes em Lima. Dizia que deveríamos permanecer fortes como uma unidade, mas de forma alguma tínhamos de nos fechar para os outros porque era assim que se criava intolerância e aquelas gangues idiotas de chicos. "El pene es grande, y La cabeza es pequeña", dizia.

Quando o padre perguntou a tia Maria se algum dos filhos havia preparado um discurso. Tio Pedro se levantou. Ele foi até o altar com o corpo presente, olhou para abuela e tirou um papel do bolso.

"Boa tarde" – ele disse tímido – "Eu conheci Miranda e a família Lopez nessa igreja. Eles tinham acabado de se mudar do Chile correndo de uma ditadura, diferente de mim, que vim parar aqui pelo sonho da oportunidade. Foi aqui que conheci a minha esposa, Maria, e quando sento nesses bancos, agradeço sempre por isso" – ele deu uma pequena pausa – "Miranda era conhecida por todos nós por ser uma sábia conselheira, uma mulher aglutinadora, uma líder de nossa comunidade. Poucos de vocês sabem, apesar de isso não ser um segredo, mas ela também gostava de escrever pequenos pensamentos em cadernetinhas. Eram mensagens que ela colocava no papel sempre que sentia vontade. Uma das últimas que ela escreveu foi há seis meses. Diz o seguinte:

"_Perguntaram a mim qual seria o meu desejo de ano novo. Que deveria pensar em alguns, como em todas as passagens de ano. Nunca prestei atenção nisso porque meus desejos não têm data ou hora para acontecer. A gente tem desejos a todo instante, dos mais fúteis aos mais valorosos. Mesmo assim, parei para pensar a respeito._

_Cá estou eu em minha velhice e seu muito bem que o final se aproxima. Percebo que não tenho mais desejos para mim. Meus desejos são para os outros, para essas cabeças jovens da minha família e dos meus queridos amigos. Desejo que essas pessoas que amam saibam que é preciso viver intensamente, que não se pode ter medo. Mas que saibam diferenciar que há pressas e pressas._

_Desejo que todos sejam felizes, mas tenham paciência porque encontrar a felicidade real não é mesmo uma busca fácil. Desejo saúde para caminhar nesta vida e discernimento na hora das grandes decisões, que por vezes vem em momentos pequenos. Desejo o amor de todos os tipos porque todos são importantes. Desejo que cada um encontre suas almas gêmeas, como eu encontrei a minha, e nunca as deixe escapar por razões pequenas._

_Cuide bem dos seus amores, cultive boas amizades._

_Desejo a busca árdua pelo conhecimento, porque tudo que a gente leva desta vida: experiências, obras e sabedoria. Desejo a vontade de querer bem, de fazer o bem, que este é o verdadeiro alimento do espírito. Desejo luta, trabalho honesto e grandiosidade de espírito. Desejo tudo isso a essas jovens mentes para que elas possam olhar para trás e saberem que viveram intensamente, foram dignos, e colheram bons frutos – Miranda Lopez._"

Tio Pedro deixou o altar debaixo de aplausos. Minha visão estava embaçada pelo choro. Para a minha surpresa, Julio, Daniela e Santana foram os próximos a se levantarem. Meu primo, de violão em punho, pegou o microfone.

"Abuela dijo que conoció Violeta Parra. Era su cantante favorito. Cuando nosotros, los nietos, éramos pequeños, abuela contaba historias de Chile. Y cantaba. Esse era su canción favorita. Rachel? Puede venir?"

Fiquei surpresa e fui hesitante até o altar me juntar até a minha irmã e aos meus primos mais velhos. Não imaginava que mesmo com tanta correria, Santana ainda tivesse espaço para combinar alguma coisa com Julio. Ele sentou-se numa cadeira e tocou algumas notas para sabermos o tom. Eu conhecia as principais canções de Violeta Parra, mas não sabia se me lembraria da letra. Julio começou a batida e Santana fez a voz principal.

"_Gracias a la vida que me ha dado tanto/Me dio dos luceros que, cuando los abro,  
perfecto distingo lo negro del blanco/ y en el alto cielo su fondo estrellado/ y en las multitudes el hombre que yo amo._"

Daniela e eu começamos a harmonizar com a voz de Santana enquanto ela continuava a linda letra.

"_Gracias a La vida que me há dado tanto/ Me há el oído, em todo su ancho/ Graba noche y dia grillos y canários/ martillos, turbinas, ladridos, chubascos/ Y La voz tan tierna de mi bien amado._"

Assumi os vocais principais da estrofe seguinte.

"_Gracias a La vida que me há dado tanto/ Me há dado el sonido y el abecedario/ com El lãs palabras que pienso y declaro/ madre, amigo, Hermano, y luz alumbrado/ La ruta del alma del que estoy amando._"

Comecei a me emocionar ao ver meu pai virando o rosto para o lado, tentando controlar o choro dele. Ele era um homem forte, bonito e orgulhoso. Abuela dizia que tinha puxado muito meu avô neste sentido: era austero e controlado na maior parte do tempo, mas quando desabava, era para valer. Eu só vi meu pai chorando livremente uma vez em toda minha vida. Foi no dia em que papai morreu. Ali, ele estava tentando conter-se sem sucesso. Tentei continuar com a voz mais embaçada, com a ajuda de Daniela.

"_Gracias a La vida que me há dado tanto/ me há dado La marcha de mis pies cansados/ com ellos anduve ciudades y charcos/ playas y desiertos, motañas y llanos/ y La casa tuya, tu calle y tu pátio._"

Eu não conseguia mais. Então Santana e Daniela assumiram o restante dos vocais.

"_Gracias a La vida que me há dado tanto/ me Dio el corazón que agita su marco/ cuando miro el fruto del cérebro humano/ cuando miro el Bueno tan lejos del malo/ cuando miro el fondo de tus ojos claros._"

Olhei para Quinn neste momento. Ela estava com os olhos marejados, mesmo assim procurava me dar forças dali mesmo.

"_Gracias a La vida que me há dado tanto/ me há dado La risa y me há dado el llanto/ así yo distingo dicha de quebranto/ los dos materiales que Forman mi canto/ y el canto de ustedes que es el mismo canto/ y el canto de todos, que es mi próprio canto_"

Eu não tinha percebido, mas várias pessoas estavam cantarolando baixinho o último verso e isso me fez emocionar ainda mais. Santana pegou minha mão e me conduziu de volta aos bancos. Quinn me envolveu nos braços dela e não prestei atenção quando uma das pessoas da comunidade pediu a palavra e falou rapidamente um discurso de agradecimento em nome dos amigos ali presentes.

Talvez a canção tenha sido muito pouco para representar a família diante das outras pessoas. Não sabia que tipo de impressão isso deveria deixar. O que eu poderia dizer? Talvez algo bem humorado em que ela estava certa quando insistia que para fazer um bolo primeiro era preciso bater os ovos, a manteiga e o açúcar juntos. Depois entravam os outros ingredientes. Eu ia na onda de Santana com o discurso de "a ordem dos fatores não altera o produto". A matemática da culinária é bem diferente e dei o braço a torcer para abuela no dia em que tentei fazer um bolo inglês em Nova York. Coloquei todos os ingredientes na batedeira e deixei lá misturando. Quando provei a massa, estava faltando alguma coisa: era açúcar. Coloquei o ingrediente e bati só mais um pouco, um minuto ou dois. O bolo foi um desastre.

Ou talvez confessasse que eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez, a atriz que mora em Nova York, esqueceu de ser gentil, de convidar a própria avó para uma viagem até uma das capitais do mundo para vê-la atuar no tão sonhado palco. Justo aquela velha senhora que procurava assistir as apresentações amadoras daquela neta idiota. Que me estimulava a seguir meus sonhos quando eu chorava no quintal dela porque Santana ou um colega de escola fez um comentário cruel. Abuela me viu criança a cantar junto com grupo de teatro amador da cidade. Eram coisas chatas, hoje percebo isso, mas ela ia porque me amava. Eu não tive a coragem sequer de visitá-la quando ela adoeceu e definhou... Eu praticamente a esqueci. Não me importei com os sentimentos dela ou de mais ninguém. Agora era tarde demais. Sentia-me como se fosse o pior dos seres humanos. Só de pensar nisso, fiquei enjoada e precisei sair correndo da igreja para respirar ar fresco.

Apoiei a mão na parede do lado de fora e vomitei em cima da pequena calçada.

"Rach?" – Quinn havia me seguido.

"Eu sou horrível Quinn" – disse entre soluços – "A pessoa mais egoísta do mundo... Como você pode ficar ao lado de alguém tão ruim quanto eu? Como você pode continuar ao meu lado depois de tudo que eu fiz para te punir?"

"Para me punir?"

"Porque você me traiu... Tudo que fiz foi para te punir: te expulsei de casa, cancelei nosso casamento, fiquei fria contigo, foquei minhas energias na minha carreira porque eu não queria pensar em nós, coloquei propositadamente barreiras para te colocar dificuldades. Eu quis te castigar, Quinn. E você continua comigo. Aqui..."

Minha voz saiu embaçada, atrapalhada, que não tinha nem certeza se ela entendeu direito, porque tudo que ela me fez foi me abraçar. Como era possível? Como era possível alguém querer ficar comigo depois de tudo que fiz?

"Está tudo bem?" – ouvi a voz de Mercedes e mal tive energia para levantar o rosto e olhar para a minha amiga.

"Rach só se emocionou um pouco demais" – Quinn assegurou enquanto me ninava nos braços dela – "Não se preocupe que está tudo sob controle" – Mercedes foi embora para meu alívio. Precisava de um tempo para me acalmar.

Quinn só me libertou do abraço dela quando vimos as pessoas deixarem a capela. Era o momento final. Meu pai, tio Pedro, Julio e mais três homens da comunidade, amigos próximos de abuela, conduziram o caixão até o carro que transportaria abuela até o cemitério. Eu não queria ir até lá. Não tinha mais forças. Do jeito que estava com o meu estado emocional em frangalhos, não sei se agüentaria ver o caixão descer.

"Ray?" – Santana veio até mim e Quinn – "Johnny e eu vamos pegar o carro de Shelby e vamos direto para Columbus. Julio disse que leva papai e Shelby depois da recepção do velório. Você vai acompanhar o cortejo?"

"Não" – disse enxugando as lágrimas – "Prefiro ir contigo."

Ela acenou. Quinn foi até o carro da mãe dela e pegou nossas mochilas. Eu não me importei em me despedir das pessoas. Só queria sair dali. Estava me sentindo péssima, o pior dos seres humanos, e fiquei aliviada quando pegamos a estrada para Columbus. Quinn pegou a direção uma vez que era impossível para eu e Santana dirigirmos com o máximo de atenção. Johnny era o tipo do piloto substituto e não fazia questão. Foram as quase duas horas de estradas mais silenciosas, e eu precisava disso. Nem mesmo o rádio foi ligado.

"Onde é a nova casa dos seus pais?" – Quinn perguntou assim que entramos na cidade. Eu não tinha idéia, nem Santana. Nenhuma de nós esteve por lá antes. Tudo que sabíamos é que nossos pais já estavam na nova casa e que ela ainda estava uma zona por causa em meio a reforma que não tinha terminado.

"Upper Chelsea Road, em Arlington" – Santana consultou o GPS – "Fica nas proximidades do campus da OSU."

Não foi difícil de encontrar o novo endereço dos nossos pais. O bairro era bom, do mesmo nível socioeconômico daquele em que morávamos em Lima. E quando chegamos em frente a casa depois de apanhar um pouco com as ruas chegamos em frente a uma casa de dois pavimentos com design moderninho, porém menor do que a que tínhamos. Havia um container em frente e era possível ver restos de construção e latas de tinta vazias. Santana acionou o controle da garagem e estacionamos o carro da minha mãe ao lado do carro do meu pai, que estava ali guardado.

Santana foi à frente experimentando as chaves de casa. Era outro desenho da nossa antiga casa. A começar, a garagem era ligada a um corredor que dava para o acesso ao porão, de um lado, a dois quartos pequenos com cama de casal comum em cada e um banheiro, do lado oposto e, a saída para a sala. A cozinha estava montada, mas a sala ainda era um vão com caixas empilhadas, e plásticos forrando o chão para evitar pingos e manchas de tinta fresca. As paredes estavam recém-pintadas e acabadas. Faltava tirar aquele lixo. Havia uma lareira na sala, o acesso a um espaço que poderia ser a sala de jantar ou um segundo ambiente. Pensei na segunda opção ao notar uma possível segunda sala de jantar ao lado da cozinha e que dava acesso a escada para o segundo pavimento. A sala de jantar tinha algumas almofadas pelos cantos, a televisão estava instalada no chão de lá dava acesso a uma varanda e a área verde do quintal. Quando subimos, havia um quarto principal enorme que foi fácil de entender que era dos meus pais, com um baita closet e banheiro. O closet ainda estava desarrumado, ainda faltava uma cortina no quarto, mas o banheiro estava ok. Havia apenas mais um quarto com um pequeno banheiro, que não era difícil presumir ser de Beth pela cama de solteiro, armário branco e uma caixa aberta com brinquedos.

"Acho que os dois quartos lá de baixo perto da garagem são os nossos" – Santana disse com certo acanhamento – "Mas a casa é bonita. Gostei dela. Só falta arrumar, como Shelby bem disse."

"É..." – desci as escadas.

"O porão está ficando bonitão" – Johnny informou com moderado entusiasmo – "Tem um balcão de bar por lá, pedras aparentes e até um desnível elegante de um degrau. E parece reforçado para caso de tempestades."

"Qual quarto você quer?" – perguntei a Santana, ignorando Johnny – "O com a janela para a casa ao lado ou o que tem a janela para o quintal?"

"A do quintal" – ela respondeu sem hesitar – "Ainda mais porque essa casa ainda não tem cortinas..."

"Por mim..." – eu não estava disposta a dar show algum para a vizinhança.

A cama, um box, ainda estava com plástico. Eu me jogaria em cima se não fosse pela poeira. Pedi em silêncio por ajuda. Quinn me atendeu e nós duas tiramos o plástico que protegia o tecido. Só então me joguei em cima e fechei os olhos.

...

Acordei coberta com uma manta e com um travesseiro com fronha embaixo da minha cabeça. Só mesmo a cama continuava com barulho de movimento pela casa, apesar de aqueles quartos estarem numa posição mais isolada. Meus pais já estavam em casa, circulando, arrumando uma coisa e outra com ajuda de Johnny e Beth. Quinn e Santana preparavam alguma coisa na cozinha. Minha namorada esboçou um sorriso quando me viu. Fui até ela e dei um beijo rápido nos lábios.

"O que estão fazendo?"

"Panquecas."

"Para o jantar? Interessante."

"Rachel" – Santana advertiu – "Você já olhou pela janela hoje?"

Foi quando reparei: era dia ainda.

"O quê?" – estava confusa.

"Você dormiu por umas doze horas!" – Quinn estava admirada – "Seus pais chegaram depois das dez da noite e Shelby forneceu as roupas de cama, mas não quis te acordar para arrumar as nossas coisas."

"Oh!" – estava mesmo deslocada – "Que horas são?"

"São quase oito horas da manhã, Ray."

Fiquei atônita. Voltei ao quarto e procurei minhas escova de dentes e um pente. Voltei a me socializar com minha família mais apresentável e com a bexiga vazia. A família se serviu na cozinha e sentou-se nas almofadas que ocupavam a sala de jantar. Parecíamos nômades, ou ciganos, nos alimentando daquela forma. Beth ligou a televisão para assistir ao desenho animado matinal.

"Talvez em duas semanas a gente consiga terminar de arrumar as coisas aqui dentro" – meu pai explicou – "Sei que deixei quase tudo nas costas de Shelby, mas acho que vou conseguir ajudar melhor nessa reta final."

"O importante é que já quebramos e trocamos tudo que precisávamos, as paredes internas terminaram de ser pintadas na sexta-feira e só falta agora o lado de fora. Ainda é preciso terminar algumas instalações, limpar e começar a mobiliar."

"A casa é mesmo muito bonita, Shelby" – Johnny bajulou – "Isso aqui vai ficar lindo."

"Obrigada."

"E o que vão fazer no porão?"

"A idéia é fazer de lá um cantinho da família, com os livros, discos, queremos colocar o piano lá no porão, até porque coloquei isolamento acústico para poder praticar algumas músicas e planejar o meu curso na OSU."

"Você vai colocar o piano do papai lá?" – Santana perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

"É a idéia. O piano de Hiram não é de calda e fica mais fácil descer com ele, está no depósito junto com os outros móveis, sem falar que é um belo instrumento. Não há razão para desfazer dele" – Santana acenou em concordância. Ela ficaria chateada se o piano fosse vendido. Eu também.

"E os nossos quartos?" – Santana falou séria – "Tinham que ser praticamente na garagem?"

"São bons quartos, meninas" – Shelby se defendeu.

Era verdade. Eram quartos com espaço suficiente para colocar a cama de casal e circular sem precisar andar de lado. Não tinha espaço para colocar outros móveis, mas a gente não morava mais com nossos pais e passaríamos alguns dias por ano ali.

"E as camas?" – Santana perguntou – "Quer dizer... não são as nossas velhas camas."

"Eu sabia que vocês viram para cá e precisei correr para uma loja para abrigá-las."

Não precisava dizer mais nada. Sabíamos muito bem que situação emergencial ela se referia. No resto da refeição, evitamos falar sobre coisas do enterro de abuela. Não era preciso se lembrar do quanto a ausência definitiva dela era dolorosa para mim, Santana e meu pai, principalmente. Sei que Shelby a admirava, que Beth a chamava de vovó. Mas não era a mesma coisa.

O tempo estava bom em Columbus. O céu estava num tom de azul fabuloso, mas eu não tinha vontade de sair de casa, mesmo numa ainda desarrumada e poeirenta. Eu não queria andar por aí, explorar o bairro e o resto da cidade. Só queria ficar na toquinha que foi destinada a mim. Quinn colocou o lençol de cama e eu aproveitei para deitar mais uma vez.

"Você deveria andar um pouco, Rach. Respirar, sabe?"

"Não quero."

Devagar, Quinn deitou-se ao meu lado e me envolveu nos braços dela.

"Você me assustou ontem, lá na igreja... Eu nunca te vi tão transtornada."

"Foi a mensagem de abuela, a música surpresa, aquele bafor na igreja. Tudo isso me fez pensar em coisas."

"Como a história de me punir?" – olhei para Quinn. Ela não parecia ter raiva ou ranço da minha revelação.

"Também" – a encarei nos olhos – "Eu te amo tanto, Quinn. Tanto! Mas o que aconteceu com a gente... acho que nem eu mesma percebi no quanto ainda estava machucada, magoada. Por isso não vinha te tratando bem."

"Eu não vou dizer que estava tudo bem, Rach, porque às vezes você vinha com cada uma que me desnorteava. Eu sabia do porque, mas não entendia a proporção. Só achava que merecia aquele tratamento por ter te traído, por causa das coisas que fiz que também te feriu. Eu procurava relevar, suportar... nem sempre conseguia."

"É por isso que você anda bebendo tanto?"

"Eu tenho medo de tirar qualquer conclusão que vá parecer simplista e acusatória. Por isso estou seriamente inclinada a aceitar uma sugestão da sua irmã e conversar com uma psicóloga que foi indicada por uns colegas dela da Weiz. Dizem que é ótima."

"Jura?" – meu coração disparou.

"Vou experimentar uma sessão. Quem sabe?"

"Fico feliz, Quinn. Fico mesmo!"

"Talvez você possa fazer o mesmo. Talvez isso também te ajude."

"Não sei. Pode ser que precise falar com alguém no futuro, mas eu não sei se quero isso para mim agora" – passei a mão no rosto da minha namorada – "Mas tenho uma certeza neste instante."

"Qual?"

"Eu quero parar de te punir."

Os olhos de Quinn brilharam. Juro que brilharam. Mas as palavras não saíram dos lábios dela.

"Você me perdoa?" – perguntei e era sincero.

Em vez de responder com palavras, ela me beijou nos lábios. Um beijo lento e úmido, acompanhado de algumas lágrimas.

"Quinn..."

"Hum?" – ela demorou a abrir os olhos.

"Feliz aniversário."

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e agradecido.

"Quinn..."

"Hum?" – as feições estavam mais leves.

"Eu não tenho um anel, mas, casa comigo?"


	16. 22 de julho de 2016 – Irina Merkulova

**22 de julho de 2016 – Irina Merkulova**

(Quinn)

"Como é que você consegue comer isso?" – provei um pouco da tal carne vegetariana do prato de Rachel – "Tem gosto de papel com um pouco de sal, pimenta e orégano."

"Como você consegue comer isso?" – apontou para o meu filé ao ponto e fez cara de nojo – "É um pedaço de cadáver temperado com um pouco de sal, pimenta e orégano."

"Mas é gostoso! Quer provar?" – cortei um pedaço e ofereci. Rachel fechou a cara e voltou a se concentrar no prato do almoço dela.

Estávamos num pequeno restaurante próximo ao escritório na Bad Things na Madison. Era, em teoria, o último dia com a minha noiva em muito tempo que passaríamos separadas. Rachel embarcaria no sábado para Los Angeles para começar a gravar o filme parte rodado por lá, parte rodado no México. Seria dois meses, pelo menos, de gravações. No meu caso, na segunda-feira começaria a minha rotina de acordar cedo para pegar um trem até Nova Rochelle, onde ficavam os estúdios próprios da Bad Things e começar a preparar o trabalho para as gravações da série. Iria ajudar no trabalho de gripagem, testar equipamentos, fazer ajustes, participar das reuniões finais e definir os últimos detalhes de agenda. Tudo para, na semana seguinte, estar tudo certo para os atores chegarem e começarem a trabalhar, assim como o restante do pessoal de apoio e de produção. Os atores filmariam três vezes por semana apenas, um com dia extra em caso de necessidade. Era suficiente para uma comédia de meia hora.

Teoricamente, eu teria sempre as sextas-feiras de folga, uma vez que fui deslocada para a série e passaria a cumprir a carga horária dela e não mais a regular da agência. Significava que se eu tivesse de trabalhar das seis da manhã às duas da madrugada em plena segunda-feira, teria de cumprir a carga juntamente com todo o pessoal da produção e direção. Por isso que existe um dormitório coletivo lá dentro em caso de alguém não ter hotel ou casa para ir. Eu não sei se encararia uma viagem de pouco mais de uma hora com troca de estações depois da meia noite para estar de volta às sete da manhã. Não compensaria. Era melhor dormir no estúdio. Eu também não tinha carro, que poderia me levar de casa para o trabalho em apenas meia hora. Muito menos condições de comprar um por enquanto.

Mas não era isso que dominava os meus pensamentos por hora.

Rachel e eu iríamos nos casar. Desta vez, espero eu, para valer. Eu não virei a namorada perfeita, mas tinha de admitir que cresci quando passei a morar com Santiago. Passei a dividir mais a casa em vez de querer ser chefe dela. Também penso muito mais em ter trabalhos que me façam feliz do que aqueles que possam prover salário. Ainda tinha minhas convicções e manias, mas se a intenção de Rachel era me ensinar algumas lições, além de me punir, missão cumprida.

"Estava pensando que um jantar surpresa seria uma boa ocasião para contar a novidade a nossas famílias" – divaguei. A gente não contou antes porque estávamos dando um tempo até o luto pela avó de Rachel terminar. Seria desagradável disparar a novidade dias depois do enterro – "Pode ser depois das suas filmagens. Talvez no início de outubro. O que acha?"

"É mais elegante e formal do que fazer por telefone."

"Ou disparar o anúncio em plena festa de casamento dos seus pais" – provoquei.

Rachel ficou vermelha. Ela se arrependia amargamente por ter feito aquilo, disparar entre amigos e estranhos um casamento de um noivado que sequer durou. Mas agora precisávamos pensar em algo maduro e sério.

"Então ficaremos oficialmente noivas num jantar. A gente pega a sua mãe para ir a casa dos meus pais em Columbus e anunciaremos. Essa parte não é difícil. O que faremos com o seu pai agora que você voltou a falar com ele?"

"Para aqueles que não estarão presentes no jantar, a gente dá um telefonema. É o caso do meu pai e dos seus avós também... acho. Para o resto, a gente deixa que a própria família espalhe."

"Pode ser..." – Rachel não parecia convencida com a estratégia – "Mas eu preferia anunciar o noivado em Nova York do que em Columbus. Meus pais viriam passar o fim de semana sem problemas e podemos pagar a passagem da sua mãe. A gente pode fazer um jantar na minha casa e anunciar."

"Sua casa?" – ergui a sobrancelha. Era estranha a idéia de minha casa, sua casa, em especial no tom possessivo que Rachel empregava na frase.

"Sim, lá em casa. Fica mais íntimo e informal. Podemos nós mesmas fazer o jantar."

"Pode ser..." – isso levava a outro tópico – "E como vai ser quando nos casarmos?"

"Como assim?"

"Teremos a nossa casa?"

"Minha casa não serve?" – Rachel franziu a testa – "Achei que quando nos cassássemos você iria se mudar para lá."

"Mas e Santana?"

"O que tem ela?"

"É a casa dela também, certo?"

"Vai ter algum problema de ela continuar a morar lá? Ou nós? Quinn, vamos ser pragmáticas aqui: não há a menor necessidade de vender o apartamento, dividir o dinheiro e ter dores de cabeças quando podemos morar as três naquele lugar enorme. Santana tem o canto dela, a vida dela. Não vai nos incomodar como nunca o fez quando morávamos em Astoria."

"Tirando o fato de ela ter interferido naquela nossa briga fatídica..." – fiz questão de pontuar.

"A culpa foi dela por tudo que aconteceu depois? E você estava mesmo me machucando" – tai uma briga que eu dificilmente ganharia. Se Rachel queria continuar com a irmãzinha debaixo do mesmo teto mesmo depois de casada, o que eu poderia fazer por hora? – "Agora quando ela resolver se casar também ou a gente ter filhos. Ou mesmo se algo extra acontecer, ou ela decidir morar sozinha ou com Johnny, daí é outra história e pensaremos em mudança de endereço. Mas por hora, do jeito que as coisas estão caminhando em nossas vidas, não vejo necessidade em tirar a minha irmã do canto dela, ou nós procurarmos outro lugar."

"Ok, então vamos anunciar o noivado num jantar depois de você gravar o filme e eu mudo para o apartamento no dia do casamento" – a encarei – "Precisamos pensar em uma data. Tem alguma em mente?"

"Podemos marcar a data para novembro, ou dezembro. A gente pensa nisso direito depois."

"Eu casaria contigo amanhã, Rach, mas podemos pensar em dezembro. Já que você falou em questões pragmáticas, é a melhor data. Eu tiro os meus 15 dias de férias proporcionais e a gente ainda pode emendar com os festejos de fim de ano. A não ser que você seja contra comemorar casamento próximo do seu aniversário, hanukkah e do natal."

"Acho que a gente deveria fazer a data do nosso casamento algo só nosso, independente dessas coisas."

"Novembro então?"

"A gente pensa num dia bom depois para marcar no cartório."

"Falando em cartório... e os nomes?"

"Vai querer discutir mudança de nome aqui, agora?" – ela parecia perplexa – "E eu não vou desistir do meu Berry-Lopez tão fácil."

"Concordo. A gente só está aqui para os planos gerais... o que falta?" – forcei a mente para visualizar a lista mental das coisas que queria discutir com a minha noiva – "Recepção!" – disse subitamente – "Teremos uma?"

"Acho razoável ter uma recepção pequena só para nossa família e amigos próximos. Nosso casamento precisa ser sigiloso, Quinn. Penso em fazer algo para 50 pessoas no máximo. Talvez menos."

"Parece muita gente para se manter sigilo" – ironizei.

"Nem tanto. Somos..." – e deu uma pausa para contar rapidamente nos dedos – "20 pessoas na minha família e umas cinco da sua."

"Por que só cinco da minha? Eu posso querer convidar... sei lá... o meu avô Penn!"

"Aquele que você nunca vê, nunca fala a respeito porque ele é pastor linha dura e teria um enfarte caso soubesse que algum descendente dele é gay? Há quanto tempo você não participa de uma reunião da sua família ou fala com uma tia sua? Você conhece os meus primos, mas eu nunca vi um único seu!"

"Você tem um ponto."

"Então! Penso em chamar nossa família mais próxima" – ela enfatizou o próxima dessa vez – "E nossos amigos de sempre: Johnny, Mike, Santiago, Brittany, Kurt."

"Kurt? Às vezes me esqueço que você restabeleceu contato com Kurt. Eu gostaria de chamar também Roger. Querendo ou não, ele foi muito importante para nós."

"A gente discute a lista completa depois, mas você pegou o espírito."

"Acho que sim."

Meu telefone tocou. Era uma mensagem de texto e me apressei para conferir. Estava no horário de almoço e nunca se sabia quando precisariam de mim para algo, apesar das coisas na Bad Things costumarem ser organizadas, apesar de movimentadas, a ponto de ser possível fazer uma agenda decente.

"_**Consegui a labuta. Valeu pela dica NinjaQ. Fico te de devendo um almoço"**_ – Jane

Sorri e isso chamou a atenção de Rachel, que me olhou com desconfiança.

"Que mensagem é essa que te fez abrir esse sorriso?"

"Jane" – peguei meu celular e mostrei a mensagem para Rachel. Tinha nada a esconder dela.

"É aquela menininha hipster que cantou contigo naquele dia?" – continuava em tom desconfiado – "E o que raios é NinjaQ?"

"É só um apelido que ela colocou em mim porque diz que tenho habilidade de ninja para coisas da fotografia. Só isso. O caso da labuta é que porque ela procurava algo extra para fazer nas férias. Ela não pode viajar por causa do trabalho... bom... vida de estagiário. Ouvi dizer que Lewis estava a procura de assistentes de produção para um curta que ele está produzindo e fiz a indicação. Pelo visto, ela o fez e conseguiu o trabalho" – peguei na mão da minha noiva – "Jane é inofensiva e é uma menina esforçada. Ela não é como a Mônica. Para começar, nem gay ela é."

"Ah, vocês já discutiram sobre sexualidade?"

"Todo mundo da Bad Things sabe que eu sou gay, Rach. Diferente de você, eu não preciso me esconder."

"Eu não vou discutir isso de novo, Quinn. Aliás, você terá a chance de dar voz a todos os seus problemas hoje, certo? Espero que aproveite bem para o bem do nosso futuro casamento."

Tinha uma consulta com a psicóloga após o expediente, num horário especial, como última cliente do dia, porque Santana pagou a minha primeira consulta e ainda usou um extra para essa regalia. Ela pensa que eu não sei disso, ma jurei recompensá-la de alguma forma. A psicóloga era a mesma que atendia clientes da Weiz Co. e Santana garantiu que se ela conseguia lidar com um bando de complexados do mundo empresarial, certamente conseguiria me tratar. Não estava tão certa. A verdade é que tinha medo do que uma pessoa dessa pudesse ver em mim. Tinha medo de enfrentar os meus demônios.

Terminamos de almoçar e pagamos nossas contas. Rachel quis pagar o meu prato, mas achei melhor cada uma arcar com o próprio consumo como meu vale-refeição. Ela achava um horror eu usar esses benefícios de operariado. Fazer o quê? Eu era uma operária. Tudo bem que uma da área do cinema, mas ainda assim, era a operária da classe. Ser operador de câmera é muito diferente de ser um mero cinegrafista como alguns ignorantes insistiam em dizer. Eu tenho que executar precisamente os movimentos pedidos pelo diretor e diretor de fotografia. Muitas vezes sou o link de comunicação entre eles na hora da filmagem. Sou eu quem faz a marcação do foco. Acredite ou não, é preciso ensaiar com os atores para aplicar as técnicas corretamente. Sou eu quem precisa fazer todo tipo de relatório envolvendo questões de trepidação, problemas de foco ou de luminosidade. Se eu não souber as técnicas corretas, se não entender de fotografia, o trabalho é perdido.

No meu caso, não raro ainda acumulava algumas funções de primeiro assistente de câmera. Ou seja, montava e desmontava equipamentos, fazia os testes prévios e tudo mais. Só não era possível fazer as marcações que porque era impossível estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ainda tinha a experiência de ser diretora de fotografia em outras ocasiões, o que facilitava e muito a minha comunicação com os demais envolvidos.

Em todo caso, independente do nosso casamento, estava determinada em não me intimidar com a grotesca diferença salarial entre eu e Rachel. Ela tinha um cartão de crédito com limite do tamanho do mundo. Eu tinha vales-refeição e vales-transporte, um plano de saúde básico fornecido pela empresa, além de um salário de 2,5 mil dólares. Pouco, mas digno e tinha muito do meu suor ali.

"Você vai lá para casa depois da consulta?" – ela perguntou.

"É o plano" – lógico que eu iria passar a noite com Rachel sabendo que ela iria para a Califórnia na manhã seguinte.

A gente se abraçou antes de ir embora. Nada de beijos em público, especialmente nos lábios, como costumávamos fazer antes. Tudo porque para o público geral, ela era Rachel Berry, atriz heterossexual e namorada do também ator Mike Chang. Procurei não pensar nisso para não me aborrecer. Rachel pegou um táxi e eu voltei à pé para o escritório da Bad Things.

Procurei deixar os meus problemas particulares na calçada do prédio e subi para a produtora com a cabeça de profissional. Não era simples fazer isso, mas eu tentava. Era tudo que podia fazer. Terry deu tapinhas em minhas costas assim que cheguei na área do departamento de fotografia. Metade dos colegas estava na sala em frente aos computadores. Alguns trabalhando, outros apenas navegando na internet. Ainda era horário de almoço, por isso ninguém ligava em ser flagrado no Facebook. Havia certa agitação na sala de criação. Mas o pessoal de lá era sempre meio louco. Desta vez estavam usando apitos e línguas de sogra e pareciam tentar ritmar esses objetos. Devia ser coisa para uma futura propaganda. Iria sentir falta dessa confusão da produtora. Havia trabalhos tediosos, por certo, mas nunca um dia tedioso dentro da Bad Things.

"Último dia, Fabray. Como se sente?" – Terry deu uma golada no copo de café que tinha em mãos. Como ele conseguia tomar café assim depois do almoço?

"Quem vê você dizer isso, até parece que vou sair da produtora ou algo assim."

"Você vai para os estúdios, e vai deixar os loucos daqui por um bom tempo. Então sim, é uma despedida."

"Isso até segunda ordem..." – era uma funcionária da Bad Things e estava sob supervisão de Terry, portanto, se ele quisesse poderia me tirar da série e me colocar para filmar propaganda. Não que ele fosse fazer isso.

"Só vou te tirar de lá ou se for para te colocar em algo melhor ou se você estiver infeliz ou cansada. Ou se você fizer um trabalho insatisfatório, o que eu duvido. Saiba que estou aqui também para te escutar."

"Eu sei... e obrigada."

"Quer saber? Vá para casa, Fabray. Não há nada programado para você aqui."

"E também não há nada para fazer na minha casa" – eu tinha levado uma mochila com uma muda de roupa. Ficaria à toa lá do mesmo jeito que ficaria à toa na produtora. A diferença é que no trabalho ao menos tinha um monte de gente e eu não precisaria gastar dinheiro extra de transporte.

"Soldado no quartel... sabe como é, Fabray. Se ficar, em dez minutos te arrumo um serviço. Você sabe que isso é o que não falta por aqui."

"Pode mandar."

Nesse meio tempo, Jane chegou. Ela estava radiante e me deu um abraço apertado assim que me viu.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" – ela me soltou – "Lewis Gore é um doido! Mas ele me aceitou. Agora vou rodar o meu primeiro filme fora da faculdade ou dos meus vídeos caseiros... quer dizer, não que eu vá rodar. Participar, melhor dizendo..."

"Bem-vinda ao clube. Agora vá até ao Terry e conte a novidade. Ele vai ficar feliz por você."

"Mas você não acha que..."

"Conte" – a segurei pelos ombros – "a Beats não concorre conosco. Não há problemas, mas conte que vai trabalhar de manhã para Lewis."

Jane acenou. Ela era uma jovem garota entusiasmada de apenas 19 anos. Não que eu fosse muito mais velha do que ela no auto dos meus 22 anos. Acho que Jane era tudo que eu gostaria de ser no meu início de carreira: solta, leve, sem preocupações excessivas com dinheiro, afinal, ela tinha os pais dela para apoiarem financeiramente enquanto estivesse na faculdade. Aos 19 anos, eu trabalhava e estudava feito uma louca para poder sobreviver em Nova York junto com outro grupo de adolescentes de renda igualmente regrada. Tive de crescer e amadurecer rápido. De certa forma, tinha certa inveja dessa ingenuidade de Jane.

Como não tinha nada a fazer e Terry nem me deu responsabilidades, decidi ajudar o pessoal a tratar algumas fotos, e depois fiz a minha visita no departamento de arte em que Santiago desenhava o storyboard de uma propaganda junto com o diretor que não tinha o mesmo talento. Era um trabalho de paciência do meu amigo. Queria muito que ele tivesse sido convocado para o departamento de arte do seriado. Preferiram deixar ele na agência, o que era um desperdício na minha opinião. Mas sempre havia chance de se entrar na produção de um filme da Bad Things. Circulava um boato de que a escalação de contratados para um novo projeto sairia em breve. Mas eu era carta fora do baralho por causa da série.

O tempo correu pela tarde e quando dei por mim, precisei correr até o sul de Manhattan, onde ficava o consultório de Irina Merkulova, psicóloga russa naturalizada americana, formada em Brown com grau de doutorado em Stanford. Olhei o currículo dela na internet. A formação dela justificava o preço da consulta. A primeira foi por conta de Santana e eu já sabia que não poderia arcar com consultas semanais. Quem sabe de duas vezes por mês caso consiga entrar no grupo de pacientes probono. A minha certeza é que o meu plano de saúde não cobria um tratamento com ela. Cheguei em SoHo em cima da hora. Não para consulta, mas pelo tempo que eles pediam para que chegasse de forma antecipada no caso do primeiro contato. O consultório ficava no prédio de esquina entre a Broadway e a rua Prince. Era um espaço bem decorado, porém discreto. Fui até o balcão, estava ofegante, e a atendente me olhou com cara de "então é essa a última paciente", com jeito de quem queria torcer o meu pescoço por fazê-la voltar para casa um pouco mais tarde.

"Tenho consulta com a doutora Merkulova marcada para as sete. Meu nome é Quinn Fabray" – mostrei minha identidade. Ela deu uma rápida olhada no computador, pegou alguns papéis presos numa prancheta e me entregou.

"Primeira vez, correto?" – acenei – "Preencha esses formulários com o mais possível grau de veracidade e me entregue assim que terminar."

"Posso saber por quê?"

"É para a sua ficha e para passar para a doutora. Ela precisa te conhecer o mínimo possível para te tratar, certo?"

Fazia todo sentido. Sentei num sofá e procurei responder aos formulários. Comecei a entender porque era preciso chegar mais cedo na primeira consulta. Tinha de fazer essa parte. Parecia que preenchia um formulário do censo. Nome completo, idade, sexo, endereço, etnia, orientação sexual, estado civil, renda, naturalidade, escolaridade, profissão, religião, pais, filhos, irmãos, etc. O segundo formulário perguntava sobre o meu histórico de saúde: se tinha feito cirurgias, se fazia algum tipo de tratamento, se sofria alguma fobia, se tomava medicação controlada, se já tinha procurado um psicólogo antes, como descreveria meu estado emocional, se fumava, bebia, consumia drogas, etc. O terceiro e último era mais ameno. Perguntava sobre hábitos alimentares, se fazia exercícios físicos regularmente, meus hábitos de leitura, que gêneros literários gostava, o que fazia nas horas vagas. Demorei a responder mais do que previ porque é difícil revelar certas coisas com o máximo de veracidade possível. Eu bebo? Bebo. Aprendi a beber em Nova York. Quanto? Eu responderia socialmente, mas uma Santana da vida não hesitaria em me classificar como uma quase alcoólatra.

Devolvi os formulários para a recepcionista e ela colocou tudo numa pasta nova recém etiquetada com o meu nome. Pediu para eu aguardar ser chamada e entrou numa sala, acreditava ser a do consultório. Saiu, forçou um sorriso de três segundos para mim e voltou a me fuzilar com os olhos. Era sexta-feira, uma mocinha jovem como era a recepcionista, relativamente atraente, deveria ter um namorado a espera e a minha consulta tardia estava adiando esse encontro. Só podia ser isso. Passou cinco minutos do horário quando a porta do consultório se abriu e uma moça loira alta que deveria ter aproximadamente 40 anos chamou pelo meu nome.

"Senhorita Fabray" – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar – "Sou Irina Merkulova. Vamos entrar?"

O consultório tinha estilo parecido com a sala de recepção. Era agradável, com cores claras, nada de estantes pesadas de madeira, como se via em filmes. Era como se fosse uma boa sala com algumas peculiaridades. Havia o tradicional divã que fazia o papel do sofá, duas poltronas, quadros abstratos nas paredes, uma mesa de centro com uma espécie de vaso cheio de objetos como bolinhas de apertar. Um pote ao lado tinha chiclete e balinha. No canto da sala havia ainda uma mesa, com cadeira, computador, objetos pessoais como porta-retratos, e os diplomas na parede. Era como se fosse um consultório médico comum anexado naquela saleta confortável.

"Fique à vontade, senhorita Fabray. Sente aonde quiser."

Acenei e escolhi a poltrona e fiquei em silêncio a espera da doutora. Era não era particularmente bonita, mas de certo sabia se vestir bem. O cabelo estava bem penteado ainda àquela hora do dia, usava um tailleur, sapato de salto e tinha um tablet em mãos, além da pasta com os meus formulários preenchidos. Estava diante de uma moça elegante que naturalmente intimidava.

"Para quê servem essas bolinhas?" – perguntei.

"Pode pegar uma, se quiser. Tem bala e chiclete, se preferir."

Escolhi uma bolinha azul macia e fiquei a manipulando nas mãos enquanto a doutora parecia olhar dentro da minha cabeça.

"Muito bem, senhorita Fabray. Será que poderia de chamar de Quinn?"

"Prefiro. Apesar de que muitos dos meus amigos me chamam pelo sobrenome. A senhora decide" – disse sem jeito.

"Sendo assim, pode me chamar de Irina, Quinn. Eu também prefiro o meu primeiro nome, sobretudo porque não há muitas outras Irinas na cidade."

"Também vejo poucas Quinns. Aliás, até hoje só conheci uma Quinn além de mim."

"Muito bem, Quinn. Devo dizer que você me deu uma leitura interessante por meio desses formulários. Estou diante de uma moça jovem, formada por uma ótima universidade, bonita, sem problemas aparentes de saúde, com hábitos normais para alguém da sua idade, mas que se identifica como homossexual, cristã, além de ter sido mãe na adolescência."

"Sim" – fiquei sem jeito.

"Por que você procurou um psicólogo?"

"Eu..." – era muito difícil me abrir para uma estranha que me intimidava com o olhar. Mas já que estava ali, então era melhor encarar a bomba – "eu fui convencida por uma das minhas melhores amigas... minha cunhada, na verdade. Andei passando por algumas turbulências e ela disse que talvez estar em um consultório e falar sobre isso pudesse ajudar."

"Como me achou?"

"Minha cunhada trabalha na Weiz Co. Você é muito bem vista por lá e ela tratou de me arrumar um horário quando eu concordei em tentar."

"Você poderia me dizer quem é a sua cunhada?"

"Santana Berry-Lopez."

"Correto" – ela não fez menção de conhecer ou ter ouvido falar em Santana ou não – "E que turbulências foram essas que te fizeram vir aqui?"

"É uma longa história, doutora."

"É para isso que estamos aqui."

Olhei para Irina e respirei fundo.

"Eu vivo um relacionamento longo e sólido com uma atriz há quatro anos. Nós tivemos um breve rompimento no ano passado que me abalou muito. Eu comecei a beber um pouco demais. Depois disso, mesmo quando a gente reatou, eu fiquei com esse hábito, se é que se pode colocar assim, de recorrer a bebida para lidar com essas... coisas..."

"Que outras coisas te afligem?"

"Meu relacionamento, para começar. Minha namorada tem uma carreira em ascensão e nosso relacionamento precisa ficar longe dos olhos do público. Ela me pediu em casamento" – não podia me furtar em sorrir por isso – "Eu aceitei, mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas vão mudar nessa parte. Teremos de viver algo secreto."

"Isso te incomoda mais do que deveria?"

"Não é fácil doutora. Não é que eu tenha bandeira do orgulho gay, vá a bares e tudo mais. Não vocifero minha sexualidade para o mundo, mas também não a escondo e isso nunca me causou problemas. Rachel... esse é o nome da minha namorada... ela... ela vem de uma família pouco ortodoxa. Ela cresceu criada por dois pais gays. Quer dizer, um deles é bissexual e está casado com uma mulher agora... história complicada. Mas ela diz em entrevistas que reafirma o apoio dela aos direitos dos homossexuais. Ela própria é uma, vai se casar comigo, mas tem que posar de hétero. E eu tenho de ficar às sombras."

"Você colocaria a carreira dela num suposto risco por causa da natureza do seu relacionamento com ela?"

"Não" – desabafei – "Eu jamais a prejudicaria dessa forma."

"Mas e lá no seu íntimo?" – encarei Irina pela primeira vez desde que cheguei e não consegui responder abertamente. Como a minha resposta não veio, ela procurou seguir em frente – "Você disse aqui que teve uma filha aos 16 anos. Como é o seu relacionamento com ela?"

"Eu a coloquei para adoção. Abri mão de todos os meus direitos."

"Você se arrepende?"

"É outra longa história, doutora. Beth, a minha filha, foi adotada pela mãe de Rachel. O pai de Rachel, o bissexual, a adotou também depois que os dois se casaram. Eles moram em Ohio, mas eu consegui acompanhar o crescimento de Beth."

"Oh, há muitas costuras entre você e a família da sua namorada, não?"

"Nem me fale... de qualquer forma, neste ano eles resolveram contar a verdade para Beth porque ela questionava a razão de ser mais parecida comigo do que com os pais. As pessoas comentavam também. Os colegas diziam que ela não podia ser filha legítima. Beth é a minha cara e os Lopez são... latinos. Shelby, a mãe de Rachel, é branca, mas tem cabelos escuros e pele bronzeada, como uma italiana. Não tinha como Beth se passar por filha legítima deles. No dia em que contamos a verdade, Beth passou a me rejeitar, sendo que antes ela era simpática a minha presença."

"O que você fez?"

"Fui para a casa da minha mãe, chorei muito e tomei um porre."

"Só me mate uma curiosidade, Quinn. Quando você começou a se envolver com Rachel, sabia que os pais dela tinham adotado a sua filha?"

"Sim... mas a minha história com Rachel começou antes disso. Antes de eu engravidar."

"Mas você disse que você tem um relacionamento de quatro anos, significa que você começou a namorar com ela aos 18 anos."

"Eu nutri uma paixão secreta por Rachel desde que nós duas entramos para a high school. Desde quando tinha 15 anos. Eu era uma garota popular com um pai bastante homofóbico. Ela era a diva da escolha taxada como perdedora. Nossos mundos jamais poderiam se misturar. Naquela época eu procurava sair com os garotos para esconder quem eu realmente era. Engravidei de um cara que sequer era meu namorado. Bebi wine coolers demais e ele... me levou para cama."

"Vocês ficaram juntos depois quando soube da gravidez?"

"Eu disse que o pai da criança era o meu namorado e a gente sequer tinha transado. Aliás, eu perdi a virgindade no dia que concebi Beth. Inventei uma história absurda e esse meu namorado foi idiota o bastante para acreditar. Mas ele contou para o meu pai, e por causa disso fui expulsa de casa. Finn, esse ex-namorado, ficou comigo até descobrir minha farsa. Depois fui pulando de casa em casa de colegas até a minha mãe me aceitar de volta depois que tive Beth e a coloquei para adoção."

"E o seu pai? Como te recebeu?"

"Ele já não estava mais lá. Ele tinha um caso extraconjugal, minha mãe descobriu e pediu o divórcio. Só então ela me aceitou de volta. Quanto ao meu pai, ele se mudou para o Texas. Só voltamos a nos falar neste ano, quando ele foi a minha formatura."

"Ele sabe que você é homossexual?"

"Sim. Minha irmã mais velha contou."

"Quando foi que você se abriu para a sua família sobre a sua sexualidade?"

"Quando eu já tinha alguns meses de namoro com Rachel, já morando aqui em Nova York. Eu contei para a minha mãe por telefone e no feriado de ação de graças descobri que ela não digeriu muito bem a notícia. Levou um bom tempo para ela aceitar que sou gay e também o meu relacionamento com Rachel."

"Imagino que isso te incomodou."

"Sim... mas não tanto quanto a guerra que se instalou depois entre Rachel e minha mãe. Hoje as duas convivem bem no mesmo ambiente, mas não é que Rachel vá puxar qualquer tipo de conversa com a minha mãe e vice-versa."

"Você é cineasta" – acenei – "Está trabalhando na área?"

"Sim. Eu trabalho como operadora de câmera pela produtora Bad Things."

"Como é a sua relação no trabalho?"

"Não é um lugar que eu receba um bom salário, mas eu sinto que sou valorizada, que a empresa aos poucos vê que pode investir em mim. Fui contratada meses antes de me formar, tenho um ótimo coordenador e vou operar a câmera de uma série de TV agora. É tudo que queria por hora."

"Por hora?"

"Ah, eu me preparei para ser uma diretora de fotografia. Já fui de produções pequenas, mas eu busco as grandes produções. Por hora eu acho interessante viver a rotina de meses de uma produção de TV. Está sendo um excelente aprendizado. Mas não é o meu objetivo como profissional."

"Deixa então eu recapitular, Quinn. Você foi criada numa família tradicional e presumo com bases conservadoras" – acenei positivo – "Você teve problemas de relacionamento com sua família devido a gravidez na adolescência e também por causa da sua orientação sexual" – acenei mais uma vez – "Você está num relacionamento duradouro com uma atriz que não pode te assumir publicamente, e que a família dessa mesma atriz adotou a sua filha" – acenei novamente – "Então você começou a achar no álcool um alento para o acúmulo de problemas pessoais, assumindo que você não tem muitos problemas profissionais" – parece que ela pegou o quadro todo – "Só mais uma pergunta por hoje: você disse que está apaixonada por sua namorada desde a high school mas começou um relacionamento com a sua namorada em Nova York ou algo parecido. Mas você é natural de Ohio..."

"Desculpe a confusão. É que todos nós somos de Ohio. Rachel e eu viemos de uma pequena cidade chamada Lima e fazíamos parte do coral da escola. No nosso ano Junior da high school, nosso coral se classificou para a final nacional das competições e viemos para Nova York. Um produtor estava a procura de bons atores e cantores baratos para explorar e pré-selecionou algumas pessoas nessa final baseado em sei lá que critério. O que sei é que Rachel, eu, Santana e um colega nosso, Mike Chang, fomos chamados para a audição de uma peça off-off-Broadway. Rachel e Mike conseguiram entrar na peça, eu consegui um emprego de estagiária na produtora e Santana já ia estuda mesmo em Stuyvesant High. Todos nós mudamos juntos para Nova York com idades de 17 e 18 anos e basicamente nos viramos sozinhos. Quer dizer... as Berry-Lopez sempre tiveram ajuda e protetores, mas eu e Mike tivemos de nos virar. A pensão que a minha mãe recebe é ridícula e ela nunca pode me ajudar financeiramente, e meu pai nunca me deu um centavo. Rachel e eu começamos a namorar durante essa competição de corais."

"Santana e Rachel..."

"São gêmeas... bivitelinas. História complicada."

"Então, para completar a cereja do bolo, além de tudo que você passou e passa, ainda se vira sozinha na maior metrópole do nosso país desde os 18 anos?" – ela balançou a cabeça – "Agora me diga sinceramente. Como anda a sua saúde? Sei que você respondeu com o máximo de sinceridade, mas gostaria que você falasse a respeito."

"Bom doutora. Eu nunca tive problemas de saúde grave. Eu não sou uma pessoa que tem a melhor das alimentações, embora procure, porque passo a maior parte do tempo comendo em restaurantes, o benefício que recebo da produtora tem valor limitado e eu emagreci seis quilos desde que mudei da casa da minha namorada após o rompimento com Rachel para morar com um dos meus melhores amigos, Santiago. Só para encurtar, eu morava com ela desde quando me mudei para Nova York, mas ela me expulsou quando rompemos e mesmo com a nossa volta nós... na verdade ela achou por bem continuarmos em casas separadas. Desde então que eu... não me alimento como antes. Não que eu passe fome, longe disso, mas é que Rachel presa por qualidade à mesa e isso não é barato."

"Entendi. Então você emagreceu comendo junk food? Não me parece provável."

"Não leve a mal. Aprecio um bom hambúrguer, mas não é sempre que como um até porque fui uma criança gordinha e tenho tendência a engordar. Eu procuro comer bem dentro das minhas possibilidades atuais. Ajuda o fato de eu procurar correr pelas manhãs para manter a forma. Eu considero a minha saúde boa. Tenho gripes ocasionais, sofro com cólicas quando estou menstruada, tenho bons dentes, às vezes meu estômago dói, mas isso é só quando eu exagero na bebida."

"O que te leva a beber. Não falo das situações, mas o que você sente quando tem vontade de beber em grande quantidade?"

"Angústia, às vezes raiva, às vezes quando estou me sentindo blue. Eu sinto um apertar no peito, um peso no estômago, mas não de dor. E isso me impulsiona, até porque a bebida parece anestesiar essas coisas."

"Então a quantidade de bebida que você busca consumir tem relação com seu estado emocional" – ela disse afirmando e então balançou a cabeça – "Pelo que me disse, você suporta muita pressão e talvez tenha chegado a hora de falar a respeito antes que esses problemas se transformem em sérios transtornos, e numa etapa seguinte, no desenvolvimento de uma doença mais séria. Sou de uma corrente que defende que muitas doenças se formam primeiro no campo psíquico. Numa segunda etapa, elas passam para o campo das sensações. É uma dor de cabeça aqui, uma palpitação ali, um apertar no peito, um peso no estômago, você tem certos impulsos, desenvolve vícios e manias. A terceira etapa é a manifestação da doença em si, que pode ser ene coisas. Desde uma úlcera até o alcoolismo, por exemplo. Ter o emocional equilibrado, pensar a respeito dos seus problemas e procurar lidar com eles da melhor forma possível é fundamental para a saúde da gente. Você apresenta sensações, recorre a bebida, quer dizer que o acúmulo de coisas mal-resolvidas que você guarda dentro de si está saindo para fora de alguma maneira. Eu não sou médica, Quinn. Não vou te receitar remédios ou fazer exames. Mas posso te ajudar a lidar com seus problemas na área da psicologia. E quais são as armas que vamos usar? Conversas, questionamentos, tudo que possa te ajudar naquilo que te aflige e a entender e refletir sobre essa realidade que te rodeia" – Irina abriu um discreto sorriso – "Gostaria que você tivesse vindo aqui antes, Quinn. Mas fico feliz que tenha me procurado."

"Eu também... eu até que gostei, mas eu não sei se posso continuar, doutora. A senhora é uma excelente profissional, mas eu não posso arcar... essa consulta foi paga por Santana..." – ela olhou para mim de um jeito que me fez ficar sem graça. Era humilhante falar tanto de minha vida e depois dizer: adorei o papo, mas não posso pagar – "Não é que eu queira nada de graça, até porque sempre paguei pelas minhas coisas desde que cheguei aqui, mas é que a senhora é uma profissional muito valorizada, e eu não posso..."

Como poderia arcar com 300 dólares cada sessão? Era simplesmente impossível dentro das minhas atuais possibilidades. Não quando tinha de pagar parte do aluguel, parte do condomínio, parte do mercado. E ainda tinha um casamento adiante que eu não poderia deixar Rachel arcar com tudo. Irina foi até a mesa na parte consultório da sala e pegou alguns papéis.

"Eu acho que posso e quero te ajudar Quinn. Você vai passar na minha secretária na saída e vai marcar para ela a nossa próxima sessão para a próxima semana. Acha que pode pagar 50 dólares a sessão?"

"Doutora, você não precisa..."

"Digamos que é um plano que faço com alguns clientes especiais."

"Mas..."

"Essa é a minha proposta. A decisão de aceitar ou não é sua, Quinn."

"Bom..." – abri um sorriso – "Acho que eu vou pegar. Teoricamente terei as sextas-feiras de folga, então..."

"Ótimo. Quando marcar a sua próxima visita, diga a ela o preço da sessão que fiz para você."

"Obrigada, doutora. Muito obrigada mesmo" – levantei-me da poltrona e Irina me acompanhou até a porta.

Fui até a secretária e fiz exatamente o que foi orientado. A secretária não questionou quando disse que minhas sessões custariam 50 dólares. Simplesmente fez uma anotação na minha ficha e marcou a próxima sessão. Não sei definir bem como saí daquele consultório, mas se poderia apontar uma sensação, essa seria de esperança. Reconheço que tenho problemas e, de fato, não é simples lidar com eles ou falar a respeito. Peguei um ônibus em direção a Upper Site e fazia um dia calmo em Nova York.

Quando cheguei no prédio das meninas, talvez minha futura casa, peguei o elevador e encontrei a porta já aberta. Rachel me recebeu com um gostoso beijo nos lábiose depois me conduziu até a cozinha. Era quase nove horas e ela ainda me esperava para jantar. Santana já tinha feito a refeição dela, para variar, e estava no escritório trabalhando em coisas da Rock'n'Pano.

"Como foi?" – Rachel estava ansiosa em saber sobre minha sessão.

"Foi só uma apresentação do quadro geral, mas eu gostei. Acho que essa psicóloga pode mesmo me ajudar."

"Isso é bom!"

Continuamos nosso jantar. Santana passou pela cozinha e pegou um pacote de biscoitos. Parecia mais um zumbi com a testa franzida e o rosto fechado. Sinal de que se deveria ficar longe. Mesmo assim eu me aproximei e dei um beijo no rosto dela. Santana ficou surpresa com o meu gesto de carinho.

"Obrigada... por tudo" – ela amenizou as feições e acenou.

"Um dia eu mando a conta."

Essa era a velha Santana. Ela virou as costas com o pacote de biscoitos em mãos e voltou ao estúdio/escritório. Rachel me abraçou por trás e colocou o queixo no meu ombro.

"Eu também estava te esperando porque tenho ninguém para esfregar as minhas costas no banho."

"Eu posso te ajudar com isso e a fazer algumas massagens se quiser" – disse procurando seduzir.

Rachel sorriu, pegou na minha mão e me levou para a suíte dela. Nossa futura suíte.


	17. 10 de ago de 2016 – Santana e Johnny e

**10 de agosto de 2016 – Santana e Johnny e...**

(Santana)

Abri os olhos com o movimento na minha cama. Johnny estava se levantando e ele nunca era sutil. A impressão que tinha é que ele saltitava para sair do colchão. Meu namorado era um estabanado para muitas coisas. Era inacreditável como ele tinha sensibilidade para fazer as tatuagens mais perfeitas na pele de alguém, uma arte em que ele não poderia errar de forma alguma. Segurava o lápis com uma delicadeza incrível, dedilhava o violão com suavidade, e passava uma roupa como ninguém. Johnny tinha um paladar incrível para degustar bebidas e comidinhas a ponto de discutir com o chefe de cozinha sobre o tempero usado. Não que ele tenha feito isso alguma vez, mas em hipótese, sim, era cabível. Ele tinha um olho incrível para detalhes.

Era um leitor tão ávido quanto Quinn Fabray. Mas diferente da minha cunhada, Johnny não era de discutir sobre livros, ou falar de autores, a não ser que o assunto venha à tona. E quando falava, era sempre comentários simples. Uma ou outra observação entusiasmada. Nada mais. Johnny Boy um sujeito inteligente, mas gostava de ficar na dele, o que me agradava imensamente. Como são chatas as pessoas que tem muito conhecimento numa determinada área e adoram arrotar isso para os outros. Não é porque eu tinha facilidade para matemática e lidava com empresas que vou jogar isso na cara de alguém como uma vantagem. Até porque não é. Johnny tinha muito disso dentro dele também.

Talvez por ser um escritor, ele fosse um moderado na hora de criticar outras obras. Por outro lado, era um apaixonado quando falávamos de música. Ele é da teoria de que nada de bom é produzido nos dias de hoje. E até as boas produções vem dos artistas com 20, 30 anos de carreira. De certa forma, até que concordava porque não gostava muito das coisas atuais mesmo. Johnny era capaz de ficar emburrado com certos posicionamentos de outras pessoas, mas não reclamava se, numa festa, só tocassem músicas de pista atuais, embora ele afirmasse depois que seria um DJ melhor.

Diferente de mim, Rachel e Mike, que éramos democratas ferrenhos, e de Quinn, que era republicana, Johnny não tinha partido político declarado. Ele tinha uma visão quase empresarial da política: analisava as propostas e fazia uma reflexão do que achava que seria bom para o país naquele instante. Então votava sem fazer estardalhaços, sem pintar a cara e sem usar camisas das cores dos partidos. Na minha preparação para assumir uma grande empresa, minha postura deveria ser quase a mesma, com a diferença que eu deveria olhar para quem beneficiaria melhor os negócios. Mas eu ainda não tinha essa frieza de pensamento.

Johnny não tinha problemas com cor, posição social e credo de ninguém. Também não tinha problemas com a orientação sexual das pessoas. Homem perfeito, certo? Longe disso. O mesmo Johnny coordenado para desenhar, era uma droga com os pés. Vivia tropeçando em alguma coisa, não era bom nos esportes com bola, tinha medo de dirigir e ele não sabia dançar direito, embora nunca me fizesse passar vergonha. Meu namorado teve uma série de problemas familiares e emocionais sérios e às vezes penso que Johnny é do tipo que pode sofrer de depressão de não se cuidar.

Como escritor é razoável. Não faz frente a Michael Chabon, Chistopher Moore ou David Nicholls. Não tem a imaginação de uma Suzanne Collins ou de uma J. K. Rowllings. Talvez jamais será um cara tão bom quanto um John Updike, Nick Hornby, ou George R. R. Martin. Mas é melhor do que a Stephenie Meyer. Como um administrador da própria vida é um enrolado. Paga o aluguel em dia, mas atrasa a conta do cartão de crédito. Paga a mensalidade da moto de segunda mão que comprou recentemente, mas atrasa o plano de saúde. Lava as roupas, corta e limpa as unhas, mas tem preguiça de pentear o cabelo e de fazer a barba.

Ele tinha alguns hábitos que às vezes entrevam em conflito com alguns dos meus. Às vezes isso me irritava e tinha vontade de chutá-lo. Por outro lado, amava quando ele simplesmente me fazia companhia e esses momentos estavam longe de serem raros, para a minha alegria. Johnny era um cara de poucas ambições e eu me preparava para lidar com faturas e problemas reais com mais de sete dígitos. Ele tinha pensamento socialista e eu era uma capitalista. Ele era Beatles, eu era Rolling Stones. Ele era cinema europeu, eu gostava de blockbusters. Ele era da turma do whisky, e eu era da turma da cerveja. Eu gostava de comer amendoim, ele gostava de semente de abóbora. Ele ficava entediado assistindo Discovery e reclamava das cenas dos seriados sci-fi. Eu odiava assistir a shows de música na TV ou na internet. Eu lia a editoria de economia, ele lia a editoria de artes. Ele amava as comédias, eu gostava de aventuras.

Às vezes isso me grilava, mas é como Quinn costumava dizer: ele é a primeira pessoa que deixo entrar na minha verdadeira intimidade desde Brittany, que fazer os ajustes eram mesmo complicados. Vendo o exemplo dela com a minha irmã, devia mesmo ser verdade. Duas criaturas que se amam bastante, mas que não raro se batem de frente. Às vezes pensava no quão diferente papi era de Shelby. Mesmo assim os dois davam certo. Conviver com outras pessoas era uma arte, com o namorado, mais ainda.

"Bom dia!" – Johnny me beijou na boca quando viu que estava acordada, depois que ele retornou do banheiro. Estava nu porque foi assim que dormimos.

Eu evitava chamar meu namorado para dormir no meu apartamento porque até que gostava de ter a cama só para mim. No início, assim que Rachel foi para Los Angeles, foi terrível ficar naquele apartamento enorme sozinha. Não raro Johnny aparecia por lá para dormir comigo. E Quinn, quando tinha de resgatá-la em um bar qualquer. Mas depois que me acostumei a ter meu cantinho e não queria perder este privilégio tão cedo. Principalmente por causa de uma relação. Isso não significava que eu não apreciava ver o meu namorado andar pelado de costas até o meu banheiro de vez enquanto. Ele tinha uma bunda linda e um corpo em forma.

O problema é que eu tinha certas restrições com o corpo masculino. Eu adorava um pênis na hora do sexo. Mas não é que eu achasse a genital masculina particularmente interessante para se apreciar. Era diferente do corpo feminino, que eu achava lindo e sensual por inteiro. Quando dormia com Brittany, não raro a admirava completamente nua, principalmente quando ela dormia depois de nossas noites. Eu também gosto de olhar para Johnny enquanto ele dorme, mas eu o cubro da cintura para baixo ou mando ele colocar uma cueca ou um calção qualquer.

"Bom dia" – desviei o olhar daquele pêndulo balançando – "Será que você poderia..."

"Ok..." – ele suspirou e procurou o calção dele pelo chão do quarto – "O que vai fazer hoje?"

"Rotina" – joguei o lençol para o lado – "Vou dar uma pedalada agora pela manhã, cuidar das coisas da Rock'n'Pano e depois ir para a Weiz."

"Achei que fosse tirar folga" – Johnny olhou sugestivamente para o meu corpo e acariciou a lateral do meu seio. Gosto da pegada, mas não era hora. Afastei a mão dele.

"Hoje? Que nada! Não é que tenha algo de muito importante para resolver na empresa, ainda assim tem trabalho a ser feito" – caminhei para o banheiro e fechei a porta. Odiava ver outras pessoas me vendo fazer minhas necessidades. Era algo desnecessário no meu caderninho de limites da intimidade – "Você vai ao estúdio de tatuagem hoje?" – perguntei alto para ele me ouvir através da porta.

"É... vou sim" – não tinha certeza porque Johnny estava muito envolvido com o processo de impressão do primeiro livro dele – "Mas só à tarde."

"O que vai fazer agora pela manhã?"

"Sei lá... correr, ir para casa, tomar sorvete..."

"Achei que ia querer passar na editora."

"O livro só vai para a gráfica semana que vem. Não tem o fazer a não ser esperar. E depois, não é legal encher tanto o saco do editor."

Saí do banheiro enrolada no meu roupão. Vesti minha calcinha e saí do quarto. Johnny me seguiu até a cozinha, aonde iria preparar o café da manhã. Nada além de um pedaço de bolo simples com chá.

"Você deveria tomar um suco ou uma água de coco" – ele espiou a geladeira – "precisa comer também a sua gelatina" – colocou um pote individual na minha frente e uma banana. A gelatina foi preparada por ele há dois dias – "É melhor do que simplesmente chá e bolo."

"Isso não está muito light?"

"Você teve uma crise de gastrite nesses dias e vai malhar. Tem que comer leve."

"Que namorado cuidadoso" – provoquei com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu quero que você viva bastante, Santana Berry-Lopez."

Johnny não costumava ser romântico. Era algo que ele tinha avisado logo no nosso primeiro dia de namoro. A gente não era o tipo do casal de namorados que ia ao cinema e depois fazia passeios românticos no Central Park, mas Johnny tinha esse gosto por cuidar de mim, da minha saúde. Parecia até Rachel neste aspecto. Com o tempo entendi que era um dos jeitos dele de silenciosamente dizer o quanto se importava comigo. Eu ainda estava aprendendo a interpretar os silêncios do meu namorado.

Tomamos nosso café juntos e depois Johnny voltou ao meu quarto para vestir o resto das roupas.

"Pensou no que vai fazer?" – insisti na pergunta.

"Acho que vou fazer uma visita a Hemon antes de ir para o estúdio" – Hemon era dono de uma loja de discos de vinil raros no Bronx. Johnny gostava de conversar com ele e ouvir alguns discos raros dentro da loja – "Almoço?"

"Não sei, Johnny Boy. Eu vou almoçar aqui em casa porque preciso mesmo trabalhar em algumas coisas da Rock'n'Pano antes de ir para a Weiz à tarde. Ei, bem que você poderia fazer o almoço e ensinar a Bena a colocar menos condimento na comida."

"Ah é, hoje é dia de ela vir aqui arrumar a sua bagunça."

Falando no diabo, o interfone tocou. Era a minha empregada que já estava subindo. Bena trabalhava aqui três vezes por semana. Não que ela tivesse muito que fazer aqui em casa, por isso ela fazia de tudo um pouco para fazer valer o salário. Limpava, arrumava, lavava minhas roupas, passava, cozinhava quando eu estava em casa, ou Rachel. Meu guarda-roupa se mantinha um brinco e organizado por causa de Bena. Johnny abriu a porta para ela.

"Dia, Bena" – disse terminando a minha gelatina – "Já tomou o café?" – ela sempre tomava. Saía cedo de casa, no Brooklin, para vir trabalhar. O marido era taxista e a deixava no trabalho. Mas não antes de ela, o marido e os dois filhos mais moços comerem alguma coisa. Os garotos iam para a escola de ônibus enquanto os pais partiam para a labuta. O filho mais velho de Bena tinha um trabalho de meio período e estudava numa Community College. Era uma família batalhadora, não se podia negar.

"Obrigada dona Santana" – ela respondeu com um aceno – "Minha barriga está forrada."

"Não hesite em pegar alguma coisa, caso sinta fome" – reiterei como sempre fazia.

Bena costumava deixar a bolsa dela no armário de serviços, no corredor que ligava a cozinha para o escritório/estúdio, onde ficavam "escondidas" as máquinas de levar e secar, além dos produtos e materiais de limpeza. Então rumava para o lavabo e trocava de roupa para trabalhar, que era uma espécie de uniforme que ela usava por conta própria. Eu jamais exigiria esse tipo de coisa. Bena disse que era ideal para fazer os serviços sem se preocupar em desgastar e estragar as roupas que ela usava para ir ao trabalho e sair de casa. Ela sempre começava o dia de trabalho higienizando os banheiros: todos eles. Mesmo o pouco usado do quarto de Rachel. Lavar de verdade, ela fazia só uma vez por semana, mas era legal o fato de ela sempre dar um trato neles. Colocava o lenço na cabeça, as luvas de borracha e os demais materiais dentro de um balde. Era o início da rotina dela lá em casa.

"Acho que vou pedalar contigo antes de ir ao Bronx. Posso?"

"Desde que você não dispare à frente..."

Johnny usava a velha bicicleta de Rachel, que ficava guardada junto a minha no depósito coletivo do prédio. Eu gostava de me exercitar com ele porque Johnny fazia eu me esforçar mais, principalmente na hora em que parava para fazer as abdominais e algumas flexões. O problema é que eu nem sempre gostava da metodologia dele. Coloquei uma roupa: calça de ginástica, camiseta de algodão com estampa do Blondie, tênis, cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo e óculos escuro aviador, porque eu era uma badass.

Johnny foi com a bermuda, camiseta e tênis dele que estavam na minha casa. Descemos e pegamos nossas bicicletas. Enquanto estávamos atravessando Upper Side em direção ao Central Park, Johnny maneirava, e pedalava como se fosse o meu guardião. Demos uma volta de bicicleta no parque e ele estava comportado em cima da bicicleta de cestinha da minha irmã. Lógico que eu sacaneava, mas ele fingia estar nem aí. Talvez não estivesse mesmo.

A partir da segunda volta, começou a acelerar e a me ignorar. Era o meu fraco: competição. Johnny fazia isso para me instigar, podia sentir. Comecei a acelerar as pedaladas. Mas na medida em que eu emparelhava, ele forçava ainda mais e fazia careta, me provocava. Isso me deixava louca. Se ele queria real competição, era exatamente o que teria. Mandei ver e forcei as pernas.

"Babaca!" – gritei assim que passei por ele. Olhei para trás e mostrei a língua.

"San!" – ele gritou – "Freia!"

Quando olhei para frente, estava em rota de colisão com outro ciclista que estava parado na pista por alguma razão. Freei o máximo que deu. Os dois pneus travaram, mas a distância não foi suficiente e nem tinha como desviar. Colidi e caí nem sei como. Quando me dei conta, tinha bicicleta em cima de mim, um homem embaixo e uma cena totalmente confusa. Johnny apareceu no meu campo de visão com jeito de apavorado.

"Estão bem?" – tirou a bicicleta por cima de mim e procurou me levantar com cuidado. Ele segurou a minha mão e foi quando percebi a dor.

Parte da batata da minha perna estava arranhada, meu cotovelo do braço direito também. Talvez tenha quebrado um dedo da mão. Droga de sina.

"Mil perdões" – apesar da dor, disse quase que implorando para o outro ciclista, na verdade uma ciclista com uniforme tradicional, sapatilha, capacete e cara de poucos amigos – "Desculpa..." – mal reparei que estava chorando de dor por causa do dedo.

"Deveria olhar para onde anda" – ela disse com mau-humor compreensível. Também sofreu alguns arranhões, mas quem levou o pior fui eu – "E devia também ir a um hospital, garota."

"Olha..." – Johnny interferiu – "A culpa é totalmente minha porque eu a distraí com uma brincadeira boba e daí o acidente. Pode me responsabilizar e até me processar se quiser. Arco com tudo" – pegou um cartão dele o estúdio de tatuagem e entregou para a mulher, que abrandou as feições.

"Eu não me machuquei como a sua amiga" – a ciclista franziu a testa – "Mas eu vou mandar a conta do conserto da minha bicicleta..." – olhou o cartão – "Johnny Hall."

"É totalmente justo..."

"Gabriela Buck."

"Gabriela Buck... sócia majoritária da... PinkyBriders?" – era uma empresa que organizava festas de casamento de todos os tipos: das mais tradicionais às mais coloridas e inovadoras. Meu dedo estava latejando, mas, hey, ela tinha um nome forte no mercado e li nas páginas dos jornais sobre negócios locais que estava comprando uma companhia concorrente e expandindo os serviços para Los Angeles e Las Vegas.

"Não vai dizer que vocês dois vão casar..." – parecia que ela era abordada por muitos casais por aí.

"Não... eu li ao seu respeito... no NYT" – pausava as palavras por causa da dor.

"Uma jovem bonita que lê a sessão de negócios?" – agora ela parecia curiosa.

"Santana Berry-Lopez" – me apresentei – "Eu também... estou nos negócios."

"Berry-Lopez da Rock'n'Pano Berry-Lopez?" – acenei – "Eu tenho uma camiseta da sua marca" – fiquei surpresa e estranhamente feliz, apesar de precisar de um hospital – "E um bom negócio o seu. Tem personalidade."

"Obrigada... fico honrada" – fiquei surpresa, mas ali não era momento de uma conversa social. O latejar do meu dado só apertava – "Eu realmente preciso de um médico."

"Claro... podemos conversar depois. Quem sabe você não me fornece uma linha exclusiva de panos de prato para entregar em casamentos? Entre em contato comigo quando você estiver melhor."

"Com certeza..." – sorri.

Nos despedimos dali mesmo. Pegamos um atalho para o hospital, com Johnny levando as duas bicicletas enquanto eu protegia meu dedo supostamente quebrado e mancava. Johnny estava com a testa franzida.

"Você deveria lançar um livro de como um acidente pode se transformar numa oportunidade de negócios" – ele disse em tom descrente.

Duas horas depois, estava sentada a uma maca a espera do médico recolocar o meu dedo médio no lugar. Nada de fraturas. Por sorte, se é que poderia chamar assim, tinha apenas deslocado. S é que poderia colocar nesses termos. O médico se aproximou. Olhou mais uma vez o raio-x. Analisou o meu dedo latejante, pegou minha mão e sorriu. No segundo seguinte eu gritei. Alto. Acho que também vi estrelas.

Algumas lágrimas depois, lá estava eu de volta à rua a caminho de casa com o dedo médio da mão esquerda imobilizado. Johnny carregava as duas bicicletas em silêncio. O trajeto não era grande, mas todos esses eventos nos fizeram chegar em casa próximo ao meio dia. E eu tinha de trabalhar.

"Dona Santana!" – Bena deu um saltinho para trás ao me ver mancando e com o dedo imobilizado – "O que aconteceu?"

"Caí" – disse seca e com tom cansado.

"Quebrou o dedo?"

"Desloquei e vou ter que ficar com isso por duas semanas. Mas o lado bom é que vou poder mostrar o dedo para a metade da Weiz e do mundo e ninguém vai saber se estou xingando ou não."

Johnny entrou em casa com jeito de arrependido. Deveria estar mesmo, embora eu tivesse topado com uma pessoa que valesse a pena manter contato. Imagine se eu fecho negócio com uma Gabriela Buck da vida? Isso poderia abrir algumas boas portas para mim sem precisar apelar para a influência do senhor Weiz e para a Weiz Co. Num mundo ideal, o acidente me daria alguns milhares de dólares. Num mundo infeliz, Buck me processaria e a Johnny. Era melhor torcer pela primeira possibilidade ou pela indiferença.

"Eu nunca mais vou provocar você em cima de uma bicicleta" – Johnny parecia mais triste e cansado que eu.

"Johnny..." – suspirei – "Eu não estou brava contigo. Juro. Mas se você continuar a ficar atrás de mim se lamentando, eu vou chutar o seu lindo traseiro."

Almoçamos a comida por vezes temperada demais de Bena, eu tomei um banho para trabalhar e Johnny tomou o caminho dele. Não estava brava com ele, embora não quisesse vê-lo pelos próximos três dias porque tudo que aconteceu foi completa culpa dele. Ou melhor, pelos próximos dois dias, porque eu não conseguia ficar mais de uma semana sem ver ou falar com ele depois que começamos a namorar.

Peguei o metrô para a Weiz Co. para mais uma tarde de sofrimento à mercê do meu chefe. Na folha eu era uma estagiária, mas na prática fazia funções e tinha responsabilidades de um funcionário regular da empresa. Estava ficando boa no que fazia e achava importante ter longa experiência no departamento de projetos, que era uma das partes mais estratégicas na política e na vida prática de uma empresa. Tinha perfeita noção de que o senhor Weiz acompanhava a minha evolução de perto, se é que poderia colocar nesses termos.

Às vezes falava por telefone com ele. O velho deixou a presidência, mas ainda era o dono e fazia parte do Conselho Diretor. No mais, o senhor Weiz usufruía da vida litorânea de Nice, apesar dos franceses. É que ele adorava a cidade, escolheu morrer pó lá, mas não era tão simpático assim com os nativos. A Europa ainda lutava a ferro e fogo contra o colapso econômico, mas isso não queria dizer que os jovens de Paris tivessem que protestar numa cidade cheia de velhos ricos aposentados. Além disso, o senhor Weiz tinha uma fila de jovens amantes loucas para dar uma de viúva e enfiar a mão na grana do velho em troca de alguns favores sexuais. Pobres moças.

De volta para casa, já sem Bena (mas com um lanche preparado na geladeira), joguei meus sapatos pelo hall (Rachel me mataria se visse) e me joguei na cama. Bena tinha trocado os lençóis e era muito bom despencar e colocar o meu nariz em tecido com cheiro de limpo. O perfume leve que emanava dele era simplesmente perfeito para o meu corpo cansado e minha mente sonolenta. Como seria bom dormir profundamente pelas próximas 12 horas.

O meu celular tocou e a vontade que tive foi de jogá-lo pela janela. Eu tinha vontades assim a cada meia hora. Não creio que fosse Johnny porque ele sabe que não seria bom falar comigo hoje. Naturalmente apostaria em Rachel. Meus pais gostavam de ligar na hora do almoço ou pela manhã. Quinn estava em New Rochelle gravando a tal série. E a Weiz ou da Rock'n'Pano passavam por calmarias. Mais um toque e eu desisti de brincar de adivinhação. Brittany. Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que não falava com ela.

"Britt?" – minha voz saiu rouca, cansada – "Oi."

"_Oi San. Estava com saudades e resolvi ligar._"

"Que bom que ligou. Como vai Rob?"

"_Rob está ótimo. Deixa a minha mãe louca andando para cima e para baixo na casa. Ele está enorme, San. E forte!_" – ela silenciou e eu não sabia o que dizer – "_Você nunca mais ligou._"

"Realmente estou em falta contigo, Britt. Não que tenha acontecido algo de excepcional. Acho que só andei ocupada nesses dias. Apesar das férias em Columbia, as empresas não dão folga. Mas isso é assunto chato. O que anda fazendo?"

"_O meu velho agente me arrumou um trabalho de modelo. Fotos de biquíni. Não é legal?__ Também vou fazer um filme, mas só vai aparecer o meu bumbum_" – dublê de corpo e modelo? Não sabia o que pensar.

"Britt, não é que não esteja feliz com isso, mas fotos de biquíni e ser modelo de corpo? Será que isso não seria um pouco demais?"

"_É um dinheiro a mais para sustentar Rob..._" – estranhei o tom de voz dela, mas isso me levou a fazer a pergunta que evitava.

"Mesmo? E Jim? Ele não está pagando a mesada de Rob como havia prometido?"

"_Jim paga o que prometeu e visita Rob pelo menos uma vez por semana, independente da quantidade de vezes que eles se vêem na academia. Ele é um bom pai, San. Pelo menos isso. Mas eu não posso depender só do que ele me arruma para viver. Não quero dar aulas naquela academia para sempre. Então eu procurei esse velho agente que me arrumava trabalhos nas turnês e tinha esses trabalhos disponíveis. É um bom dinheiro._"

Eu não estava convencida disso. Não que fosse contra ela fazer trabalhos de modelo, mas tinha meus preconceitos. Modelos de corpo eram aquelas que faziam as cenas de transa porque a atriz principal não queria se sujeitar, certo? E quem seria o tal fotógrafo? Nem todo mundo era uma Quinn Fabaray da vida. E se for algum tarado que só quer comê-la? Definitivamente, não gostava da idéia.

"_San? Está aí? Ficou muda._"

"Nada não Britt. Você está precisando de alguma coisa? Algum apuro? A pensão é suficiente mesmo?"

"_Não estou passando apuros, San. Não tenho problema com dinheiro por hora. Por que você pensa que sim, se eu já tinha dito que não?"_

"Desculpe Britt. É que você me pegou de surpresa com essas novidades."

"_Pois pareceu que você ficou com ciúmes._"

Sentei na minha cama. Aquilo era uma provocação?

"Eu só quero o seu bem-estar."

"_Se quisesse, por que nunca vem a Los Angeles para me ver? Você ao menos aparece para visitar a sua irmã._"

"Eu... eu... eu..." – bem verdade que não tinha uma boa justificativa. De todo tempo que Rachel passou em Los Angeles, eu não pisei os pés por lá uma única vez. Nem mesmo para visitar Mike, ou Prancy Smurf. Aliás, mentira: estive em Los Angeles para pegar a conexão de voo para o Hawaii e depois de volta para Ohio na ocasião do enterro de Abuela.

"_Por que você nunca vem me ver?_" – ela insistiu – "_Não sou a sua melhor amiga?_"

"Talvez eu vá" – disparei sem realmente pensar a respeito.

"_Quando?_"

"Neste fim de semana."

"_Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, San._"

"Você tem toda Razão, Britt. Eu estou em falta contigo, não visito a minha irmã e nem os meus amigos em L.A. Acho que chegou a hora."

"_Jura?_"

"Juro!"

"_Eu vou te esperar._"

Desliguei o meu telefone com o coração acelerado. Regra número um sobre a vida dos negócios: ser impulsivo não é uma qualidade atraente ou desejável. Na vida real há certas semelhanças. O impulsivo sempre perde para o precavido. Mas o mal estava feito. Ao menos esse era o último fim de semana folgado que tinha antes de começar a acumular coisas da faculdade outra vez. Peguei o telefone e suspirei.

"Santy?" – minha irmã disse com o tom de voz um pouco diferente do normal.

"Ocupada?"

"_Mais ou menos. Acabei de gravar uma cena e vou começar outra em meia hora._"

"Vai estar ocupada nesse fim de semana?"

"_Talvez. Por quê?_" – estava desconfiada.

"E se eu aparecer por aí?"

"_Seria ótimo_" – ela disse subitamente e depois veio o silêncio – "_Mas por que agora? Você nunca se incomodou antes. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Johnny?_"

"Tirando o fato de hoje eu ter me acidentado na bicicleta por total culpa dele e estar com um dedo imobilizado? Estamos ótimos."

"_Você quebrou um dedo?_"

"Desloquei um dedo... isso não vem ao caso" – fiz uma breve pausa – "Ray... acho que fiz uma promessa que não deveria..."


	18. 13 de agosto de 2016 – Vida em LA

**13 de agosto de 2016 – Vida em L.A**

(Rachel)

Santana estava na minha frente com expressão de culpa. Ela, a mochila nas costas, uma pequena mala de mão e a cabeça baixa. Isso que eu chamava alegria em visitar a própria irmã pela primeira vez em Los Angeles. Por mim, Santana não teria vindo. Não nessas circunstâncias. Não para cair numa armadilha criada por Brittany. Será que ela não enxergava isso?

"É bizarro ver vocês dois de mãos dadas no meio do aeroporto" – Santana disse quieta. Sim, eu estava com Mike e nós estávamos fazendo o nosso jogo de cena.

"Você está ótima, San" – Mike foi o primeiro a abraçá-la e eu fiquei de braços cruzados observado os dois trocarem sorrisos tímidos – "O que foi no dedo?"

"Desloquei num acidente de bicicleta" – ela parecia mais acanhada que o normal.

"Nas ruas?"

"No Central Park" – ela finalmente olhou para o meu rosto – "Obrigada por ter vindo me buscar."

"Ainda está em tempo de você voltar."

"Por deus, Rachel" – ela fechou a cara – "Se eu soubesse que você seria hostil desde o primeiro segundo, jamais teria te ligado. Não precisa me hospedar se não quiser. Eu vou para um hotel."

"Eu não vou dar esse gostinho, Santana Berry-Lopez."

"Eu não sou criança e você não é a minha mãe" – ela disse baixinho, consciente e levemente ameaçadora.

"Isso não quer dizer que eu vá ficar quieta enquanto você faz uma besteira" – respondi igualmente em tom baixo e firme.

"Desculpe interromper" – Mike forçou um sorriso – "Mas estamos num aeroporto e há uma garota apontando uma câmera de celular em nossa direção. Será que a gente poderia ir embora?" – disse enquanto passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

Entrei no modo atriz e passei meu braço pela cintura de Mike. Começamos a caminhar em direção a saída com Santana ligeiramente trás. Uma fã nos parou. Sorriu encabulada, pediu um autógrafo e para tirar uma foto. Santana fez as honras e fez o favor de registrar a imagem que pode começar a circular entre outros fãs em menos de cinco minutos. Eram coisas que me interessavam.

Mike procurou estabelecer uma conversa amigável com Santana ao longo do caminho. Comentou que não falava com Quinn desde o dia que ela começou a gravar o seriado, mas que ficou sabendo que o livro de Johnny estava para sair. Mike estava de passagem marcada para voltar a Ohio para passar uma semana com a família dele. Há muito tempo que dizia estar com saudades dos pais e dos irmãos, sem falar que aproveitaria a oportunidade para sabe de notícias de alguns dos nossos amigos. Ou pelo menos de Tina, a ex-namorada dele. Mesmo não conversando com todos os integrantes do Novas Direções, até que sabia do paradeiro de vários, mesmo sem ter contato direto.

Por exemplo, era por meio de Kurt que eu tinha notícias de Finn e Blaine. Meu ex-namorado de high school mudou-se para Detroit e começou a trabalhar numa fábrica da Ford. Levou à tira-colo uma namorada que, segundo diz Kurt, lembra o meu tipo físico. Era perturbador. Blaine canta em pequenos bares de Los Angeles, mas eu nunca encontrei com ele pela cidade. Mercedes conversava com Sam, apesar da ciumeira do meu primo. Ele estudava biologia em Utah. Sei que Santana e eu perdemos completamente o contato com Noah, mas Quinn trocava e-mails com ele muito de vez em quando por causa do vínculo que tinham através de Beth. Noah ainda estava no negócio de vender piscinas e acessórios. Mike ainda tinha certo contato com Matt, que jogava futebol na Universidade do Oregon. Tina e Lauren ainda permaneciam em Lima, e aparentemente Artie cursava publicidade em Cleveland.

Interessante era que aquele grupo foi relativamente promíscuo, com um roubando os namorados dos outros. Mas apenas eu e Quinn, antigas adversárias, que perpetuou. A gente se casaria, afinal, e eu não poderia estar mais animada.

Quinn ainda insistia na idéia de contar a novidade para as nossas famílias num jantar em Ohio. Eu pensava que nada poderia ser mais apropriado que Nova York, afinal, aquela era a cidade onde nossa história a dois começou de verdade. Mal podia esperar para ver a surpresa nos rostos de todos e essa era uma das razões por não ter dito nada ainda a Santana. A gente se casaria no cartório, teríamos uma pequena recepção para família e amigos próximos, e a nossa lua de mel seria em um lugar ainda não definido. Quinn queria Paris, mas eu achava a época do ano péssima para visitar a Europa de modo geral. Estava determinada em persuadi-la para irmos a algum lugar do Caribe, onde teríamos sol e um pouco de calor.

Sei que minha noiva não gosta da idéia de morar junto com Santana novamente por mais que as duas tivessem estreitado a amizade. Também sei que Santana sairia do apartamento caso eu pedisse. Mas a verdade é que não tinha coragem de fazer isso com minha irmã, mesmo sabendo no quanto a situação seria estranha no começo. Ainda mais quando Johnny fosse dormir lá em casa. Seria provisório, no entanto. Eu tinha intenção de comprar um imóvel próprio em Los Angeles e em Nova York. Até porque aquele apartamento era muito mais de Santana do que meu, afinal, era ela quem trabalharia duro na Weiz Co e era ela quem tinha o direito a toda herança que o senhor Weiz pudesse deixar algum dia.

"Meio centavo por seus pensamentos" – Santana disse assim que ficamos às sós no um apartamento alugado e isso me fez voltar a lembrar da questão: minha irmã estava em Los Angeles por causa de um pedido de Brittany.

"Nada de importante" – tranquei a porta da frente e apontei em direção aos cômodos – "Não há muito que se mostrar aqui. A sala tem um bom sofá para dormir, o banheiro é simples, a cozinha é pequena, mas tudo bem porque faço nada de elaborado nela e aqui..." – peguei a mochila de Santana e a coloquei no canto do meu quarto – "é onde você vai dormir."

"Por quê? Você vai ficar no sofá?" – ela deu uma risadinha. Não valia a pena responder.

"Quando você vai encontrá-la?"

"Depois do almoço" – Santana consultou o relógio. Era quase meio dia.

"Eu tenho um evento para ir às cinco e devo chegar no fim da noite. É uma ação promocional em vista ao Emmy, coisa que preciso fazer pelo seriado e por mim."

"Achei que estivesse aqui para gravar um filme" – ela tentou me provocar, mas eu a ignorei. Santana sabia muito bem que mil e uma coisas aconteciam na vida do ator no intervalo das gravações: eventos de diversas naturezas, necessidade de promoção, ensaios fotográficos, entrevistas, e às vezes até cursos para ajudar em um determinado papel: tudo fazia parte do trabalho – "Enfim..." – ela ficou sem-jeito com o meu ignorar – "será com trajes de gala?"

"Nem tanto, mas vou fazer cabelo e maquiagem" – eu agora tinha cabeleireiro e maquiador cativos. Kurt virou uma espécie de personal stylist honorário e eu gostava de sair com ele para comprar minhas roupas. Parte do meu guarda-roupa era destinado só para essas ocasiões – "Mike vai comigo. O agente dele está feliz com a súbita aparição dele em sites de fofoca."

"Hum?" – Santana franziu a testa.

"Mike é um ator com algumas oportunidades de trabalho, mas não era tão reconhecido assim pela grande mídia, só pelos fãs de filmes de ação de categoria B. Ele não é levado a sério. Já Slings and Arrows tornou-se uma série popular da HBO reconhecida também pela qualidade do elenco. Faça as contas."

"Não seja arrogante e prepotente, Rachel."

"Não estou! Não estou mesmo, Santy. Infelizmente é assim que Hollywood separa os grupos, e imagem mediante ao grande público por vezes conta muito mais do que talento. Imagem e marketing geram bilheteria. Não é sempre que talento consegue fazer isso. Eu sei da capacidade do nosso amigo. Mike merece muito mais do que personagens secundários em filmes B de ação. Ele nunca será levado a sério se não arriscar em outras produções. Por outro lado é só esse tipo de convite que ele recebe e os diretores de renome parecem não querer investir nele por melhores que sejam as audições. O jeito mulherengo não ajuda. Eu sou vista como atriz séria. Fiz uma adição para uma das protagonistas de um filme de um grande diretor e entrei. É por isso que estou aqui. Mike me ajuda a camuflar meu relacionamento com Quinn. Eu o ajudo a ter uma imagem melhor. Todo mundo sai ganhando nessa história."

"Ok" – Santana cruzou os braços – "Mas ver você falar assim é um tanto quanto perturbador. Não parece a menininha que cresceu falando dos puros talentos da Broadway, sonhando com a Broadway e decidida a fazer carreira na Broadway. Essa história de você estar em Hollywood por vezes soa estranha para mim."

"As coisas mudam, a gente muda. Você não disse uma vez que ia se casar com um jogador da NFL e manter Brittany como sua amante?"

"Eu tinha 16 anos quando falei essa asneira" – ela se defendeu – "Não sabia o que queria da vida."

"Você tinha 16 anos, Puckerman era do time de futebol americano da escola e Brittany era basicamente a sua amante. Eu sonhava em casar com Finn Hudson e cursar em Julliard ou na melhor escola de arte dramática de Nova York. Olha o que aconteceu conosco! As coisas mudam, Santy. Nossos objetivos mudam. A gente reage as oportunidades que aparecem e também mudamos."

"Acho que isso se chama crescer e seguir em frente, certo?" – ela sentou-se na minha cama. Parecia fragilizada.

"O que está acontecendo, Santy?" – sentei-me ao lado da minha irmã e coloquei um cacho do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

"Eu amo a Britt, Ray" – ela desabafou – "Mas eu também amo Johnny, de verdade, e pela primeira vez na vida estou morrendo de medo de estragar um relacionamento por causa dela."

"Então por que veio mesmo assim?"

"Porque eu sinto que Britt está infeliz e isso me machuca. E porque eu não queria me sentir uma covarde em evitá-la e abandoná-la só para me proteger."

"Às vezes eu queria que você fosse mais egoísta, Santy. Você sempre foi bitchy e às vezes mesquinha. Mas dificilmente egoísta."

"Você sempre foi a egoísta lá de casa..." – eu a empurrei de leve e ela deu um sorrisinho de desabafo.

Puxei a minha irmã pelo rosto e trocamos um rápido selinho antes de ir a cozinha e descongelar qualquer coisa para comermos. Havia lasanha vegetariana. Coloquei a comida num recipiente e programei o microondas. Arrumei o balcão com os pratos e talheres, preparei um suco em poupa e em dez minutos tínhamos um banquete. Procurei não ser tão crítica com a minha irmã depois de nossos desabafos. Ainda não concordava com a visita dela por causa da Brittany, mas acredito que já tínhamos discutido tudo a respeito. Agora cabia a Santana fazer o que era certo, seja lá o que isso fosse.

Ela se arrumou num instante e eu a deixei na casa de Brittany no meu carro alugado. Por mais estranho que fosse, era a primeira vez que ia àquele lugar. Brittany esteve em minha casa em duas ocasiões, ma eu nunca me interessei em conhecer onde vivia. Era uma casinha pequena pintada de azul. Parecia arrumadinha. Não quis fazer desfeita e desci um pouco ao menos para dizer oi. Brittany nos recebeu com um largo sorriso. Rob, o filho dela, grudou nas pernas dela com receio dos estranhos à porta. Era um garoto bonito. Apesar da pele negra, dos cabelos enrolados e dos olhos escuros, ele tinha os traços da mãe: olho puxadinho para cima, lábios finos, o queixo. Era fácil reconhecê-lo como filho da Brittany.

"Não vai entrar, Rach?" – Brittany disse com gentileza.

"Não posso. Tenho um compromisso e só vim aqui mesmo para deixar esse pacote" – bati nos ombros da minha irmã, que gesticulou ainda inquieta – "Comportem-se" – disse em tom de advertência.

Estava preocupada com Santana. Nova York foi e ainda é uma grande realização e, ao mesmo tempo, um duro aprendizado para todos nós. Aproveitei para passar na loja para pegar o meu vestido, que precisou ser ajustado. Gastei 20 minutos para entrar, experimentar, averiguar que o ajuste fiou perfeito, pagar e sair da loja. Estava com pressa. Já em casa, enquanto aguardava a chegada do cabeleireiro e maquiador, liguei para Quinn. Precisava verificar se estava tudo em ordem com a minha noiva.

"_Rach?_" – ouvi a suave e bonita voz dela através do telefone – "_Interessante que você ligou. Estava falando sobre você agora mesmo com Tiago_."

"Espero que falando bem."

"_Ele queria saber como andam as gravações do filme. Sabe como são cineastas, certo? A gente fica alvoroçado em saber notícias de produções alheias."_

"Infame!" – revirei os olhos – "Você foi à terapia ontem?"

"_Sim._"

"Então?"

"_Meu tratamento continua._"

"Então?" – tentei pressionar mais.

"_Rach, eu vou fazer valer o meu direito de comentar absolutamente nada do que é dito naquele consultório e não adianta resmungar._"

"Pelo menos você acha que está funcionando?"

"_Ainda é cedo para dizer, mas ao menos eu gosto de sentar na poltrona e conversar sobre meus problemas sem receber julgamentos e olhares atravessados_" – essa foi uma direta para mim e doeu – "_Apesar de que Irina faz questionamentos sobre minhas próprias opiniões que me desconcerta às vezes._"

"Você não precisa ser rude, Quinn."

"_O que eu disse?_" – ela fez voz de inocente.

"Nada" – resmunguei.

"_San chegou inteira?_"

"Chegou... ela já está na casa de Brittany."

"_Imagino o quanto você está feliz com isso_" – ouvi risadinhas.

"Imagino o quanto você está se divertindo com isso. E olhe que Johnny é um dos seus melhores amigos."

"_Não estou me divertindo, Rachel_" – ela pesou o tom – "_Eu já te disse isso uma vez e vou repetir quantas vezes forem necessárias: esse é um problema da sua irmã, só dela, e você continua a se meter na vida dela mesmo à distância._"

"Eu não vou discutir isso contigo. A única coisa que você sabe sobre relação fraternal é ser comparada a Frannie Fabray."

"_Acho melhor a gente parar por aqui ou vamos brigar_" – eu dei uma pausa. Quinn estava certa porque se continuássemos, não iria deixar passar barato as colocações dela. A verdade que eu não jogava na cara dela é que ela sempre teve ciúmes da minha relação com Santana.

"Vou passar uns cinco dias em Nova York antes de ir ao México para a segunda etapa das gravações" – mudei de assunto – "Conversei com Emiliano ontem e a equipe vai ter essa pequena folga antes de levantar acampamento por lá."

"_Quando você vem?_"

"Não sei ainda. Devo ir no dia 25 ou 26. Quero aproveitar para adiantar algumas coisas sobre o nosso casamento. Precisamos reservar o espaço para a nossa recepção, marcar o cartório. A gente nem conseguiu fechar a data ainda."

"_A gente não tinha fechado no dia 10 de dezembro?_ _Eu marquei o cartório. Vamos nos casar naquele da Madison que fica próximo ao escritório da Bad Things._"

"Você perguntou se o juiz vai até o local do casamento? Porque se for o cartório que estou pensando, ele é horrível."

"_Eu... o cartório é pequeno sim, mas tem um espaço muito arrumadinho para assinar as licenças de casamento. Não vamos precisar mais do que aquilo, Rach._"

"Mas e a nossa recepção?"

"_Eu não tive tempo de visitar os espaços ainda, e continuo achando que não precisa disso tudo. Podemos fazer uma festinha pequena, barata..._"

"Mas é o nosso casamento! Mesmo que seja para poucas pessoas, eu quero que ele seja memorável com tudo que eu tenho direito! Eu só pretendo me casar uma vez na vida, Quinn."

"_Acontece que se você tivesse contado tudo pelo menos para Santana, que é a sua madrinha de casamento, embora ela ainda não saiba, ela poderia me ajudar com essas coisas enquanto você está trabalhando em outro país. Eu faria essas coisas com a maior alegria, Rach,, sabe disso, mas o problema é passo a maior parte do tempo agora em Nova Rochelle. Você sabe como é o ritmo de gravação de uma série. Não dá tempo._"

"Você acha mesmo que devemos contar a Santana antes do jantar com a nossa família?"

"_Acho! Só não fiz antes em respeito a sua vontade. Tenho certeza que a sua irmã vai conseguir ajudar._"

"Eu vou contar para ela então" – ouvi o interfone – "Quinn, acho que o pessoal do cabelo e maquiagem chegou. Depois eu volto a te ligar."

"_Ok. Cuide-se._"

"Te amo."

"_Também._"

Estava acostumada com a rotina de fazer cabelo em casa e maquiagem antes de sair para algum evento em que certamente haveria mídia e grandes patrocinadores, como era o caso dessas festas pré-Emmy. Slings and Arrows recebeu indicações para melhor série drama, melhor direção, melhor roteiro, melhor ator, melhor ator e atriz coadjuvante. Essas são as categorias premiáveis durante a cerimônia principal. Existem algumas outras pequenas que tem indicações que serão anunciadas em cerimônias anteriores à principal. A imprensa diz que este é o nosso ano porque é a única série de drama estreante a entrar na lista das melhores deste ano. A imprensa especula que podemos surpreender alguns veteranos favoritos uma vez que vencemos o Globo de Ouro e o SAG de melhor elenco.

A primeira temporada foi o meu grande debut para a mídia, mas acredito que a segunda temporada será a minha chance de brilhar na série porque a história ficou mais centrada nos personagens centrais do que nos acontecimentos externos à companhia de teatro. Os trabalhos de interpretação e direção foram muito mais intensos. As cenas que fiz exigiram muito mais de mim emocionalmente e fisicamente, e não falo só por causa das cenas de sexo, especialmente com a de Rom, que precisou de vinte takes para ser feita até o diretor se dar por satisfeito. Nisso quando eu e Rom já estávamos suados, eu estava meio excitada porque o pênis ereto de Rom roçava toda hora nas minhas partes. Lembro que precisei correr para o meu trailer e tomar um banho de água fria. Jamais me atreveria a me tocar depois daquilo porque seria uma falta de respeito com Quinn, uma forma de traição ao meu ver, apesar de ter brigado com minha namorada em mensagens de texto em seguida.

Mas eu ainda fiz outras cenas bastante físicas, como uma em que o diretor mandou eu correr um quarteirão inteiro antes de gravar uma cena para ficar com a respiração ofegante, conforme ele queria. E teve a cena de uma briga no teatro que também foi muito física. Ainda tinha os desgastes normais de estúdio. Também ganhei mais tempo te tela na segunda temporada. Pelo menos gravei mais cenas. Isso tudo pesa ao meu favor no final e contava que o próximo ano seria o meu. Neste? Apenas torceria pela equipe e pelo produto que fez a minha fama. De qualquer forma, eu ainda estava vendo a possibilidade de ir ao Emmy porque estaria no México no dia da cerimônia.

Depois de arrumada e de ter colocado um vestido azul escuro acima dos joelhos. Era bem jovial e elegante ao mesmo tempo. Coloquei sapato de salto, meu cabelo estava solto, sem franja, e a maquiagem leve. Jurava que depois de gravar, iria fazer uma mudança de corte no meu cabelo, estava cansada dele sempre grande. Passaria uma tesoura nem que fosse preciso usar extensões depois para trabalhar.

Não era sempre que Nina podia me acompanhar em eventos em los Angeles. Na ausência dela, havia Pedro, que trabalhava na firma de Nina e era quase que meu encarregado exclusivo em Los Angeles. Eu era uma boa cliente. Pedro chegou com o carro alugado para me levar à festa e passou a agenda. Nada além de rotina: passaria na casa de Mike para chegarmos juntos. Depois tapete vermelho, fotógrafos, entrevistas de dois minutos. A única parte divertida nisso era estar com Mike e depois encontrar com alguns amigos na festa.

Meu amigo desceu do apartamento vestido em traje esporte fino. Estava perfeitamente adequado com o evento. Mike não chegava a ser um Kurt da vida, mas gostava de se vestir bem. Só não o fazia mais na época da escola ou dos nossos primeiros anos em Nova York porque não tínhamos dinheiro para tal. Mike continuava a ser um sujeito de finanças modestas se comparadas com a dos atores da lista A de Hollywood, mas ele tinha dinheiro suficiente para ter comprar um pequeno apartamento em West Hollywood, um carro, tinha um agente, um empresário e um assessor razoável.

"Ei lindona" – entrou no carro e me deu um amigável beijo no rosto – "Você está encantadora."

"E você, charmoso como sempre."

"O que vamos aprontar na festa?" – abriu um sorriso.

"Vai ter pista de dança?"

"Acho que sim."

"Então vamos mostrar para eles."

Mike e eu passamos pelo tapete vermelho de mãos dadas com sorrisos e serenidade. Sem beijos. Só nos separamos quando os fotógrafos pediram para tirar uma foto comigo sozinha. Era o que eles venderiam para os sites que avaliavam moda e tudo mais. Graças ao bom Kurt, eu estava ótima e muito melhor que várias das minhas colegas de profissão. Por mais que a gente procurasse se manter neutra, era impossível não haver um pouco de competição e veneno no nosso meio. A festa pré-Emmy promovida por patrocinador incluía também receber alguns produtos promocionais, tirar fotos com sacolinhas, aparecer e sorrir. Josh não estava presente, mas ele iria adorar a forma de como eu era sociável como todos.

"Estou morrendo de inveja de você" – Amanda chegou de surpresa e nos abraçamos. Desde que comecei com o filme que não consegui falar com ela. Apenas com Rom, que chegou a me visitar uma vez no set – "Você está linda, Rach."

"Você também está incrível" – disse, mesmo não sendo verdade porque o vestido parecia quadrado demais no corpo esguio de manda.

"Não foi o ouvi do crítico de moda. Mas enfim, como estão as coisas? Você disse naquele dia que está na cidade com o filme."

"E estou."

"Pois é... trabalhar com Emiliano Clay. Isso é incrível, Rach. É o diretor dos sonhos da atualidade. Inveja duas vezes."

"Tive sorte em falar espanhol fluentemente. Até precisei melhorar o meu sotaque."

"Era por isso que você ficava remoendo em espanhol no estúdio?" – Amanda gargalhou e Mike entrou na conversa.

"Remoendo em espanhol? Sério? Achei que você só fizesse isso quando estava brigando com a sua irmã."

"Isso também" – sorrimos.

"Então... não costumo te encontrar nesses eventos, Mike Chang" – Amanda cutucou Mike.

"Rachel é má influência" – ele sorriu – "Mas sabe que é legal, porque ainda há pouco eu bato um papo com Maurice Bright e ele disse que pensa em convidar um cara como eu para fazer uma participação na série dele. Olha que barato?"

"Só tome cuidado porque Maurice Bright é um gay predador" – Amanda disse em tom de confidência – "E Quinn? Vocês ainda estão?"

"Ainda estamos" – disse olhando para os lados. Amanda sorriu e acenou. Ela entendeu a minha situação sem precisar de maiores explicações.

O DJ começou a tocar algumas músicas que fizeram a pista encher um pouco mais. Isso depois de quase três horas circulando, tirando fotos e falando com as pessoas, além de beber um pouco e provar os canapés. Dança nessas festas significava fotógrafos já ausentes e permissão para deixar o glamour de lado. Nada como um pouco de diversão. Mike tirou a taça de vinho das minhas mãos.

"Vamos dar um pequeno show, Rachel Berry-Lopez."

Ele começou a dançar ao meu redor. Uma coisa boa sobre ser parceira de Mike numa pista de dança. Você não precisa fazer absolutamente nada. Se ficar só parada como uma porta, tudo bem, porque ele dança tão bem que ninguém vai olhar para você. Mas eu gostava de dançar. Tive a vida toda aulas de dança em parte porque era a minha preparação para a Broadway, em parte porque era um momento de lazer. Claro que não chegava aos pés de Mike ou de uma Brittany. Talvez nem mesmo de Quinn, que não tinha perdido tanto assim o molejo de cheerio e das classes de balé. Mas, era bom o bastante para a minha profissão e para me divertir. Mike e eu dançamos três músicas e nos beijamos no meio da pista, nunca de língua, porque para todas as outras pessoas que não eram meus amigos, nós éramos um casal.

Eu saí da pista de dança enquanto Mike continuou a dançar com Amanda, o namorado dela e outros colegas. Estava sem fôlego e fui atrás de água.

"Então foi por você que ele me deixou?" – uma moça que aparentava ter uns 40 anos (que no nosso meio significa que ela tinha pelo menos 10 anos mais), me abordou. Arregalei os olhos. Ela era mais alta que eu, estava num vestido vermelho e a postura dela era ameaçadora – "Você nem é grande coisa."

"Como é?" – estava em estado de choque.

"Divirta-se enquanto pode, mocinha" – ela disse em tom ameaçador – "Divirta-se enquanto o seu namoradinho não se cansa de alguém pouco atraente e sem carne como você, que no caso de Mike, será muito breve."

"O quê?" – agora ela me deixou brava.

"O seu namoradinho se cansa rápido, sabia? Acredite. Eu sei muito bem disso. Mas aproveite porque um bom pinto como o dele é raro de se encontrar" – e me olhou de cima embaixo – "Embora pense que você já saiba disso."

"Olha senhora" – coloquei a atriz dentro de mim para fora – "Entendo que o meu namorado teve uma vida intensa antes. E não lamento por sua provável falta de pique. Mas agora ele está comigo e garanto que ele não precisa procurar a mais ninguém. Muito menos alguém como a senhora. Então eu sugiro que você preze muito bem por suas memórias e reze para que Alzheimer não as tire de você. Porque é tudo que terá dele daqui adiante."

"Rachel Berry, certo?" – ela me olhou de cima embaixo – "É melhor tomar cuidado de onde pisa. Você pode se machucar."

"Manda ver!"

A quarentona se afastou e eu me controlei para não sair correndo comemorando por estar orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter enfrentado uma ameaça real ao meu falso namoro. Quase explodi em comemoração pelo bom drama.

"Mike!" – puxei o meu amigo de lado e procurei pelo lugar para ver se encontrava a moça raivosa de vestido vermelho. Ela estava nos observando de longe com uma bebida em mãos – "Quem é aquela mulher de vestido vermelho ali?"

"Carol Nitch. Ela é esposa de Matt Glounberg, o diretor do meu último filme. Por quê?"

"Porque ela me abordou de forma bem ameaçadora por sua causa."

"Oh" – ele sorriu de um jeito sacana.

"Caramba! Com a mulher do próprio diretor?"

"Ela é louca, Rach. Mas é divertida."

"Pode ser louca e divertida, mas está morrendo de ódio de mim" – Mike começou a rir.

"Mesmo? Vamos dar mais alguma razão" – ele passou o braço na minha cintura, me puxou para junto dele e me beijou. Como sempre, sem língua. Aquele era o benefício de um não sentir absolutamente nada pelo outro a não ser amizade.

Olhamos em direção a mulher que ainda nos observava. Ela parecia mesmo louca.

"Quer saber?" – disse no ouvido de Mike – "Acho que chega de festa para mim."

Ele acenou. Mike e eu saímos à francesa e fomos às gargalhadas para o carro. Quando chegamos à segurança da nossa condução, ele sorriu para mim com jeito de quem estava um pouco alto por causa do álcool. Eu também estava ligeiramente alta por causa de algumas taças de vinho.

"Foi divertido" – ele disse.

"É."

"Quando será a próxima?"

"Ah, Mike. Não me faça pensar agora" – ele acenou.

"Santana ainda vai estar na área amanhã?"

"Vai sim."

"Vamos combinar de fazer alguma coisa com a velha turma: eu, você, ela, San, Kurt... foi você quem disse que Blaine está na cidade, certo?"

"Eu te ligo para a gente combinar, mas é uma ótima idéia."

"Certo."

Beijei o rosto de Mike antes de descer do carro e subir para o apartamento. Era quase meia noite, meus pés estavam me matando, eu precisava de um banho quente e cama. Assim que entrei com o meu par de sapatos em mãos, estranhei em ver a luz do meu quarto ligada. Imaginei que encontraria minha irmã adormecida. Encontrei Santana sentada na minha cama com os óculos no rosto e concentrada na tela do computador.

"Ei" – ela olhou para mim – "Chegou cedo."

"Cheguei tarde. Planejava vir mais cedo" – desabei na cama – "Você não se cansa de trabalhar?"

"É que estou respondendo um e-mail importante. A moça do acidente de bicicleta quer o orçamento de uma coleção inédita desenhada por Mercedes Jones com a temática de casamento. Disse que será uma boa moda dar panos de pratos estilosos como lembrança de casamento."

"Isso é..."

"Isso é fantástico, Ray. Tenho certeza que Mercedes vai topar fazer uma coleção exclusiva. De qualquer forma, estou aqui trabalhando na proposta."

"Fico feliz" – levantei-me, peguei o meu roupão e fui tomar um banho.

Na saída do banheiro, já mais relaxada pelo efeito da água quente, vesti um pijama velho e voltei a deitar ao lado da minha irmã que ainda trabalhava. Santana adquiriu a habilidade de digitar tão rápido que por vezes eu ficava impressionada com o barulho das teclas. Era como se estivesse numa redação de jornal ou algo assim. Eu demorava uma década para digitar uma mera frase em comparação com a velocidade dos dedos de Santana sobre o teclado.

"Acho que está bom por hoje" – ela fechou o computador e o colocou em cima do criado mudo – "Como foi a festa?"

"Foi legal. Evento de patrocinador... bom para fazer cena e aparecer em algum site" – rolei de lado e apoiei a minha cabeça erguida na palma da minha mão – "Como foi a tarde com Brittany?"

"Foi boa..." – Santana se ajeitou na cama e virou de lado para ficar de frente para mim – "Ela... ela disse que tem planos para ir morar em Nova York para ser dançarina em algum espetáculo da Broadway."

"Mesmo?" – disse com ironia – "Por que será que ela sairia de uma cidade em que tem uma casa, a família e tudo mais?"

"Eu procurei ser clara, Ray. Que iria ficar chateada se ela fizesse isso por minha causa. Procurei não dar esperança, mas..."

"Mas?" – pressionei.

"A gente meio que se beijou quando a gente se despediu."

"Santana!" – me levantei e dei um golpe de travesseiro na cabeça dela. Santana não reagiu, como se admitisse que merecia.

"Em minha defesa, foi ela que tomou toda a iniciativa e eu procurei ser forte para sair e ir embora. Foi o que fiz."

"Eu sabia que você não deveria ter vindo."

"Mas aí é que está o problema, Ray: eu não me arrependo de ter vindo porque, apesar deste lapso, Brittany está só e está sofrendo com a separação."

"Deve ser só jogo de cena" – resmunguei.

"Não é não. Ela me disse algo que me deixou triste em relação aos amigos. Que enquanto estava com Jim, o mundo social dela era uma maravilha. Mas quando ele saiu de casa, os amigos simplesmente sumiram. Nem mesmo você, ou Mike, ou Kurt, que estavam aqui mais próximos, quiseram saber se estava tudo bem. Britt só teve a mãe dela para desabafar e você sabe no quanto a tia consegue ferir quando quer."

"É... eu me lembro da forma que ela disse que você não poderia brincar mais com Brittany quando você foi pega aprontando pela vizinhança. Que não poderia deixar a filha dela se misturar com uma arruaceira, não foi isso?"

"E a gente só tinha nove anos... de qualquer forma, Brittany precisa de nós. Por mais que você esteja com birra dela por minha causa, Ray, ela ainda é uma de suas melhores amigas. Você deveria ter se encontrado mais vezes com ela."

"Olha, Santy, eu não vou me sentir culpada. Eu não gosto da atitude dela, não gostei de saber o que aconteceu entre vocês. Tenho o meu direito de não passar a mão na cabeça dela quando na verdade eu sinto vontade é de sacudir. Mas concordo em dar um apoio maior por causa deste momento. Mike sugeriu reunir a velha turma amanhã para fazer alguma coisa. Num almoço, talvez?"

"Seria genial! Acho que Brittany ficaria feliz."

"Bom..." – voltamos a relaxar e a nos ajeitar na cama – "Santy..."

"O quê?"

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas isso precisa ser segredo capital. Você não está autorizada a comentar isso com mais ninguém, nem com Johnny, nem com Brittany. Absolutamente ninguém."

"Do jeito que você fala, fico até com medo em saber. Mas diga."

"Eu vou me casar com Quinn no dia 10 de dezembro e você será minha madrinha."

Santana emudeceu.


	19. 15 de setembro de 2016 – The Project

**15 de setembro de 2016 – The Project**

(Quinn)

Três cenas. É tudo que tenho de fazer e vou estar dispensada para gozar a minha folga. Três cenas com a atriz mais chata e intransigente do mundo, mas são apenas três cenas. Vamos lá, Quinn Fabray. Levanta dessa cama e vá desligar o alarme do despertador do seu celular que já deve estar incomodando Santiago no outro quarto às cinco e meia da manhã. Criei coragem e me levantei. Minhas costas doíam depois de três dias no dormitório do estúdio. Voltei para minha casa aproveitando a agenda da semana em gravar externas no Brooklin, onde a série se passava. Três cenas no Brooklin que em teoria deveriam terminar logo, mas a gente nunca poderia saber porque elas seriam feitas por Dianna Collins.

Veja bem, The Project era a nova série de comédia da ABC produzida pela Bad Things, agência produtora de maior crescimento de Nova York. Ao passo que toda a indústria praticamente se concentrava em Los Angeles, a Bad Things ganhou destaque na mídia por ser a empresa responsável por viabilizar projetos de sucesso e se sustentar em Nova York, o que se pensava não ser mais possível devido, inclusive, ao maior barateamento de produção no Canadá. Mas a Bad Things encontrou meios e muitos investidores da própria metrópole, porque se fazia fundamental fazer com que a cidade viabilizasse suas próprias produções. Até mesmo Woody Allen havia trocado as ruas de Manhattan pelas cidades européias para rodar os filmes dele por causa do custo, e isso era muito ruim.

A Bad Things foi montada em 2009 a princípio como uma agência de publicidade dirigida por jovens cineastas do circuito indie. Em 2011 a Bad Things conseguiu a primeira grande conta e fez uma campanha brilhante da Delta Airlines, vencedora de vários prêmios nacionais e internacionais. O dinheiro e a fama fizeram com que a agência crescesse rapidamente e pudesse capitanear investimentos para outros projetos. Em 2014, Gary Abrams conseguiu a primeira indicação a um Oscar de melhor roteiro original e melhor direção, Julian Scottfield uma indicação para o Oscar de melhor montagem, e Lana Reagan uma indicação ao Oscar de melhor direção de arte para o filme indie The Last Chance, que havia ganho Sundance e o festival de Tribeca em 2013, além de ter indicações a Cannes, ao Globo de Ouro e prêmios do sindicato. Apesar de ter ficado sem Oscars, The Last Chance foi o estouro da manada para a Bad Things. Isso e a decente bilheteria que o projeto conseguiu mesmo em circuito restrito.

Barbra Esteves viabilizou junto a investidores da Bad Things a construção dos estúdios em Nova Rochelle, que ficaram prontos em 2016. Era uma estrutura que barateava as produções em Nova York e era grande o suficiente para receber três produções ao mesmo tempo. Eram três complexos sendo que havia um galpão com espaço para carpintaria para a construção de cenários e onde ficavam guardados os equipamentos. Os outros dois galpões eram destinados às filmagens em si, além de ter algumas facilidades, como copa, dormitórios, salas de reunião, vestiários. Havia espaço para se construir fachadas externas caso fosse necessário, mas não era porque Nova Rochelle era uma cidade que conseguia prover bem diferentes cenários. Tinha um centro razoavelmente grande, casas de subúrbio, litoral, bosques caso precisássemos filmar em algum. Além disso, Nova Rochelle era vizinha ao Bronx e ficava a 45 minutos do centro de Manhattan de carro (e com trânsito livre). Melhor impossível.

A Bad Things mostrou que embora realmente fosse complicado e caro fazer qualquer produção em Manhattan ou em NYC, estar presente no estado de Nova York ainda era viável. Não era a toa que as prefeituras tanto de Nova Rochelle quando de NYC eram clientes.

The Project era a primeira produção feita nos estúdios novos em folha. A produção-executiva era de Gary Abrams, Liam Morrison e Lana Reagan. Mas o bebê, por assim dizer, era mesmo de Lana. Ela se afastou da coordenação do departamento de arte da Bad Things para se dedicar exclusivamente a primeira série da produtora. A premissa partia de um grupo amigos jornalistas , estudantes de uma universidade fictícia, que se envolviam num projeto de fazer o próprio centro de notícias baseadas na cidade também fictícia. E eles montam uma redação no apartamento em que dois deles dividiam. Além dos três produtores executivos, havia uma equipe de quatro roteiristas fixos que se revezavam (que incluíam Lana e Gary), os diretores também se revezavam, mas o diretor de fotografia e o diretor de arte eram fixos. Parte da equipe era da produtora (como eu), havia pessoas ligadas a ABC, e alguns outros profissionais contratados exclusivamente para este projeto em específico.

O elenco principal do seriado consistia em cinco jovens atores com idades entre 24 a 30 anos. A idéia do elenco reduzido era para facilitar a coisas para a equipe de produção e para o próprio elenco. Ou todo mundo se gostava e ficava bem entrosado, ou seria um desastre. Três dos atores eram figuras desconhecidas que vinham de vários papeis pequenos e figurações até serem encontrados pela diretora de elenco. Eram pessoas talentosas e nós da equipe de produção gostávamos particularmente de Gill Vanders, que era um ator tranqüilo em lidar. Dianna Collins era relativamente famosa antes da série. Ela era coadjuvante de outra produção de TV que foi cancelada há uma temporada. Dianna conseguia ser mais estrela do que Bryan Stock, que fazia o personagem central do seriado e era o ator mais conhecido do elenco.

The Project tinha cinco cenários básicos: o apartamento, o dormitório das personagens de Dianna e Kate, o diner, e o campus. Os três primeiros eram montados nos estúdios de Nova Rochelle e o campus era filmado em Iona College, que era praticamente vizinho aos nossos estúdios. Aliás, muitos estudantes faziam figuração. Durante três dias da semana, as gravações se concentravam nos estúdios e no campus. Uma vez por semana, quando necessário, a equipe costumava se deslocar para o Brooklin para filmar externas. Tinha de ser o Brooklin porque ali era que tinha o cenário natural perfeito idealizado pelo pessoal de arte, e também porque havia grana para se fazer esse deslocamento.

Nós tínhamos gravados cinco dos seis episódios encomendados pela ABC. O sexto estava em produção, e depois entraríamos em pequenas férias, de pelo menos duas semanas, antes de terminar os outros episódios que compõe a midseason. Esse freio era estratégico para se ver a recepção da crítica e a resposta da audiência. Os roteiristas tinham um planejamento, um traço para a temporada inteira, mas algumas coisas poderiam ser modificadas para agradar ao público. Às vezes o público e a crítica sinalizavam que a série estava acima do tom. Então os roteiristas amenizavam as piadas. Antes, há os testes de audiência que fazem essas indicações preliminares. No caso de The Project, houve quatro e as coisas andaram bem. Pelo menos poucas cenas foram reescritas e refilmadas desde o início dos trabalhos.

The Project estrearia na próxima terça-feira no horário das nove e meia da noite. A pré-estreia seria hoje a noite em Manhattan. O elenco estaria todo em Los Angeles na próxima semana para mais algumas promoções e entrevistas. Havia outdoors espalhados por aí e um na Times Square em particular. Todos estavam otimistas quanto a boa recepção da série, mas até lá: trabalho duro. Pior: trabalho duro com Dianna Collins.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, blusa e amarrei meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Meus cabelos estavam num corte na altura do ombro, não me sentia particularmente sexy com ele, mas era prático, uma vez que estava com pouco tempo para cuidar da minha vaidade. Não que deixasse minha sobrancelha encher ou minhas pernas ficarem cabeludas. Longe disso. É que trabalhava tanto nesses dias que tinha preguiça de lixar as unhas e pouca disposição para comprar uma roupa melhor, por exemplo. Às vezes Santana me arrastava para fazer essas coisinhas de vaidade que faziam bem ao ego e ao espírito. Mas ela também não tinha tanto tempo assim.

Some ao fato de Santana ter ficado um pouco estranha comigo desde que soube do meu casamento com Rachel. Ela apoiava o nosso namoro, mas achava que estávamos nos precipitando mais uma vez em marcar uma nova data. O que eu poderia fazer? Após quatro anos de namoro e depois de tantos altos e baixos, além das lições aprendidas, tinha minha convicção que havia chegado a hora certa de passar à próxima fase do nosso relacionamento. Eu estava firme nesta idéia e Rachel também. Podia fazer nada quando ao descontentamento de Santana.

"Já vai sair?" – Santiago saiu do quarto com a cara amassada de sono.

"A labuta me chama."

Saí sem mesmo tomar café. Era melhor comer qualquer coisa na rua. Peguei o metrô e fui em direção a Bed Stuy, nossa locação. Aproveitei o momento de solidão e calmaria para me preparar. Abracei a minha mochila e relaxei um pouco apesar do roçar no meu estômago. Diferente de Rachel, eu pouco reparava nas pessoas ao meu redor no metrô. Ela sempre perguntava se eu tinha reparado nisso e naquilo. Ficava atenta para os possíveis maus elementos. Eu simplesmente abraçava minha mochila ou minha bolsa e procurava não pensar.

Quase uma hora depois estava andando em direção às locações. Como sempre, o pessoal da gripagem já estava lá montando tudo. Equipe em locação era menor por questões técnicas e de espaço. É impossível colocar todo mundo que trabalha dentro do estúdio numa locação. Mas ainda assim havia muita gente. O pessoal da prefeitura que autorizava o isolamento de uma determinada área. Às vezes era preciso reforço na segurança com os agentes públicos, embora não fosse o caso. Os nossos seguranças davam conta dos curiosos. Havia os figurantes, o diretor de elenco e auxiliar, os assistentes de todo tipo, além do pessoal dos trailers, da maquiagem e do cabelo. Havia também os assistentes de produção que garantiam nossas garrafinhas de água, porque ninguém é de ferro.

"Um belo dia, Fabray" – Stu, da gripagem, costumava receber o pessoal sempre com bom humor.

"Bom dia, Stu" – coloquei minha credencial e verifiquei a caixa em que estavam guardadas as câmeras – "Os chefes chegaram?" – os chefes eram os diretores, principal, de arte e de fotografia.

"Ainda não. Nem ninguém do elenco. Mas já são sete horas... daqui a pouco começam a aparecer."

Stu me ajudou a colocar a caixa das câmeras na calçada para que eu começasse a montá-las. Montar a câmera era como um ritual para mim. Era a grande preparação do meu trabalho. Nesse meio tempo, além dos chefes, chegaram Gill e a peça chamada Dianna. Era impressionante como todo mundo segurava a respiração por uns dois ou três segundos ao primeiro sinal dela. Era um movimento automático. Vou ser sincera, Dianna era uma atriz linda, morena, porte de manequim. Era talentosa também, como não? Mas que pena que o gênio não ajudava. A melhor parte do dia era quando ela ficava estressada, fumava um charuto de maconha e saía do trailer mais calma. Isso ou quando o namorado dela visitava o set e eles passavam boa parte do tempo livre trepando. Infelizmente não era todo dia que ela se drogava ou que o namorado a visitava. Ela tinha até um bom relacionamento com os outros atores e com os chefões, mas tratava todo o resto como lixo.

"Fabray" – o diretor de fotografia veio em minha direção com papéis em mãos – "Aqui está o esquema do dia" – li rapidamente as três cenas. Uma cena de discussão, uma cena de briga e uma cena em que Gill e Dianna correm para longe da confusão. Dava para ver que seria um inferno.

"Qual será a primeira, senhor?"

"Prepara a marcação da 21 que vai ser emendada com a 22. Daqui a pouco eu venho para das as coordenadas finais" – ele se referia a briga – "Cadê a droga do pessoal?" – ele saiu berrando pelo set e depois foi falar com o diretor principal.

Eu olhei para Stu, que olhou para mim e para os assistentes. Começamos a correr. Uma hora depois, estava tudo montado, o diretor estava sentado na cadeira com os olhos grudados no monitor. O diretor de fotografia estava na posição dele e eu estava sentada na cadeira sobre os trilhos. Meu assistente estava tenso porque ele tinha de ser preciso ao empurrar o meu corpo para que a câmera executasse o movimento que o diretor queria.

"Atenção no set" – gritou o diretor – "gravando!"

Os takes começaram a se suceder. Uma vez por minha culpa e do meu assistente, outra vez porque o técnico anunciou falha no som. Outras vezes por falhas no próprio elenco que achava graça em fazer cena de briga. O problema é que isso começava a torrar a paciência de todo mundo, especialmente de Dianna. No último take, levantei a mão em sinal e o diretor gritou.

"Corta!" – olhou para mim já impaciente – "O que aconteceu agora, Fabray?"

"Senhor" – procurei dizer mais reservadamente para o diretor – "Dianna sai da marcação toda hora e está realmente dificultando o trabalho. A cena é muito rápida e se ela não der o tempo certo, fica foda."

"Dianna" – ele soltou um grito e eu percebi que estaria encrencada depois – "Porra, eu disse para você contar até cinco antes de arrancar, cacete!"

"Eu estou procurando ser mais verdadeira com a cena" – ela respondeu.

"Seja verdadeira com a cena respeitando as marcações, porra."

Dianna bufou e olhou em minha direção como se quisesse me fuzilar.

"Episódio 6, cena 21/22, take 16."

"Ação!"

O impressionante é que Dianna fez a marcação perfeita. Sem erros. Acho que todo mundo estava tão tenso que o take saiu sem erros.

"Corta! Valeu!" – o diretor bateu palmas e todo o resto suspirou aliviado – "Meia hora."

Eu nem relaxei. Mal tirei o fone de ouvido e saí da cadeira e fui abordada por uma atriz muito mal-humorada. Dianna agarrou a gola da minha blusa e puxou. Fiquei assustada por dois segundos. Apenas dois. Mas quem já tinha enfrentado feras como Frannie Fabray, Santana Lopez e Sue Sylvester, não podia temer uma metidinha mimada como Dianna Collins.

"Você está querendo me ferrar?" – ela disse com um grande franzido na testa. A boca espumava de raiva a ponto da saliva dela voar até o meu rosto – "O que foi aquilo que eu não estava na marcação?"

"Você não estava na marcação, simplesmente. Sabe aquelas fitinhas que são colocadas no chão pelos assistentes?" – disse no meu melhor tom bitchy – "Aquilo serve para marcar posições e fazer com que a filmagem fique perfeita dentro das coordenadas do diretor de fotografia e do movimento que o diretor pediu. Agora se você não tem inteligência para entender o processo apesar de todo esse tempo em que está nos negócios, sugiro que você considere outras possibilidades de carreira."

"Talvez você deva considerar outras possibilidades de carreira."

"Quer a minha cabeça, rainha de copas? Peça! Ligue para Gary e exija meu desligamento. Você é do elenco. A estrela desse negócio" – ironizei – "Você é a grande profissional. Por isso faça! Garanto a você que será ótimo para mim não ter que te suportar mais."

"Quer dizer que você desgosta tanto assim de mim a ponto de não se importar com uma demissão?" – ela me olhou como se esforçasse para lembrar o meu nome – "Fabray, não é?" – então abriu um sorriso e passou o dedo gosmento dela no meu rosto, descendo até o pescoço. Contei até dez para não pular no pescoço ela para esganar – "Talvez eu queira que fique por perto, sabe? Talvez eu queira saber até que ponto você vai resistir antes de sair correndo."

"Game on, bitch."

De certa forma, depois do confronto, as filmagens ficaram tranqüilas. Dianna encheu tanto a paciência ao longo do mês, que a ameaça dela fez o efeito contrário: em vez de temerosa, passei a não me importar mais. E ela não saiu mais da marcação pelo resto do dia e a última cena foi feita em apenas três takes. Não cruzei mais com Dianna depois do fim das gravações do dia. Era meio dia, meu estômago estava colado nas costas e meus colegas de trabalho me olhavam como se eu tivesse sete cabeças. Pudera: enfrentei a medusa. Aos olhos de algumas pessoas dali, eu era o novo Perseu do pedaço.

O diretor dispensou a equipe e reforçou que todos deveriam assistir a premiere à noite no AMC Empire, na 42th, que era um lugar fantástico. Nem todos iriam, claro. Nem toda a equipe ganhou convite para ir a festa depois. Mas eu tinha o meu sem direito a acompanhante, por isso estava inclinada em fazer a alegria de algum colega.

"O que vai fazer agora, Fabray?" – o segundo assistente de câmera me perguntou enquanto terminávamos de guardar as câmeras.

"Sinceramente, eu vou para casa. Estou louca para engolir qualquer comida e descansar. Vai a premiere?"

"Não tenho o convite para esta premiere. Vou ver depois na exibição lá nos estúdios."

"Quer o meu convite?" – oferecei e o assistente arregalou os olhos.

"Por que você está me oferecendo?"

"Eu já fui a algumas premieres. Não é novidade para mim."

"Mas de trabalhos que você já fez?"

Parei para pensar. Eu já fui a um monte de premieres de trabalhos de Rachel, mas nunca em uma de uma em que meu nome aparecesse nos créditos. No caso, nos finais, mas ainda assim. Olhei para o assistente e ele tinha um ponto, mesmo sem querer.

"Você se importaria se eu retirar a minha oferta?"

"Fica tranqüila."

Peguei o telefone e liguei para Santana. Ela deveria estar em classe, mas a Columbus era caminho de casa e não custava nada arriscar.

"_O que foi, Fabray?_" – ela atendeu meio ofegante.

"Má hora?"

"_Estou correndo para a biblioteca. Seja lá o que for dizer, você tem dois minutos._"

"Já almoçou?"

"_Não!_"

"Quer almoçar junto comigo? Faz um tempo que a gente não se vê."

"_Bom... a gente pode se encontrar no Tom's Diner daqui a... uma hora?_"

"Perfeito. É o tempo de sair aqui do Brooklin."

"_Beleza. Até lá_."

Santana devia estar com pressa mesmo porque desligou o telefone imediatamente. Eu me despedi do pessoal da gripagem e fui embora também. Era bom sair do trabalho e realmente ir para casa, ou estar perto dela. Não era sempre que conseguia sair dos estúdios de Nova Rochelle. Costumava usar o dormitório pelo menos uma vez por semana. Mínimo. Se tivesse carro, poderia dormir em casa todas as noites, mas não era o caso. Havia dias que não compensava pegar o trem de volta a Manhattan porque filmávamos madrugada a dentro. Essa semana que passou, por exemplo, foi um sufoco porque o episódio tinha muitas cenas e precisamos regravar algumas outras.

Peguei o metro e estava mais atenta as coisas ao meu redor. As vezes sorria sozinha porque a voz que anunciava as estações saia tão abafada que por vezes lembrava a vos da professora dos desenhos de Peanuts. Aquele bohbohbohboh que as crianças entendiam, mas os espectadores tinham de supor do que se tratava pelas respostas dos personagens. Eu amava Peanuts, como não? Tinha identificação com Linus Van Pelt, até porque a minha irmã mais velha era uma tremenda Lucy Van Pelt.

Depois de descer a estação, com a mochila nas costas, esperei mais 15 minutos por Santana em frente ao restaurante. Ela chegou de bicicleta e também de mochila nas costas, com jeito de quem estava exausta.

"Está bem?" – perguntei enquanto ela amarrava a bicicleta.

"Na medida do possível" – ela respondeu com certa aspereza e entramos no restaurante – "Esse último semestre está uma pedreira e vou ter que fazer mais duas matérias junto com a monografia final no próximo semestre."

"Por que não prolonga a faculdade em mais um semestre?"

"Nem morta e não dá. Eu preciso pensar que no meio do ano que vem eu vou para a Weiz em full time e o pessoal de lá me lembra disso de tempos em tempos. Tenho que aprender a ser presidente, sabe?"

"Não precisa lembrar" – fizemos uma pausa na conversa para fazermos os pedidos. Santana pediu um frango grelhado, mas eu não fiz de rogada e pedi carne vermelha. Para acompanhar: salada.

"Foi bom você ter ligado, Quinn" – pegou o tablet na mochila e acessou alguma coisa antes de esticar o aparelho para me mostrar algumas fotos – "Vocês jogaram em cima de mim a responsabilidade de ser madrinha do casamento, então vamos lá: essas fotos são de um espaço num hotel aqui mesmo em Manhattan que faz parte da lista de clientes da Pinkybriders. O preço é razoável e o lugar atende ao número de pessoas que vocês planejam convidar. O que acha?" – peguei o tablet para olhar as fotos com mais cuidado. Eu sabia da história da dona da Pickybriders. Santana e a tal moça sofreram um acidente de bicicleta no Central Park e as duas agora negociavam uma parceria de negócios. Pelas imagens, o salão parecia bonito, mas era difícil dizer qualquer coisa sem estar presente.

"Parece bom..." – encarei Santana – "Isso é muito legal, San, mas achei que estivesse contra o casamento. Por que decidiu ajudar?"

"Eu não sou contra você e Rachel se casarem, Fabray" – mais outra pausa para recebermos os sucos que pedimos – "Mas eu acho precipitado vocês fazerem isso agora, com o inferno astral do ano passado ainda presente e aos 21 anos de idade."

"Eu tenho 22 e você e Rachel vão completar isso dias depois do casamento."

"Que seja 22. Ainda é muito cedo. Vocês deveriam viajar, curtir mais e não se comprometer tão a sério por agora."

"Eu não penso assim. Rachel e eu estamos juntas há quatro anos e se a gente se sente maduras e seguras o suficiente para casar agora, qual o problema? Você é contra por que houve uma convenção social que disse que era um absurdo casar nessa idade? Acredito que há casos e casos, San. Nada vai nos impedir de viajar, curtir e fazer outras coisas que a gente deveria experimentar enquanto jovens. A diferença é que teremos um compromisso firmado entre nós perante a lei, que é o nosso desejo. Eu não tenho o menor desejo de experimentar aventuras amorosas e Rachel também não. A gente não vai se casar por impulso. Nós não estamos tomando um porre em Vegas e indo a uma capela assinar um registro de qualquer forma. Você pode não ver da mesma forma, mas esta é uma decisão madura."

"Desculpe..." – ela encostou-se na cadeira – "É que eu realmente não vejo a diferença. Vocês poderiam simplesmente voltar a morar juntas. Mas a vida é sua e de Rachel. Eu não concordo com os termos oficiais, mas apoio o relacionamento das duas e isso não é segredo. Rachel é menos chata quando está contigo e você é menos miserável quando está com ela. Bom para as duas."

"Juro que por vezes eu me pergunto se você acredita em tudo que diz da boca para fora" – Santana sorriu e brincou com a pedra de gelo no suco de laranja enquanto a garçonete nos servia a refeição.

"Geralmente eu acredito."

Almoçamos em clima amistoso e ficou combinado de visitarmos juntas os espaços de alguns hotéis para aluguel. O problema é que achava tudo muito caro e tinha a menor chance de contribuir com a festa. Mas era o sonho de Rachel, então podia fazer nada para persuadi-la ao contrário. Também não acho que seria justo privá-la de um sonho só porque eu ainda estava pobre.

Abracei Santana na saída do restaurante e cada uma tomou o seu caminho. Eu fui para casa tomar um banho e me arrumar para a premiere enquanto Santana foi para a casa dela de bicicleta se preparar para ir trabalhar na Weiz. Tomei um ônibus e em dez minutos estava a subir a chutar a porta do elevador do prédio que estava quebrado pela enésima vez no ano. O jeito foi encarar as escadas. Cheguei em casa suada, exausta e louca por um banho e pela minha cama. Depois de relaxar com a água morna sobre o meu corpo, dormi.

...

Uma coisa sobre os tapetes vermelhos que fui de Rachel: eu realmente não participei deles uma vez que entrava sorrateira direto ao interior do teatro enquanto os jornalistas fotografavam quem realmente interessavam. Rachel estava entre essas pessoas. Agora uma coisa sobre o tapete vermelho de The Project: eu realmente não participei dele. Eu estava ali na condição de uma operadora de câmera e funcionária da produtora que teve a felicidade de ser lembrada para assistir a estreia restrita da obra que ajudei a fazer. Os jornalistas presentes se aglomeravam para tirar fotos do elenco e de outros artistas convidados pela produção. Até mesmo Luis Segal apareceu porque estava em Nova York e era amigo próximo de Bryan Stock. Eu escapei para o interior da sala de cinema sem ninguém se importar comigo, apesar do meu nome estar nos créditos finais.

"Fabray" – ouvi Terry me chamar – "Bom que você veio" – o meu coordenador me deu um abraço carinhoso – "O pessoal anda dizendo boas coisas sobre você. Estou orgulhoso."

"Obrigada" – o que mais iria dizer?

"Vai sentar aonde?"

"Não tenho idéia."

"Então fique aqui conosco."

Sentei ao lado de Terry, que estava ao lado da namorada de Gary. De certa forma, era excitante estar na mesma fileira dos mandachuvas. Depois de todos acomodados – jornalistas, elenco, diretores e executivos –, o primeiro episódio começou e meu coração bateu depressa. Era incrível como conseguia lembrar até as circunstâncias que envolveram cada cena que participei. Eu era a mais ativa dos três operadores de câmeras do seriado. Não sei se porque os outros dois tinham contratos por produto e se revezavam. Era simplesmente uma delícia ver o resultado e constatar que o produto era bom. A história era boa, os atores estavam no tom, apesar de toda prepotência de Dianna. Tinha certeza absoluta que o público iria gostar e a ABC encomendaria o resto da temporada.

Quando os créditos finais do primeiro episódio apareceram. Em meio a aplausos entusiasmados, eu vi o meu nome: Quinn Fabray. Os aplausos não eram para mim, mas e daí? Não segurei a emoção e aplaudi também.


	20. 22 de out de 2016 – Noivas, finalmente

**22 de outubro de 2016 – Noivas, finalmente**

(Rachel)

Comecei a rir com a dancinha que Quinn fazia pelo quarto. Ela passava por um momento feliz. A série em que ela trabalha recebeu a ordem de uma temporada completa, eu não tinha mais trabalhos longos a fazer depois das gravações de Slings and Arrows e do meu filme. A segunda temporada de Slings estreou com recorde de audiência da série (não de séries do HBO, mas já era uma conquista), além de elogios da crítica. Era quase certo de que haveria uma terceira temporada, pelo menos era o que diziam os sites. Ainda não tínhamos recebido o telefonema, mas eu estava esperançosa. Terceira temporada significava renegociação de valores de contrato. Santana resolveria isso, sobretudo agora que ela tinha todo o amparo dos advogados do senhor Weiz. No mais, só tinha pequenos compromissos como uma sessão de fotos para uma revista e duas aparições em programas de entrevistas. Também lia roteiros de filmes. Se dependesse de Josh, eu trabalharia sem parar. Mas não sei. No meu primeiro ano de casamento queria ficar em casa o máximo possível, por isso pensava em priorizar a Broadway.

"Eu adoro essa música" – ela continuou a fazer passinhos de dança.

"Você é uma dork, Quinn" – atirei um travesseiro em direção a ela – "E deveria me ajudar a arrumar o quarto. Daqui a pouco a gente tem que sair para pegar a sua mãe no aeroporto."

Judy viria no mesmo voo que meus pais e Beth, mas teríamos de pegá-la porque ela não ficaria em um hotel. O plano era hospedá-la aqui mesmo em casa. Quinn comprou ontem um colchão dobrável para colocarmos nos estúdio-escritório. Na verdade, era só um cômodo com isolamento acústico que tinha uma escrivaninha com as coisas de escritório de Santana, um sofá, um tapete e um teclado que eu comprei para praticar meu canto. Ainda não tive a oportunidade para tal, mas isso iria mudar em breve. A cama dobrável, tamanho de solteiro, não ficaria lá, mas no espaço de depósito que ficava na garagem do prédio. Cada morador tinha direito a um espaço razoável suficiente para guardar malas grandes e camas dobráveis.

Embora Quinn ainda não tivesse oficialmente se mudado para cá, desde que saí de Los Angeles, entregando o apartamento que aluguei, para voltar a Nova York, ela tem passado todo o tempo que podia por aqui. Mais do que na própria casa dela e eu não me incomodava com isso, uma vez que no dia 10 de dezembro ela se mudaria de vez e estávamos no final de outubro. Não fazia diferença. A não ser o lado financeiro. Quinn era honrada suficiente para deixar pago a parte dela do aluguel e do condomínio até dezembro. Não sei o que Santiago faria depois. O mais provável é convidar alguém para morar com ele.

"Vem dançar comigo" – ela me puxou e tentou fazer com que eu entrasse no ritmo.

"Quinn..."

"Vem Rach" – ela insistiu – "Essa música é muito boa..."

Cedi e dancei com ela por trinca segundo, que foi o tempo que o resto da música durou. A estação de rádio emendou com outra que era mais lenta. Quinn me puxou para ficar próximo ao corpo dela e nos beijamos no doce embalo da canção. Ela me beijava e sorria. Reparei que ela estava mais calma nessas duas semanas em que cheguei. Talvez fosse a combinação de trabalho duro e terapia às sextas.

"Já disse que eu adoro o seu novo corte de cabelo?" – disse sedutora.

"Você ressaltou bem isso na noite passada."

Eu cortei o cabelo na altura do ombro pela primeira vez em anos. O cabeleireiro deixou a franja grande para eu jogar o cabelo de lado e ficar com caimento bonito. Quinn disse que eu fiquei parecendo uma menininha de 16 anos.

As carícias tornaram-se mais quentes e precisei despertar do encanto de Quinn Fabray antes que permitisse que ela me jogasse na cama e fizesse... coisas. Por isso a empurrei gentilmente.

"Arrumar quarto, sua mãe, arrumar nosso jantar de noivado" – pontuei as tarefas mais importantes do dia.

"Correto" – ela fez beicinho. Um adorável – "Estraga prazer."

"A gente poderia dividir as tarefas. Você vai ao aeroporto pegar a sua mãe e dizer oi para os meus pais enquanto eu vou a Astoria comprar os ingredientes do nosso jantar. Fiz até uma lista."

"Por que Astoria?"

"Porque o Liceu's ainda é o melhor mercadinho de produtos orgânicos, sem falar que é mais barato do que os que têm aqui na redondeza. Eu posso te deixar no aeroporto e você volta de táxi. Os meus pais vão ficar no hotel de sempre em SoHo, então..."

Terminamos de arrumar o nosso quarto (como era bom falar nesses termos novamente) e nos vestimos para sair. Algumas dar roupas de Quinn já estavam guardadas no meu closet e o espaço para o resto, reservado. Ela ia trazer as coisas dela aos poucos. Ia mandar fazer uma estante no escritório para abrigar os livros e os equipamentos dela. Espaço e projeto tinha. Quinn colocou um vestido simples, quase simplório, um casaquinho que eu dei a ela de presente e uma bota gasta. Sei que minha noiva não gostava que eu fosse tão invasiva nesse tipo de coisa porque mexia com o orgulho dela. Quinn não tinha muito dinheiro no bolso e pensar em aumento na Bad Things só depois de um ao de casa. Mas chega um ponto que é preciso interferir. Não gostava de ver alguém outrora vaidosa, não conseguir mais se vestir como antes. Definitivamente iria arrastar Quinn para um banho de loja o mais breve possível. Mas não hoje. Antes de sair, fui até ao escritório e encontrei a minha irmã sentada em estilo indiano em cima da cadeira enquanto estava concentrada em alguns papéis, fazendo anotações.

"Columbia?" – encostei-me a escrivaninha.

"Rock'n'Pano" – ela resmungou – "Preciso contratar alguém para ajudar no controle das vendas e ficar em contato com zaide sobre a produção. E também para responder e-mails. Eu não consigo mais fazer isso. É muita coisa. O problema é que só recebi currículo de gente qualificada de mais ou de menos. Eu não posso pagar o que o qualificado pede e não quero perder tempo ensinando serviço pro que não é. Está difícil. Ainda tenho que alugar uma saleta para Rock'n'Pano ter um endereço comercial em Nova York. Não dá mais para usar o de Cleveland. Isso, fora o ajuste da papelada... você ficaria surpresa como são complicadas as diferenças de impostos e registros entre Ohio e o estado de Nova York."

"O senhor Weiz não pode te ajudar?"

"O senhor Weiz quer que a Rock'n'Pano vá para os quintos dos infernos porque ele acha que está atrapalhando a minha entrega por completo ao lado negro da força."

"Por outro lado, isso é sinal de que as coisas estão dando certo."

"É, mas eu ainda desejo manter a Rock'n'Pano pequena e discreta, embora isso esteja ficando complicado. Só não comente isso com zaide porque ele está com idéias megalomaníacas para a empresa" – fui até a minha irmã e dei um beijo na cabeça dela.

"Não se esforce demais" – fui saindo do escritório.

"O que vai fazer agora?" – perguntou quando já estava à porta.

"Quinn vai pegar a mãe dela no aeroporto e eu vou ao mercado. Eu vou usar o nosso carro, ok?"

"Tudo bem" – ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar nos problemas.

Queria poder ajudar Santana nessas coisas. Queria de verdade. Uma pena que eu não tinha habilidade para resolver problemas burocráticos complexos. A única coisa que poderia fazer era, assim que ela alugasse a tal sala, eu fosse ajudar a lavar e arrumar o lugar. Talvez organizar o pequeno estoque embora todo ele ficasse a cargo de uma empresa terceirizada de compras on-line. Os produtos saíam de Cleveland, das fábricas de zaide.

Peguei as chaves do carro e Quinn e eu descemos até a garagem do nosso prédio. Ela ficava no terceiro subsolo de cinco níveis, o que era um saco por ser apertada e lotada. Santana pilotava o carro naquele labirinto pouco iluminado com habilidade única, mas eu penava e tinha uma curva em particular que eu precisava parar, dar ré, e continuar.

"Ao menos eles vão chegar no LaGuardia" – Quinn comentou enquanto ligava o rádio – "Odeio ir ao JFK."

Quinn não gostava de aeroportos grandes, desses que mais parecem uma cidade dentro da cidade, como o aeroporto de Chicago ou de Atlanta. Além disso, o LaGuardia ficava mais próximo lá de casa e era praticamente vizinho a Astoria.

"A gente poderia aproveitar a sua mãe aqui e fazer algumas compras amanhã. Talvez possamos ir ao Shopping Center. O que acha?"

"Pode ser. Nada melhor para ela do que olhar algumas vitrines."

"Você precisa de um vestido novo. E de botas. Talvez um sapato fechado."

"Rach... a gente está gastando demais com as coisas do casamento. O aluguel do espaço do hotel saiu uma fortuna e por mais que a sua conta bancária esteja gordinha, eu não vejo necessidade de gastar mais."

"Ninguém disse aqui em comprar em lojas caras, Quinn. Mas você precisa renovar um pouco do guarda-roupa. Está parecendo com o tempo em que nos mudamos para Nova York e mal tínhamos dinheiro para comer. Agora é diferente. É doloroso ver uma deusa grega como você se vestir de forma tão simplória."

"Você voltou da Califórnia mais antenada com a moda e eu atribuo isso a influência de Kurt, mas o jeito que me visto agora te incomoda tanto assim?"

"Não! Claro que não! Só que... o que há de errado em querer te ver sempre bem?"

"Acha que não tenho espelho?" – ela brigou – "Rachel, sei que eu não me visto do jeito que quero, mas sim do jeito que posso. Não reclamo se ganhar um vestido ou um par de sapatos. Não encaro isso mal. O problema é você jogar esse tipo de coisa na minha cara, como se tivesse me descuidado de propósito. Aí temos um problema."

"Não está mais aqui quem falou. Meu erro."

Minha sondagem deve ter a machucado sim, caso contrário a última metade do trajeto até o aeroporto não seria tão silenciosa. Quinn desceu do carro me dando um selinho nos lábios e saiu sem olhar para trás. O que me restava fazer era continuar a agenda do dia. Fui até Astoria, no meu mercado favorito e perdi o meu tempo apreciando as frutas da estação, os legumes e vegetais à venda. Liceu's também vendia produtos vegan e naturais, como sementes, açúcar mascavo, farinhas e grãos integrais. Eles também vendiam um tofu ótimo, mas se eu chegasse com um lá em casa e colocasse à mesa, Santana me jogaria pela janela. Ela odiava. Era preciso ter algum tipo de proteína disponível que não fosse processada ou de soja, ou minha irmã fazia um escândalo. Aos poucos eu a convencia a deixar de comer carne vermelha, pelo menos. De fato estava funcionando. Ela comia mais carne de frango e peixe ultimamente. Frutos do mar também, e aprendeu a comer carne de coelho, porque disse que era saborosa. Não tinha esperança que a minha irmã fosse virar vegetariana, como eu, mas ao menos ela já se alimentava de forma mais saudável.

Quinn, por outro lado... Previa uma luta lá em casa contra a comedora de presunto. Aliás, Quinn nunca deixou de comer carne vermelha ou de porco por minha causa.

Em consideração a Santana, comprei um queijo branco fresco com pouco sal e muito saboroso. Ela adorava comer esse tipo de queijo no café da manhã e Quinn também. Como Judy passaria o fim de semana, também tinha de pensar na minha sogra. Cheirei as maçãs, comprei algumas berrys, como blueberry (a minha favorita), blackberry (a favorita de Santana) e cereja (a favorita de Quinn). Os morangos não pareciam bons o suficiente. Decidi completar a cesta de frutas com banana, melão, pêssegos e ameixas. Comprei nozes para fazer um mix salgado de aperitivo antes do jantar. E também os ingredientes que faltavam para o jantar, que seria peixe assado (receita do Rom, que me ensinou a fazer), salada crua, arroz, molho de ervas. Para mim seria uma berinjela assada com recheio de proteína de soja. Os peixes (eram dois) já estavam encomendados e limpos (paguei um bom extra para tal). Precisava só passar e buscar na peixaria. Mais 20 minutos e estava a caminho de casa com as compras todas.

Liguei para o celular da minha irmã para ela descer e me ajudar a pegar as compras. Para a minha surpresa e felicidade, ela não enrolou.

"Para quantas pessoas vai ser esse jantar mesmo?" – ela se espantou com o número de sacolas.

"Sete pessoas, já que Johnny está viajando."

"Eu achei que fosse para um batalhão."

"Não resmunga, Santana. É melhor sobrar comida do que faltar."

Não tinha certeza para aonde Johnny foi. O livro dele foi lançado havia essa feira literária que seria uma boa oportunidade para divulgar o trabalho dele. Enfim, Santana explicou, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. O que sabia era que, por causa disso, Johnny seria um ausente no meu jantar de noivado. Como namorado da minha irmã, um que eu realmente apoiava, lógico que ele teria uma cadeira.

"Você não vai me mandar para a cozinha, não é?" – ela perguntou temerosa – "Porque se depender de mim, Rachel Berry-Lopez, do jeito que estou ocupada, não vai rolar."

"A única coisa que eu quero de você, Santy, é que trate Judy bem, pelo amor do bom deus. Só isso."

"Eu a trato bem se ela não me encher o saco."

"E vê se não trabalha depois do jantar no escritório porque ela vai dormir por lá e precisamos deixar tudo arrumado."

"Odeio isso" – ela revirou os olhos e prestou atenção particular em uma das sacolas– "Hum, você comprou castanhas."

"Não se atreva" – se eu deixasse, ela comeria tudo antes da hora.

Eu não era alguém exatamente habilidosa na cozinha, mas as tardes que passei na casa de Rom em Santa Mônica ajudaram a gostar do hábito. Tudo bem que ele é um cozinheiro bom suficiente para montar pratos, mas ele sabia fazê-los ao menos. A receita do peixe era simples. Depois de limpo (algo que paguei para ser feito), você enchia a barriga dele com uma massa com pão e especiarias, tudo bem temperado, enrolava no papel laminado e levava ao forno. Não precisava nem de temperar. Tudo que precisava fazer era, cada um no seu prato, temperar com molho shoyo e um pouco de sal light.

Adiantei as coisas na organização da cozinha, misturei as nozes e castanhas e coloquei nos potes prontos para servir. Santana ainda encheu a mão com alguns e foi para o escritório terminar os trabalhos dela. Foi nesse tempo que Quinn chegou na companhia de Judy. Respirei fundo, coloquei o melhor sorriso no meu rosto e fiz uma boa recepção a minha sogra.

"Rachel, como está?" – ela me abraçou brevemente.

"Muito bem, Judy, obrigada. Como foi de viagem?"

"Foi maravilhoso. Seus pais são sempre uma companhia agradável e Beth está cada vez mais bonita e esperta. Que menina linda você teve, Quinnie. Mal posso esperar para ela se sentir a vontade a começar a me chamar de vovó" – e lá se foi toda a atenção de volta para Quinn.

"Vem mamãe. Vamos deixar essa bagagem no quarto em que a senhora vai fica. Não é muito, mas tenho certeza que você vai se sentir mais à vontade do que no meu velho apartamento."

"Aquele apartamento não é muito higiênico, Quinnie, eu vivo dizendo isso, mas parece que você insiste em morar com aquele menino sujo..." – e a voz de Judy Fabray se perdeu na medida em que elas caminhavam corredor a dentro em direção ao escritório.

Comecei a fazer contagem regressiva para ver o estouro de Santana. Não deu outra, no minuto seguinte a minha irmã invadiu a cozinha com os olhos arregalados e com jeito de quem estava prendendo a respiração.

"Quantos dias ela vai ficar aqui mesmo?" – Santana sussurrou gritando.

"Mais dois dias" – e veio a expressão de horror e não pude fazer nada além de rir.

"Não tem graça!" – ela continuava gritando sussurrando e resmungou alto. Para se vingar, roubou mais castanhas e saiu da cozinha não sei para onde. Talvez foi para o quarto dela, ou sei lá. Talvez fosse procurar alguma janela para soltar um grito.

Numa coisa a reação de Santana exemplificou bem: parecia que nós Berry-Lopez estávamos fadados a correr dos Fabray, exceto por Quinn.

"Oh, Rachel, o seu escritório ficou incrível depois de reformado" – Judy invadiu a cozinha e Quinn veio junto – "Na última vez que vim aqui era só um quartinho de bagunça. Que bom trabalho o seu."

"Para ser justa, o trabalho foi da minha irmã" – disse pegando a panela que iria usar e as formas para os peixes e para a minha berinjela – "Eu fiquei na Califórnia a trabalho por quase sete meses. Isso se contar com a passagem no México, claro."

"Oh. Acredito que devo elogiá-la então."

"Ela apreciaria" – forcei um sorriso enquanto Quinn me deu um rápido abraço por trás e beijou o meu rosto.

"Por onde começamos?"

"Você pode refogar o arroz e depois montar a salada?" – disse procurando ser extra gentil dada a presença de Judy – "Enquanto isso eu faço o molho da barriga do peixe..."

"Peixe?" – Judy me interrompeu – "Como você vai fazer? Sei receitas maravilhosas de peixe."

"Verdade" – Quinn disse jogando a cabeça um pouco de lado.

"Vou fazer a receita que um amigo meu ensinou de peixe assado..."

"Com o quê vai temperar? Eu gosto de usar bastante limão. Não tanto quanto em carne de porco, mas um pouco de limão com um molho de pimenta fica perfeito. Posso fazer o molho se quiser."

Encarei Quinn com certo desespero. Não era isso que tinha em mente. Não pela sugestão de receita que eu não acataria, mas porque o plano era que eu e Quinn fizéssemos tudo em comunhão para oferecer a boa refeição aos nossos pais. O pior foi ver Judy abrindo a geladeira para procurar limão.

"Quinn" – disse quase sem-fôlego – "Você não disse que queria ir ao shopping com a sua mãe?"

Ela arregalou os olhos como se dissesse telepaticamente: "Que merda é essa agora?"

"Oras, mas que bobagem!" – Judy revirou os olhos – "Nós podemos fazer isso amanhã" – disse cortando o limão – "É melhor eu ajudar com o jantar, até porque sou mais rápida na cozinha e as horas urgem."

"Mas a senhora é a nossa convidada!" – insisti beirando ao desespero – "E não faria sentido eu te fazer sair de Ohio para Nova York só para a senhora fazer o jantar. Isso é por nossa conta. Na verdade, o tempero é bem Berry-Lopez e Santana vem me ajudar com todas as coisas."

"Você não disse para Quinn montar a salada?" – ela tentou me pegar na mentira.

"Que bobagem a minha" – soltei um riso forçado – "Foi um lapso pela rotina. Quinn havia me dito que passearia com a senhora."

"Disse?" – as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro que eu disse!" – Quinn desconversou e sorriu para a mãe dela.

"Você não pode deixar todo o trabalho nas mãos da sua namorada, Quinnie."

"Pode e deve" – insisti e saí empurrando Judy cozinha afora – "Você está na cidade mais incrível do mundo. Vá se divertir com a sua filha."

"Se é assim. O que você sugere, Quinnie?" – era impressionante a facilidade que Judy tinha em me ignorar para voltar a atenção exclusivamente a filha dela. Era como se eu fosse uma empregada que estava ali e tinha pouca importância. O importante era fazer o meu serviço.

Deixei o limão cortado num canto porque eu o usaria sim para fazer o molho da salada. Se havia algo que eu sabia fazer bem eram molhos. Quinn disse que daria uma volta com a mãe dela com certo olhar assassino, mas o que eu podia fazer se havia uma louca na minha cozinha pronta para estragar todo o planejamento que eu cuidadosamente fiz?

"Santy" – gritei por minha irmã sem sair da cozinha – "Santy!" – berrei outra vez.

"O que foi?" – ela respondeu sem aparecer.

"Preciso da sua ajuda."

"E eu preciso trabalhar!"

"Santy!" – gritei em tom choroso.

"O que foi?" – ela finalmente apareceu na cozinha e a expressão dela amoleceu quando me viu chateada.

"Me ajuda?" – disse em voz pequena. Minha irmã suspirou e lavou as mãos com detergente.

"Não me peça para ficar o tempo todo aqui."

"Tudo bem. Você refoga o arroz e monta a salada?"

Ela resmungou, mas cedeu. Para a gente trabalhar melhor, abri uma garrafa de vinho e coloquei algumas músicas. Era para ser com Quinn, mas Santana e eu formávamos um bom time. Aprendemos a ser em Nova York. Conseguíamos trabalhar em harmonia, diferente do que acontecia quando éramos adolescentes em lima, Ohio. Época em que dividir a cozinha com Santana era como participar de uma guerra. Em uma hora o arroz estava cozido, os peixes embrulhados em papel alumínio, a salada montada, as berinjelas preparadas pra irem ao forno e o molho pronto. O toque final foi montar a cesta de frutas à mesa (Santana roubou algumas blackberries), coloquei uma bela toalha, os pratos, talheres de jantar e as taças.

Foi o tempo de Quinn e Judy voltarem sei lá de onde. Como a hora estava avançada, decidi tomar banho no banheiro de Santana apesar da reclamação dela. Mas com as Fabrays tomando conta de tudo, ao menos ali era um refúgio seguro. E em termos de praticidade, verdade seja dita, o banheiro da minha irmã era muito melhor do que o meu. A única coisa que ela não tinha disponível ao perder o quarto principal no jogo de papel, pedra tesoura, era o closet e nada mais. Mesmo assim, o guarda roupa dela era enorme e a atendia perfeitamente.

Coloquei um short azul marinho com xadrez discretíssimo fazendo estampa. Era lindo. Kurt disse que tinha pernas incríveis e não poderia ter medo de mostrá-las. Coloquei uma camiseta elegante listrada e um casaco por cima com o corpo no mesmo tom do meu short e com as mangas também listradas como a camiseta, mas com rosa intercalado com o azul marinho. Meu cabelo estava solto. Era tão mais fácil arrumá-lo enquanto estava num corte mais curto.

"Você está de perder o fôlego" – Quinn me abraçou assim que me viu. Ela que estava num vestido amarelo claro, sapato baixo, sem casaquinho. Tudo muito Quinn Fabray. Kurt que me perdoa-se, mas eu a amava por ser daquele jeito, apesar de tudo.

"Você é sempre linda" – nos beijamos.

"Dá para parar com esse agarramento na porta do meu quarto?" – Santana nos interrompeu. Tudo bem. Ela precisava usar o quarto dela e tirar o cheiro de refogado do cabelo.

Judy Fabray apareceu vestida como tal. Santana ainda estava no banho quando meus pais chegaram.

"Hola, mi estrellita" – meu pai me deu um beijo na testa para me receber.

"Filha!" – minha mãe me abraçou.

"Cadê Santy?" – era o cumprimento de Beth.

"No banho" – a pestinha franziu a testa e sentou no sofá emburrada porque minha mãe não a deixou invadir o quarto da minha irmã.

Era impressionante. Por mais que eu aceitasse a adoção de Beth, que estivesse acostumada com a idéia de ela ser parte da família, de ser criada por meus pais, não conseguia vê-la como minha irmã. Talvez por passar muito tempo sem ter contato. Talvez porque Beth prefira Santana e me ignore. Talvez porque a idéia da adoção de Beth veio da segunda rejeição da minha mãe por mim, há pouco mais de seis anos quando o Nova Direções perdeu as Regionais para o Vocal Adrenalina. Talvez porque Quinn usou a gravidez para me afastar de Finn na época de McKinley e ficou esse ressentimento. Gostava de Beth. A presença dela nunca me incomodou e eu a tratava muito bem. Mas vê-la como irmã? Isso era outra história. Beth era nada mais do que a filha da minha futura esposa com Noah Puckerman que por um acaso foi criada pela minha mãe.

Quinn fez sala enquanto coloquei os peixes e a berinjela nos fornos. De acordo com Rom, tudo ficaria pronto em uma hora. Depois de 40 minutos seria preciso tirar o papel alumínio para dourar por mais uns 20 minutos.

"Tudo isso parece muito bom" – meu pai metido a chef elogiou.

"Vai ser melhor ainda na hora de comer."

Coloquei um som ambiente baixinho, servi as castanhas e vinho. Os adultos ficaram batendo papo no sofá, ao passo que as duas crianças da casa, Beth e Santana (porque a minha irmã tinha essa capacidade de se transformar), ficaram no canto brincando com joguinhos do ipad. Beth ainda evitava falar com Quinn e até olhar para ela. Tudo que fez em relação a mãe biológica, foi dizer "boa noite", olhando para o chão. Não permitiu sequer ser abraçada.

Conversamos bastante sobre as coisas que fizemos nos últimos meses. Meu pai ficou interessado na minha passagem ao México. Ele estava a caminho de um congresso internacional na Cidade do México, mas não foi lá que ficamos. A base do set foi em Monterrey, que era um lugar melhor para contar a história de uma jovem (minha personagem), que precisa encontrar o pai no México que ela não via há anos e tão pouco tinha notícias só para conseguir uma assinatura de um documento. As gravações foram divertidas e o fato de Emiliano ser mexicano era uma boa garantia de uma produção não-ofensiva. Outro aspecto interessante era que metade do filme era em espanhol. O que sei era que meu pai ficaria orgulhoso em me ver gastando o meu espanhol na tela de cinema. Em especial porque eu não fazia cenas de sexo. Minha mãe comentou que ele ficou sem-graça com WWBD e não via os episódios de Slings and Arrows que tinha alguma cena minha de nudez ou sexo. Sinal de que ele só perderia três dos dez episódios da temporada.

Meu pai estava indo muito bem no hospital. Ele gostava da idéia de não ter mais de ser chefe da cirurgia. Por mais envaidecedor que fosse o cargo, dizia que bom mesmo era atender aos pacientes e fazer o que tinha de ser feito para depois ir para casa ou dedicar às pesquisas sobre cirurgias em diabéticos. Minha mãe também estava animada com a turma de coral popular da OSU. Ela dizia que os alunos dela eram basicamente do curso de artes cênicas que queriam aprimorar o canto: sonhadores com a Broadway que não conseguiram fazer Nova York acontecer. Dizia que era uma delícia lidar com pessoas realmente com talento para interpretação. Eles tinham uma vez por semana aulas de discussões de temas e duas vezes por semana eles se dedicavam ao estudo de canto e ensaios. Ouvir minha mãe me fazia ter ainda mais certeza do quanto tirei a sorte grande na audição que fiz no susto. Um lance de sorte em um milhão. Quantos outros ótimos atores e artistas ficavam pelo meio do caminho servindo em lanchonetes, tornando-se strippers, ou em empregos que não gostavam, mas que precisavam? Até mesmo minha mãe era um exemplo: mulher de uma voz incrível, inteligente, e que não conseguiu fazer a Broadway.

Oh, sim. E tinha Judy Fabray falando da sociedade de Lima, do atelier que estava a montar e do quanto precisava estudar sobre moda porque as coisas mudavam muito rápido. Claro que ela floreava a realidade para não se sentir por baixo.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto, Quinn me deu uma pequena ajuda para servir tudo nos recipientes apropriados. Colocamos a mesa e eu resisti a tentação de tirar uma fotografia para mostrar minha obra-prima. Tudo bem que Santana fez o arroz e montou a salada, mas todo reto e a disposição das coisas foi obra minha. Pedi para que todos fossem a mesa. Meu pai ficou à cabeceira, como sempre. Mesmo na minha casa ele tinha essa honra. De um lado ficaram Judy, Beth e Santana. Do outro, minha mãe, eu e Quinn. As taças de vinho foram preenchidas, menos a de Beth, que tinha suco. Foi quando pedi a atenção.

"Antes de atacarmos essa refeição" – disse alto e segurei a mão de Quinn, que também se levantou – "Gostaria... nós gostaríamos de revelar a razão por ter convocado vocês até aqui, em Nova York" – comecei a suar e precisei respirar fundo. Fiquei subitamente nervosa. Troquei olhares com Quinn e ela acenou. Talvez fosse melhor ela continuar com o discurso.

"Bom..." – ela abriu um sorriso – "Como vocês todos sabem, eu e Rachel estamos num relacionamento há alguns anos. Foram muitos altos e baixos ao longo desse tempo e até uma separação temporária nesse meio. Mas foram coisas que só nos mostraram o quanto nosso comprometimento uma com a outra é forte. Eu conheci Rachel ainda pequena em Lima durante uma partida de futebol no parque em que ela era a goleira mais frangueira do mundo."

"Fato!" – Santana disse e nós nos permitimos rir um pouco.

"Uma pena que nunca pude pertencer à turma, mas posso dizer que aquele momento foi um desses definidores que às vezes temos em nossas vidas. Tudo começou com um desejo impossível de se estabelecer uma amizade. Transformou-se em admiração secreta e depois veio o amor. Gostar de Rachel, mesmo ela não estando ao meu lado, foi algo tão importante que me fez reconhecer e aceitar coisas sobre mim mesma" – Quinn começou a fraquejar, mas continuava – "Rachel sempre foi, sem saber, uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Nós estamos juntas há pouco mais de quatro anos e o nosso desejo é adicionar muito mais anos nessa conta. Nós queremos nos afirmar pessoalmente e profissionalmente juntas, queremos constituir família, ter filhos, criá-los, envelhecer lado-a-lado, fazer bodas de ouro e ter uma festa linda com filhos e netos. Esse é o nosso objetivo de vida..." – ela limpou uma lágrima antes de continuar – "Rachel e eu decidimos que essa é a hora certa de oficializar a nossa união e por isso reunimos vocês, nossos pais, para nos dar essa benção."

Houve um momento de choque por parte dos nossos pais.

"Isso é um noivado?" – minha mãe estava e queixo caído. Ela respirou fundo, saiu da mesa e buscou a bolsa. Eu prendi a respiração nesse instante e comecei a chorar antecipadamente pela rejeição. Minha mãe pegou uma nota de dez dólares de dentro da carteira e entregou ao meu pai – "Seu pai e eu especulamos sobre o que poderia ser essa convocação" – ela limpou discretamente uma lágrima – "Ele disse que te conhecendo bem só poderia ser um noivado. Eu pensei em uma comemoração mais profissional pelo bom ano de Rachel e de Quinn. Então apostamos dez dólares."

"Pai?" – estava a procura de uma palavra de apoio verdadeira. Qualquer uma.

"Bom hija" – ele também estava com um nó na garganta – "Você sempre foi e sempre será a minha menininha. Mi estrellita. É muito duro para esse velho saber que você cresceu tanto e que há muito saiu da minha asa. Mais cedo até do que desejava. Eu lutei tanto contra isso, contra o seu amadurecimento rápido que cometi atos que você sabe muito bem quais foram. E tudo porque eu amo você e a sua irmã mais do que tudo nessa vida. Mas ei, você e sua irmã construíram uma história tão bonita aqui nessa cidade..." – ele parou mais uma vez para enxugar as lágrimas e eu também – "Eu não pude estar aqui, mas fico eternamente grato a Quinn por ficar ao seu lado, lutando ao seu lado todo esse tempo, por amar você. Obrigado mesmo Quinn. Eu... eu... eu posso ter minhas convicções, mas elas não importam agora. Se é mesmo isso que você quer, minha filha. Se o que você deseja é casar com Quinn, então eu só posso estender a minha mão a vocês duas e dar a minha benção."

Corri para abraçar o meu pai. Forte. Não dissemos nada, mas estar junto dele, sentindo o calor do corpo do meu pai, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Quando nos libertamos um do outro sei lá depois de quanto tempo, Recebi um abraço mais acanhado de minha mãe enquanto meu pai foi abraçar Quinn. Por último recebi o carinho de Judy.

"Cuide muito bem da minha filha e seja feliz" – Judy disse com seriedade e eu apenas acenei. Claro que esse era um dos meus objetivos de vida: cuidar de Quinn e fazê-la feliz ao meu lado.

Até mesmo Beth veio me abraçar brevemente. Ela fez o mesmo com Quinn e, em seguida, correu para o lado de Shelby. O último abraço que recebi foi o de Santana. Eu sabia da opinião da minha irmã e também que mesmo sendo contra o casamento em si (não o meu namoro), ela nunca deixaria de me apoiar e me ajudar. E também a Quinn.

"Obrigada por sempre estar ao meu lado, Santy" – disse ao pé o ouvido dela.

"É o que irmãs fazem, especialmente as gêmeas."

Quinn uma caixinha dentro do bolso de vestido. Era onde estavam nossas alianças de noivado: as mesmas que compramos uma para outra e deixamos de usar na ocasião do rompimento. Ela colocou a minha aliança no meu dedo da mão direita e eu fiz o mesmo com ela. Então nos beijamos e brindamos com todos. Brindamos a nós e à felicidade de todos os presentes.

Não é que queira, mas o jantar estava uma delícia. O problema é que no meio de toda essa confusão e preocupação, esqueci de planejar a sobremesa. Mas tinha gelatina e um pote de sorvete intocado no congelador.

"Foi uma surpresa e tanto, Rachel" – minha mãe comentou enquanto nós duas lavávamos algumas louças por insistência dela enquanto o restante conversava amigavelmente na ala. Permiti porque era o momento que ela queria ficar às sós comigo.

"Você não parece tão feliz assim" – disse firme, mas com certa tristeza por dentro.

"Eu só estou... preocupada. Você já ficou noiva uma vez da mesma pessoa em circunstâncias inapropriadas e as coisas deram errado" – ela se referiu ao pedido embriagado de casamento e o anúncio público de noivado também embriagado em plena festa do casamento dela com meu pai.

"Foi uma decisão muito pensada desta vez. Sem álcool evolvido, eu lhe garanto."

"Ainda assim, acho que você é muito nova para fazer um compromisso desse tamanho."

"Eu não tenho medo de compromisso, mãe. Nesse ponto a senhora não se preocupe que eu não herdei isso de você."

"O que você quer dizer?" – ela parou de lavar a louça, desligou a torneira e me encarou.

"Que eu me lembre bem, você rejeitou a mim e a Santana e até ao meu pai por medo. Não se lembra? Não se lembra da primeira vez em que negou o pedido de casamento do meu pai e deixou a todos nós miseráveis. Ou do dia que você me dispensou em Carmel depois de usar Jesse st James num plano para se aproximar de mim e Santana?" – ela não respondeu – "Esse medo, essa covardia, eu não tenho."

"Você sempre vai jogar essas coisas na minha cara, não é mesmo?"

"Não é a minha intenção. Eu te amo, mãe, mas a senhora está agindo como uma bitch agora mesmo e posso fazer nada a não ser apresentar as defesas que tenho."

"Infelizmente para você, Rachel, eu sou a sua mã meu dever colocar certas coisas em perspectiva."

"Minha decisão já foi tomada e eu não vou recuar. Vou dizer a senhora o mesmo que disse a Santana: há duas alternativas: virar as costas me deixar em paz ou me apoiar não pelo que você concorda ou deixa de concordar, mas por mim."

"Então Santana também é contra?"

"Minha irmã escolheu me apoiar incondicionalmente. O que você escolhe?"

"Rachel, eu fui testemunha do quanto ficou miserável quando você terminou com Quinn naquela vez. Você chorou no meu colo até dormir, não se lembra? Isso me fez no quanto essa menina tem poder sobre você e me deixou receosa. Sei que você a ama e que o sentimento é recíproco. Isso é claro. Mas eu tenho meus receios sim, meus medos. E eles não são ruins necessariamente mesmo porque não há nada de errado em ser zelosa contigo e com suas irmãs."

"Isso é um não."

"Isso é uma terceira alternativa. Aceito que vá casar, mas não gosto da idéia."

"Tudo bem. A senhora poderia deixar a louça aí? Eu e Quinn lidaremos com isso depois."

Não saí da cozinha imediatamente para a sala. Usei a porta para o corredor que continha a área de serviço e dava para o escritório. Peguei o foyer e passei diretamente para o meu quarto, sem precisar ir até a sala. Recusei-me a chorar, mas precisei lavar o meu rosto para me recompor. Quando voltei à sala, fiz questão de sentar no braço da poltrona em que estava Quinn. Passei o meu braço nos ombros dela. Quinn sorriu completamente alheia do que aconteceu na cozinha enquanto Santana contava um caso engraçado sobre Johnny.

Era quase meia noite quando meus pais foram embora. Eu fui para a cozinha terminar de arrumar tudo enquanto Quinn arrumava a cama dobrável no escritório para a mãe dela. Santana foi para o quarto dela conversar com Johnny, acho eu. Não era lugar dela arrumar a cozinha depois de todo o galho que ela quebrou.

"Missão cumprida" – Quinn me abraçou por trás e beijou o meu pescoço antes de colocar o outro avental e começar a me ajudar a arrumar tudo.

"Sua mãe?"

"Ela tomou tanto vinho que vai dormir pelo resto da noite" – passou a mão na minha bunda – "A gente podia comemorar o sucesso da noite depois de arrumarmos a cozinha. Pelo menos é conveniente estar com a minha noiva do dia do próprio noivado."

"Você é insaciável, Quinn Fabray."

"Não gosta?"

"Adoro!"

Ela sorriu e me beijou com paixão apesar dos nossos aventais e de eu estar com luva de borracha. Quinn estava feliz demais e eu não estragaria esse momento contando o confronto que tive com a minha mãe.

"Eu te amo, Rach. Isso parece até um sonho" – a belisquei e ela gritou – "Ou! Cadê o seu romantismo?"

"Que tal se a gente deixar essa arrumação para amanhã?" – disse sedutoramente.

"De acordo."

Ela tirou o avental dela e arrancou as minhas luvas de borracha. Acho que as jogou no chão, não vi, porque logo ela me levantou e me carregou até ao nosso quarto.


	21. 03 de novembro de 2016 – Socorro

**03 de novembro de 2016 – Socorro**

(Santana)

"Então senhorita Tomiko, conte um pouco da sua experiência?" – aquela era a quinta candidata que eu entrevistava na semana usando a minha hora de almoço na Columbia.

Eu usava o escritório do professor Harris, até porque na condição de meu mentor e orientador, ele quebrava alguns galhos para mim. Não agüentava mais. Era inacreditável no quanto havia diferenças significativas naquilo que você imagina quando lê um currículo e com uma pessoa se apresenta. Estava pouco ligando para a aparência da pessoa, embora isso causasse boa impressão ou não. Fato. Mas o trabalho que queria que o candidato desempenhasse podia ser basicamente feito em casa com um computador e um celular. E um encontro obrigatório comigo uma vez por semana para relatórios. Por hora, eles aconteceriam na Columbia, mas em breve eles passariam a ser na saletinha comercial que estava para alugar. Eu pagaria todas as contas referentes as despesas da Rock'n'Pano e oferecia um salário mínimo. Lógico que uma pessoa qualificada dispensaria a oferta de trabalho. Mas as coisas também não estavam tão fáceis e os bons empregos ainda eram ralos numa era de pós-crise econômica. Poucos eram quem conseguiam fazer mais de dez mil por mês em Nova York. A Rock'n'Pano me rendia mais que isso por mês. Mas eu tinha de pagar impostos, contas, a porcentagem dos artistas, a empresa que terceirizava as vendas on-line, taxas de correio, embalagens. Isso porque o investimento da matéria prima – o tecido –, vinham de zaide, que era meu sócio. Ele arcava com os custos de produção. No final, sobrava algo em torno de sete a oito mil dólares, que passariam a ser ainda mais abstraídos com a manter um funcionário e um aluguel porque tornou-se necessário um lugar físico da Rock'n'Pano para receber meus clientes maiores. Não podia mais fechar negócios em restaurantes e sorrir amarelo ao dizer que não havia realmente um endereço comercial em Nova York. A verdade é que chegou a um ponto em que ou eu realmente tocava as coisas como tinham de ser ou eu vendia a Rock'n'Pano. Ou fechava a empresa, mas essa possibilidade corroia o meu estômago.

Ao menos era organizada suficiente para dividir minhas finanças. O meu salário da Weiz, por exemplo, era totalmente aplicado dentro de casa. O dinheiro que lucrava com a minha pequena empresa era usado em mim, basicamente. O meu salário na Weiz era seguro. O dinheiro que ganhava na Rock'n'Pano variava, embora eu tivesse uma projeção cuidadosa dele.

"... e eu também tive experiência de dois anos em tarefas administrativas de uma unidade da Forr" – ela terminou o relato.

Olhei para Tomiko. Como o nome sugeria, ela era descendente de japoneses, mas nascida nos Estados Unidos. Uma filha de imigrantes assim como eu. Tinha 26 anos, formada em uma Community College do Brooklin, o que era legal, de certa forma, porque não tinha consigo os vislumbres colossais de um aluno da NYU ou de Columbia, com eu. Passou por alguns empregos, permanecendo tempos razoáveis em cada um deles, e garantiu que depois que se graduou sempre se manteve na área administrativa. A qualificação dela era nenhuma maravilha, mas ela tinha toda capacidade para fazer e pela experiência bem que merecia mais que um salário mínimo. Porém, o serviço da Rock'n'Pano permitia acumular outro emprego.

"Por que saiu da Forr?"

"Houve um passaralho" – era uma gíria para demissão em massa que era comum em empresas que estavam com a folha no amarelo ou vermelho e precisavam cortar gastos. Às vezes acontecia passaralhos por causa de modernizações e reestruturações. A questão é que a simples palavra era auto-explicativa para alguém como eu. Tomiko fez nada de errado.

"Tomiko. Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas aqui. Minha empresa tem dois anos de mercado. Eu sempre fiz praticamente tudo com uma pequena ajuda do meu avô, que é o meu sócio. Mas estamos em ritmo de crescimento, que apesar de lento, já pede contratações. A sua função seria ajudar a tocar tarefas de rotina e de relação com clientes via web. Coisas como controle de venda, estoque e responder dúvidas básicas por e-mail ou telefone. O trabalho pode ser feito todo na sua casa: basta ter um computador e eu posso te fornecer um celular da empresa. Nos falamos todos os dias e nos encontraremos uma vez por semana aqui e, em breve, na sala comercial da Rock'n'Pano. Só que, para essas funções e encontros, pago um salário mínimo. A pergunta é: você trabalharia comigo nessas condições? Estaria disposta a cumpri período de experiência de três meses sob contrato temporário?"

"Gostaria de um pouco de honestidade?" – ela franziu a testa e eu acenei – "O mercado de trabalho está cada vez menor e a sua empresa me parece promissora. Não digo que as condições de trabalho sejam dos mais atraentes, mas eu conheço a Rock'n'Pano, é uma loja de internet bem-falada, e penso nessa oportunidade também como uma aposta pessoal."

Se o currículo dela estiver correto, Tomiko está há uns dois meses desempregada. Essa parte do desespero convenientemente sempre fica de fora nas entrevistas. Nunca pegava bem ser tão sincera. Gostei dela. Muito melhor do que o cara que disse que queria trabalhar comigo mesmo recebendo uma miséria porque sabia que eu era a herdeira da Weiz Co. Esse, pelo menos, não parecia ser o caso de Tomiko. E se ela sabia desse pequeno grande detalhe do meu próprio currículo, fez bem em não revelar.

"Tomiko, eu ainda tenho algumas entrevistas a atender, mas eu gostaria de saber de antemão se você tomaria passar por um rápido treinamento do sistema na Rock'n'Pano na próxima segunda-feira? Eu posso te mostrar em uma manhã tudo que você vai precisar saber para cumprir o determinado. Topa?"

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso.

"Claro!" – disse com genuíno entusiasmo.

"Combinado então" – estendi a mão para selar o acordo informal – "Eu te ligo amanhã no final do dia para confirmar local e horário. Conforme for, a gente assina esse contrato provisório na ocasião."

"Será um imenso prazer, senhorita Berry-Lopez. Não tenho nem palavras" – ela ficou tão feliz que achei por um momento que fosse me abraçar e me dar um beijo. Mas Tomiko manteve a postura. Ainda bem.

"Até lá, senhorita Tomiko" – a cumprimentei mais uma vez – "Vinda longa e próspera."

Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças e eu imediatamente senti o meu rosto ficar quente. Essas influenciações nerds de Andrew nunca me faziam bem. Simplesmente saiu. Acho que a frase ficou na minha cabeça porque estive com o meu ex-namorado àquela manhã. Timidamente, Tomiko ergueu a mão com a palma voltada para mim e separou os dedos como o sinal vulcano de cumprimento. Disparei a rir.

"Definitivamente nos veremos na segunda."

Tomiko saiu feliz do escritório do professor Harris. Eu mesma arrumei as minhas coisas para sair de lá rapidamente. Era verdade que tinha que entrevistar mais uma pessoa, mas essa teria de ser o candidato perfeito para tirar a vaga de Tomiko, o que eu duvidava.

"Como foi?" – o professor Harris entrou no escritório com um livro debaixo do braço. Era a imagem mais forte que tinha daquele velho rabugento que aprendi a gostar e admirar.

"Acho que dessa vez foi..." – disse sem dar maiores explicações, pois ele estava inteirado do problema.

"Era uma mocinha muito bonita que saiu daqui."

"Parece ser adequada para o trabalho. Conta muito o fato de estar desesperada por um emprego."

"Ela disse isso?"

"Nas entrelinhas."

"Humm" – meu professor deixou o livro em cima da mesa dele e encostou-se à mesa – "Hoje eu dei uma lida no projeto da tese que você quer trabalhar" – levantei a sobrancelha com a mudança de assunto – "Achei simplório demais para o seu histórico em Columbia. Vou recusá-lo, Santana."

"O quê?" – acho que dei um pulo de um metro com o choque – Não, não, não. É um projeto correto. Não pode fazer isso comigo, professor!"

"Na verdade eu vou. Isso ainda é uma decisão não-oficial, mas eu vou te recusar como orientanda, a não ser que você me apresente outro projeto mais condizente com a sua capacidade em duas semanas. Caso contrário, ficarei feliz em indicá-la outro colega. O professor Muñoz talvez?"

"Duas semanas?" – esbravejei.

"Eu daria uma, mas estou ciente que você é uma menina ocupada."

Senti vontade de chorar. Bateu um desespero súbito.

"Mas professor..."

"Santana, eu sei da pressão que sofre e do trabalho que acumulou par si. Mas aqui, neste ambiente acadêmico, não posso levar isso em consideração, não posso te privilegiar porque você é herdeira de um império sugador de empresas menores e o seu colega é um cara normal. Eu vou exigir o mesmo dos dois. A questão é que o seu projeto é correto, mas é fraco. Foi algo que você penou para poder levar com a barriga no próximo semestre. Você pode até tocá-lo em frente, mas não sob minha orientação. Então você tem a escolha de procurar outro professor ou elaborar outro projeto: um que esteja a altura da sua capacidade. Porque este, minha cara aluna, parece coisa de um sophomore medíocre."

Professor Harris pegou pesado e lutei contra as lágrimas que queria brotar m meus olhos.

"O que o senhor sugere?" – estava tremendo.

"De mais uma olhada na linha de pesquisa desenvolvido pelo meu grupo de estudos e faça um paralelo de todo o trabalho que você desenvolveu em Columbia. Tenho certeza que encontrará alguma inspiração."

"Sim senhor, eu vou tentar..." – coloquei minha mochila nas costas e saí arrasada do escritório.

Estava me sentindo a pior. Eu tinha uma relação complicada com o professor Harris. Ele era um dos docentes mais capacitados e respeitados de Columbia. Uma indicação dele significava emprego certo em qualquer empresa. E ele se transformou no meu mentor, apesar de detestar a figura de Caleb Weiz. Se não e engano, os dois tiveram alguns embates ao longo da vida. Digamos que o professor Harris seja um humanista dentro do capitalismo. O senhor Weiz não. Claro que não sou a única aluna predileta, por assim dizer. Há um pequeno grupo seleto de alunos que ele "elegeu". Não é que eu quisesse isso, mas ei, aconteceu. Professor Harris fez um bom julgamento no episódio que roubaram o meu trabalho no primeiro semestre de faculdade, fui monitora dele de classe e ele tornou-se meu conselheiro dentro da Columbia desde então. Por isso é um saco desapontá-lo. O pior de tudo é que ele tem toda razão: fiz um projeto propositadamente fácil.

Peguei a minha bicicleta e voltei para casa. Em breve já não seria possível mais sair para a faculdade de bicicleta por causa do frio. Estava prevista uma primeira nevasca do ano para o final da próxima semana e o governo colocou a população em alerta para ficar em casa comprar suprimentos, pilhas para lanternas e etc. Não havia toque de evacuação, o que seria relativamente improvável em Nova York, mas enfim, o tempo estava maluco com o aquecimento global. Coisas que eu só iria me preocupar em comprar no fim de semana e em dobro porque Johnny e Quinn com certeza ficariam conosco.

Quando cheguei em casa, silêncio. Rachel estava fazendo um ensaio fotográfico para uma revista, desses em que ela veste roupas caríssimas e faz uma entrevista idiota qualquer em que provavelmente vai mentir sobre a natureza do relacionamento dela com Mike. Rachel se transformou na senhora gif do seriado dela. É só entrar no principal fórum e pronto, a popularidade dela é alta, principalmente nessa segunda temporada. Acho divertido ler algumas mensagens de garotas que xingam Mike e até dirigem palavras racistas a ele porque gostariam de ver minha irmã trepando com Rom na vida real. É uma grande piada. A verdade é muito distante do que os fãs imaginam. O que fariam elas se soubessem que a atriz que adoram no momento está de casamento marcado com a namorada de longa data? Às vezes dava vontade de trollar.

Requentei o que sobrou do jantar no microondas e engoli antes de tomar uma ducha para ir trabalhar na Weiz. Estava com preguiça de encarar metrô e decidi pegar um táxi. Cheguei ao trabalho em 20 minutos por conta do transito. Meu chefe olhou atravessado. Ele estava assim comigo há algum tempo porque mandou a gente trabalhar num projeto que eu não concordava. Queria convencer a diretoria a fazer um movimento arriscado dentro de uma empresa que não estava sob ameaças imediatas no mercado e , ao contrário, precisava urgente de uma campanha para melhorar a imagem frente a comunidade. Meu chefe era o cara das estratégias, mas isso não queria dizer que os diretores e o presidente acompanhariam as decisões. Eu tinha uma cadeira na diretoria por representar diretamente o senhor Weiz na ausência dele, apesar de não ter um cargo alto na empresa. Minha condição era puramente de herdeira e aprendiz.

Carl Burklin, o atual presidente da Weiz, era um sujeito profissional no cargo, não um político. Era um carreirista, um pragmático. Foi por isso que o senhor Weiz optou por deixá-lo no cargo em vez de um diretor acionista capaz de fazer besteira atrás de besteira em prol da política. Vez ou outra eu ia para a sala dele acompanhar algumas reuniões e aprender. O meu chefe não via com bons olhos essa aproximação porque apesar de eu cumprir horário de estagiária e receber como uma, era com se ele estivesse o tempo todo um inimigo no cercadinho em que ele deveria supostamente reinar. Mas nunca fiz nada para confrontá-lo e até tínhamos um ótimo relacionamento, até o momento em que ele mandou o pessoal do departamento calcular riscos de um movimento agressivo para a Weiz Co. Algo que eu questionei apesar de ter feito o meu trabalho corretamente. E questionei de forma acintosa a ponto de que caso fosse uma funcionária comum, teria passado no departamento pessoal na mesma hora. A questão é que eu era intocável por hora.

"Reunião em 20 minutos, Lopez."

Ele avisou porque esse seria um dos momentos com o corpo diretor em que eu estaria presente por representar o senhor Weiz. Apenas acenei. Em geral, ficava calada nesses eventos e estava disposta a continuar invisível apesar de não concordar.

Deixei a minha bolsa no meu chiqueirinho que tinha meu computador, um porta-retrato da minha família, enfeitezinhos e um monte de post-it pregados. Peguei o meu celular e acompanhei meu chefe até a sala de reuniões. Fomos os primeiros a chegar e eu o ajudei a colocar as pastas com os relatórios no lugar em que cada um costumava sentar. Aos poucos os doze diretores da Weiz Co. foram chegando: oito homens e quatro mulheres, tirando eu e o presidente. Mas apenas nove estavam na casa naquele dia. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre casualidades e até sobre programas de TV. Charlie Harrison, por exemplo, comentava sobre o último vídeo viral que assistiu no Youtube. Carl Burklin combinava uma partida de basquete contra o pessoal da Google.

Todos acomodados e o meu chefe começou a explanação do novo projeto que tinha o pré-aval de um dos diretores. Gostava de observar as expressões deles nesses momentos. A grande verdade é que o poder de decisão ficava nas mãos de cinco diretores e o presidente batia o martelo. Os diretores que compareciam a essas reuniões porque era de direito e porque todos eles tinham a vaidade de aparecer. Coloquei o meu celular no silencioso e resisti a tentação de ficar navegando na internet, até porque eu conhecia aquilo de cor.

"O que acha, senhorita Lopez?" – para a minha surpresa, Burklin pediu que eu me pronunciasse. Raramente ele fazia isso. Olhei para os demais diretores, que me encaravam curiosos. Evitei trocar olhares com meu chefe.

"Eu sou contra. Todos os indicativos comprovam o período de estabilidade e calmaria que a Weiz Co. atravessa apesar do mercado ainda apresentar turbulências. Eu entendo que se adotarmos essa estratégia e ela funcionar, apesar dos riscos, os ganhos podem vir em dobro. Metaforicamente a gente sairia da nossa calmaria e iria para a guerra mais uma vez em águas bem agitadas. Por outro lado, acredito que a melhor política é aproveitar a calmaria para fazer alguns reparos. As projeções para os negócios atuais são positivas e serão ainda melhores caso os republicanos vençam as eleições semana na próxima terça-feira, o que é provável. A questão é que eu não sou contra a ousadia, mas considero que devemos ter doses de cautela. Estamos a salvo por hora, mas a nossa imagem como empresa é péssima. Uma manobra agressiva vai só piorar isso e o lucro imediato que obteremos pode se transformar em revés a médio prazo, como está previsto também nas projeções, dependendo do movimento do mercado."

"Resumindo, a senhorita é contra" – Burklin franziu a testa e depois deu um sorrisinho – "O que faria em vez disso?"

"Concentraria esforços para reverter essa péssima imagem. Recuperar imagem significa reforçar e valorizar o peso da nossa marca, que perdeu muito valor nos últimos anos. Na pesquisa anual das empresas mais lembradas pelo público, não chegamos nem as 100 primeiras da costa leste, onde nossa influência é maior. Não somos sequer lembrados na pesquisa das marcas favoritas do consumidor, e olhe que temos em nosso comando uma das tecelagens centenárias de Nova York. Somos uma empresa que movimenta bilhões de dólares anualmente e somos vistos como diabos nas sombras. Hoje meu professor na Columbia se referiu a Weiz como empresa sugadora. Ninguém ambiciona trabalhar pela Weiz por realização profissional, mas porque a gente paga bem. Até porque se não pagar, sobra ninguém para tocar o barco. Verdade seja dita, somos viscos como os escrotos de Nova York" – Burklin e dois outros soltaram uma gargalhada, me interrompendo brevemente – "Não digo para mudarmos nossos negócios... por hora... mas é fundamental concentrarmos em trabalhar na imagem agora na calmaria para nos prepararmos melhor pra a tempestade. E se faz imediato fazer uma reestruturação de marca e limpeza da nossa imagem. Muito mais do que manobras para conseguir alguns níqueis a mais."

"Agora eu entendi porque Caleb investiu tanto em você, Lopez" – Schneider, o diretor-acionista mais antigo sorriu – "É espirituosa em suas palavras."

"Espirituosa é uma palavra" – Burklin brincou com um pedaço de papel – "E Lopez está certa sobre a reconstrução da imagem. Não gosto desse projeto, mas autorizei o estudo dele porque queria ter certeza das projeções que apenas intuí. Há lucros que não valem à pena, meus senhores, e esse é um deles. Os números mostram que o nosso financiamento na indústria farmacêutica continua a ser o mais lucrativo ao lado da frente imobiliária. As projeções nesses dois mercados são de estabilidade então acredito que devemos ter margem para trabalhar sim em algumas reestruturações de marca. O trabalho tem que ser em cima disso a partir de agora. De acordo?" – nenhum diretor discordou. E aquele que pré-ordenou o projeto se encolheu – "O trabalho é esse agora. Quero o pessoal de projetos trabalhando junto com o pessoal de relações públicas e marketing. Vamos voltar a discutir isso em fevereiro" – acenou para a secretária executiva – "E senhor Davis, faça com que Lopez trabalhe em uma das frentes do projeto. Quero ela 100% envolvida nisso."

Suspirei. Era uma vitória o projeto ter sido reprovado. Por outro lado, odiei ouvir a última parte. Eu não queria estar a frente de absolutamente nada. Significava menos tempo para Rock'n'Pano e para a faculdade. Começou a me dar um desespero, uma aflição descomunal, sobretudo quando o meu chefe passou por mim com olhar de ódio. O problema não foi a pesquisa rejeitada. Era a comissão que ele deixaria de receber. Voltei ao meu chiqueirinho e olhei para o meu monitor e não tinha sequer coragem para ligar a CPU. Uma colega passou por mim com um sorriso sorrateiro. Meu coro seria arrancado.

Voltei para casa sentindo aflição. Era como se estivesse com falta de ar sem necessariamente estar. Bateu um pânico. Não por causa das Weiz, da Rock'n'Pano ou do projeto rejeitado na Columbia. Mas porque tudo isso estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Deitei na minha cama e ali fiquei.

...

"Acorda!"

Levei um susto e dei um salto. Meus olhos demoraram um pouco a focalizar a minha irmã. Rachel estava com uma roupa elegante, cabelos escovados e bem maquiada.

"O quê?" – ainda estava perdida.

"Se você estivesse de pijama, não estranharia, mas você dormiu com a roupa do trabalho e a luz do quarto acesa. Tive de te acordar. O que houve?"

"Que horas são?" – ainda precisava me localizar.

"São quase onze."

"Onze? Por que chegou tarde?"

"Saí para jantar com Nina e o pessoal que esteve no ensaio. A produtora e o fotógrafo, pelo menos."

"Oh! Bela roupa."

"Eles me deram alguns modelos, mas eu não posso sair por aí usando enquanto a edição da revista não sair. Agora sua vez. De novo, o que houve para você dormir de luz acesa com as roupas de ir trabalhar?"

"Cansaço, desespero, um pouco de pânico. Faça a lista" – sentei-me à beira da cama ao lado da minha irmã.

"Dia cheio?"

"Dia impossível. Eu só tenho coisas da Rock'n'Pano para resolver, tenho que refazer o projeto da minha monografia final, e ganhei a infeliz notícia na Weiz que o presidente da empresa quer que eu participe efetivamente de um projeto de reestruturação de imagem" – passei a mão no rosto – "Tudo de uma vez, e eu só sou uma. Não sei nem por onde começar, o que priorizar. Nada!" – e encarei a minha irmã – "Ao menos o salão da festa do seu casamento já está reservado. Só falta você acertar."

"Certo. Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?" – olhei bem para Rachel para ver se ela estava me gozando ou propondo ajuda só para eu recusar, como provavelmente faria. Mas lembrei da parte do desespero e disparei – "Você pode cuidar da agenda da Rock'n'Pano para mim?" – minha voz saiu miúda.

"O que preciso fazer?"

"Dispensar candidatos. Fazer uma entrevista amanhã com um sujeito e dispensá-lo a não ser que ele seja absolutamente perfeito, convocar uma candidata, ir conferir uma sala no Bronx para ver se ela é alugável, se não tem goteira e fiação solta."

"Ok!"

"Ok?"

"Não parece ser tão difícil assim. Eu posso fazer tudo isso."

"Exceto lidar com os candidatos" – suspirei. Havia coisas que não podia delegar.

"Mas eu posso visitar as salas, posso fotografar tudo e te mostrar depois. Posso até levar o Johnny comigo para ver essas questões técnicas já que ele é o senhor quebra galho."

"Eu vou te amar eternamente por essa..." – levantei-me e alonguei os braços.

"Por que não coloca um pijama? Eu preparo uma sopinha de copo para você."

Rachel saiu do meu quarto e eu providenciei um pijama. Conferi o meu celular. O dia foi tão movimentado que nem abri as mensagens que tinha recebido do meu namorado. Mensagens perguntando como estava, se estava tudo bem e que me amava. E uma pequena notícia de que ele conseguiu vender metade da edição do livro. Significava que tinha vendido 500 cópias, o que era genial para um escritor iniciante e desconhecido que lançou por uma editora pequena. O mercado editorial era uma bitch, mas Johnny aprendia a lidar com ele. Escrevi um pequeno retorno antes de tomar a minha ducha. Quando saí do quarto, havia uma caneca de sopa com algumas torradinhas a minha espera. Rachel também havia se trocado e tirado a maquiagem do rosto.

"Como foi o ensaio fotográfico?" – tomei um gole da sopa.

"Tirando o fato do fotógrafo ter se insinuado para mim umas três ou quatro vezes, foi ótimo. Será que essa classe é sempre assim? Por causa das cenas que faço em Slings and Arrows, Josh recebeu hoje uma ligação da FHM para um ensaio sensual em trajes íntimos. Paga-se bem."

"Sério?" – gargalhei – "Vai topar?"

"Não agora. Não é o momento."

"Por que não? Você já mostrou os peitos no teatro e na televisão. E teve aquele close do seu traseiro naquela cena do seriado. Qual o problema em mostrar a sua ótima forma física vestida em calcinha e sutiã?"

"Porque eu não quero ficar estigmatizada. Seria como se eu reforçasse para o público que eu realmente gosto de fazer coisas assim. Não é verdade. Faço porque o roteiro pede e não é gratuito. É diferente de fazer por exibicionismo ou por ser a única forma de se conseguir coisas. Como se eu conseguisse papéis fazendo testes de sofás."

"Mesmo? Achei que testes de sofá só rolassem com atrizes iniciantes."

"Engano seu. Tem muita atriz com nome que dá para um diretor para conseguir um determinado papel... enfim. Essa não sou eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez. Então vou dizer que fiquei honrada pelo convite, mas não posso aceitar."

"Menos mal."

"Por quê?"

"Achei que você não faria por causa da Quinn."

"Não vou mentir que penso nela também. Como não? Estou de casamento marcado, Santy. Só que neste caso, eu realmente pensei na minha imagem."

"Está certa, se for olhar por este ângulo. Fico orgulhosa, Ray."

"E eu de você" – ela passou a mão nos meus cabelos – "Mas me preocupo muito contigo. Quando não é a sua complicada vida amorosa, é o seu trabalho exagerado. Vai chegar a um pouco em que vai precisar fazer escolhas, embora eu sei que você não seja exatamente livre para tal."

"Eu me formo ano que vem e estou contratando gente para a Rock'n'Pano para não ter que vender a minha empresa. Eu já sou amarrada a Weiz Co. por um contrato. Não vou querer desistir tão fácil assim de algo que eu construí junto com zaide. É uma coisa minha, sabe? Meu xodó. É que as coisas convergiram de tal forma que eu me deu desespero. Mas há jeito para tudo, certo?"

"Acho que sim..."

"Johnny vendeu 500 livros" – disparei e Rachel não pareceu impressionada – "Isso é bom. Comemore!"

"Yupi" – ela fez uma cara que me fez gargalhar – "Sabe que estava pensando?"

"Hum?"

"A gente poderia jogar poker durante a nevasca da próxima semana já que ninguém vai poder sair de casa."

"Isso é a sua idéia de diversão?"

"Ou a gente pode sair da cidade e ir para a casa dos nossos pais em Ohio."

"Tenho impressão que você prefere mil vezes encarar a nevasca aqui do que ir para a casa dos nossos pais. Tudo isso só porque Shelby implicou com o seu casamento? Você não deveria deixar ela afetar tanto a sua vida. Você liga demais para a opinião dela, fica magoada demais com as respostas atravessadas que Shelby dá às vezes. Não deveria, Ray."

"Claro!" – ela balançou os ombros – "Quem é Shelby afinal? Ela só é a nossa mãe!"

"Uma que ficou ausente da nossa vida por 16 anos e não fez tanta falta assim."

"Então? Poker na nevasca ou correr para Ohio?" – ela desviou o assunto na cara dura e eu estava cansada demais para insistir em discussões.

"Eu posso te dar a resposta depois? Está difícil pensar por hoje."

"Ok" – ela deu um beijo na minha testa – "Boa noite, Santy."

Olhei a minha irmã sair da cozinha e então terminei de comer minhas torradas. Tinha tanto que fazer, tanto... queria que Johnny estivesse aqui para dormir abraçadinho comigo. Só dormir e mais nada.


	22. 17 de novembro de 2016 – Nevasca

**17 de novembro de 2016 – Nevasca**

(Quinn)

"A única coisa que gosto desses alertas de temporais é a dispensa ao trabalho" – Santiago disse enquanto arrumava a mochila. Kayla estava também no quarto esperando por ele. Os dois pegariam a estrada imediatamente para Long Island na casa de alguns amigos dela que ficava na parte alta da cidade.

Muita gente estava deixando a cidade por dois ou três dias. As escolas fecharam hoje. O metrô só ia funcionar até as quatro da tarde, e os ônibus circulariam até às dez da noite. A nevasca estava prevista para chegar no início da madrugada com rajadas de ventos de até 70 km/h. Os alertas na televisão diziam que o acúmulo médio seria de 10 a 18 cm, o que tinha tudo para ser um recorde, daí a preocupação porque um volume de neve desses de uma vez só a essa velocidade de vento costuma causar grandes estragos e até a matar.

Por causa da nevasca, só trabalhamos até terça-feira. Tudo bem que ficamos até a madrugada, mas dali a equipe de produção, elenco e filmagem foram dispensados pelo resto da semana. Na quarta, ficou o pessoal da infra para reforço de portas e janelas, além da proteção dos equipamentos. Mas eu ainda precisei trabalhar no escritório da Bad Things para fazer a reunião interna da equipe de produção da casa, sem interferências de gente da ABC de temporários ou do elenco. Era ocasiões assim que a gente usava para lavar roupa suja, acertar os pinos e montar estratégias para lidar com certos elementos, além de fechar mais ainda o nosso grupo da produtora.

O elenco sempre passava a imagem de total harmonia no set, mas não era assim. Apesar de o clima ser de profissionalismo, as discussões eram diárias. Por hora a ABC não fazia intervenções criativas, mas os atores já começavam a tentar palpitar na trama, o que era inadmissível. Foi por essas e outras que Gary mandou que os roteiristas saíssem de Nova Rochelle e passassem a trabalhar no escritório da Madison. Somente o editor de roteiros ficaria locado no set, até porque ele não tem autonomia para modificar storylines. O processo do roteiro da série era comprido. Havia a reunião dos roteiristas e produtores que definiam a linha da temporada. Criava-se uma pequena sinopse para cada episódio e alguns pontos que precisavam ser obrigatórios para a construção da temporada. Dalí, o roteirista trabalhava o episódio. Esse roteiro era aprovado pelo produtor ou produtores executivos com as devidas observações. Depois esse roteiro passava pela mão do editor, que fazia os ajustes. O editor também mexia em certos pontos para amarrar um episódio ao outro e promover a fluência narrativa.

De tempos em tempos os roteiristas e produtores voltavam a se reunir pra promover os chamados "ajustes" motivados por ene razões. Às vezes um personagem torna-se popular e vale a pena dar a ele mais tempo de tela, às vezes a crítica aponta que um plot não funciona e seria estupidez continuar a insistir nele, às vezes o protagonista não funciona porque o ator não é bom suficiente e é preciso desviar o foco, às vezes um ator começa a dar problemas e começa o processo do "tchau" na história até que se possa cortar a cabeça dele.

Dianna foi um dos assuntos comentados com mais paixão por nós. Ela era uma boa atriz, o personagem dela teve boa aceitação, mas ela era intragável no estúdio. Uma diva. De fato, como poderíamos lidar com alguém complicado que rapidamente se tornava a grande estrela do seriado? Enquanto os chefões garantiram que iam lidar com ela, nós, os operários, só poderíamos contar até dez. No mais, os produtores estabeleceriam algumas regras gerais para conter a farra do elenco, inclusive no comportamento nas redes sociais. Depois de duas horas de avaliações, desabafos e alguns confrontos, toda a Bad Things foi dispensada. Foi como se recebêssemos férias coletivas inesperadas porque emendaria com o feriado de ação de graças. Foi uma festa em que todos comemoramos com cerveja, refrigerante e um pouco de vinho. As secretárias ligaram para pizzaria e encomendaram dez discos grandes. Não deu nem para o começo.

Eu não iria ara Ohio passar a ação de graças na casa da minha mãe ou dos meus sogros, conforme era tradição. Nem mesmo Santana por questões de economia. Nem mesmo meus sogros viriam para cá porque dia 10 já teriam de fazer isso mesmo. Rachel e eu tínhamos algumas coisas do casamento a resolver. Tinha o meu vestido, a floricultura, decidir a distribuição da festa, apesar dos nossos poucos convidados, contratar o barman. Já estava decidido que não haveria banda, mas Rachel teve a idéia de fazer um DJ e um karaokê porque aparentemente ela gostaria de manter nossa tradição Glee. O pior: estava tudo em cima. Minha mãe não podia ajudar, Shelby estava "indisposta" e Santana estava com a corda no pescoço em problemas a resolver.

"Você deveria sair fora daqui, Fabray" – Santiago procurou me aconselhar – "Pelo jeito que eles estão alardeando na TV, as coisas serão bem feias."

"Acho que não haverá problema. O prédio é bem robusto, estarei no nono andar, o que não é tão ruim em caso de faltar luz. E não sei por que você está enchendo tanta a boca para falar alguma coisa. Vocês vão ali para Long Island! Grande coisa!"

"Uma palavra, Fabray: lareira."

"Três palavras: cama, Rachel, cobertor" – Kayla começou a rir da nossa disputa de vantagens.

"Mesmo? Kayla, cobertor, lareira."

"Considerando que haverá mais três casais amigos, a lareira vai ser disputada no palitinho" – Kayla disparou e Santiago ficou vermelho.

"É mesmo?" – hora da vingança – "Não sabia que vocês eram adeptos do swing."

"Vai à merda, Fabray!"

"Falou o cara que vive me tentando me convencer a fazer uma ménage" – Kayla entregou e eu disparei a rir – "Mal me aguenta e ainda quer duas?!"

"Kayla, você é a minha heroína. Não sei como consegue ficar com o Santiago por todo esse tempo, mas seja lá o que você faça, eu te admiro. Você é praticamente uma santa e deveria ser canonizada."

Santiago e Kayla saíram logo. Eles precisavam porque tinham de aproveitar a linha do trem enquanto ainda funcionava. Eu é que ainda enrolei em casa. Tinha a possibilidade de ir para a minha futura casa de ônibus e aproveitei para adiantar mais um pouco da minha mudança. Minhas roupas estavam praticamente todas no closet de lá, mas ainda tinha de selecionar os objetos que levaria. Abri uma pequena mala e olhei para a zona que ela a estante da sala, porque por mais que me esforçasse, não tinha a menor condição de mantê-la razoavelmente arrumada. Se eu achava que Santana era bagunceira, Santiago era pior. Viver com ele foi um exercício enorme de tolerância para essas pequenas coisas.

Tinha os meus livros e o meu sonho várias vezes frustrado em formar uma biblioteca como a os meus sogros. Olhei para a minha biblioteca amontoada, os meus filmes idem e visualizei o escritório do outro apartamento. O espaço não era tão grande porque tinha as coisas de Santana e de Rachel e aos poucos estavam chegando as minhas. Verdade seja dita: por mais que aquele apartamento fosse enorme, ele era arrumadinho demais, tinha o visual clean demais. A televisão ficava pendurada na parede como um quadro e abaixo dela tinha um móvel como se fosse uma pequena estante decorativa com alguns livros, enfeites e o home theater. Os livros eram decorativos porque os que as meninas usavam de verdade ficavam no escritório.

Não teria espaço no quarto, porque a decoração seguia a mesma lógica da sala. O meu quarto era amontoado por falta de alternativa. O quarto de Rachel era espaçosos e ela gostava de mantê-lo assim. Tinha a cama king size, um tapete ao pé da cama, os criados mudos, um raque baixinho decorativo com a televisão pendurada na parede, uma poltrona num canto e a cortina branca. O quarto de Santana era quase a mesma coisa em móveis. Exceto que a decoração era mais escura e não tinha raque ou televisão porque ela não gostava de TV no quarto. Achava que atrapalhava o sono. E eu fui criada numa casa em que todos os espaços possíveis eram preenchidos. Mesmo quando morei com as meninas em Astoria, fiz questão de ter uma estante enorme na sala. Não seria mais a minha realidade.

Olhei mais uma vez para as minhas coisas e passei um bom pedaço da tarde selecionando aqueles em que realmente tinha vínculo emocional, como os boxes dos filmes, minha coleção do Asimov, meus diplomas e a minha pastinha do portfólio. Só com isso preenchi uma mala média. A minha coleção de Hemingway e Charles Dickens ficaria para a próxima leva. O restante iria requerer uma avaliação de espaço. Fechei todas as janelas, tranquei as portas. Peguei algumas coisas na despensa, como pacotes de biscoito e macarrão instantâneo, para levar. Eram quase cinco horas e já havia mensagem de texto no meu celular de Rachel querendo saber onde estava.

O tempo já estava mau àquela altura. Ventava bastante, nevava um pouco, saí com calça, bota, e casaco grosso para enfrentar o tempo ruim. Percebi que demorei demais para ir a casa de Rachel porque uma frota reduzida circula àquela altura. Levei meia hora para pegar um ônibus e mais vinte minutos para ele chegar até a 72th. Dali teria de esperar outro ônibus. Então decidi atravessar o parque à pé.

"_Quinn?_" – era a voz de Rachel no meu telefone. Ela estava preocupada.

"Oi Rach" – procurei acelerar o passo.

"_Onde está?_"

"À caminho. Terminando de atravessar o Central Park."

"_Ainda?_"

"Desculpe. Enrolei para escolher o que levar de mudança dessa vez e me atrasei."

"_Venha logo, o tempo está ficando ruim._"

Taí algo que ela não precisava ter dito. Sentia na pele o quanto o tempo estava ruim. Tanto que guarda-chuva era inútil. O vento já estava tão gelado que cortava a minha pele e eu precisei enrolar o meu rosto com a echarpe. Abaixei a cabeça para me proteger melhor do vento e tentei apertar mais ainda o passo a ponto de praticamente correr. Boa coisa que estava em forma graças as minhas corridas matinais. Mesmo em Nova Rochelle, procurava correr pelo menos cinco quilômetros todos os dias de manhã bem cedo e fazer algumas abdominais. E quando não conseguia correr, tentava fazer ao menos as abdominais e alongamento em algum momento do dia.

Logo, e para o meu próprio alívio, estava na entrada do grande edifício. O porteiro da nossa entrada já estava familiarizado comigo e me abriu a porta tão logo me reconheceu. Subi até o nono andar de elevador (não seria azarada em faltar luz àquela altura) e quando bati a camainha, fui recebia com um abraço de alívio por minha noiva.

"Graças o bom deus" – e depois recebi um tapa no ombro – "São quase sete da noite com uma nevasca a caminho. Quer me matar?"

"Desculpe. Mas estou aqui, não é verdade?" – olhei por cima dos ombros de Rachel e me surpreendi com alguns rostos conhecidos. Não falo de Santana e Johnny, mas de Kurt e... espere aí, mas o que raios Finn Hudson estava fazendo ali? Rachel tinha me dito vagamente que Kurt estava na cidade para um curso que a Vogue oferecia uma vez por ano. Mas Finn? Só faltava Brittany estar por perto e teríamos uma noite e tanto.

"Quinn!" – Kurt foi me dar um abraço, mas desistiu no meio do caminho quando me viu molhada e com a testa franzida. Mas a minha expressão de maior perplexidade não era para ele – "Que saudades!"

"Olá Quinn" – Finn se aproximou sem jeito. Estava mais magro e acho que mais forte, mas continuava com a mesmíssima cara de panaca.

"Ei. Bom ver vocês dois. Foi uma surpresa" – olhei para Rachel, que abaixou a cabeça sem-jeito – "Eu vou colocar minhas roupas molhadas ali..." – apontei para o corredor de dava acesso a cozinha a área de serviço e ao escritório, além do lavabo.

Tirei o casaco e a echarpe molhadas e abri o grande armário embutido com portas de correr que consistia a área de serviço. Dentro dele estavam as máquinas de lavar e secar, o lugar de colocar baldes e vassouras, as prateleiras de panos de chão, panos de prato e toalhas de cozinha e de mesa, o cesto de roupas sujas. O armário escondia também um pequeno tanque. Todo o chão do corredor era de cerâmica: o mesmo da cozinha. E a parede do fundo era toda revestida em azulejos. O armário todo fechado era só um armário grande com portas que iam do chão ao teto. Era uma solução elegante, em especial em dias de recepção em que os convidados precisavam usar o lavabo sem precisar se deparar com tanques e vassouras. Bena, a diarista/empregada, deixava tudo bem organizado. Peguei o meu casaco molhado e enfiei no cesto de roupa suja. Vi que Santana estava no escritório e a cabeça de Johnny apareceu na cozinha. Disseram "ei" ao mesmo tempo. Casal em sintonia era isso mesmo. Deixei minha mala também no canto do corredor e a abri com medo da umidade estragar as minhas coisas, em especial meus diplomas. Aparentemente estava tudo seco.

Quando atravessei novamente o foyer, Finn e Kurt aparentemente estavam vendo televisão na sala. Menos mal. Entrei direito no quarto para trocar o resto das minhas roupas úmidas e frias. Caso apenas Johnny estivesse em CSA, poderia usar algo mais velho, caseiro. As presenças de Kurt e Finn me obrigavam a colocar algo mais apresentável. Coloquei uma legging preta, um blusão que eu uso para sair em lugares cotidianos e um chinelo de dedo. Amarrei o meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo quase tão bom como os que faziam na minha época de cheerio.

"Surpresa" – Rachel entrou no banheiro. Estava sem-jeito.

"O que esses dois vieram fazer aqui?" – gritei sussurrando – "E por que você não avisou?"

"Foi tudo de última hora. Kurt se encontrou com Finn em Nova York. Mas isso o fez perder o voo de volta para los Angeles. Ele não se importou muito porque fazia tempo que não via o irmão. Mas quando foi ao aeroporto, não conseguiu mais remarcar porque tudo estava fechado devido a tempestade. Ele ligou para mim pedindo ajuda e eu ofereci hospedagem. Vieram os dois. Eles chegaram vinte minutos antes de você. Santana teve de descer até o depósito para pegar a cama dobrável..."

"O que Finn veio fazer em Nova York?"

"Ele disse que veio a passeio."

"Conta outra" – cruzei os braços.

"Olha aqui" – Rachel apontou o dedo para mim – "Foi o que ele disse. Agora se Finn tem ou não outra agenda, eu desconheço e não é problema meu. O fato é que ele é nosso amigo e eu não vou escorraçá-lo daqui. Não quando tem uma tormenta caindo lá fora."

Revirei os olhos. Fui até Rachel e dei um beijo rápido nos lábios dela.

"Isso não quer dizer que Finnesse está convidado para o nosso casamento" – Rachel sorriu e nos beijamos mais uma vez.

Saímos do quarto de mãos dadas e encontramos Johnny na sala tentando estabelecer algum contato com os visitantes inesperados e indesejados da minha parte. O noticiário repetia os cuidados que a população deveria ter durante a nevasca como não sair de casa, proteger portas e janelas, não deixar os carros bloqueando as vias para a passagem do corpo de bombeiros, não ligar para 911 a não ser em casos de vida ou morte. Os moradores de casas beira-mar que não procuraram um abrigo ou saíram da cidade, que procurassem permanecer nos pavimentos superiores porque o mar poderia avançar. Johnny protegeu as janelas do apartamento, tudo estava fechadinho e o aquecedor em pleno funcionamento. A temperatura no apartamento estava agradável.

"As coisas parecem ruins" – Finn comentou sobre o noticiário – "Nossa maior preocupação em Ohio era com os tornados. Isso me parece mais dramático."

"Depois de tantos furacões e nevascas, a gente se acostuma" – Johnny sorriu – "Tenho um amigo que pensa em comercializar um kit-tempestade."

"Por incrível que pareça, eu já vi um kit-terremoto em L.A." – Kurt disse. Acredito que ele postou uma foto disso uma vez.

"É ainda difícil acreditar que você conseguiu domar Santana" – Finn comentou com Johnny, depois de uma pausa.

"Domar?" – Johnny gargalhou – "Olha amigo, eu já pensei na minha namorada de muitas maneiras, mas alguém que precisava ser domado nunca foi uma delas."

"É só modo de dizer" – Finn ficou sem-jeito – "É que Santana sempre foi a garota mais geniosa da escola."

"E eu a amo por isso, cara."

"Muito bem, Finn Hudson!" – fiz valer a minha presença – "A que atribuímos a sua inesperada presença?" – sentei-me ao lado de Johnny. Nesse meio tempo, Santana apareceu na sala de short e camiseta e não parecia minimamente interessada no que as visitas pensariam.

"Estava a passeio" – ele se remexei inconfortável – "Eu tive um rompimento duro mês passado e resolvi pegar uma semana de licença no meu trabalho para viajar e colocar algumas coisas em ordem na minha cabeça."

"Sinto muito" – disse por obrigação.

"De todos os lugares do mundo para relaxar, você veio a Nova York em plena nevasca?" – Santana ironizou e fiquei grata por ter sido ela – "Você queria mesmo esfriar a cabeça, Finnept. Literalmente, eu diria."

"As coisas apenas coincidiram e convergiram" – ele cruzou os dedos e ficou olhando para as mãos. Era um gesto típico.

"Qual foi a última vez que te vi mesmo?" – Santana continuou – "Foi quando você foi de penetra ao casamento dos meus pais, correto?"

"Santana!" – Rachel advertiu.

"Tudo bem, eu vou ser gentil."

"Santana ainda pensa que temos 17 anos" – Rachel broqueou.

"Nisso ela não mudou" – Kurt disse entre os dentes.

"Só mantenho as coisas em perspectiva" – Santana levantou as mãos em defesa – "Enfim, lady lips, como foi o curso da Vogue?"

"Extraordinário!" – foi o primeiro momento em que Kurt ficou excitado – "Senhora Richards é simplesmente fabulosa e me deixou seriamente interessado em fazer minha especialização em mercado editorial de moda. Quem sabe estagiar na redação de alguma revista? É possível até fazer carreira em Los Angeles, que já estou bem situado, apesar de Nova York ainda ser mais forte."

"Jura?" – Santana disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

"Tem algo a dizer, Santana?" – Kurt ficou desconfiado.

"Não esquenta lady lips. Só foi uma parada sarcástica obrigatória."

Uma rajada de vento bateu na janela e as luzes piscaram a ponto da televisão desligar e entrar em standby. Os seis ficaram mudos.

"Jantar?" – Rachel levantou-se do sofá e bateu as mãos – "Johnny e eu preparamos uma macarronada. Alguém se habilita?"

"Apesar de termos de esquentar os molhos mais uma vez" – Johnny também se levantou – "Mas é coisa rápida."

"Ele é quem cozinha aqui?" – Finn parecia impressionado.

"Todo mundo cozinha nessa casa" – respondi seca, enquanto Johnny, Rachel e Santana entravam na cozinha – "Johnny é especialista em macarronada e em montar pizzas."

"Você quer dizer pedir pizzas" – Finn me cutucou.

"Não, é montar pizzas mesmo. Ele compra a massa no mercado e monta a pizza aqui mesmo. Fica uma delícia, massa bem fininha. Bem melhor do que pedir."

Arrumamos a mesa rapidinho com pratos e talheres que usamos no dia a dia. Johnny colocou o prato de macarrão frito no alho e óleo e Rachel as cumbucas com os molhos bolonhesa e pesto. Santana colocou cervejas sobre a mesa, mas eu preferi vinho. Kurt me acompanhou. A conversa melhorou um pouco com um álcool.

"Blaine até que faz relativo sucesso nos bares em Los Angeles" – Kurt bebia mais do que provava da macarronada – "Ele se diverte posando de hétero no palco só para depois quebrar os coraçõezinhos das menininhas."

"E do seu..." – Rachel completou de forma inesperada provocando risadas à mesa.

"Para o seu governo, eu não penso mais em Blaine. O meu ex é um gay que não dispensaria uma mulher caso ela ficasse de quatro" – mais uma golada de vinho – "Estou em outra, meu bem!"

"Tell me more, tell me more..." – Santana começou a cantarolar no melhor estilo Barney Stinson.

"Mike Grolberg" – disse excitadíssimo e pegou o celular. Logo mostrou uma foto de um homem que devia ter uns 25 anos, branco, cabelo loiro, mas com jeito de ser pintado. Era bonitinho – "Surfista."

Santana soltou uma gargalhada. Eu também. Finn parecia incrivelmente inconfortável.

"Você que deve ter medo de se aproximar até da água salgada namorando um surfista?"

"Não diria que namorando é bem um termo apropriado. Estamos nos vendo. E sim, eu me aproximo da água salgada, Santana."

"Kudos!" – Santana aplaudiu e eu comecei a rir – "E você, Finnesse, como anda a vida de mecânico em Detroit?"

"Excepcionalmente boa, para o seu governo" – Finn era o que menos bebia à mesa e olhava demais para a minha Rachel. Não estava gostando disso – "Fiz cursos na Ford e trabalho na principal montadora. Tudo anda bem. Penso até em concluir o curso de administração que comecei na community college de Lima e no futuro montar a minha própria oficina."

"Isso é que eu chamo de homem de negócios" – Santana rebateu.

"Pode parecer pequeno, mas serão os meus negócios. Me diga Santana, o que você faz?" – Santana olhou para fim e abruptamente olhou para Rachel, como se tivesse recebido um chute por debaixo da mesa. Ela então acenou e terminou a refeição.

"Eu apenas estudo, Finnept."

"E você Quinn?" – Finn me perguntou – "O que anda fazendo?"

"Nada de mais" – tomei a minha taça de vinho – "Só trabalho nesses dias."

"Em que mesmo?"

"Sou operadora de câmera da série The Project que passa às terças na ABC. Já assistiu?"

"Ando sem tempo para televisão" – ele deu o meio sorriso característico – "Desculpe."

"Mas você vê a minha série, certo?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Vejo sim. É... a história é muito boa, mas não entendo porque você precisa fazer aquelas cenas. Que são muito bem feitas e bonitas, mas por outro lado o velho eterno namorado aqui dentro estranha."

"Ex-namorado" – corrigi.

"Aliás, Quinn, como você lida com isso?"

"Conversando bastante a respeito."

"Ela faz terapia" – Santana disparou e eu a fuzilei com o olhar.

Sim, eu fazia terapia de 15 em 15 dias com a doutora Irina Merkulova. Eu sentava no consultório e desabafava, ela me confrontava, me passava algumas sugestões de exercícios e me fazia pensar. Nem sempre era revigorante, com no dia em que cheguei particularmente chateada após ver notícias num site de fofocas sobre Rachel e Mike se beijando "casualmente" e o meu sangue ferveu a ponto de ligar para o meu melhor amigo e esculachá-lo. Irina me fez encarar que em primeiro lugar a escolha do beard foi minha e que eu me conformei com as regras do jogo para o bem da carreira de Rachel. Por hora eu só tinha me conformado mesmo. Aceitar plenamente era outra história que ainda precisava trabalhar. Eu teria uma sessão amanhã, mas com a nevasca, ela foi adiada para semana que vem.

"Já não era sem tempo" – Kurt disse baixinho e vi Finn tentando cobrir o sorriso com a mão.

"Em defesa de Quinn" – Johnny se pronunciou – "Na boa, todo mundo deveria fazer terapia em algum momento. Ninguém consegue ser tão controlado a ponto de não precisar de alguma ajuda para encarar certas coisas."

"Você também já fez terapia?" – Finn perguntou.

"Não, mas eu desejaria poder ter feito no passado."

"Por quê?" – Finn insistiu.

"Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Moobs" – Santana respondeu agressiva, mas Johnny manteve certa tranqüilidade.

"Quando eu perdi meus dois pais. Esse teria sido um bom momento para procurar ajuda de um especialista. Infelizmente, eu não procurei" – e encarou Finn de tal forma que se ele se atrevesse a fazer mais uma mísera pergunta, correríamos o sério risco de ver o sempre tranqüilo Johnny perder a calma.

"Poker!" – Rachel disse de repente para o espanto de Kurt e Finn.

"O quê?" – Finn franziu a testa.

"A idéia inicial entre nós quatro era jogar poker durante a nevasca. Eu não sei jogar muito bem e eles iam me ensinar antes de eu encarar os cassinos da minha despedida de solteira."

"Cassino?" – e lá ia mais um olhar de julgamento do velho Finn, o grande herói de um bando de adolescentes de um coral em McKinley High.

"Cas-si-no" – Santana disse pausadamente, separando as sílabas – "A melhor coisa em ser madrinha de casamento é planejar despedidas de solteiro. O que Mike e Johnny estão planejando para Quinn eu não sei, mas eu e minha irmã vamos dar um passeio no mundo dos go-go boys, tequila e da jogatina."

"E você está ok com isso?" – Finn me olhou com jeito de inquisidor.

"Garanto que ela vai poder falar nada" – Johnny respondeu com um sorrisinho.

Mike e Johnny não deram uma pista que fosse a respeito da minha despedida de solteira. Tudo que sabia era que ela aconteceria dois dias antes, que Santiago participaria, e que, por alto, sabia que teria algumas strippers envolvidas e uma lap dance. Agora o cenário completo, eu tinha a menor idéia. Também estava tranqüila em relação às estripulias que Santana planejou para a irmã dela. Tudo bem de Rachel se divertir e ficar bêbada numa festa de despedida de solteira. Não seria isso que tiraria o meu sono.

"Então? Poker?" – Rachel insistiu.

"Poker!" – disse mais alto e fiz high five com Santana e Johnny.

Tiramos o jantar e não nos preocupamos em deixar a cozinha limpa. Uma coisa boa a respeito desses apartamentos em que a cozinha era um cômodo totalmente independente da sala, apenas com uma porta de conexão: ninguém via a bagunça. Não que a cozinha de casa ficasse assim, mas naquele instante, sim, estava um pouco. Johnny colocou uma toalha verde na mesa, Santana buscou os petiscos eu fui até o escritório onde estavam as fichas e o baralho, Rachel colocou a música: Adele.

"Não!" – Santana esbravejou – "A gente vai jogar poker na nevasca e você me vem com Adele?"

"Algo de errado?" – Kurt se intrometeu.

"Adele... ela é ótima, mas esse não é o clima" – Johnny tirou Adele e colocou Dick Dale – "Surf music e clima Tarantino. É esse o lance."

Johnny colocou uma garrafa de whisky sobre a mesa para horror de Finn e espanto de Kurt.

"Vamos ficar bêbados antes que a tempestade piore" – bati nos ombros de Kurt.

Antes de começarmos, Johnny mandou todo mundo esperar. Então ele correu até o quarto de Santana e voltou de lá com um boné velho azul com um grande "Y" na frente.

"Meu boné da sorte" – ele sentou-se a mesa e logo se serviu de uma dose de whisky – "Não posso jogar isso sem o meu boné da sorte."

"Bulldogs?" – perguntou Finn.

"Eu sou de uma região de Connecticut em que as pessoas torcem mais para os Bulldogs de Yale do que para os Huskies de UConn. Mas, enfim, 27 vezes campeão nacional, cara" – e fez uma saudação típica de torcida.

"Isso vocês são mesmo" – ele desdenhou, mas de uma maneira já bem masculina de macho sacaneando outro macho por causa de esportes.

"Só não sacaneio os Buckeyes porque o meu sogro jogou no time e vai ter duas garotas aqui que vão me espancar depois se eu falar mal. Além disso, para efeitos externos, eu sou Violets" – Johnny e eu demos high five e Santana resmungou alto – "Não ligue, é que ela é uma Lion."

"Roar, Lion, roar" – Santana soltou o grito de guerra de Columbia e pegou as cartas distribuídas por Johnny.

"Lions?" – Finn começou a rir.

"Qual o problema? Somos ótimos no remo e na esgrima. Mas porque isso é coisa de escola de elite, sabe? Você não entenderia" – começamos a rir, mas depois notei que Finn ficou sem jeito. Todos ali tiveram experiências em grandes universidades grandes, menos ele, sendo que Santana estudava simplesmente naquela que estava simplesmente ranqueada entre as 20 melhores universidades do mundo. Columbia era a 11° no ranking mais recente se não me engano. Não que fosse contra humilhar Hudson, mas que as coisas fossem feitas num patamar mais justo. Santana era um gênio e Finn um asno em termos acadêmicos.

"Quero quatro cartas" – Rachel exigiu e eu rolei meus olhos. Ela realmente não fazia idéia de como jogava poker. Quem em juízo perfeito pediria quatro cartas para perder até a chance de um blefe? Só mesmo a minha futura esposa.

"Quem em sã consciência pede quatro cartas no poker?" – Santana reclamou – "Eu quero a vencedora" – trocou uma carta.

"Não posso pedir quatro cartas?" – Rachel franziu a testa.

"Pode" – expliquei – "Mas você precisa lembrar também que esse é um jogo de blefe. Quero duas."

As apostas foram feitas. As cartas foram pedidas e Finn levou a primeira rodada para o meu desgosto. Mais algumas rodadas, o álcool foi subindo, a tempestade piorando e os assuntos sendo atropelados sucessivamente.

"Por que eu não consigo fazer com que ninguém caia no meu blefe?" – Rachel ficou frustrada e jogou as cartas dela em cima das fichas de aposta.

"Porque você morde os lábios quando está com um jogo bom" – Kurt disparou.

"Sério?" – ela ficou desolada.

"Para uma atriz, você é uma péssima jogadora, Rach" – Johnny disparou e as luzes piscaram mais uma vez. A tempestade lá fora parecia bem ruim e ela nem tinha chegado ao auge.

Johnny tinha bebido demais àquela altura. Ele não era disso. Pelo menos eu não me lembrava de vê-lo bebendo tanto antes. Santana também nunca comentou nada a respeito. Ela própria estava bem ponderada. Não sabia se era algum problema até porque ele próprio parecia ponderado e normal no início da noite. Rachel também estava exagerando na dose. Sempre que isso acontecia, ela falava alto tinha atitudes tempestivas e ria de tudo logo após. Finn e Kurt continuavam bem moderados, o que os deixavam ainda mais desinteressantes. Ao menos era Rachel bêbada era engraçada, assim como a fala enrolada de Johnny.

"Droga, pedi de novo" – Kurt parecia frustrado com as fichas se esvaindo como uma forte hemorragia. Logo num momento em que os montes meu e de Finn eram os maiores na mesa – "E que droga. Esse surf music já encheu o saco. Não dá para trocar?"

"Ué" – Rachel sorriu – "O seu namorado não era surfista? Já desgostou?" – e disparou a rir.

"Vai ver que o surf dele é só na marola" – e Johnny acompanhou a risada. Eu olhei para Santana, que olhou para Kurt, que olhou para Finn. Santana começou a rir também e eu me entreguei a situação inusitada.

"Qual é a graça?" – Kurt reclamou.

"Talvez a gente só deva tirar essa música."

E foi isso. Quando Finn levantou-se em direção ao iPod, a luz caiu.

"Isso é que eu chamo de ser party pooper, Moobs" – Santana esbravejou.

Agora, sem música e sem nos nossos ruídos, o som da tempestade se intensificou e mostrou o quanto estava ruim.

"San..." – Era Johnny, e ele parecia amedrontado.

"Quinn, vamos pegar as lanternas e as velas. O poker acabou."

"Em que posso ajudar?" – Finn se prontificou.

"Fique parado" – Santana respondeu de forma grosseira.

Pilhas, velas e lanternas estavam num lugar acessível na cozinha em que deixamos propositadamente daquele jeito para nos precaver desta eventualidade. Santana acendeu uma vela grossa, dessas de sete dias e a colocou num pires. A luz parca nos deu a possibilidade de armar as lanternas. Tínhamos duas: uma minha e de Rachel e outra para Santana e Johnny. Pelo menos esse era o plano inicial.

"As lanternas são nossas" – Santana acendeu mais três velas grossas e as colocou em outros pires. Acenei.

Quando voltamos para a sala, coloquei uma vela em cima da mesa e Santana colocou outra em cima do móvel embaixo da televisão. Flagrei Rachel amedrontada, abraçada a Finn. O sangue ferveu e o álcool no meu organismo não me ajudou a raciocinar.

"Com licença" – a puxei pelo braço – "Mas vou levá-la ao quarto."

"Eu só estava com medo e o abracei" – ela disse com a voz pequena a caminho.

"Hora de dormir" – entrei no nosso closet e peguei as mantas mais quentes. O apartamento ainda reteria o calor por um pouco mais de tempo, mas logo esfriaria. Aproveitei para pegar os pijamas de flanela – "É melhor trocar de roupa agora, Rach" – ajudei a minha noiva a meia calça, a saia e a blusa para colocar algo bem mais confortável – "Consegue ir ao banheiro?" – ela acenou.

Ajudei Rachel a usar o banheiro e a escovar os dentes. Depois pegaria uma aspirina para ela, mas primeiro arrumei a cama para deitarmos. Nesse meio tempo, Santana apareceu com uma vela num pires. Analisou o ambiente e quando Rachel saiu do banheiro decidiu que ali seria o melhor lugar para se colocar a luz tênue.

"Vou pegar algumas mantas para os extras" – ela entrou no closet e eu apenas acenei.

"Como está Johnny?"

"Eu o coloquei na cama."

"Nunca o vi beber daquele jeito" – fiz uma observação quase casual.

"É que ele tem pavor de tempestades."

Sem mais explicações, Santana saiu do nosso quarto. Eu coloquei Rachel na cama e fui ver se Santana precisava de alguma ajuda com os outros dois. Espalhamos mais algumas velas em lugares estratégicos da casa. Havia uma no lavabo caso os meninos precisassem usar pela madrugada. Uma no escritório, duas na sala, uma no banheiro no meu quarto e outra no banheiro do quarto de Santana. Ela arrumou a cama dobrável em que Kurt dormiria.

"Não tem um saco de dormir?" – Finn perguntou a mim na penumbra.

"Não mais. Vai ter que ser o sofá ou o tapete lá do escritório. Você escolhe."

"Prefiro fazer companhia ao velho Kurt" – acenei e peguei a manta o lençol e o travesseiro. Ia para o escritório, mas Finn segurou o meu braço – "Como ela está?"

"Bem" – disse curta e grossa.

"Vocês são sempre assim? Bebem e falam coisas?"

"Quer julgar o que não sabe agora, Hudson? Bem típico de você."

"Não posso evitar em querer o bem estar dela."

"Não é da sua conta, mas eu garanto que Rachel é feliz."

"Talvez..." – ele balançou a cabeça – "As vezes eu sonho, sabe? E se caso eu não tivesse errado? E se caso eu tivesse percebido desde o início que em vez de achar que você me queria de volta, você sempre a quis. Talvez eu tivesse conseguido lutar de forma correta. Mas eu não sabia quem era o meu verdadeiro adversário. E ele sempre foi você, não é mesmo Fabray? Desde o início, quando nós namorávamos, você sempre teve seus olhos nela."

"Até hoje remói a sua derrota, Hudson? Olhe que já faz bons quatro anos. Aliás, é para isso que veio para cá depois que terminou um relacionamento? Ou que você assistiu a uma peça dela e foi embora sem falar nada? Tinha a esperança que ela te encontrasse no meio do público e como num passe de mágica se apaixonasse novamente? Desculpe acabar com a sua fantasia, mas não vai acontecer. Rachel Berry-Lopez me ama, ela será a minha esposa em alguns dias, e o que se passa na sua vida simplesmente não nos interessa" – ele deu um passo para trás e ficou sério – "Você deixou de existir, Hudson. Não passa de um personagem da adolescência. Esse daqui é outro mundo. Kurt ainda faz parte da vida de Rachel por uma casualidade. Porque virou o consultor de moda. Mas você? Não passa do cara que ela gostou um dia, mas que foi trocado... por mim."

"Eu gosto da Rachel. Parte de mim sempre será dela e isso eu não posso evitar. Só que eu não estou aqui para brigar contigo ou para ganhá-la de volta. Não planejei vir aqui e ficar ilhado na casa de vocês durante uma tempestade. Mas talvez tenha sido coisa do destino, não é mesmo? Talvez a gente devesse dar um encerramento. Parabéns pelo casamento, Quinn Fabray."

Acenei e o conduzi até ao escritório. Santana estava conversando rapidamente com Kurt. Os dois silenciaram quando chegamos. Esticamos o lençol sobre o tapete, posicionamos o travesseiro e deixamos os dois irmãos se virarem pela madrugada. Dei boa noite para Santana, entrei no quarto, troquei de roupa e coloquei um pijama quente. Rachel já dormia àquela altura. Deitei-me e fechei os olhos. As palavras de Finn, de que se ele tivesse identificado de que eu era o adversário desde cedo, saltitavam em minha mente. E se ele tivesse vencido a batalha pelo coração de Rachel? E se ela tivesse o escolhido em vez de a mim naqueles dias de competição de corais em nova York em 2012?

Imaginei Rachel desistindo da audição e voltando a Lima de mãos dadas com Finn no ônibus. Eu voltaria miserável e sozinha. Mike também voltaria conosco porque mesmo que ele tivesse o cartão de crédito dos pais para fazer a audição, não teria a nossa companhia e desistiria. Rachel e Finn teriam um ano glorioso em McKinley como o casal it da escola. Talvez até tivessem se casado ao fim das aulas. Santana estaria em Nova York em Stuyvesant e não teria conhecido Johnny. Como Rachel iria à Nova York com Finn Hudson a tiracolo, ela teria descartado Columbia e estudaria em Harvard, morando junto com Paul, o então namorado. Mike iria ser engenheiro pela OSU, supriria as ambições artísticas que sempre teve dentro de si e talvez ainda até namorasse Tina. Johnny? Eu não sei bem. Ele sempre diz que somos a segunda família dele, que ajudamos mesmo sem saber ou querer a dar força e razão para ele se recuperar. Sem nós, talvez ainda fosse um chapado sem rumo.

Eu continuaria em Lima ou talvez conseguisse uma bolsa integral na OSU uma vez que não teria o menor desejo de ir à Nova York. Às vezes sonhava em estudar em Yale quando menina porque tinha aquele seriado Gilmore Girls. Quem sabe não me arriscaria para lá? O fato que é estaria fazendo um trabalho duro para ignorar a felicidade do casal it e tentar seguir adiante. Provavelmente não estaria lutando contra a minha sexualidade, mas não a mostraria em McKinley e seria provável que usasse alguns namoros de fachada. Talvez até Puck. Eu não teria a oportunidade de ver Beth crescer da mesma forma e tenho a impressão que seria alguém confusa e amarga. Pelo menos até encontrar alguém que pudesse apaziguar meu coração.

Mas então olhei a minha noiva, a minha Rachel dormindo ao meu lado em nossa cama. A gente se amava profundamente e éramos felizes apesar de todos os percalços do caminho. Sei que deveria ter pena de Finn Hudson, ou ao menos procurar simpatizar. Poderia ser eu a procurar clones de Rachel. Mas quer saber. Não era eu e não tinha pena dele. Ali, naquela cama, ao lado da minha noiva num dia de blecaute em meio de uma nevasca violenta, só pude sorrir e dizer baixinho:

"Loser!"


	23. 08 de dezembro de 2016 – Spa

08 de dezembro de 2016 – Spa

(Santana)

O alarme do um celular despertou às seis e meia da manhã. Não que acordasse muito mais tarde que isso diariamente, mas sem a Columbia, sim, eu fazia questão de dormir até depois das oito da manhã. No entanto hoje era um dia especial em que acordar cedo valia à pena. Levantei, fui ao banheiro e procurei ficar bem desperta com a ajuda de um pouco de água fria no rosto. Então fui até ao quarto da minha irmã. Ela estava lá, dormindo, embrulhadinha no cobertor. Nem se mexia e ainda ressonava. Deu pena, mas eu tinha um trabalho importante a fazer.

"Acorda!" – gritei e dei um salto na cama dela, fazendo daquilo um trampolim momentâneo.

"Não" – ela começou a chorar e a resmungar ao mesmo tempo – "Me deixa dormir!" – cobriu a cabeça com a coberta. Não me sensibilizei aos apelos peguei o cobertor e puxei. Para a minha surpresa, Rachel segurou firme a ponta ainda resistindo. Foi um cabo de guerra fácil de ganhar – "Você quer arruinar a minha vida?" – ela se encolheu vestida no pijama com estampa de gnomo que era uma das coisas mais ridículas que eu já vi. Se bem que, por outro lado, até que combinava com ela.

"Acorda, Ray, que hoje o nosso dia é longo" – praticamente me joguei em cima dela.

"Não!" – ela ainda tentou resistir, mas àquela altura mesmo que ela quisesse voltar a dormir, não conseguiria mais – "Você é impossível!" – resmungou alto e tudo que fiz para responder foi tentar imitar o sorriso do gato de Alice.

"A gente precisa tomar um café leve e rápido" – sentei-me na cama ao lado dela.

"Por quê?"

"Porque hoje é a sua despedida de solteiro."

"Strippers club e cassinos abrem a essa hora do dia?"

"Não. Nós vamos a outro lugar. Agora tira o seu traseiro dessa cama, coloque uma roupa decente que nós vamos sair em meia hora."

Saí do quarto dela e fui para o meu. Precisava trocar de roupa, algo que conseguia fazer à jato. Minha vida era tão movimentada que aprendi a tirar minhas roupas universitárias, tomar uma chuveirada e entrar em trajes aceitáveis na Weiz em quinze minutos. Nada como a prática. Eu já estava arrumada e pronta para engolir um café, ao passo que Rachel ainda se arrastava entre o banheiro e o closet. A cena tinha lá sua graça. Exatamente vinte e sete minutos depois, Rachel e eu descemos até a garagem.

"Precisamos trocar esse carro" – disse enquanto transitava na Manhattan relativamente cheia – "Já chegou numa época boa de vender e rachar o dinheiro."

"Por quê?"

"Bom, você será uma mulher casada em dois dias. Tudo bem que eu concordei em dividir o apartamento com vocês pelo menos até poder ter a minha própria casa, ainda vamos rachar despesas e tudo mais. Só que, Ray, não acha que a gente ainda divide coisas demais?"

"Não vejo a menor necessidade de trocar de carro para comprar outros dois por causa do meu casamento."

"É, mas se Quinn tivesse um carro a disposição, ela poderia trabalhar em Nova Rochelle e voltar para casa todos os dias em vez de ter de ficar no dormitório do estúdio porque trabalhou até tarde. E eu quero ter a minha independência de poder passar um fim de semana na costa de Nova Jersey com Johnny ou ir trabalhar de carro por causa de alguma eventualidade. Verdade que uso bastante transporte público, mas há dias que posso não querer."

"Entendo" – ela procurou uma rádio que a agradasse – "Mas não quero pensar nisso agora."

Acenei. Em dois dias a minha irmã se tornaria a senhora Fabray e era patético que eu, ou que nós, não estivéssemos prontas para cortar o cordão umbilical invisível que ainda nos unia. Para ser sincera, quando Rachel anunciou que ia casar para valer, a minha primeira reação foi de puro ciúme. Admito que quando disse que sairia do apartamento e ela não concordou, foi um alívio. Mas aos poucos eu trabalhava a minha cabeça de que um dia eu teria de procurar meu próprio lugar. A relação firme com Johnny ajudava nesse sentido porque me fazia pensar em um dia querer morar junto com ele.

"Tribeca?" – Rachel observou quando procurei um lugar para estacionar o carro – "O que possivelmente você quer fazer em Tribeca?"

"Eu trabalho em Tribeca, estudei em Tribeca" – sorri – "E conheço essa região tão bem quanto Upper West Side. Sei de cada roubada e de cara buraco que vale a pena."

"Logo..."

"Apenas me acompanhe."

Havia um SPA muito bom chamado Eden Day que era recomendado por várias pessoas conhecidas dentro da Weiz e de outras empresas que eu tinha contato. Na semana passada, quanto tirei licença de uma semana por conta do casamento de Rachel, aproveitei para passar por lá e agendar para duas, mas com diferentes pacotes.

"Surpresa!" – disse assim que chegamos em frente ao estabelecimento. Minha irmã abriu um sorriso enorme.

"Um SPA?" – entramos.

"É o seu casamento e você precisa fazer todas aquelas coisas para o seu dia" – me dirigi ao balcão de recepção – "Bom dia. Fiz reservas duas reservas para hoje."

"Correto" – a atendente acessou o computador – "Qual o nome."

"Santana e Rachel Berry-Lopez" – mostrei a minha identidade.

A moça fez o padrão: sorriu e verificou os registros e o documento enquanto Rachel olhava o ambiente ao redor.

"A senhorita reservou e já deixou pago um dia perfeito para Rachel Berry-Lopez e um tratamento expresso para a senhorita" – acenei e Rachel subiu a sobrancelha – "Vocês poderiam aguardar um pouco no sofás?"

Acenei e sentamos no sofá ao lado de um móvel de guardar revistas que até que eram razoavelmente atuais se comparado ao desleixo das clínicas. Tinha até a revista que Rachel fez um ensaio mais não foi capa. A primeira capa dela desse tipo de editoria de moda ia sair em janeiro.

"Por que tratamento completo para mim e um expresso para você?" – sabia que ela ia perguntar.

"Porque o tal dia dos sonhos é o meu presente de casamento. É importante você se depilar, tratar a pele, fazer todos os banhos e massagens. Verdade que Quinn já conhece muito bem todas as suas partes, ainda assim, você só terá uma noite de núpcias. E um expresso para mim porque preciso sair daqui antes de meio dia, mas não perderia a minha massagem, uma manicure e pedicure. Mas se preocupa não que eu venho te buscar no horário certo."

"E por que hoje e não amanhã?"

"Por que amanhã, Ray, você estará de ressaca e basicamente vai dormir o dia inteiro" – peguei uma revista e folheei sem necessariamente prestar atenção nas páginas.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopez" – uma moça de ascendência oriental veio nos chamar. Rachel e eu olhamos para ela.

"Qual delas?" – dissemos ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos de tal bobagem. A moça pareceu confusa e consultou o pequeno tablet.

"Rachel Berry-Lopez."

Minha irmã piscou para mim e acompanhou a moça para o interior do Spa. Não demorou a que eu também fosse chamada por outra moça. Ela me conduziu até um vestiário, onde ainda se encontrava a minha irmã. Ganhei as chaves de um armário para colocar meus pertences, ouvi instruções gerais e pediram para que vestisse um roupão branco com detalhes verdes claros e o logotipo do spa bordado.

"Estou excitada" – Rachel bateu palmas.

"Já?" – provoquei – "Você é muito fácil, Ray."

"Não esse tipo de excitada. Pervertida. Estou animada, melhor dizendo e já que você implica tanto com a minha escolha das palavras."

"Não tenho culpa que você dá margem."

"Vamos?" – ela sorriu.

"Massagem!" – disse como se tivesse soltando um grito de guerra em japonês antes de uma batalha.

Rachel e eu não fizemos nossas atividades juntas como imaginei como aconteceria. É que o tal dia dos sonhos tinha uma sequência que não se aplicava ao tratamento expresso que escolhi. Acredito que a primeira etapa do pacote completo dela era depilação. O meu não: era manicure e pedicure. Eram atividades que eu só fazia no salão. Sentava com minhas roupas nas poltronas e esperava a moça fazer o serviço. Não imaginava que fazer quase o mesmo num spa fosse tão melhor. Precisei me policiar para não babar do tanto que relaxei. As meninas do salão não davam massagem nos pé e nas mãos. e eu adorava receber massagens nesses lugares.

Depois foi a massagem oficial, por assim dizer. Johnny fazia uma quando eu pedia e ele até que era cuidadoso. Meu namorado que me desculpe, mas não há comparação com as mãos de um profissional. Muito melhor era o cara que ia a Weiz fazer massagens uma vez por semana naquelas cadeiras. Dez minutos cada cabeça. Mas ali, não havia comparações. Deitei de barriga naquela cama estreita e fiquei meia hora pelada ali ó com uma toalha cobrindo o eu traseiro e mãos habilidosas fazendo maravilhas nos nós das minhas costas. E aquele rolinho que eles passam na batata da perna? É o melhor. Sabe porque a a maioria das fotos de massagem em spa são de pessoas com os olhos fechados? É impossível mantê-los abertos.

Saí de lá flutuando, com um sorriso bobo. Era uma sensação tão boa, e melhor do que fumar um pouco de erva depois de um dia estressante. Não que isso acontecesse com freqüência. Ainda fumava um pouco, mas era raro. Agora era sempre em companhia de Johnny. A gente fumou uma no Hawaii, quando ele enviou o livro terminado para o editor e depois quando consegui contratar Tomiko para trabalha na Rock'n'Pano e atualizar toda a papelada da firma, além de alugar a sala comercial. E ainda teve a parte do novo projeto da monografia que corri para fazer e o professor Harris aceitou, mas com observações. Ao fim desse bloco de ocasiões, eu e Johnny dividimos um cigarrinho na casa dele. Era sempre na casa dele ou em algum outro lugar que não na minha casa.

"Está tudo bem, senhorita?" – a moça franziu a testa. Eu devia mesmo ter ficado aérea.

"Está tudo ótimo."

"A terceira e última etapa do circuito que a senhorita escolheu é o nosso banho com sais e lavanda" – segui a moça até a sala onde ficavam três ofuros. Tirei mais uma vez o roupão e deitei naquela maravilha quentinha e cheirosa. Só não dormia de vez porque não seria prudente.

Lamentei quando o meu circuito expresso terminou. Logo estava eu de volta ao vestiário desejando ficar pelo menos mais umas quatro horas naquele lugar. Uma pena que tarefas me chamavam. Era meio dia e não precisaria me preocupar com Rachel. Ela teria de almoçar no spa e eu a buscaria às quatro da tarde para a segunda etapa da despedida de solteira.

Mercedes, Brittany e Kurt tinham chegado ontem à cidade para assistir ao casamento. Combinaram de ficar no mesmo lugar para facilitar as coisas. Foi o meu segundo destino do dia. Os três ficaram hospedados num albergue muito bom em Brooklin por ser mais em conta visto o tempo em que ficariam pela cidade. O plano era levá-los para almoçar e organizar o nosso chá de panela especial lá em casa. Além de nós, ainda convidei Nina, que era a assessora de imprensa, e também Amanda, a única amiga atriz de Rachel que merecia presenciar um casamento secreto.

Não convidei a minha mãe ou Judy Fabray. Ou mesmo Frannie. Aliás, se Frannie Fabray quisesse participar da despedida de solteira, que fosse da irmã dela que foi para Vegas na companhia de Mike, Johnny e Santiago. Pagaria para ver o dia em que Frannie Frabray entrasse num bar de strippers e colocasse um dólar na calcinha de uma peituda loira azeda como ela. Estacionei o carro relativamente próximo ao albergue e fui até a recepção. Para a minha surpresa (ou nem tanto), os três estavam por lá.

"Santana!" – Brittany foi a primeira a me abraçar.

"Ei Britt Britt" – disse antes de me desvincular dela. Então pude reparar melhor na minha melhor amiga – "Está linda."

Estava mesmo. Britt fez um novo corte de cabelo, embora ainda estivesse num comprimento longo. Usava roupas justas que moldavam e revelavam o corpo perfeito de dançarina. Ninguém diria que ela já tinha um filho. Demorei-me um pouco para desviar a minha atenção dela para os outros dois. Mercedes ainda era Mercedes, assim como Kurt vestia as roupas fashion ridículas, mas por algum motivo estranho ele pensava ser chique ou moderninho.

"Ei vocês dois" – abracei primeiro a minha quase prima e depois lady lips.

Kurt e eu nos vimos pela última vez durante a nevasca em Nova York e apesar das nossas trocas de gentilezas, chegamos aos bons termos. Nunca morri de amores dele. Pessoalmente, o tolerava porque se tornou um bom amigo de Rachel no nosso último ano em McKinley. E também porque fiquei simpática ao sofrimento dele quando sofreu bulling praticado por Karofsky, que ironicamente, em Los Angeles, virou namorado. Nunca o considerei um bom cantor e nem fiquei com pena quando ele foi recusado até pela NYU para entrar no programa de artes. Mas o que acho que mais me chateava em relação a Kurt era o fato de ele me olhar sempre de cima embaixo e por ele defender Finn Hudson com Rachel, mesmo ele sabendo perfeitamente que o irmão de consideração dele adorava se fazer de vítima para provocar a simpatia dos outros. Aliás, Kurt e Quinn jamais foram amigos.

Fiquei brava a princípio quando soube que não apenas teria de suportar lady lips durante uma tempestade em Nova York, mas que ele também traria uma das pessoas que mais detestava daquele raio de McKinley. Perder a minha virgindade para um grosso idiota foi uma decisão terrível que tomei. Mas transar com Finn Hudson foi uma das coisas mais repugnantes que fiz em toda minha vida. Odiava a figura dele e tudo que representava. Mas Kurt pudemos conversar um pouco naquela tormenta e ele me fez ver que, apesar de tudo, não era o irmão.

Mercedes Jones estava ali e a gente não tinha muito que dizer a não ser dar um abraço apertado e sincero. Conversava com Mercedes com razoável freqüência por causa da Rock'n'Pano e por ela ser a namorada do meu primo favorito. Nossos assuntos estavam em dia. Olhei para os três os levei até ao meu carro.

"O plano não mudou. Rachel está no spa conforme disse. A gente tem que almoçar rapidinho, comprar as bugigangas e arrumar o chá de panela. Daí eu vou buscá-la e fazemos a surpresa."

Minha irmã esperava alguns dos nossos amigos para a despedida de solteira, claro. Mas eu fiz uma programação ligeiramente diferente do que ela esperava. A começar pelo dia no spa. Ela também não tinha idéia de que haveria um chá de panela e muito menos que ele seria diferente. Em vez de coisas para casa (até porque tínhamos absolutamente tudo), a brincadeira seria misturar objetos inusitados que ela jamais imaginaria entrar num chá de panela. Nosso objetivo era unicamente deixá-la trêbada. Comemos um sanduíche e rumamos a uma lojinha de produtos chineses.

"Temos uma hora pessoal" – recomendei – "Mercedes e Brittany comprem bobagens e eu compro embalagens. Espalhem-se."

"E eu?" – Kurt cobrou.

"Fique com as meninas" – não era óbvio?

Nas compras eu costumava ser pragmática ou passei a ser assim desde que me mudei para Nova York com a responsabilidade de administrar trocados que sustentavam quatro pessoas. Fui até a sessão e peguei quatro caixas de tamanho médio, papel de presente e sacolinhas de embalagens. As meninas voltaram com um carrinho com mais coisas de enfeites e para fazer festinha do que para colocar propriamente nas embalagens. Mostrei o cartão de crédito e fomos embora. Mas havia ainda um lugar que precisava passar. Havia uma sex shop na quadra seguinte e andei até lá com os outros três me seguindo sem saber para onde iriam.

"De repente comecei a ter grandes idéias" – Kurt sorriu assim que viu o indicativo. A entrada era discreta e a loja ficava no subsolo.

"A idéia é que pelo menos se tenha uma coisa de sacanagem entre as bugigangas para ficar mais engraçado" – disse.

"Eu tenho muitas idéias" – Kurt varreu a loja com olhar clínico enquanto Mercedes e Brittany se divertiam com os objetos e artigos.

Eu só queria comprar um vibrador de clit e ir embora, mas coloquei de novo o meu cartão de crédito na roda por uma calcinha comestível, dados desses de fazer brincadeiras eróticas, uma algema com pelúcia e uma dessas lingeries de fantasia. No caso, uma clássica de enfermeira. Eu vetei produtos como vibradores que simulam um pênis, ou mesmo dessas próteses que se instalam em cintas. Primeiro porque Quinn e Rachel já tinham o arsenal delas. Depois julguei que seria uma falta de respeito dar um pênis a alguém que estava prestes a casar com uma mulher. Se elas tinham isso na tal caixinha de brinquedos, era outra história.

"Estamos em cima da hora!" – bati no meu relógio.

Entramos no carro e eu acelerei de volta para casa. Praticamente despejei os três no meu apartamento. Indiquei onde estavam os copos descartáveis, e as coisas que poderiam ser usadas para arrumar a sala. Avisei que Nina estava prestes a chegar com as encomendas de comidinhas que eu pedi para ela ficar sob responsabilidade. Enquanto eu pegaria Rachel no spa e a levaria ao cinema, eles teriam de preparar tudo, embrulhar os "presentes" e esperar até mais ou menos até sete horas que era quando terminava a sessão do filme. Foi o que fiz. Desci novamente até Tribeca com atraso mínimo e encontrei a minha irmã no hall do spa com as mãos ao telefone, provavelmente para me telefonar ou mandar uma mensagem de texto. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme assim que me viu e me abraçou.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" – Rachel parecia mesmo feliz e relaxada. Como não? Eu àquela altura, era que precisava de uma nova sessão no spa – "Foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado."

"Bom que você gostou, Ray" – caminhamos para fora do spa – "Sabe o que fiz no caminho?"

"Hum?"

"Comprei ingressos para o cinema" – foi o momento em que ela me olhou com desconfiança. A última vez que fui ao cinema comum com a minha irmã foi quando eu estava de muletas e ela tinha rompido com Quinn. Levávamos uma vida tão ocupada que pequenos prazeres – "O quê?"

"Quais são os seus planos, Santana Berry-Lopez?"

"Passarmos um tempo juntas enquanto você ainda está solteira."

"E vai haver diferença de quando eu estiver casada?"

"Sim" – disparei – "Haverá toda diferença."

"Como? Eu nunca vou deixar de ser a sua irmã. Nossos genes não serão alterados porque eu me casei."

"Muda porque eu deixo de ser o núcleo da sua família e Quinn passa a ocupar esse lugar" – Rachel emudeceu.

Ela não tinha argumentos contra isso porque era a verdade. Nós nunca deixaríamos de ser irmãs. Fato. A gente continuaria a nos amar e de cuidar uma da outra. Fato. Mas o casamento era a confirmação de que ela se dedicaria na construção do próprio núcleo familiar formado por ela, Quinn e os filhos que virão sejam lá como for. Eu, meu pai, Shelby e Beth nos tornamos um núcleo secundário, independente do quão próximo a gente seja. Quando chegamos ao cinema, ela pegou minha mão e caminhamos assim até nossas poltronas.

O filme em questão era uma versão modernizada de "O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio". Diante de tantas franquias de livros juvenis, eis aí um com real significado e atemporal. Foi um dos poucos livros indicados pela escola que li com real gosto. J. D. Salinger era um Nova Iorquino meio judeu que publicou vários textos na The New Yorker. Era também um recluso estranho, fazia pouquíssimas aparições a imprensa. Johnny era fã dele e O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio era uma das poucas obras que meu namorado discutia com paixão. Não me lembro de Rachel comentar algo mais a respeito do livro, apesar de que já tinha o lido. De qualquer forma, fizeram uma boa adaptação e o filme continuava com bilheteria descente após um mês de cartaz. Rachel gostou e o fato de ela ter pego na minha mão e chorado eram bons indicativos.

"Casa?" – ela perguntou ainda na saída o cinema, quando os créditos ainda subiam. Eu apenas acenei e mandei uma mensagem de texto para Kurt e Mercedes. Nada de lanche após. Apenas entramos no carro e seguimos para Upper East Side.

"Foi um belo filme" – ela comentou no caminho – "Conheço a atriz que fez old Phoebe. Ela gravou comigo em Los Angeles para o filme. É muito boa e profissional. Fiquei feliz em ver que a participação dela também foi boa nesse também."

"Como é que você não faz mais amizade com esses atores e atrizes?"

"Eu faço, Santy. O problema é que não o suficiente para trazê-los para um nível mais pessoal. Não como aconteceu com Amanda, Rom e Luis num menor grau. Achei que Sarah pudesse ser alguém assim, mas aconteceu toda aquela confusão em Across e nunca mais nos falamos. Tenho muitos amigos do meio, só que eles ficam mais num âmbito social e profissional. Também há muita competição no meio. Não é tão simples."

"Faz sentido" – entrei na garagem o nosso prédio.

Subimos pelo elevador e tudo parecia tranqüilo, conforme o previsto e planejado. Rachel desconfiava de nada ou ao menos achava que não. Ela enfiou a chave na porta e veio a surpresa. Rachel fez a cena esperada: levou as mãos ao rosto, deu um gritinho e depois abraçou a todos. Depois, claro, deu um tapinha no meu ombro e fez aquele olhar de que ia ter troco. Mas era só jogo de cena. Claro que aquela era uma despedida de solteiro triunfal.

"Eu realmente acreditei que você fosse me levar a um cassino" – ela me perguntou em reservado.

"É, mas Quinn está em Vegas e o cassino decente mais próximo daqui é em Atlantic City, aonde vai um monte de velhos."

Rachel sorriu e acenou. Amanda e Nina também estavam ali e entendi no quanto isso foi significativo para a minha irmã. Aliás, a única convidada que teve uma recepção mais fria por parte dela foi Brittany. Longe de Rachel tê-la destratado. Mas destinou a nossa amiga de infância o abraço mais breve e a troca de palavras mais curta. A culpa era toda minha. Não deveria ter confessado que Brittany me beijou na ocasião da minha visita a Los Angeles.

Os três não fizeram uma arrumação lá muito boa pela casa. Tudo ficou um pouco mais brega do que aquilo que imaginei. Ao menos as comidinhas estavam ali, assim como as bebidas, os pacotes embrulhados, o som, e havia bastante espaço para os convidados. O ambiente estava descontraído e tanto eu quanto Rachel cuidamos para que ninguém ficasse de lado ou deslocado.

"Brincadeira dos presentes!" – eu anunciei.

"Ah não!" – Rachel protestou.

"Ah sim!" – Amanda a forçou a sentar na poltrona – "Precisa adivinhar o que é. Caso contrário, tem que virar o copo. Mas se você acertar, ganha um enfeite."

Nina pegou um pacote aleatório e o entregou para a minha irmã. Ela experimentou o peso, sacudiu e até cheirou.

"Uma bacia de cozinha!" – arriscou e abriu.

Era um escorredor de macarrão. Kurt colocou a dose de tequila no copo dela com prazer quase nefasto e Rachel o virou goela abaixo. Ainda bem que não havia tantos presentes assim ou a minha irmã entraria em coma alcoólico ali mesmo na nossa frente. Os presentes da sex shop foram, claro, os que causaram maior sensação.

"Agora que Rachel abriu todos os presentes" – Nina chamou atenção para si – "Reza a lenda que algumas das frases que uma noiva diz durante a brincadeira dos presentes serão as mesmas que serão ditas durante a noite de núpcias" – e os tradicionais gritinhos – "Eu escrevi aqui algumas delas. Então vejamos como será o diálogo entre Rachel e Quinn na primeira noite das duas como casadas..." – limpou a garganta e começou a entoar e interpretar – "''Parece que tem uma mola aí dentro.' 'Para quê serve isso?' 'Não acho que vai caber.' 'Isso é de comer?' 'Oh, isso me dá algumas idéias!' 'Estou ficando meio apertada.' 'Isso é tão molhadinho.'"

As meninas e Kurt fizeram mais algumas brincadeiras com a minha irmã, que está bêbada àquela altura quando o interfone tocou. Era a minha surpresa para todos os outros. Logo a campainha tocou, dois policiais entraram, fizeram uma quase abordagem terrorista e começaram o show. Foi o ponto alto a mulherada e Kurt foi a loucura.

Disse a ninguém que tinha contratado dois strippers para fazer um show de 45 minutos a domicílio. Quando procurei pelo serviço, fiquei estarrecida com a quantidade de variações que havia em cada serviço. Os preços variavam de acordo com o lugar, o tempo de apresentação e no que seria feito. É possível contratar esses caras desde para uma simples apresentação normal em que a mulherada passa a mão pelo corpo deles enquanto dançam e se insinuam durante um determinado tempo, até para uma apresentação mais pornô, em que eles mostravam o material e deixavam as mulheres tocar e fazer um boquete caso desejassem. Alguns strippers topavam até transar como numa bacanal. Mas eu não queria esse tipo de coisa na minha casa. Eu não gostaria e muito menos Rachel. A dancinha e a brincadeira ficaram de excelente tamanho.

Rachel ficou ao centro com uma coroa de plástico na cabeça e plumas rosas pelos ombros. Ela gritava e se divertia enquanto um dos strippers lhe tinha dedicação quase que exclusiva, fazendo praticamente uma lap dance bem masculina. As vezes a convidada para se levantar e a dançar junto com ele. O outro circulava entre as convidadas que não se furtaram em colocar alguns dólares nas tanguinhas. Foi divertido e engraçado. Os garotos ficaram 15 minutos além do tempo normal, se despediram e foram embora com uma garrafa de vinho cheia em mãos que foi junto com a segunda metade do pagamento que eu efetuei ali mesmo num canto discreto da casa enquanto todo o resto ainda estava excitado e comemorando a exibição.

"Caso precise de nós para mais uma festinha, estaremos sempre a sua disposição" – um deles disse de forma insinuante enquanto o outro dobrava toda a grana extra que recebeu nas tanguinhas. Fiquei com mais um cartão e os dispensei.

Depois dos strippers, a festa começou a esfriar, Rachel começou a passar mal por causa da bebedeira e eu senti que a minha missão estava cumprida. O dia foi longuíssimo. Eu era a pessoa mais sóbria dali, até porque estava numa posição de que não poderia mesmo liberar a goela para a tequila. Precisava controlar tudo, cuidar das coisas, chamar taxis. Nina e Amanda saíram de lá razoavelmente bem. Kurt e Mercedes beberam todas e Brittany precisou ser a baba deles. Olhei para a minha melhor amiga. Não tive muita chance de interagir com ela na minha posição de anfitriã. A sala estava uma zona, mas eu não iria arrumar um copo que fosse àquela altura.

"Santy" – Rachel disse com a língua meio enrolada – "foi uma glande festa... glande, Santy... você... você... é a melhor irmã do mundo" – batia no meu peito – "É sério, Santy... você... eu te amo, Santy... Eu não sei o que faria sem você..." – e começou a ficar emocionada.

"Eu também te amo, Ray" – fui a conduzindo para o quarto dela – "Você é uma 'glande' irmã também."

Coloquei-a na cama e a fiz tomar uma colher de sopa de azeite. Era apenas para aliviar na ressaca do dia seguinte. Tirei os sapatos dela, a calça e a blusa. Colocar pijama seria dureza, por isso a deixei só de calcinha e sutiã mesmo. Quando peguei a coberta, ela já tinha desmaiado. Cobri, liguei o aquecedor o quarto dela e fui descansar. Tomei uma chuveirada antes de me deitar e demorei a dormir pensando nos dias emocionais que teria pela frente. Minha irmã iria casar. Com Quinn Fabray.

Que idéia mais louca.


	24. 10 de dez de 2016 – Uma nova saga P1

**10 de dezembro de 2016 – Uma nova saga P1**

(Rachel)

Mal consegui dormir. Talvez o termo correto fosse cochilar. Parte da noite eu rolei ansiosa na cama de um lado ao outro. Então cansei da insônia e invadi o quarto da minha irmã. Era ridículo que precisasse fazer à beira de completar 22 anos na madrugada do dia de casamento com Quinn Fabray. Paciência. Alojei-me nos braços de Santana e ela não disse uma palavra contra. Simplesmente aceitou a minha presença.

"Você não pode aparecer no dia do seu casamento com uma olheira" – ela sussurrou.

"Cala a boca, Santy" – fechei os olhos e procurei cochilar.

Foi o que me valeu. Acordei novamente às cinco e meia da manhã. Fui ao um quarto, vesti uma calça, botas longas até os joelhos, blusa e um casaco longo. Coloquei óculos escuros no rosto e não me importei em tomar café da manhã. Apesar da cerimônia não religiosa, ainda preservaria alguns costumes judeus como jejuar no dia do casamento.

"Pronta?" – Santana estava segurando o vestido e as chaves do carro numa mão e tinha a outra cheia de biscoitos.

"Pronta."

"Não está se esquecendo de nada?" – ela piscou para mim. vi as minhas mãos vazias e suspirei.

Corri até ao meu closet e lá peguei o meu vestido e a minha mala. É que Quinn e eu iríamos passar o resto do dia no hotel e depois seguiríamos para o aeroporto e passar dez dias no Caribe na lua de mel, uma viagem que ganhamos de presente de bubbee e zaide. A vontade de Quinn era conhecer Paris, mas o auge do inverno não era a melhor época do ano para se passear na Europa. Nós iríamos sim a Paris, mas em março antes de eu ter de voltar a Los Angeles para gravar a terceira temporada de Slings and Arrows.

"Pensei que fosse casar sem o seu vestido" – Santana sorriu de lado de um jeito que fazia sempre que estava nervosa, mas procurava disfarçar – "Seria interessante e talvez até lançasse moda, caso alguém pudesse saber da notícia."

Ninguém poderia. Todos os envolvidos no trabalho do casamento estavam sob contrato de sigilo. A multa para quem abrisse a boca sobre o meu casamento ou sobre a minha festa era algo colossal. Tudo foi firmado por senhor Richard White, advogado do senhor Weiz, por ter arrumado tudo. Esse foi o meu presente de casamento dado pelo pai biológico de papai.

"Vamos?" – estendi a minha mão para Santana em busca de suporte.

"Só não vomite no carro" – ela atendeu ao meu gesto.

"Que gentil!"

"É o meu charme."

...

(Quinn)

Era a minha noite naquele apartamento em Washington Heights. Havia mais nada meu naquele quarto a não ser a minha mala para a viagem e o meu vestido. Até a roupa de cama era emprestada de Santiago. Ficar ali naquele espaço pequeno pela alta madrugada me fez pensar em coisas importantes. Uma delas era de como eu odiava aquele apartamento. Apesar de ele ser relativamente decente e barato, o prédio era velho, estava infestado de baratas, o bairro era perigoso, por vezes se sentia o cheiro do esgoto, o elevador vivia quebrado, um traficante barra pesada era o meu vizinho do andar de baixo, havia um armênio que eu jurava ser um radical fundamentalista no andar de cima. Ao menos a pizzaria local mais popular do bairro realmente era boa e barata.

Mas conheci algumas pessoas muito boas também. O seu Ramirez do mercado era um sujeito decente e sempre me dava algum brinde, como uma maçã a mais ou algum legume. Pena que era uma luta para ele falar em inglês e uma luta para eu conseguir cuspir algumas frases em espanhol. Gostava também da tia Glória, que era uma garçonete de meia idade que tinha forte cheiro de cigarro que costumava pegar o mesmo ônibus que eu para a estação de conexão. Dali eu ia para Nova Rochelle e ela seguia para o Queens. Vou sentir falta porque, apesar dos resmungos, ela tinha boas e inteligentes opiniões sobre pequenas coisas da vida. Uma pena que não tenha seguido os próprios conselhos.

Quanto a passar a minha última noite de solteira naquele apartamento, foi apenas uma questão de conveniência. Cheguei ontem pela tarde da minha despedida de solteira em Vegas. Estava morrendo de ressaca depois de uma bela noitada bebendo, apostando nos dados e vendo strippers. Nada demais aconteceu além dessas diversões um tanto quanto masculinas. Exceto, talvez com Mike e Santiago. Ambos terminaram a noite acompanhados com estranhas. Mike tinha o lance beard com Rachel que tinha algum risco de ser comprometido, e Santiago traiu Kayla com uma mulher de peitos enormes. Mas eu como estava sob o código bro, não poderia contar nada a ninguém. Johnny se limitou a fazer as mesmas coisas que eu: beber, jogar, ver strippers. Foi ótima a farra. Mas a viagem de volta no avião foi uma tormenta: eu passei mal uma vez e precisei pedir pelo amor de deus por um remédio qualquer. Uma moça, passageira comum, me deu aspirinas e um anti-enjôo. Foi a minha salvação. Então, quando chegamos a Nova York, não queria e não podia encontrar com Rachel por causa das tradições. Não estava com saco e nem tinha dinheiro extra para hotel. Voltei ao meu velho apartamento com Santiago e Mike nos acompanhou. Ele, como bom padrinho, ainda foi a loja buscar o meu vestido de casamento.

Basicamente, passei todo o dia tomando água, aspirinas, torradas e sopa expressa na companhia de dois dos meus melhores amigos. Até que dormi às nove horas da noite, acordei às três e meia e não consegui relaxar mais.

"Quinn?" – ouvi batidas na porta. Era Mike. Ele abriu mão do conforto de um hotel ou da casa de um amigo para ficar comigo nessa minha última caminhada até o altar.

"Entra" – já estava vestida mesmo.

"Ei!" – ele sorriu – "Está pronta para ir?" – apenas acenei – "Nervosa?"

"Um bocado" – confessei – "Só que não de um jeito ruim. A impressão que tenho é que me preparei para esse momento a minha vida inteira e agora que ele chegou..."

"O quê?" – ele parecia ansioso com a minha resposta.

"Queria pular as formalidades e apenas voltar a viver com a minha Rachel."

"Então por que das formalidades?"

"Eu sempre quis casar com ela. Fato. Mas não me importo com festas e recepções. Rachel disse que só pretende casar uma vez na vida e apesar de todos os cuidados, ela queria ter o momento dela de ir até o altar e etc. Essa é a razão as formalidades. Conseguimos com que o juiz fosse até a festa, nós teremos uma cerimônia e assinaremos os papéis na hora. Essas coisas. Uma pena que elas me deixam com um inacreditável frio na barriga."

Mike acenou e olhou para o relógio.

"Receio, Quinn Fabray, que devemos partir. Eu vou chamar o táxi."

Acenei e fiquei mais uma vez sozinha no meu quase ex-quarto. Fechei os olhos e deixei o meu corpo cair na cama. Fechei os olhos e fiz uma prece para que tudo pudesse transcorrer bem no dia do meu casamento.

...

(Santana)

Eu estava num cochilo muito gostoso quando Rachel invadiu o meu quarto para dormir nos meus braços. Não era algo incomum porque até mesmo quando as coisas estavam bem ruins entre nós na época em que éramos adolescentes e quase rivais em McKinley, ainda havia momentos em que uma procurava a outra para conversar ou simplesmente apreciar o conforto da companhia. Como na vez em que Finn terminou com ela pela segunda vez. Embora eu visualizasse fogos de artifício em minha mente por causa disso e estivesse passando por um momento conturbado, eu invadi o quarto da minha irmã e deitei-me ao lado dela e não disse uma palavra enquanto ela chorava encolhida no canto da cama. Mas eu sabia que a minha presença era importante.

Acho que era isso que se tratava o amor incondicional, certo? Houve um tempo que eu pensava existir graus de intensidade no amor. Mas depois de muito pensar e não chegar a uma teoria válida para o que seja o amor e suas classificações, a minha única conclusão é de que ele é incondicional. Eu amo bubble, independente do período do passado em que ela agiu como uma prostituta particular do senhor Weiz, teve um filho dele, nunca contou isso para zaide, e que esse segredo estourou na minha cara de um jeito nada bonito. Eu amo Shelby, apesar de ela ter me ferido e à minha família algumas vezes simplesmente por ser uma covarde que não consegue lidar direito com os sentimentos (tudo bem que eu herdei um pouco disso dela). Eu amo Brittany, mesmo que ela não tenha me escolhido e me forçado a seguir adiante. Eu amo Johnny, apesar de ele ser um sujeito sensível e complicado na lida diária. Eu amo Quinn, mesmo ela sendo uma bitch machista que muitas vezes me passou a perna em nome da nossa rivalidade, e ainda aplicou o golpe de misericórdia: casar com a minha irmã.

Eu amo Rachel apesar da enorme lista de contras. Simplesmente a amo. Ela é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Talvez a que desempenhou o papel mais importante nesses últimos anos. Rachel é parte essencial do meu universo, é a minha companheira nas melhores aventuras, a minha rocha, o meu calo e o meu calcanhar de Aquiles ao mesmo tempo. Sinceramente ficaria perdida sem ela.

Agora ela iria casar e começar outra saga ao lado de Quinn Fabray. Uma em que eu faria parte, mas com papel menor. Fico emocionada ao pensar nisso e me permito liberar algumas lágrimas, mas me esforço para não atrapalhar o cochilo dela. Eu não voltei a dormir, mas fiquei com os olhos fechados pensando e pensando.

Rachel acordou ainda no início da manhã e eu fui junto. O casamento estava marcado para as dez horas e teoricamente ela tinha tempo. Mas estava ansiosa demais para chegar ao hotel dentro do horário para começar a se arrumar por lá. Tudo bem que cabelo e maquiagem levavam certo tempo, mesmo quando o vestido dela não era tradicional de noiva, nem mesmo o de Quinn. Elas se casariam de branco, mas em vestidos de gala. Não vi o de Quinn, mas o de Rachel era simplesmente lindo com brilho discreto, um decote que a deixava sensual e elegante. E como não tinha muitas ornamentações, entrava no espírito do casamento que ela o da simplicidade.

Eu, como única madrinha (Rachel quis assim), entraria com um vestido vermelho de corte mais simples, mas que ao menos valorizava os meus belos peitos.

Rachel estava nervosa. Ela tremia, para dizer a verdade, mas eu procurei não chamar a atenção dela para isso ou as coisas poderiam piorar. E se ela tivesse um colapso na minha frente e perdesse o casamento? Quinn me culparia e me mataria. Digo, literalmente. Era melhor prezar pela minha segurança. Ela estava apressada e isso só me deu tempo de comer alguns biscoitos e pegar o meu vestido, além das chaves do carro. Ela própria quase esqueceu a própria mala em que viajaria em lua de mel e o vestido.

Descemos até a garagem. Depois de tudo dentro, nos conformes, olhei para o banco do passageiro e Rachel estalava os dedos e respirava fundo.

"Se você quiser correr... bom, você terá de fazer isso sozinha ou as pessoas vão me acusar de seqüestro" – ela sorriu como num desabafo.

"Estou prestes a vivenciar um momento de passagem, não é mesmo?" – acenei ainda sem ligar o carro – "Queria pensar que não, mas o meu coração diz o contrário. Este é um momento definidor e por mais que eu esteja absolutamente certa do que quero fazer, dá muito medo."

"Acredito que estranho seria se você não tivesse frio na barriga. É como quando me deparo com novos desafios e me passa o medo de não dar conta. Mas daí a gente embarca nele, dá um tropeço ou dois e quando menos se espera tudo fica familiar, natural. No seu caso, não é que você vá vivenciar algo inédito, porque você morou com ela, sabe das coisas."

"A diferença é que agora será oficial" – ela suspirou.

"Então?"

"Vamos tornar isso oficial."

Acenei e liguei o carro.

...

(Rachel)

Ranier Hotel tinha quatro estrelas e ficava em Gramecy Park. Era um local sem badalações, mas que tinha estrutura adequada para receber festas de casamento de pessoas comuns em Nova York. Quer dizer, se alguns dos meus colegas de profissão fossem fazer uma festa de casamento na metrópole, talvez pudessem escolher um local luxuoso e caro, mesmo se desejassem algo discreto. Quinn e eu escolhemos o Ranier Hotel por uma questão de custo-benefício. O local era discreto, o preço bom, oferecia conforto, o salão de eventos era perfeito para aquilo que queríamos e eles tinham até quartos de preparação para os noivos. A gerência não fazia burocracias para a entrada de serviços e ainda fazia um belo desconto caso os convidados da festa permanecessem hospedados ali. Claro que não tinha como reservar para todo mundo, mas os meus pais, meus avós e os pais de Quinn estavam por lá. Além disso, a gerência do hotel aceitou trabalhar em regime de sigilo.

Assim que chegamos ao local, o subgerente (o principal só chegaria no final da manhã) nos recebeu de maneira muito simpática. Todos estavam a par dos eventos e ele logo nos encaminhou ao tal quarto de espera e preparação da noiva. Eu fui para lá enquanto Santana "despachava" a minha bagagem para o quarto "nupcial", onde eu passaria minha primeira noite como casada. No quarto preparatório havia uma penteadeira, espelho, cama de casal e poltrona. Havia também um lavabo. Tudo muito bem arrumado e preparado, de fato. Coloquei meu vestido sobre a cama e sentei-me na poltrona. Quinze minutos depois, Santana entrou no quarto com um sorriso acanhado.

"Acabei de cruzar com papi. Ele parece um morto vivo."

"E a nossa mãe?"

"Não vi a Shelby, mas se quer saber, o movimento no salão do casamento parece estar intenso. O pessoal da organização está todo aí tocando tudo."

"Aonde você vai se arrumar?"

"Acho que vou pedir o quarto dos nossos pais emprestado" – ela sorriu e fez um carinho nos meus cabelos – "Fica tranqüila que tudo está correndo bem. Daqui a pouco o pessoal do cabelo e maquiagem vai chegar aí e você vai se tornar a noiva mais linda do mundo."

Ouvimos uma batida na porta. Uma cabecinha desconhecida apareceu. Era uma mulher com cabelos castanhos claros presos num coque impecável, usava um terninho e estava com uma prancheta.

"Bom dia, senhora Berry-Lopez. Eu sou Michele Stephan, coordenadora do cerimonial. Qualquer coisa que precisar, por favor, pode falar comigo. Só para avisar que tudo está correndo bem. Em uma hora nós vamos abrir o salão para a acomodação dos convidados e o casamento vai começar no horário. Você precisa de uma bebida ou algo para beliscar?"

"Uma garrafa de champanhe, por favor" – Santana me atropelou – "Duas taças porque a madrinha aqui também vai precisar de um."

"Providenciarei" – a coordenadora achou graça da postura da minha irmã e saiu do quarto.

Em seguida, por coincidência, Giles e a equipe dele entraram no meu quarto. Era o momento de fazer o cabeço e a maquiagem. Santana não quis ficar, disse que iria subir ao quarto em que meus pais estavam para colocar o vestido dela. Sentei no banquinho da penteadeira e começaram a me arrumar.

...

(Quinn)

Mike, como bom padrinho de casamento, me acompanhou até a recepção do hotel. Eu estava ficando nervosa e precisava de um apoio integral. O subgerente nos atendeu e fui levada até a um pequeno quarto azul com cama, espelho e poltrona, além de um lavabo, que seria onde deveria colocar meu vestido e me arrumar. Tinha em minha mala meu estojo de maquiagem, secador e o sapato que usaria. Não tinha noção de como seria o vestido de Rachel, mas o nosso acordo foi de evitar os tradicionais de casamento. Optei por um longo branco de uma alça com uma discreta calda. Coloquei minhas coisas em cima da cama, mas queria despachar aquela mala logo para o meu quarto de núpcias. Só não sabia o que fazer.

"Aonde vai?" – Mike perguntou.

"Na recepção" – fui saindo – "preciso dar um jeito na minha bagagem."

"Eu resolvo isso para você."

"É coisa rápida. E depois você precisa voltar para se arrumar."

"Achei que poderia entrar de jeans."

"Sem essa Mike!"

"Então, eu te acompanho."

Assim que saí do quarto, vi Santana saindo de outro. Sinal de que Rachel já tinha chegado. Meu coração disparou.

"San" – ela olhou para trás e depois veio até mim.

"Ei" – me esperou para ver se eu dizia alguma coisa, mas minha mente estava um turbilhão porque eu tinha uma coisa a resolver de imediato, mas a minha mente foi ocupada por coisas que queria saber de Rachel – "Como ela está?"

"Bem... na verdade começou a se arrumar agora. Algo que você também deveria estar fazendo, certo?"

"Sim..." – isso me trouxe um pouco para a realidade apesar do meu forte desejo de invadir aquele quarto e dar um beijo em minha noiva – "eu preciso mandar a minha bagagem para o quarto..."

"Deixa que eu coloco lá" – me mostrou a chave – "É bom que aproveito os músculos de Mike para deixar suas coisas."

"Ei San" – ele veio por trás de mim e os dois se abraçaram brevemente.

"Senhorita Fabray?" – uma mulher nos interrompeu – "Que bom que chegou cedo. Sou Michele Stephan, coordenadora do cerimonial. Estou aqui para atender qualquer tipo de solicitação que queira fazer e para te manter informada. Qualquer coisa, por favor, não se furte em dizer."

"Oh, claro..." – olhei para os meus amigos – "A verdade é que preciso de ajuda para me vestir e sei que a minha mãe está hospedada neste hotel. É possível chamá-la? O nome dela é..."

"Judy Fabray" – a coordenadora completou. Parecia mesmo ser competente – "Vou providenciar. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Tem água?"

"Vou providenciar também. Mas sugiro que não circule pelos corredores até a hora da cerimônia. Não seria bom se as noivas se encontrassem antes da hora."

Olhei para Mike, que parecia impressionado. Eu também estava. Não foi essa tal Michele que conversou conosco quando contratamos o serviço de cerimonial de uma das clientes de Santana na Rock'n'Pano. Talvez a dona do negócio não participe realmente dos eventos. Não que estivesse descontente, só surpresa. Acenei e voltei para o meu quarto. Mike voltou comigo apenas para pegar a minha bagagem.

"Volto daqui a pouco" – ele me deu um beijo no meu rosto e saiu acompanhado de Santana.

Sentei na cama e suspirei, não sabia nem por onde começar. Fiquei ali parada olhando para o mundo quando um garçom entrou no quarto e colocou uma bandeja com uma jarra de água gelada e copos de vidro. Agradeci, mas não toquei em nada. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali meio catatônica, mas então decidi me movimentar e arrumar o meu cabelo. Foi nesse tempo em que minha mãe e Frannie chegaram. Suspirei aliviada.

...

(Santana)

Sabe quando alguém te convida para ser madrinha de casamento? Não se sinta tão honrada assim porque isso significa que terá uma série de responsabilidades. São tantas que é por isso que uma noiva escolhe umas cinco ou seis para dividir as tarefas. Como única madrinha de Rachel, não tive essa sorte. Verdade que a única coisa em que realmente coloquei a minha grana foi nos eventos relativos à despedida de solteira da minha irmã, mas isso não quer dizer quer não tenha trabalhado em outras coisas. Por exemplo, salão e serviço de cerimonial com o trabalho de advogados em cima: eu arrumei tudo. Meu pai mandou dinheiro para pagar parte da festa, Rachel alugou o salão do hotel e fechou os contratos, meus avós deram a ela a viagem de lua de mel, e senhor Weiz deu a parte legal dos contratos de sigilo, eu fiz a despedida de solteiro e até Johnny arrumou o DJ. Os pais da Quinn não deram um centavo para contribuir. Não que eu esteja julgando. Mas sim, estou. Eles eram Fabray, certo?

Nossa chegada ao hotel foi tranqüila e as pessoas pareciam bem organizadas. Era um lugar acostumado a receber eventos, o que facilitava as coisas. Nós abrimos a diária da suíte de luxo que Rachel e Quinn passariam a noite e, enquanto o subgerente fazia a gentileza em conduzir Rachel por local determinado, um funcionário do hotel me acompanhou até a suíte para que eu deixasse a bagagem da minha irmã por lá. Subimos até o 13º andar e abri a porta de um apartamento desses bacanas com direito a uma pequena sala, o quarto e um banheiro grande. Coloquei a bagagem da minha irmã próximo ao guarda-roupas, tranquei a suíte e desci. A porta do elevador se abriu no caminho entre o 13º e o subsolo e, por coincidência, quem estava descendo também era papi.

"Santana!" – nos abraçamos – "Me alegro de verte aquí."

"Yo tambiém, papi" – sorri – "Pero usted no parece estar bien."

"Estoy cansado y nada más. Tu hermana?"

"Em el domitório para vestirce. Shelby y Beth?"

"Se encuentran em el domitório."

A porta do elevador se abriu no segundo andar e eu segurei a porta por alguns instantes. Meu pai perguntou se queria acompanhá-lo no café da manhã, mas recusei. Rachel precisava de mim. No subsolo, dei uma olhada no movimento do salão. Estava basicamente pronto com as mesas distribuídas e forradas. Algumas pessoas distribuíam os talheres e taças naquele instante, o altar recebia os últimos retoques e o pessoal da floricultura varria o chão. Tudo estava muito bonito e de bom gosto. Voltei ao quarto em que Rachel estava confinada e contei as novidades. Mas o diálogo foi curto, pois logo a babá das noivas apareceu assim como o cara que arrumaria o cabelo da minha irmã e faria a maquiagem. Apesar do casamento ser de cunho neutro na questão religiosa, minha irmã ainda iria preservar alguns dos costumes judeus. Ela entraria de véu, estava jejuando, e ontem ela foi ao templo para emergir em um micvê. Com certeza, zaide quebraria uma taça ao fim da cerimônia civil.

Assim que saí do quarto, encontrei com Quinn e Mike. Acho que eles eram recém chegados. Quinn parecia estar bem mais nervosa do que a minha irmã se é que isso era possível. Nem mesmo perguntou para despachar a mala dela para a suíte. Não deveria fazer o serviço, mas me ofereci porque eu era madrinha e não iria provocar logo no dia delas. Mike entrou no quarto em que Quinn estava "confinada" e voltou de lá com uma bagagem similar a de Rachel: mala com rodinhas.

"Como foi em Vegas?" – perguntei a ele no caminho do elevador. Não estava interessada especificamente na despedida de solteiro de Quinn, mas como o meu namorado se comportou por lá. Johnny só me ligou ontem para dizer que tinha chegado e que estava tudo bem. Mais nada.

"O que aconteceu em Vegas, fica em Vegas" – Mike piscou para mim e aquilo me enfureceu.

"Eu não sou a noiva."

"Mas é namorada de um dos camaradas da outra noiva" – ele sorriu e eu bufei. Pegamos o elevador.

"Serei mais específica então. Johnny aprontou?"

"Se você acha que beber demais e colocar alguns dólares na tanguinha de uma stripper é aprontar, então sim. Agora se você considera coisas mais pesadas como aprontar, digo para ficar sossegada, San. A sua testa está livre de chifres."

"Isso não tem graça."

"Você quis saber. Agora se você quiser algo mais detalhado, que tente arrancar da boca do seu próprio namorado porque eu direi mais nada."

Era justo. Se Mike disse a verdade, então Johnny não fez mais do que o normal e previsível. A imagem de ele admirar um par de peitos nus a um palmo do rosto dele e passar a mão em strippers não era agradável. Por outro lado, era o que caras faziam em despedidas de solteiro, certo? Talvez fosse melhor não pensar nisso. Segui mais uma vez a suíte de núpcias para deixar a outra mala. Então desci até ao meu carro e peguei o meu vestido que ainda estava lá dentro. Nesse meio tempo, Mike se despediu e pegou um táxi. Disse que voltaria em uma hora. Liguei para Shelby e ela me informou qual apartamento em que estava. Era para lá mesmo que precisava ir e colocar meu vestido. Subi até ao sexto andar e bati à porta do quarto em que estavam os meus pais. Beth atendeu.

"Oi docinho!" – ajoelhei-me para abraçar a pequena e ela agarrou o meu pescoço.

"Santy! Você demorou!" – ela disse com todo carinho que dispensava a mim.

"Tem algum espaço aqui para eu poder me vestir?" – olhei para Shelby por cima do ombro de Beth.

"Claro" – Beth respondeu – "Estou louca para ver o seu vestido. Aposto que é lindo" – não tinha como não sorrir para aquela pequena adorável.

"Oi Santana" – levantei-me para abraçar a minha mãe. Ela parecia um pouco abalada, em especial pela força que ela colocou no abraço.

"Algo errado?" – perguntei quando vi lágrimas nos olhos dela.

"Vou casar a minha primeira filha hoje e tenho permissão de estar emocional" – ela segurou o meu rosto – "Se não for pedir muito, não faça isso comigo tão cedo, ok? Procure dar um intervalo de tempo de alguns anos entre o seu casamento e o da sua irmã porque tenho muito que recuperar emocionalmente."

"Eu não pretendo me casar logo mesmo" – desdenhei.

Rachel ficou triste por Shelby ter ido contra o casamento dela de uma forma mais firme e enérgica do que eu. As minhas razões eram mais infantis, mas as delas tinham um pouco a ver com a relação sanguinea entre Quinn e Beth. Minha mãe nunca disse uma palavra a respeito, mas a impressão que eu tinha era de que ela apenas tolerava a presença da nora. Vamos aos fatos: ela nunca foi de sorrir para Quinn e convidá-la espontaneamente para um chá das cinco. Só era educada e procurava agir normalmente. O maior exemplo que tive disso foi no dia em que contaram a verdade a Beth. Quinn saiu em seguida para ficar com a mãe dela pelo resto do tempo e Shelby praticamente fez as malas.

"Ótimo. Como está a sua irmã?"

"No geral, Rachel está bem. Nervosa, mas bem. Neste exato momento está num quarto lá do subsolo com o cabeleireiro. Vou voltar lá depois de me arrumar. Então? Posso usar o espaço?"

...

(Rachel)

Olhei-me no espelho. Estava vestida, maquiada, com o cabelo feito. Só faltava colocar o véu, que era pequeno e discreto, mas atendia a simbologia. Ele deveria ser colocado pelos meus pais antes de eu seguir ao altar e depois tirado por Quinn ao fim da cerimônia. Nenhum deles era judeu, ainda assim gostaria de ter essa tradição. A garrafa de champanhe estava pela metade, mas não foi por minha culpa: tomei apenas um pouco de água. Santana tomou uma taça e Shelby cuidou do resto. Minha mãe parecia mais nervosa que o normal.

"Parece que as coisas vão começar" – Santana invadiu o quarto pela enésima vez. Estava tão bonita com o vestido vermelho e os cabelos soltos e bem penteados – "Os convidados estão na expectativa."

"Meus pais?"

"Estão vindo para cá" – ela olhou para mim de um jeito amoroso e segurou minhas mãos – "Está linda, Ray."

"Você também, Santy" – demos um selinho. O nosso último antes que eu me tornasse uma mulher casada – "Sabe que eu me lembrei de uma coisa agora?"

"O quê?"

"A hierarquia."

"O que tem isso?"

"Agora ela estará para sempre ao meu lado, senhorita Santana Berry-Lopez."

"E o que te faz pensar nessa asneira?" – ela franziu a testa e levou as mãos à cintura. Incrível como minha irmã era sempre sensível ao tema, mesmo em momentos como aquele. Mesmo quando o assunto da hierarquia já não tinha a importância há muito tempo e não passava mais de uma brincadeira para implicar uma com a outra.

"Eu vou me casar primeiro. Serei uma senhora primeiro. A hierarquia estará para sempre ao meu lado e você agora tem o dever supremo de me ouvir sempre que necessário."

"Quer dizer que só porque você vai deixar que Fabray coloque uma algema no seu dedo significa que você se tornou uma matriarca estilo abuela?"

"Talvez" – pensei em abuela. Duas pessoas que gostaria que estivesse aqui eram ela e papai. Mas eu tinha certeza e fé que eles me acompanhariam e me abençoariam em espírito. Encarei a minha irmã nos olhos e voltei a segurar a mão dela – "Não pense que só porque estarei casada que vou deixar de estar de olho em você, Santana Berry-Lopez. Mantenha sempre o seu coração no lugar certo e não se deixe levar sobre coisas do passado. É para frente que a gente segue" – era só um reforço que dava sobre o fato de Brittany e Johnny estarem no mesmo ambiente. Acredito que ela entendeu a minha mensagem.

Ouvimos algumas batidas à porta. Eram nossos pais.

"Está quase na hora" – Shelby disse séria.

Ela abraçou Santana de lado enquanto meu pai se aproximou de mim. Era a primeira vez no dia em que ele me via. Os olhos dele brilharam quando ele segurou as minhas mãos e deu um beijo na minha testa. Lágrimas encheram os olhos do meu pai e eu lutava para não me emocionar também.

"Você está linda, mi estrellita. A noiva mais linda do mundo" – sorrimos um para o outro.

"Pai..." – peguei o arranjo do véu que estava sobre a cama, o coloquei rapidamente ainda sem cobrir o meu rosto. Então fiquei diante do meu pai – "Eu sei que o senhor não liga para tradições religiosas, mas será que poderia?"

"Eu não sei as palavras certas, hija. Mal sei pronunciar palavras em hebraico. Hiram saberia..."

"Use as suas próprias."

Ele respirou fundo e colocou o véu sobre o meu rosto.

"Que deus te abençoe, filha, e à sua união. O caminho não é fácil, mas você é a minha pequena guerreira e você vai saber se conduzir. Que você seja muito feliz nessa nova jornada."

Encerrou com um novo beijo na minha testa e nos abraçamos. Respirei fundo e não consegui conter algumas lágrimas. Fomos interrompidos com algumas batidas à porta. Era Michele.

"Rachel" – ela disse com cautela – "Chegou a hora. Quinn está te esperando."

Meu pai ofereceu o braço dele. Era o momento de ele me conduzir até ao altar.

...

(Quinn)

"As flores que você escolheu são adoráveis, Quinnie" – mamãe tomou mais um gole do vinho – "Sempre teve gosto impecável para essas coisas. Mais do que a sua irmã."

"É para isso que se paga paisagistas e decoradores, mamãe" – Frannie retrucou.

"Só uma correção" – disse – "Eu e Rachel escolhemos a decoração. Juntas."

"Mas os lírios são coisas sua" – minha mãe insistiu – "Sempre foi sua flor favorita."

"Gosto do perfume dela e Rachel também. Além disso, significa casamento. Achamos apropriado."

"É muito estranho te ver casar com Rachel Berry-Lopez" – Frannie balançou a cabeça – "Pior ainda: é muito estranho te ver casada antes de mim."

"O seu casamento não será na próxima primavera?"

"Não deixa de ser estranho. Eu sou a mais velha e deveria fazer essas coisas primeiro."

"Eu nem conheço o seu noivo em pessoa" – era apenas uma constatação sem sentimentos envolvidos.

"Ele até que viria, mas não ficaria confortável assistindo um casamento gay."

"Então fico feliz por seu noivo não ter aparecido. Muito embora, eu teria toda honra se for convidada ao seu casamento, Frannie. Mas por você."

"O sentimento é recíproco, maninha. Estou aqui por você."

"Eu aprendi a gostar da Rachel" – minha mãe já estava claramente alta – "É uma menina boa apesar de ser um tanto quanto geniosa e ter uma mãe tão metida. Imagine que Shelby conta vantagem porque coordena um coralzinho numa universidade. E aquela irmã dela? Ela olha para mim como se eu fosse uma leprosa. Tão rude!"

"Gente!" – tive de tomar providência contra o rumo que aquela conversa tomava – "É da família da minha muito em breve esposa que vocês estão falando. E é a minha família também. Será que vocês podem parar só por hoje?"

Elas pediram desculpas com o olhar. Não que o efeito da minha reclamação fosse durar muito, mas eu estava prestes a ir ao altar e não era pedir muito por alguns segundos de paz. Minha mãe voltou a beber vinho e Frannie ficou diante do espelho para arrumar o vestido.

"Eu deveria ser a sua madrinha" – ela comentou e eu não respondi.

Nessa hora ouvi batidas à porta. Meu pai entrou junto com a coordenadora do cerimonial.

"Muito bem Quinnie, está tudo pronto" – meu pai me deu o braço dele – "Agora deixa eu te levar até o altar" – e recebi um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

Respirei fundo. Era a hora.


	25. 10 de dez de 2016 – Uma nova saga P2

**10 de dezembro de 2016 – Uma nova saga P2**

(Quinn)

E lá iríamos nós. Michele, a coordenadora do cerimonial, falou com algumas pessoas pelo rádio antes de praticamente exigir que eu e minha família saíssemos do quarto. Meu pai segurou a minha mão e era a única pessoa que parecia inalterada ao meu redor. Minha mãe já começava a chorar e Frannie a abraçava de lado, dando-lhe suporte. As duas foram levadas até as cadeiras destinadas a minha família antes que eu e meu pai pudéssemos aparecer para os nossos poucos convidados.

"Preparada?" – meu pai perguntou e eu apenas acenei.

Então ouvimos o violeiro começar a tocar "Jesus, Alegria dos Homens", de Bach. Rachel e eu, em nome da simplicidade que queríamos para o nosso casamento, queríamos apenas um violão solo para compor a trilha da cerimônia. Eu escolhi o tema para a minha entrada porque sempre achei a música mais linda nos casamentos em que assisti ao longo da minha vida, em especial na igreja que frequentava em Lima. Sei que o meu casamento seria apenas no civil, mas eu queria colocar um pouco da minha religiosidade cristã.

Começamos a caminhar. O salão não era tão grande assim, não eram muitos os passos que me separavam do altar. Controlei as minhas emoções e caminhei como uma Fabray ao lado de meu pai. Sinceramente, nem vi os rostos dos convidados em pé que estavam a beira do caminho, mas sorri para eles. Sorria para todos enquanto o meu coração batia forte como se um baterista de heavy-metal estivesse dentro dele. Que belo contraste, não? Por fora, a música mais suave de todas preenchia o ambiente. Internamente, era com se meu corpo reagisse ao som de alguma música do Pantera (meu pai ficaria contente se soubesse que andava pensando em referências sulistas).

No final do percurso, quando a juíza de paz já estava de prontidão atrás do altar, recebi um beijo no rosto de meu pai e acenei para Mike, já posicionado para ficar atrás de mim como um bom padrinho. O violeiro terminou de tocar a melodia e as pessoas permaneceram em pé. Era tempo de esperar por Rachel e pelo momento em que ela seria entregue de uma vez por todas a mim.

Acho que eu parei de respirar quando vi Santana e Shelby contornando o salão para se posicionar próximo ao altar. Beth estava sentadinha em uma cadeira do lado dos Lopez. Sorri para a minha filha e mesmo que ela não tivesse correspondido, estava grata por minha Beth poder assistir ao meu casamento. Shelby sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha pequena e Santana se posicionou da mesma forma que Mike, como a madrinha que era da minha muito em breve esposa. Ela piscou para mim e acenou. Estava tudo em ordem no universo.

O violeiro começou a tocar "Fly me to the Moon" e eu não pude me furtar em sorrir. Essa música era a cara de Rachel: standard, popular, interpretada por grandes vozes, e que refletia perfeitamente o estado dela. Ou ao menos eu queria pensar assim.

Então ela entrou no salão acompanhada de Juan Lopez. Véu no rosto. Meu coração pulou uma ou duas batidas.

...

(Rachel)

Sei que a tradição manda a madrinha ou as madrinhas entrarem junto com a noiva. Quinn não tinha madrinha e em nome dos direitos iguais como, assim esperava, nortearia nosso casamento, Santana também não entraria pelo tapete vermelho. Acho que ela agradeceu a mim. Meu pai suspirou. Estávamos muito emocionados por causa do encontro anterior, e vi que ele lutava para manter a postura. Não devia ser fácil para ele ser sempre tão austero e durão se mostrar frágil e emocionado. Só tinha visto isso acontecer em tragédias.

"Fly me to the Moon?" – ele comentou baixinho quando a minha música começou.

"Sabe o quanto gosto da versão da Diana Krall."

"Será que eu não te ensinei nada sobre a Sarah Vaughan?"

"Pai!"

A breve conversa serviu para uma leve descontração. Era bom para espantar um pouco do nervosismo que estávamos sentindo. Estávamos mais confortáveis em nossos passos e encaramos os convidados. Eu a encarei. Quinn estava literalmente como uma deusa grega com o vestido branco de uma única alça. Ela era Afrodite. Sim, só podia ser a deusa do amor, mesmo tivesse momentos de Atenas e Hades. Meu queixo caiu? Não sei, talvez sim. Estava simplesmente bestificada. O que fiz para merecer desposar uma criatura tão linda?

Quando chegamos ao altar, meu pai me deu um beijo na testa depois beijou Quinn no rosto. Então ele completou o ritual de me entregar a ela. Quinn pegou na minha mãe e nos postamos diante do juiz de paz.

...

(Santana)

Havia poucas pessoas no salão, mas isso era previsto pela festa quase familiar. Os pais de Quinn e Frannie estavam sentados em cadeiras reservadas no lado direito. Mike, como bom padrinho, estava em pé atrás de Quinn. Devo admitir que a bitch estava de tirar o fôlego. Minha irmã não ficava trás. Era de fato um casal bonito e diferente, e não falo pelo fato de ser um par de garotas. Era a união da branca, cristã, loira de beleza tipicamente americana, com uma judia com genética latina. Não falo por causa dos Lopez porque não existe essa certeza quando se trata de Rachel. Shelby tem descendência italiana pelos avós maternos dela.

Enfim, Shelby e eu nos posicionamos. Beth já estava sentadinha no lugar dela. Minha mãe ficou sentada ao passo que eu fiquei de pé do lado esquerdo do altar como uma boa madrinha fazendo a guarda da aliança que minha irmã colocaria no dedo de Quinn Fabray. Rachel e papi atravessaram o salão com certa rapidez. Ela tinha um sorriso nervoso congelado no rosto, e ele, os olhos marejados. Achei bonito quando papi "entregou" a filha dele nas mãos de Quinn. O trabalho dele foi feito. Agora era com as duas. Na prática já estava sendo desde os nossos 17 anos.

Rachel e Quinn se acomodaram diante do juiz de paz, e eu dei uma olhada no salão. O lado da minha irmã estava mais cheio. Brittany sentou ao lado de Kurt. Mercedes estava acompanhada de Julio e, por ali perto, tia Maria, tio Pedro, Daniela e noivo. Tia Rosa não pode vir a Nova York, o que foi uma pena. Bubbee e zaide estavam sentados próximos a mim. Johnny estava ao lado deles sorrindo como um idiota lindo. Tinha os amigos de Rachel: Rom, Amanda e Luis. Cada um com seus respectivos. E também Josh Ripley com a esposa e Nina Morris com o filho. O senhor Weiz foi convidado, mas no lugar dele vieram o advogado Richard White e esposa.

Os rostos do lado de Quinn eram conhecidos. Além dos Fabray e da madrasta, estavam por ali dois chefes de Quinn cujos nomes esqueci, Santiago e Kayla, Roger Benz e esposa, e também Bena, a nossa faxineira.

O juiz de paz pegou o microfone e sorriu para o casal diante dele.

"Senhores, senhoras e senhoritas. É um imenso prazer estar num ambiente confortável e familiar. Como sabem, essa não é uma cerimônia religiosa, muito embora tenha ficado honrado em atender ao pedido das noivas para vir aqui para dizer algumas palavras antes de ser feita a assinatura da licença matrimonial.

"Soube que Quinn Fabray é cristã, ao passo que Rachel Berry-Lopez é judia. Diferentes religiões, mas que possuem a mesma base de princípios: amar a deus e ao próximo. Sabemos que nem sempre os princípios são cumpridos por nós, e até mesmo são distorcidos por frases fora do contexto, pela má interpretação, pela não compreensão de metáforas que levam tantos a encontrar nas palavras de amor subsídios que justifiquem atrocidades. Amar a deu definitivamente não é atacar, agredir, diminuir.

"Cabe aqui a reflexão. Amar a deus é respeitar uns aos outros. É o respeito nas diferenças e no conviver. É o respeito entre meros desconhecidos, colegas, amigos, família, entre pais e filhos e entre os casais. Isso é simples na teoria, mas como é difícil na lida. Rachel e Quinn têm agora em diante um grande desafio: o respeito dentro da intimidade do casamento. Para os olhos de jovens apaixonados como tantos que vemos por aí, encantados uns com os outros e que procuram as documentações que oficializem o amor imenso que sentem um pelo outro, o casamento parece coisa simples. Não é.

"O casamento é um exercício diário de parcimônia e de saber respeitar sempre. Veja só: é muito mais do que declarações românticas e dividir o mesmo teto. Casamento significa companheirismo, respeito, renúncia, parceria, cuidado, tolerância. É o compromisso para se constituir uma família. Significa, sobretudo, o amor mútuo de corpo e alma. Amor forte e bravo que faz mover montanhas. Vocês sabem o significado de mover montanhas?".

"Significa superar os obstáculos por maiores que eles sejam" – Rachel respondeu com a voz fraca.

"Exato!" – o juíz continuou – "Mover montanhas é um ato de fé, de amor. Mas ele só é possível com muito trabalho. Casamento também é trabalho, também é ter objetivos em comum. Objetivos estes que visem mais do que ganhos e títulos. Não existe ganho maior do que a conquista do bem comum, da paz de espírito e do crescimento de vocês como indivíduos. Algumas pessoas buscam essas coisas individualmente. Deve ser um caminho muito solitário. Aqueles que se casam buscam alcançar essa evolução pessoal com a ajuda da pessoa que ama ao lado. Se vocês forem capazes de construir esse lar em rocha e regado de amor, mais do que isso, reproduzir esses bons princípios nos ambientes em que participam. Então, Rachel e Quinn, vocês não apenas estarão amando a deus, como também ajudando a construir uma sociedade melhor com os seus bons exemplos e ações.

"Como vê, a responsabilidade é tamanha, mas tenho certeza que vocês duas, lado a lado, vão conseguir."

O juiz colocou os óculos e pegou um papel que parecia oficial a julgar pela marca d'água.

"Estou aqui com os papeis que vão oficializar o casamento das duas de acordo com as leis que regem o estado de Nova York. Mas antes gostaria de saber se vocês gostariam de trocar os votos e as alianças" – as duas acenaram – "Muito bem, então."

Rachel e Quinn viraram de frente uma para a outra com as mãos unidas. Quinn começou os votos.

"É uma maldade me fazer dizer coisas bonitas a Rachel depois que tudo foi dito aqui" – algumas risadas vindas dos convidados – "Eu pesquisei em livros de poemas coisas que poderiam ser ditas a você, mas me pareceu errado. Eram palavras de outras pessoas, corações de outras pessoas. Não o meu. O meu coração é aquele que bate depressa toda vez que te vê. É um sujeito teimoso que toda vez que peço para ser um pouco racional, ele não me escuta porque sempre está assim, meio louco quando você está presente. É uma sensação maravilhosa que não posso evitar. Rachel Berry-Lopez, eu te amo com toda minha lógica, coração, alma, corpo, inteligência, burrice, insegurança, orgulho. Enfim, todo esse conjunto de qualidades e defeitos que fazem ser quem sou simplesmente te ama. Sou tão egoísta que tudo que desejo é que você fique ao meu lado pelo resto de nossas vidas. Será que isso seria pedir demais?"

"Não mesmo" – Rachel respondeu. Queria ver o rosto da minha irmã neste momento. Uma pena que ela estava de costas para mim. Com certeza, estava chorando.

"Então você aceita ser minha esposa?"

"Eu ia dizer outra coisa, mas achei melhor ficar no tradicional. É aceito!" – mais algumas risadas.

Mike passou a aliança a Quinn, que logo a colocou no dedo de Rachel e beijou a mão dela. Olhei para a platéia e todos pareciam hipnotizados pela candura do momento. Eu também estava feliz e encantada pela cerimônia simples e bonita. Olhei para Johnny. Ele me encarava com um sorriso. Pouco atrás dele estava Brittany. Ela olhava para mim com os olhos vermelhos. Meu coração bateu rápido e desviei o olhar para o casal no altar. Era a vez de Rachel dizer algumas palavras.

"Maldade é você querer que eu diga coisas bonitas e inteligentes depois de suas palavras. Irônico pensar que eu, que sou a eloqüente da casa, possa estar aqui diante de você praticamente sem palavras. Você representou muitas coisas ao longo da minha vida. No início, era o meu terror, meu tormento, minha adversária. Agora, é o meu amor, minha companheira, minha cúmplice. O amor que sinto por você é tão grande e intenso que é impossível mesurar com palavras ou até mesmo com ações. Tudo que sei é desse desejo de continuar ao seu lado porque você me traz uma felicidade incompreensível. Porque faz com que eu procure ser uma pessoa melhor por mim, por você e por todas as pessoas que amamos. Quinn Fabray, eu desejo muitas coisas na minha vida, mas nenhuma delas é mais forte e sincera do que ficar ao seu lado. Por favor, me aceite e me leve contigo para onde for!"

"Claro que sim, minha lady."

Foi a minha vez de entregar a aliança nas mãos de Rachel para que ela pudesse desposar Quinn. Minha repetiu o gesto de Quinn e beijou a aliança.

"Agora passamos às assinaturas."

O violeiro começou a tocar "True Love Ways", de Buddy Holly. Rachel me contou a história particular que ela tinha com essa música. Foi no dia em que contei que tinha sido aceita pela Stuyvesant High e que iria me mudar para Nova York. Nós brigamos no refeitório e Quinn foi atrás dela. Rachel disse que Quinn a consolou cantando essa música antes de as duas se beijarem. Acho que foi pela primeira vez. Ou será que estou enganada? Enfim, devia ter sido uma cena romântica suficiente para marcar tanto.

Rachel assinou primeiro. Depois Quinn. Eu fui a próxima a pegar na caneta e não tinha reparado no quanto estava trêmula. Mas assinei no lugar correto de testemunha de Rachel Berry-Lopez num suspiro só. Quando terminei, fui até as noivas, agora esposas, e deu um beijo e um abraço em cada uma antes de voltar a minha posição. Mike fez o mesmo. O juiz de paz conferiu a papelada com óculos no rosto e voltou a se pronunciar.

"Com a assinatura da licença de casamento, Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez agora passará a se chamar Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray. E Quinn Lucy Fabray passará a se chamar Quinn Berry-Lopez Fabray. Pelo poder conferido a mim pelas leis do estado de Nova York eu voz declaro casadas. As noivas podem se beijar."

Quinn levantou o véu de Rachel, a segurou pela cintura e se inclinou de forma a beijá-la com postura cinematográfica. O gesto veio acompanhado de aplausos e alguns gritinhos. Quando se desgrudaram, Quinn veio até nós e abraçou primeiro papi, Shelby e a mim. Ela também fez um carinho em Beth, mas acho que temeu uma reação forte da minha irmãzinha e por isso não tentou um beijo ou um abraço. Zaide veio até o altar quando as duas se uniram outra vez ainda no altar. Primeiro recebeu um beijo carinhoso de Rachel e de Quinn. Disse alguma coisa que não consegui ouvir e em seguida enrolou uma taça num lenço e a quebrou. Entre tantos significados, o que mais gostava era a metáfora de que somos com vidro: mesmo quando quebrados, podemos ser reconstituídos. Também tinha a metáfora de que somos mortais e o casamento é a nossa forma sagrada para nos multiplicar.

Assim que zaide fez o ritual, Rachel pegou o microfone e se pronunciou.

"Muito bem meus amigos queridos e família. Quinn e eu vamos nos recompor logo ali, mas sintam-se à vontade para começar a festa. Até breve!"

Quinn puxou Rachel pela mão e as duas saíram como crianças do salão enquanto recebiam uma chuva de arroz. Eu nunca entendi a parte do arroz.

"Missão cumprida" – papi suspirou e me abraçou de lado.

"Feliz?" – perguntei.

"Sua irmã está feliz, então eu estou."

...

(Quinn)

Eu estava nas nuvens. Rachel e eu voltamos ao quarto em que ela estava à espera antes da cerimônia. Ríamos feito crianças. A sensação era ótima, meu espírito estava leve e realizado. A mulher que mais amava neste mundo era minha para sempre. De jeito nenhum que isso teria volta. Eu a beijei como gostaria de ter feito assim que trocamos as alianças, mas isso choraria os nossos pais e convidados. Coloquei o corpo dela contra o meu. Um braço meu laçava a cintura dela e a minha mão acariciava aquele rosto lindo.

"Agora você é toda e completamente minha, senhora Fabray" – como era delicioso dizer senhora Fabray. Era como um sonho.

"Com todo prazer, senhora Fabray."

Voltamos a nos beijar com paixão, mas dessa vez eu me permitir explorar mais devagar aquela boca maravilhosa. Enquanto a beijava com calma e paixão, aproveitei o decote do vestido dela e da ausência do sutiã para massagear um dos seios.

"Quinn..." – ela disse com a respiração alterada – "Agora?"

"Por que não?" – beijava o pescoço dela enquanto puxava uma alça do vestido.

Como Rachel não fez objeções, fiz o mesmo com a outra alça enquanto beijava e mordiscava o ombro nu. Bendita escolha de vestido. Mais um puxão de leve e ela estava com o tórax todo exposto para a minha apreciação. Fazia uma semana que não a tocava e estava necessitada. Senti os dedos dela brincando com o zíper do meu vestido até que eles finalmente se moveram para baixo. Rachel beijava meu pescoço enquanto os dedos dela procuravam meus seios.

"Está fazendo cosquinhas" – sorri.

"Mesmo?" – disse provocante – "Diga se isso faz cosquinhas também?"

Ela se curvou e eu senti a boca quente de Rachel nos meus mamilos. Àquela altura estava prestes a arrancar o vestido de uma vez do corpo dela quando ouvimos batidas na porta.

"Senhoras Fabray? É Michele. Posso entrar?"

"Não!" – Rachel e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Nos dê 15 minutos" – disse.

"Não... 20 minutos" – Rachel complementou.

Sorrimos e nos encaramos.

"Teremos que ser rápidas" – alertei.

"Sorte sua que eu já esteja tão molhada."

Levantei o vestido dela não me importando que formaria um bolo de tecido envolvido na cintura. Puxei a calcinha para baixo e minha mão teve livre acesso ao sexo da minha esposa. Ela estava mesmo molhada. Rachel estava tendo trabalho em tentar suspender o meu vestido quando eu a encostei contra a parede e dois dos meus dedos a invadiram enquanto o meu polegar estimulava o clitóris.

"Quinn..." – ela estava com a respiração pesada – "Tem uma cama a três passos daqui."

"Não quero essa cama" – sussurrei no ouvido dela enquanto me mexia mais rápido e usando mais força. Dentro e fora, dentro e fora. Procurando girar os meus dedos a cada invasão. Rachel desistiu do meu vestido e eu sentia os dedos cravados nas minhas costas. A boca dela estava no meu ombro e eu podia sentir os dentes fazendo mais e mais pressão sobre a minha pele enquanto os músculos internos pulsavam contra os meus dedos. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e já não controlava os gemidos.

"Estou quase..." – conseguiu vocalizar entre os gemidos. As unhas delas cravaram em minhas costas – "Quinn!" – ela gritou com o orgasmo.

Diminuí o ritmo e quando me retirei levei os meus dedos molhados à boca para que Rachel pudesse provar do próprio gosto. Juro que a maneira com que ela chupava os meus dedos era a coisa mais sensual do mundo. Enquanto ela se ajoelhou eu a ajudei a levantar o meu vestido.

"Sem calcinha!" – ela sorriu com malícia.

"Marcaria o meu vestido."

Foi a minha vez de encostar-me à parede para não cair. Minhas pernas tremeram quando Rachel lambeu o meu sexo. Graças a parede e pelo fato de eu ter apoiado uma das mãos na penteadeira eu não caí. Minha outra mão estava muito ocupada segurando o meu vestido. Assim com o eu, Rachel não perdeu tempo e me penetrou também com dois dedos enquanto a boca dela sugava o meu clitóris com energia. Eu sempre procurei me controlar nos vocais, mas eu estava tão excitada que estava difícil me manter discreta.

"Oh deus!"

"Já disse milhares de vezes que não devemos mencionar o nome dele enquanto estamos fazendo essas coisas" – só Rachel mesmo para me passar um sermão expresso no meio de uma rapidinha.

"Rachel! Porra! Mais forte!" – disse alto quando ela voltou a se mover. Estava tão perto. Tão perto –"Rachel!" – fechei meus olhos e deixei o meu corpo fluir pelas ondas do orgasmo.

Rachel se retirou e se levantou. Me beijou com o meu gosto ainda forte.

"Senhoras?" – de novo a tal coordenadora nos importunou – "Só para avisar que os convidados estão a espera da primeira dança."

"Mais 15 minutos!" – gritei.

"Tudo bem. Quando estiverem prontas."

Rachel começou a gargalhar nos meus braços. Adorava o som daquela risada. Era um dos meus favoritos, tal como tudo que envolvesse a voz de Rachel Fabray. Quase tive outro orgasmo só em pensar nisso.

"É melhor a gente se arrumar e novo" – ela disse e eu concordei.

Nos limpamos da melhor forma que dava naquele lavabo, arrumamos nossos vestidos, retocamos a maquiagem e demos um jeito em nossos cabelos. Nos olhamos no grande espelho da penteadeira e tirando uma marca fresca de dente no meu ombro, que ficava nu, até que não dávamos pinta de que transamos entre a saída do altar e o retorno para a festa. Acho que isso não contava como noite de núpcias, certo?

"Senhoras?" – havia um garçom a nossa espera do lado de fora com duas taças de champanhe. Eu não me fiz de rogada e fiz um discreto bochecho com a bebida.

"Os convidados estão à espera" – reforçou Michele – "É a última formalidade antes de servirmos o buffet para o almoço."

"Ok" – coloquei a minha taça de champanhe de volta a bandeja do garçom e olhei para a minha esposa – "Rach?"

Ela sorriu e colocou a taça dela junto a minha. Segurei a mão dela e entrelaçamos os dedos.

...

(Rachel)

"Senhoras e senhores" – ouvimos o DJ anunciar – "Eu vos apresento Rachel e Quinn Berry-Lopez Fabray."

Entramos mais uma vez no salão, desta vez na direção oposta ao altar, e nos posicionamos na pista de dança debaixo de aplausos, mas o DJ não tocava ainda nada. Isso deixou Quinn confusa, mas era uma surpresa que havia preparado a minha incrível esposa. Minha voz não estava preparada, mas e daí. Peguei o microfone do DJ e acenei para ele com Quinn ainda parada na pista, mas àquela altura, acho que ela já sabia o que se passava. Tanto que levou uma das mãos a cintura e a outra ao próprio rosto.

"Quinn Berry-Lopez Fabray, minha esposa, essa é para você."

Acenei para o DJ e ele disparou o karaokê.

"Lembra de quando tínhamos 16 anos?" – disse e Quinn abriu um sorriso enorme.

Comecei a cantar a música que tinha alguma a ver com a nossa história e que basicamente era mais ou menos um resumo da nossa trajetória.

"_Guess this means you're sorry/ You're standing at my door/ Guess this means you take back/ All you said before_" – Quinn soltou uma gargalhada e começou a dançar ao meu lado – "_Like how much you wanted/ anyone but me/ Said you're never come back/ but here you are again._"

Quinn se aproximou de mim e começou a cantar junto mesmo sem o microfone.

"_Because we belong together now, yeah/ Forever united here somehow, yeah/ You got a piece of me, and honestly/ My life would suck without you_"

Quando percebi, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Mike e Mercedes estavam na pista de dança resgatando pequenas coreografias. Teve direito até uma reedição de alguns segundos do unholy Trinity.

"_Maybe i was stupid/ for telling you goodbey/ maybe i was wrong/ for trying to pick a fight/ i know that i've got issues/ but you're pretty messed up too/ either way i found out/ i'm nothing without you_"

Eles começaram a dançar e correr ao meu redor feito adolescentes.

"_Because we belong together now, yeah/ forever united here somehow, yeah/ you got a piece of me, and honestly/ my life would suck without you._"

Quando terminamos o karaokê, Quinn imediatamente me abraçou e nos beijamos sob aplausos. O DJ começou a tocar uma música romântica e lenta em seguida para que as coisas pudessem esfriar.

"Eu te amo, esposa" – Quinn disse no meu ouvido.

"Eu também" – dei uma risadinha – "Esposa."

Mais alguns movimentos e senti alguém tocar no meu ombro. Era meu pai. Conforme a tradição, ele se apresentou para dançar comigo enquanto Quinn esperou por Russel. Eu encostei a cabeça no peito do meu pai e senti o conforto de uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo para mim.

...

(Santana)

Quinn e Rachel pareciam num mundo próprio na festa de casamento. Elas dançaram, sentaram e comeram um pouco, beberam champanhe e as pessoas pareciam muito à vontade no ambiente. Pelo menos os nossos, porque, sinceramente, o único momento em que prestei atenção em Russel Fabray foi quando ele saiu do bar para fazer um discurso-ode ao próprio clã e de como Rachel era uma mulher de sorte por agora ser uma agregada da família.

Mike, na condição de padrinho, fez um discurso polido e carinhoso. Não sei porque, mas me passou a impressão de que ele estava se despedindo de Quinn de alguma forma. Um dia eu perguntarei o que ele quis dizer exatamente com: "Rachel agarrou a melhor de todas e agora só nos resta sair à procura."

Eu também fiz o meu discurso e fui breve: "Q e Rachel. Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo ao novo casal e que vocês tenham uma excelente lua de mel. Uma tão boa que nem vão ligar quando chegarem em casa e descobrirem que eu dei algumas festas no apartamento (ganhei algumas risadas aqui). Falando sério, vocês são as minhas melhores amigas e que sempre vou amar vocês. Sei que o caminho para que ficassem juntas foi tempestuoso porque tive o privilégio de acompanhar tudo de perto. Por isso mesmo tenho a certeza que todas as dificuldades fizeram com que a relação de vocês criasse raízes fortes e profundas. Tudo isso que acontece hoje, essa celebração, foi uma conquista. Do fundo do meu coração, que esse casamento dure a eternidade."

Quando passava das três da tarde e as pessoas estavam quase bêbadas numa pista de dança, Michele, a coordenadora que eu pensava que já tinha vazado, pegou no meu ombro.

"Sua irmã deseja se despedir."

Não é que ela fosse pegar o carro e ir ao aeroporto. Estava mais para subir no elevador até a suíte nupcial para fazerem coisas que não quero pensar a respeito antes de pegar um avião amanhã cedo. Iam sair do gelo que estava Manhattan para curtir o caribe ensolarado. Quanto ao resto de nós: gelo. A não ser Kurt, Mike e Mercedes que vão voltar a Los Angeles.

"Aonde vai?" – Johnny me perguntou. Ele estava um pouco inseguro com a presença de Brittany no mesmo teto e começou a agir de um jeito engraçado, engasgado, como a pessoa que está com ciúmes que mesmo assim faz de tudo para não transparecer.

"Rachel vai sair a francesa, mas não antes de falar com a família" – dei um beijo no meu namorado e segui a tal coordenadora.

Encontrei minha mãe e Beth pelo caminho e fomos até um hall reservado que antecedia o corredor dos elevadores. Quinn e Rachel estavam ali de pé abraçando os Fabray. Russel continuava deslocado, mas fazia questão de manter o ar superior. Aposto que deu conselhos bem machistas a Quinn, como se ela já não tivesse essas tendências. Judy estava de porre e era algo cômico de se ver. Ela com o vestido amarelo de festa agindo como uma espaçosa. Frannie parecia estar sóbria e, pelo visto, já tinha se despedido das noivas quando cheguei.

Rachel olhou para nós e abraçou primeiro a minha mãe enquanto eu empurrei Beth para dar um abraço de despedida em Quinn, que se ajoelhou para abrigar a pequena.

"Cuide-se pequena" – ela disse encostando o dedo no nariz de Beth – "Saiba que eu estarei aqui sempre que você quiser e precisar."

Ela acenou e se afastou. Foi a minha vez de ganhar um abraço da minha, agora oficialmente, cunhada.

"Obrigada por tudo, San" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Cuide bem da minha irmã, Fabray. Ou vou chutar o seu traseiro."

Quinn sorriu e foi abraçar papi, que havia chegado naquele instante. Enquanto isso, abracei Rachel. A gente não trocou palavras. Não precisava. Nosso elo era forte demais para a gente precisar verbalizar o que uma sente pela outra. O mesmo aconteceu quando papi se despediu da filha. Foi um abraço silencioso, emocionado. Tanto que precisei virar o rosto para não me pegar chorando. Por mais que soubesse que Rachel estaria de volta a Nova York em 11 dias, aquela era uma sensação forte de despedida para uma transição. Ela não voltaria a mesma: agora era a senhora Fabray, estava casada, a dinâmica era outra.

As duas pegaram o elevador e nós não tínhamos mais o que fazer além de voltar para a festa que duraria mais uma horinha até que os convidados sentissem a falta das noivas e começassem a sair.

Por hora, o que via no salão eram as pessoas aproveitando o que era oferecido. Mike rodopiava junto com Brittany. Os dois, aliás, davam um show à parte. Tio Pedro era o mais engraçado: estava meio alto e ele não conseguia dançar nem dois pra cá e dois pra lá com o mínimo de coordenação caso a vida dele dependesse disso. Mas ele estava nem aí e fazia caras e bocas junto com Mercedes, que era a nora dele, afinal. Olha que ela também não era grande coisa. Beth foi direto pentelhar Johnny e o puxou para a pista de dança. Ele pegou a pequena e não se intimidou. Nunca vi alguém lidar tão naturalmente com uma criança. Era como se ele se transformasse em uma.

"Espero que a sua irmã não tenha te inspirado" – Shelby me abraçou por trás enquanto observávamos a diversão – "Ainda vou precisar de algum tempo para me recuperar do choque de ver uma filha casada."

"Augurando meu relacionamento? Isso não é legal, mãe."

"Augurando, não. Só pedindo para que você tenha mais alguns anos de namoro pela frente antes de trocar alianças. Sua mãe aqui está se sentindo velha."

"Cadê papi?" – meu velho estava em lugar algum do salão.

"Decidiu subir. Ele está exausto."

"Talvez deva fazer o mesmo. Minha vontade é de tomar um banho e apagar na minha cama. Sem mencionar em tirar esses sapatos."

Foi o que fiz. Avisei a Johnny que iria embora e perguntei se ele gostaria de dormir na minha casa. A resposta foi afirmativa. Mas antes de pegar o meu carro e cumprir a promessa de apagar para o mundo. Precisei me despedir de algumas pessoas. Uma das últimas foi Brittany.

"Não acredito que já vai embora. Nós mal conversamos desde que cheguei" – ela fez beicinho.

"Em outra oportunidade, Britt Britt. O casamento foi uma correria para mim."

"Eu sei. Você me disse. Isso não muda o fato de eu sentir falta de uma maior presença sua."

"A gente pode combinar uma saída depois... talvez eu vá a L.A. te visitar em breve."

"Ou eu posso vir a Nova York mais uma vez" – ela piscou para mim e tentou soar misteriosa.

"Ou isso" – desconversei e a abracei – "Até mais, Britt Britt."

Depois de Brittany, fui até o meu namorado, peguei alguns pertences de Rachel e Quinn que estavam nos quartos de espera (o pessoal do hotel pegou e guardou) e Johnny e eu saímos em meio a um dia frio, branco, até ao meu carro. Olhei para a sacada do hotel e tive a forte impressão que coisas não estavam resolvidas. Não entre Rachel e Quinn, mas na minha própria cabeça. Por outro lado, deixaria para penar nisso depois.

...

(Quinn)

"Foi uma festa e tanto" – Rachel comentou enquanto eu a ajudava a tirar o vestido com alguns beijos no ombro entre um movimento e outro. Eu já estava nua por debaixo do roupão me preparando para tomar um banho rápido junto com minha esposa. Estava tão cansada que a nossa noite de núpcias da forma como imaginava teria de acontecer mais tarde, depois de uma soneca – "Nem acredito que tudo isso aconteceu de verdade. Parece um sonho bom" – dei um beliscão no bumbum dela para que pudesse se certificar de que tudo era bem real – "Ei!" – ela reclamou.

"Você está é enrolando. Vamos logo tomar o nosso banho."

Rachel tirou o vestido e a calcinha. O corpo dela estava simplesmente maravilhoso. Os anos deram abdômen mais forte a ela, com definição bonita e feminina de músculos. As pernas continuavam de tirar o fôlego. Os seios firmes, mesmo que pequenos. O bumbum redondinho, bem torneado. Tirei o meu roupão e conduzi minha mulher até a banheira já preparada. Primeiro eu entrei e depois ela, Rachel encostou-se a mim, com as costas dela na minha frente.

"Eu poderia tirar uma soneca aqui nessa água quentinha, contra o seu corpo..." – ela disse com ar sonhador e eu a abracei.

"Você pode."

"Sei disso."

"Rach?"

"Hum?"

"Está feliz?"

"Como nunca estive antes. E você?"

"Não estou cabendo dentro de mim de tanta felicidade."

"Como será daqui para frente?"

"Não sei predizer o futuro. A minha única certeza é que eu encaro qualquer obstáculo contigo ao meu lado."

"Também sinto o mesmo."

"Então vamos em frente?"

"Sempre e juntas."

**FIM da Saga Casamento.**

_Um grande abraço a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram. Até a próxima_


End file.
